A True Love Never Dies
by Sweet Carolina Butler
Summary: Scarlett finally realizes that Rhett is the one true love of her life!... My version of a GWTW sequel that chronicles the first year after the end of MM's masterpiece. Mostly movie based and no Wade or Ella!
1. Chapter 1

It is said that God has a plan for everyone. Looking back at the tragic events and difficult situations woven throughout her turbulent life, Katie Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler couldn't agree more. Until now, she never had a strong faith in God like her saintly mother did. But, upon closer review of all her past faults, behavior, and sufferings, she came to the realization that these things were given to her from God Himself in order to bring her to the point where she now was.

Scarlett had no other way to explain the happiness and peace she felt and never had before. Deep in her heart, she knew she did not deserve anything good to happen to her because of the many years of causing pain and scandal to those around her. The bitter sorrows of those times served to bring her to the crossroads where she was now standing. Her understanding that this was God's will for her finally allowed her to embrace the life that was she was meant to have with no looking back at her checkered past. Scarlett walked toward her future, feeling as if her life was only now beginning at the age of twenty nine, and she began to giggle like the carefree southern belle she once was, no longer resembled, and no longer desired to be.

* * *

><p>One year earlier….<p>

The truth hit Scarlett hard…that she would live out the rest of her years in bitter regret and painful agony if she could not have Rhett. Sadly, her recollections of all she did to drive him and his love away only served to cause her more distress and anguish. Rhett taught her a tough, cruel, yet necessary lesson that cold, gray day when Melanie died. When he walked out of the massive front door of their Peachtree Street monstrosity of a house and told her he no longer gave a damn about her, Scarlett had already realized too late that there was no way she wanted to continue existing if he was not by her side. The unexpected blow of Melanie's death earlier that day only fueled the flames of Scarlett's despair. Melly was the only woman Scarlett loved like a sister; truth be told, she even loved her more than her own flesh and blood sisters and now Melly wasn't here for Scarlett to turn to for comfort and sisterly wisdom when she needed her most.

Rhett's love for Scarlett had finally run dry thanks to her indifference towards him and her well-known desire for Ashley Wilkes. There was nothing left in his heart to keep him there any longer yet he was the only man who truly loved her for all her faults, improprieties, and heartless charm. He understood her better than anyone ever could as they were the male and female counterparts of one another. For once, she knew that he had been right about her misplaced affections towards Ashley all along and understood he had every right to walk out on their marriage the way he had. She admitted to herself that she may have done the same thing if she were in Rhett's place.

The most despicable part, Scarlett thought, was that she wasted so many years of her life pining for a version of Ashley that existed only in her fantasies when, in fact, she actually had the love of her life by her side all along. When the truth hit her in the heart that it was Rhett she had always loved, Scarlett never imagined that Rhett would have already lost all his love for her. All this time she had idealized a man in the image of Ashley who she never really could understand and truly would never want to grow old with. Ashley never would have indulged her frivolous needs and whims, as Rhett had always done. Ashley would never have laughed at her impropriety and taught her how anything can be accomplished if one is ambitious, like Rhett had. Ashley would never have done any of the things Rhett had in order to show Scarlett what real freedom, survival, and prosperity meant. These were all things that she deeply cared about and had first-hand knowledge of, just as Rhett had. Ashley now was actually as far away as possible of being the 'ideal man' in Scarlett's mind…a mind that only held memories and images of Rhett. Scarlett now knew, much too late, that if she actually had happened to capture the love of Ashley she would have no longer wanted anything to do with him and would have run the other way.

* * *

><p>Mammy always had a special fondness for Scarlett and never divulged to anyone the true reason why, even when the other house servants questioned Mammy about her obvious favoritism. Scarlett was improper, spoiled, and conniving. However, Mammy's truly admired Scarlett because she was more similar to the youthful version of Ellen than Scarlett or anyone else would ever know. Whether she realized it or not, Scarlett also needed Mammy's grounding presence as Ellen had and Mammy vowed to stay by Scarlett's side through good times and bad, as she had with Ellen. Mammy and Ellen had grown up together since infancy at the Robillard estate in Savannah. Even though she was Ellen's personal servant, Mammy loved her dearly as they had shared many confidences and dreams for their futures which further cemented their bond. Mammy had been the only one able to nurse Ellen's broken heart when the secret romance with her cousin Philippe ended when he was killed in a bar room brawl. Philippe had been in New Orleans in order to secure a job position and purchase a home for Ellen. Only Mammy was entrusted with Ellen's secret that Philippe would return by springtime so that they could elope and make a new life as far away as possible from their loveless, demanding families. Mammy, as a house slave, was willing to risk her life, if she were to be caught, by running away from the secure position with the Robillard's in order to remain with Ellen. That is how deep her devotion to Ellen and, now Scarlett, was.<p>

Once news reached the family of Philippe's death, Ellen's demeanor instantly changed as she withdrew into herself as if a flame was extinguished inside her heart. Ellen's only hope of escaping the prison of a life her father had created for her was to quickly marry Gerald O'Hara and move to his northern Georgia plantation. Ellen realized she would never experience true love ever again and accepted her new station in life as God's will. As Mammy heard her call out for Philippe, not Gerald, on her deathbed, Ellen's innermost desires of the heart finally betrayed her after almost twenty years of silence. Mammy was witness to exactly the same emotional withdrawal in Scarlett she had seen in Ellen and knew a change was needed right away so Scarlett could hope to enjoy life again.

Earlier that afternoon, Mammy was pressing Scarlett's gowns as the front door flew open and a bedraggled yet radiant Scarlett quickly ran up the stairs to the bedchambers. Mammy never had seen Scarlett in such a state before and wondered what exactly had happened at Miss Melanie's deathbed to cause her to be in such frenzy. As Mammy continued to eavesdrop, she overheard the emotional exchange between Scarlett and Rhett and knew to leave well enough alone. Mammy quickly ran to hide in the drawing room as Rhett ran down the stairs and refused Scarlett's long-awaited declaration of love.

Mammy had grown to admire Rhett and realized he had loved Scarlett since the first day he met her at Twelve Oaks. It had taken Mammy too long to understand Rhett but had come to love him for the kind and good hearted man he was. He was not the scoundrel most people, Mammy included, had once thought though he had many faults. She didn't blame him for leaving Scarlett; in fact, she thought he had the patience of a saint to wait around as long as he did for Scarlett to finally figure out that she loved him back. The death of Melanie only added fuel to the red-hot fire as Mammy knew how Rhett believed Scarlett would quickly run into the arms of Ashley before Melanie's body was cold in her grave. Mammy had always known Rhett, not Ashley, was the one Scarlett truly loved even though Scarlett herself had not come to that realization until too late.

* * *

><p>Scarlett had absolutely no appetite for the roasted chicken, greens, and Carolina rice Mammy set down in front of her and insisted Scarlett eat. Mammy prepared Scarlett's favorite childhood meal knowing she was an emotional disaster and needed some comfort food. Mammy silently watched in frustration and her heart broke for her favorite, but most difficult, of Miss Ellen's three daughters. Scarlett absentmindedly pushed her food around on her plate while Mammy spied on her from the hall. Scarlett knew she was only worried about her not eating and appreciated that Mammy had thought to make her favorite meal in the hopes that Scarlett would eat something. As the events of the day kept moving through her mind, Scarlett gave up all attempts at eating and thought only of the one room in the house where she needed to be at the present moment. Mammy muttered, "'Night Miz Scarlett," as she sighed and walked away, rustling her red petticoat Rhett had be thoughtful enough to present her with. Mammy shook her head with disbelief as she thought in her mind how Scarlett and Rhett were two stubborn mules dressed in the finest clothes money could buy. Those stubborn mules finally got to the point where one of them had to walk away from the marriage just so the one left behind could notice the love that had been left to wither on the vine and die. Mammy went off to clean up after the uneaten dinner and decided that it was best to stay out of the way while Scarlett grieved alone.<p>

After almost an hour of staring into space and lost in thought, Scarlett suddenly got up from her chair, leaving her untouched meal on the huge mahogany table, and walked through the great hall towards the stairs. She quickly moved up the massive red plush staircase where, beyond, her oasis beckoned. A sudden thought popped into Scarlett's head as she grabbed onto the banister…it was a lingering thought she had earlier after Rhett had left and was one she knew was the right answer to help get her life back on track. "As soon as Melly's funeral is over tomorrow I am going home to Tara and I will think of some way to get Rhett back. I know he still loves me and I know there must be some way I can get him to understand that I truly love him… not Ashley," Scarlett thought as she reached the top of the stairs. The house she once coveted for its opulence now felt like a tomb, slowly closing in around her on all sides. Without Bonnie, and especially now, without Rhett's presence in this home and her life, she knew she would die a slow, agonizing death due to a broken heart. Finding herself walking towards her destination that was Rhett's bedchamber, Scarlett quietly slipped into the room while wishing she could wake up from this horrible nightmare and find him there, waiting for her like he always had.

Scarlett looked around at all the traces of Rhett left behind with a profound sense of loss and tears threatened to tumble from her emerald eyes. Rhett left a half-empty crystal glass and brandy decanter on the sideboard and Scarlett immediately rushed over to it and swallowed the contents in one gulp. A painful sensation like burning flames engulfed her chest as the drink harshly traveled down her throat.

She quickly poured out the remainder of the brandy into her glass and swallowed again. "If I ever deserved a time to get drunk this is definitely it," Scarlett said out loud to herself. As she looked around the room she saw the huge portrait of herself wearing a bright blue gown that Rhett commissioned after their honeymoon. "Oh, quit looking at me like that you wench….even I hate you too," Scarlett hissed as she impulsively threw her glass at the portrait like Rhett had done after she turned him away from her bed. In fact, throwing the glass felt reckless and empowering, just like the moment she threw the porcelain vase in the Twelve Oaks library, narrowly missing a napping Rhett. Scarlett felt a charge at the thrill of watching the crystal explode into hundreds of tiny shards as they fell onto the hardwood floor. The impact left a large gash across Scarlett's face in the portrait and the real Scarlett smirked at her success. Her heart suddenly began to flutter wildly and her head began throbbing from the sudden influx of brandy. She momentarily felt faint and realized that she was about to get sick and proceeded to rush towards the chamber pot under the bed. Rhett's words of wisdom came rushing into her head as she remembered him once telling her "Never drink alone, Scarlett. People always find out and it will ruin your reputation." Scarlett smirked as she stared at the empty decanter then mockingly smiled as she said out loud "Oh hush up, Rhett….I have enough courage now thanks to you not to care a darn about my reputation and if I don't have you I don't care a darn about anything at all."

Feeling lightheaded, Scarlett slumped onto Rhett's bed to catch her breath. The memories of their intimate times together in this space came rushing back as her hand ran over the cool linen of the bed covers. Finding Rhett's black velvet robe on the floor, Scarlett removed her hated mourning gown and petticoats, dropped them to the floor, and slowly wrapped the sumptuous robe over her naked body. The result of having something so personal of Rhett's touching her milky white skin sent electric impulses through her entire body and the memory of his handsome and roguish face came to mind. Scarlett impulsively giggled at the thought of the pleasures Rhett had given to her in this very room early in their marriage before Scarlett's indifference began to take hold. Scarlett enjoyed Rhett's lovemaking yet never completely gave herself to him as Ashley was always on her mind during these times and truly had been like a ghost in the room. Rhett's scent, a subtle blend of musky cologne, leather, and Cuban cigars, seemed to permeate the robe around her skin adding to her sense of loss yet intoxicating her senses at the same time. She knew it would quickly fade with the passing of time and for now she wanted to revel in still being close to him in some way while she had the chance.

Scarlett noticed the small child sized bed tucked away on the other side of the room that was made up with fresh linens…almost as if its occupant would be arriving soon for bedtime. She walked over towards it and with a sense of dread, memories of her beautiful Bonnie Blue came flooding back. She began to weep for the loss of the child that she really had held dear even though no one but Mammy and Melly would be wise enough to suspect that truth. During her daughter's short life, Scarlett mostly kept her love for Bonnie hidden deep inside of her where it wasn't freely given. After she realized that Bonnie had Rhett wrapped around her finger and preferred him over her Scarlett no longer was motherly and affectionate as she should have been yet had wanted to be. She never realized it at the time but she now knew the fact that Rhett had showered Bonnie with all the attentiveness and love he once showed Scarlett made her feel as if she and Bonnie were in a competition with one another. It was this jealousy, plain and simple, that caused Scarlett to casually disregard her love for her daughter and to lock it away deep inside of her heart.

"Oh, Bonnie and Rhett…," she thought as the severity of her pain hit harder than ever, "What have I done?" Scarlett's tears began to quickly flow as her body fiercely shook with guilt. "I just can't think about this anymore or I'll go crazy….I'll just have to think about this tomorrow," she decided. Running her delicate fingers over the blue flannel blankets, Scarlett began to cry even harder as she realized she only had herself to blame for the loss of her daughter's affections and for blaming Rhett for Bonnie's untimely death. Suddenly, Scarlett snapped to reality as the urgency of her situation hit her."Great balls of fire! ...I just can't put off thinking about this until tomorrow when I get to Tara…after all tomorrow is another day and I must think what to do about this mess I made with Rhett right now."

Quickly composing herself and drying her eyes, Scarlett sat on the bed and pulled back the ivory-colored linens Rhett had chosen while sinking into the enveloping plushness of the over sized bed. She slowly looked around the large room and was struck for the first time at how simple yet sophisticated and manly this room was…..it was thoroughly Rhett. The walls were papered in a simple cream and blue stripe and mahogany wood trim accented the windows, doors, walls, and ceiling. A huge gold, red, and blue Aubusson rug, littered with the shards of Scarlett's brandy glass, was placed in front of the elegantly over sized fireplace. Sleek travertine tiles imported from Italy surrounded the firebox and a highly polished cherry wood mantle held a small collection of miniature portraits of Scarlett that Rhett insisted must be painted each year on her birthday. The fact that hers were left behind while Bonnie's no longer sat in their regular place did not go unnoticed by Scarlett and her heart sank even lower at the thought of Rhett forgetting her face over time. The newly-damaged portrait of Scarlett stared down at her from its perch above the fireplace and continued to glare down at her like Rhett had done before he had left.

Shivering at her thoughts, Scarlett continued thinking of the happier times with Rhett. Remembering the night Bonnie was conceived, her eyes turned towards the fireplace once more and at the two dark leather chairs positioned directly next to one another so that their occupants could enjoy the romantic ambiance of the fire. A cherry wood sideboard that was a wedding gift from Rhett's mother was set against one wall and held the antique crystal brandy decanter and, now, only one Baccarat crystal glass. Memories of happier times came flooding back and Scarlett smiled as she remembered how her and Rhett used to sit here in the evenings after the servants had gone to bed. They would always discuss their business dealings and the events of the day before the romantic glow of the fire and their consumption of an after- dinner brandy brought more pleasurable pursuits in mind.

Rhett's room was the one place in the house that Scarlett had not been allowed to decorate. She now realized it was the only room in the house that was comforting and inviting like a home should feel. The realization of this made Scarlett want to quickly drown in the comfort of Rhett's bed and cry herself to sleep over all that had transpired. "I just can't think right now what I must do to get Rhett back…I can't.

I will just have to think about it tomorrow after all," Scarlett said to herself as she felt tears welling in her eyes again and a lump in her throat. As she climbed under the covers of the lonely bed, the thought that she would spend the night, and probably the rest of her life, without Rhett by her side where he belonged was her undoing as Scarlett spent the most heart wrenching night of her life crying in agony.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhett Butler had never felt so many raw emotions in all his years of hard living as he had now. Neither his father's disowning of him nor Scarlett's miscarriage, which he would always blame himself for, had caused as much destruction to his heart he now felt. He had to admit that Bonnie's death had been his most devastating blow up until this point. But, as he walked further away from the one woman who was his emotional undoing these past 12 years, Rhett realized his heart was now thoroughly scourged and stripped of any feeling.

Rhett hated Scarlett for all the torture she had put him through during their tumultuous marriage yet, oddly enough, he knew in his heart he would love her passionately until his dying breath. There could never be any other woman who would become part of his very soul as Scarlett, unknowingly to her, had become. Rhett knew he never would be through with Scarlett no matter what he had just told her as he left her crying on the doorstep. They were made for one another and would never be truly happy unless they were together…because "like mated with like," as Rhett once proclaimed to her. At this point, however, all he wanted to do was to get as far away from her as possible and so Rhett was heading down the quiet, misty streets of Atlanta towards the train station and ultimately back home to the genteel grace of Charleston. He had a yearning to find something left of the charm and beauty of his youth and that meant he had to leave all his memories and sins of the past here in Atlanta. He knew one day he must return as he had promised Scarlett that he would show up now and then to keep gossip down. Besides, the only person who ever completely belonged to him was buried here and he could never leave Bonnie alone in the darkness this city had become for him without visiting her grave often.

As he got further away from the hated Peachtree Street house and the source of his pain, He knew he needed to put as much distance between himself and Scarlett as he possibly could so that she could come to realize what she had lost. Maybe she then might appreciate Rhett's ever present love after all the years of refusing to see how it was always there for the taking. He remembered that when he was slyly courting her against her knowledge during the war years, she would light up like a Christmas tree when he returned to her after months away running the blockades. Rhett always laughed to himself at her reaction to seeing him each time he showed up on the doorstep. She always tried to hide her thinly-veiled excitement but he was no fool and knew he was the only man over the age of 16 and under the age of 60 who was around to show her a good time like she secretly desired. These stolen moments with Scarlett only served to have him fall deeper and more violently in love with her and he knew he was lost forever. Rhett hoped that time and distance would get her to see the errors of her ways and mature her a bit. The bitter irony that he had what Scarlett was searching for all along and was hers for the taking angered him to no end. She had such an amazing business sense when it came to the store and sawmills yet when her personal life was involved, she was such a stupid, immature child.

Holding on to a foolish childhood fantasy, Scarlett had been distracted with the 'elegant' Ashley Wilkes and never noticed what Rhett offered her was the real deal. How Scarlett ever fell for such a boring, lackluster man like Ashley, Rhett could never understand….especially since Scarlett had a passion for living that Rhett shared and Ashley would never be able to comprehend. Rhett waited, since the first moment he laid eyes on her, for Scarlett to want him and only him, with both her body and soul as he had given to her of himself.

He was devastated with the knowledge that only Scarlett's body was available to him while the part he had wanted all along, her heart, belonged to Ashley. Realization quickly dawned on Rhett that to Scarlett she had only seen him as a provider of money, a good time, and a substitute for Ashley in the darkness of night.

When Scarlett finally proclaimed to Rhett that she loved him her declarations opened up a new wound in his heart until he couldn't bear to hear her lies any longer. He wasn't going to be toyed with like one of Scarlett's Twelve Oaks barbecue beaux. Rhett was a spectator at the scene of her comforting Ashley only a few hours ago as Melanie lay dying. The thoughts of her so intimately close to the man he knew she lusted for while Rhett silently stood nearby continually played in his mind and was the final blow to his heart and ego. Worse still, Scarlett told him she made a promise that she would look after Ashley and Beau upon Melanie's imminent death. "Nothing better than getting the first wife's permission," Rhett thought to himself sarcastically as his mood darkened even further. Even Melanie was no fool at the depth of Rhett's love and devotion as, apparently, some of her last words to Scarlett were about Rhett. Scarlett had infuriated him when she came running home from Melanie's deathbed suddenly switching her affections to him from Ashley all of a sudden when she had wasted so many years in her ignorance. It was too much to bear any longer and Rhett's mind was made up…. he was like a wounded animal and knew when to finally walk away from the good fight with his tail between his legs.

Their marriage had begun with the promise of future happiness until their house was completed and they moved in. The cavernous space of the interior became a metaphor for their marriage as much distance seemed to separate them with the passing of time. Scarlett wanted to make the Old Guard "pea green with envy" by constructing the most obnoxious, ostentatious house that Rhett's ill- gotten gains could buy. Fortunately, Rhett thought with foresight to make his bedchamber a haven of sorts in an attempt to help have one space in the house where he could feel at home. He modeled his room after the bridal suite at the National Hotel downtown where they lived for several months while their house of horrors was being constructed. Knowing Scarlett even better than she knew herself, Rhett vowed that most evenings after dinner he would get her to sit with him by the fireplace in his room and discuss business dealings over a brandy or two. Her sparkling eyes lit up with pride whenever Rhett discussed the financial aspects of her successful business ventures and her entire demeanor would change as she slowly relaxed. Rhett knew the effects talking business created in her and quite rightly hoped that Scarlett would let her guard down and end the evening in more pleasurable pursuits with him. By doing this as often as possible, he was hoping to further cement their marriage with a bond of mutual respect, admiration, and love. It was a pleasant night such as this the night Bonnie was conceived and he had hoped her birth would bring them closer together. Instead, Bonnie had inadvertently driven a wedge between them.

The day she refused to allow him to share a bed everything he had hoped for had been lost. "Damn you, Scarlett," Rhett muttered under his breath as his frustration began to boil into anger as he thought of that horrible day. He had gone to Scarlett's room under the impression she had wanted to spend the evening alone with him in privacy and his heart raced as he hoped she had finally turned a new corner in their relationship. Walking over towards her, Rhett realized Scarlett had been thinking only of Ashley and his thoughts were confirmed when he stepped on the portrait Scarlett had so dropped. When she said she no longer wanted his babies and his intimacy, he had flown into a rage knowing this was only about her lust for Ashley. Rhett knew from then on his life with Scarlett would never be the same ever again.

Rhett turned the corner quickly as he passed Scarlett's store, 'Kennedy's Emporium'. Rhett truly admired Scarlett for where all her grit and determination had gotten her. Like himself, she was a survivor, and a tough one at that, but she survived only at the expense of those around her and her own personal happiness. He thoroughly understood the hardships she had to endure during the war but, afterwards, Rhett thought she came out of the ordeal more battle scarred than the Confederacy itself. All he wanted to do was to be by her side and enjoy all the spoils their life together offered yet she continuously threw all happiness he offered her away. The store Scarlett owned was a painful visual reminder of the one time she had needed him most and he could not be there for her to give her the tax money for Tara. It still hurt him to think how close he had been to losing her forever after she forced herself to marry "old whisker face", Frank Kennedy. Frank was a good, honest, soft spoken man but Rhett secretly rejoiced the day he was killed so that Scarlett would be available for him to pursue once more. Now none of that mattered to him anymore…..he was going back home to Charleston to where he belonged and planned to drink away all his memories and dreams of her once he got there. Lost in his thoughts, Rhett suddenly looked up as he realized that he walked, not to the train station, but to the one place where the comfort he needed would always be waiting for him. Pushing through the swinging wood saloon doors, Rhett entered Belle's establishment and climbed the well-worn stairs towards his room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry, SLR...there can never be a happy ending without a little drama and angst first, right? Besides, my fan fiction starts off in a raw, emotional place where GWTW leaves off so please bear with me, especially since this is my first attempt at writing fiction! :)_

_Blaquecat: Thanks for your observations and comments! I am new to this and should have put a disclaimer at the beginning of chapter one that this story is based on the movie not the book (no Wade, Ella, etc) and since this is fan fiction I am changing a few minor items to make it more interesting and make S & R's continuing story what I would have wanted it to be...that's the beauty of fan fiction, right? But, don't worry, everything in my plot is tied together and will hopefully make more sense before the end of the story anyway! :)  
><em>

_I will try to update often so stay tuned and keep reviewing please! I really appreciate it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to GWTW or the characters..._

Belle Watling was sure that Rhett Butler was finally insane. She had never known any other married man in all her years of doing business who loved his wife so passionately while thoroughly despising her at the same time. Rhett had deeply fallen into an abyss he could never hope to climb out of with the conniving woman he married, Belle mused. She knew Rhett had truly met his match in Scarlett as they were so similar in many regards. Through the years, Belle had been privy to details of the antics and most intimate moments of the Butlers as Rhett would frequently confide his marital woes to her over a bottle of her finest scotch. Willingly, she offered advice, for whatever it was worth, but Rhett would eventually return to her more frustrated with Scarlett than ever before. They were two of the most stubborn people she ever knew of and realized that, unless a mutual accord was reached, Scarlett and Rhett would continue coming to blows, indefinitely. As the fearful sight of the broken down Rhett sat slumped in the chair in front of her, Belle knew he had come to her now, perhaps by instinct, for the same reason he always had. As Rhett poured himself a fourth glass, Belle knew it would only be a short matter of time before he would start talking.

* * *

><p>Rhett's sole source of comfort for most of the years he had been married to Scarlett had been found in Belle. She had a sympathetic ear and a comforting presence about her when hearing of the marital issues he had a pressing need to discuss. Seeking Belle's womanly advice on strengthening his marriage had been the only way Rhett could come to terms with the tumultuous, convoluted love he had for his wife. This was nothing new to Belle as, for years, customers arrived on her doorstep seeking an oasis from their domestic responsibilities as a way to escape their loveless marriages and uptight societal wives. However, Rhett's marriage was altogether more different than any other she had known of as he loved his wife so deeply even Scarlett herself would be surprised if she knew.<p>

It was a well-known fact that Rhett had a private room upstairs at Belle's, spent many evenings there, and it was even gossiped about that he had provided a large amount of investment capital to fund her business in the first place. He and Belle were business partners, first and foremost, but their relationship had developed through the years into a familial bond of friendship. Rhett had saved Belle's life a long time ago and she felt a great deal of gratitude and indebtedness towards him. He felt as if she were like another sister to him, even though she had more scarlet sins on her record than he ever thought a sister should have. Belle, like he and Scarlett, was a survivor yet one with a heart of gold towards those she loved. Missing the close relationship he had with his younger sister Rosemary after being disowned by his father, Rhett had easily found a replacement in Belle. In all truth, Rhett and Belle had never been intimate even though he was no stranger to carnal pleasures with beautiful and willing women. However, the moment Scarlett agreed to marry Rhett, he had decided, even though he wasn't a religious man, it was only right that he would honor the bonds of marriage and faithfully be hers. Upon first meeting the vivacious, passionate Scarlett O'Hara in the Twelve Oaks library, he knew he was forever lost to any other woman and desired only her in his bed anyway.

Rhett knew Scarlett and all of Atlanta speculated he and Belle were lovers. As their marriage slowly unraveled, Rhett never felt the need to explain to Scarlett otherwise. He rightly felt it gave him the upper hand when threatening her at how easily he could find pleasure elsewhere but also decided he did not want his personal business affairs made known to the masses. Rhett had found comfort with Belle just not in the intimate way that Scarlett and the Old Guard suspected. Belle had become a confidante of sorts and always helped Rhett feel better as she listened and gave her advice regarding the many problems within his marriage. He had hoped the fact that he ran off to her establishment on a regular basis would awaken Scarlett from whatever dream life she was trapped in regarding Ashley and force her to open her eyes and heart towards Rhett instead.

Scarlett, the Old Guard, and the proper gentlemen of Atlanta never realized how lucrative Belle's business really was and the extent of Rhett's involvement there. Even the most frequent patrons didn't know of his involvement as the silent proprietor of the invitation-only gaming hall tucked secretly away upstairs. When Belle first approached Rhett with her business plans years ago, he instantly spotted a money-making venture in the making and eagerly decided to invest in her enterprise. Through a simple wooden door at the end of an unused hallway, high stakes gambling for only the highest of Atlanta's high rollers went on late into the night. Rhett had the best of both worlds in that he could hedge bets as a patron while automatically taking home his cut of all gaming profits at night's end. Even if he lost big at the poker table, Rhett laughed at the amount of money he, unknowingly to the other players, still earned. Besides, Scarlett's spending was extreme, to say the least, and Rhett knew he must have a large source of income to draw upon at all times in order to continue financing every whim of his pet.

Scarlett always knew Rhett's destination when he left home in the evenings even if she didn't ask where he was going or realize the truth of what he was actually doing there. At his home away from home, he would spend hours drinking scotch, smoking cigars, and keeping a close watch on the gamblers while playing for the high stakes himself. Later, he would retire to his room to count the night's profits while discussing his marital frustrations with Belle. His private room there had become the official business headquarters of their enterprise but had also become, over time, a haven away from his real home on Peachtree Street. Later, he would stumble back out into the deserted, dark streets of Atlanta to his mess of a house and mess of a marriage before Bonnie would awaken, seeking the love only her father could faithfully provide.

Rhett always chuckled to himself when he thought how if Scarlett only knew how much money was to be made at a place like Belle's that she might want to open a sporting house of her own and give up her businesses, even though they were profitable in their own regards. Rhett had made most of his fortune blockade running during the war but the truth of the matter was that gaming brought in more money each month than all his blockade runs combined ever had. With the huge amount of reconstruction going on in Atlanta, many of the newly-rich Scalawag and Yankee business owners were on the lookout for entertaining diversions, such as private gaming, as they sought to add to their personal fortunes while having a good time. The exclusivity of Rhett's gaming hall directly led to an overall increase in the profitability of Belle's business downstairs, surprising even unflappable Belle herself. Word of mouth of sizable fortunes won at Belle's helped pack the saloon nightly. Like a pack of wild dogs fighting to be the alpha, patrons spent considerable amounts of money on women and drink while waiting for Belle's personal invitation of admittance to the gaming room to arrive. Belle had strict criteria in regards to whom should be admitted and smartly used her extensive knowledge of the "who's who" of her Atlanta society patrons to advantage as she uncovered the private details of each patron's net worth and debts before hand-picking the top dogs.

* * *

><p>As she sat watching Rhett, lost in his thoughts, Belle blanched at the memories of their past conversations regarding Scarlett's behavior and undisguised lust for Ashley Wilkes. She often thought that a good whipping with a horse crop, as her father often had done to her as a child, would serve Scarlett good but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that. That was too personal-how a man disciplined his wife was his business not hers- but Belle liked to give advice of a different sort, the kind she had much experience with and knew was appreciated. She once told Rhett that he needed to show Scarlett who was really in charge and give her a wild, passionate night that would remove that sour southern belle simper right off her face. Then, maybe, just maybe, all traces of Ashley would be wiped out of her mind forever as well. She eventually learned that Rhett had taken her advice the night of Ashley Wilkes' birthday party but suddenly decided to leave town the next day on an extended three month long trip with Bonnie.<p>

Rhett had stopped over before leaving town hesitantly describing to her what had transpired the night before. Belle was no fool. She knew he was scared thinking Scarlett would now shut him out of her life completely as he was deeply embarrassed for the drunken roughness he had forced upon her. His pent-up sexual frustration caused Rhett to feel as if he possibly had raped his own wife that evening even though Scarlett had responded to his advances in ways she never had before. Little did Rhett know that within Scarlett's heart, a new found passion and love for him was awakened. Belle had eyes and ears all over town and, during the months Rhett was gone, she eventually heard all the gossip regarding Scarlett. It was just as she had suspected would result when she gave her advice to Rhett weeks ago-Scarlett had seemingly emerged as a different, improved person after that one passionate night and the whole town was talking about the slight yet remarkably noticeable change. Scarlett's demeanor had softened and she had actually become a little less bitter towards Belle when she had gone shopping for supplies at Scarlett's store. Belle secretly observed her and recognized the radiant look on her pretty face could only be attributed to two things: love or pregnancy or both. Belle laughed to herself as she thought how ironic it would be if Scarlett did actually love Rhett after all and had become pregnant as a result of that night. Belle had a quiet laugh at Rhett's expense over her thoughts and realized things might be highly interesting when he returned home. In her heart, Belle knew Rhett Butler had been stupid to run off and was inadvertently throwing away the long-awaited shot at happiness he was finally given.

Belle's thoughts were cut off as Rhett's glassy-eyes peered at her as wanly smiled. "Hi Belle…. been waiting long?" he jokingly slurred as she realized the scotch had finally hit him hard. This was Rhett's first acknowledgement of her presence since he had arrived. When he furiously burst through the saloon doors and ran upstairs to his room, immediately Belle knew Rhett had finally arrived at his breaking point with Scarlett and she decided to leave him alone. She had waited patiently for almost two hours for Rhett to open his thoughts to her while he poured drink after drink.

"Rhett, dear, just what did she do to you _this_ time?" Belle responded with a touch of sarcasm that wouldn't be lost on him, no matter how drunk he happened to be. There was no need to explain the sarcasm and undisguised irritation behind her words; when Rhett was drinking heavily, their conversations were always and only about Scarlett. Scarlett's apparent lack of love and respect for Rhett angered Belle to no end; he was a good man and deserved better than the treatment he got from his spoiled wife. However, Rhett had found something in Scarlett he loved so deeply Belle knew he would never be free from her charms. So, as his good friend, Belle decided she would always stand by his side and do what she could to help him find happiness, with or without Scarlett in his life. As she watched Rhett trying to gather his thoughts, Belle never in a million years thought she'd finally hear the startling admission he muttered under his breath...

"Scarlett loves me".

"It sounded like you said Scarlett loves you but I think I am getting so old I can't hear right anymore," she joked. Rhett's dark eyes glared at her in irritation then softened as her comforting face awaited his response. "That's what I said… she told me that she loves me….. After all this time apparently she doesn't love Ashley Wilkes and it was me who held her true affections all along...Ha!" Rhett burst out..."How fickle is woman!" he dryly responded as he gulped the remainder of his drink then slammed the glass down on the highly polished mahogany table. Rhett looked back up at Belle as she laughed hysterically, surprising him and angering him at the same time.

"Why's that so funny?" He asked with irritation. "I waited all this time and now Scarlett decides she wants me. That woman is enough to drive a man to drink and you know well by now the truth behind that bitter sentiment," He said mockingly as Belle thought back to all the late nights, similar to this one, in which a drunken Rhett would discuss his wife with her. He staggered from his chair and began looking around the room for another bottle of liquor to further dull his pain.

Not finding what he was searching for, Rhett fell back into his chair as slowly drawled, "Women do nothing but put us men through hell and back with their teasing and torment. Rhett closed his eyes momentarily as bitter memories replayed in his mind then continued slurring his words, "Why do we keep coming back for more misery over and over and over, No man will ever understand….."

Rhett opened his eyes as an epiphany dawned and he whispered to Belle as if telling a secret, "But I know and I'll tell you what it is...it's love. Is it absurd for a man to desire nothing more than the love locked away in a woman's cold heart?….." Rhett turned away as his heart felt pain was laid out and his consequent words were agonizingly spoken, "That is all I ever wanted from Scarlett…her love. Now that she says she I have her love I don't know if I have it for her any more."

Rhett rested his head on the table for a moment as he realized he had more to say and sat up, "She claims to have suddenly realized she has always loved me and not Ashley but I'll tell you it's too late …I'm through with her Belle. I'm leaving for Charleston," he blurted out. "Wanting a woman's love so badly turns us men into foolish saps and then we become a shadow of what we once used to be," Rhett paused as Belle knew he was pondering the sentiments he just declared. "I need to find something of honor in myself again. I need to go home...alone." He spoke to himself as his heart was breaking inside.

Belle stared at Rhett for a moment so that she could clarify her thoughts before responding to the painful truths behind his words. After Bonnie's death, the miscarriage he inadvertently caused, and all that had been left unsaid and undone for years between him and Scarlett, Belle knew Rhett was right in that he needed to leave his past behind in order to have a future. She hoped that leaving Atlanta behind, along with all the bitter memories, could heal his emotional wounds yet she doubted Rhett was truly through with Scarlett as he declared and it would be only a matter of time until he came to that realization too.

Rhett abruptly stopped speaking and rested his throbbing head on the table in front of him. He remembered the last time his head hurt this badly and grimaced at the road his memories were leading him. Bonnie's death had been a huge blow to Rhett and he knew part of him had died too the day of her accident. Rhett drank himself into a stupor for days on end until Melanie Wilkes, not Scarlett as she should have, had come to his rescue and comforted him. Everything seemed too much for Rhett to bear then as it was now. Rhett's eyelids grew heavy and began to close as he leaned back in his chair. Suddenly, his eyes flew open as he realized he had other pressing news for Belle before he rested his worn out body before leaving. Rhett cleared the growing lump in his parched throat as he simply declared, "Melanie Wilkes died this afternoon."

Belle was briefly at a loss for words as tears began glistening in her sorrowful eyes. She knew Rhett had treasured and admired Melanie for her kindness and compassion but mostly for being the kind of person he and Scarlett could never be. Belle felt exactly the same way towards the only woman in town who held no animosity towards her. She knew Melanie was a rare breed who could overlook the sins of a person and see through the depths to the soul hidden inside. "Rhett, that is devastating and...oh my...her poor little boy having no mother!" Belle said as her voice quivered with emotion. She took a few moments before she unconsciously blurted out what had crept into her mind, "How a woman like Mrs. Wilkes ever got on so well with a mighty cold woman like Scarlett I will never understand," Rhett started to laugh, causing his head to throb harder but the spoken truth loomed large in both of their minds. "I have often thought the same myself," Rhett replied with a tight grimace as his head began to spin wildly .

Melanie's final deathbed request for Scarlett came to mind and Rhett's horrible mood darkened even further. He angrily spat out his words as if they were the deadliest of venom, "Apparently Mrs. Wilkes admired Scarlett so much that her final request was for Scarlett be the caretaker of Ashley. Of course, _my_ wife agreed since she couldn't dishonor Melanie in death _and_ turn away the benefits a request like that could offer her." Rhett's eyes grew even blacker as a new wave of anger overcame him and he rambled on, "Scarlett must have finally realized after all these years what she would truly be saddled with if she got her prized Ashley Wilkes after all. It's no wonder she came running home from Aunt Pittypat's saying that she loves me," Rhett angrily blurted as waves of physical and mental pain completely overwhelmed and exhausted him.

Belle mulled over all that had been said as she tried to make sense of it all. She sat in silence for a few moments as Rhett quickly drifted off to sleep while slumped in his chair. The realization of why Rhett arrived here tonight instead of taking the next train to Charleston finally dawned on her and Belle smiled at knowing Rhett Butler was more honorable than he wanted to admit. Belle finally broke the silence and spoke to Rhett the sentiments he had dreaded hearing but knew would eventually be forthcoming once Belle had come to the same conclusion he had.

"Rhett, It_ is_ only fitting that you show up at Mrs. Wilkes' funeral tomorrow to pay your respects before you leave town," Belle declared with finality and fully knowing both Scarlett and Ashley would, obviously, be there. Rhett, never once opening his eyes, mumbled before passing out for the night, "I know, Belle…that's why I came here tonight to drink a bottle of your scotch."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I am not a writer and do not own the characters of GWTW...I just like to think up what I would like my favorite character's lives to be like! I am sorry this has taken me so long to get this out...'real' life has kept me very busy these past couple of weeks so I made this chapter extra long to make up for lost time! I know exactly where my story is going and how it will end but it's all in my head and takes time to type out. I will get out a new chapter as quickly as possible, hopefully once a week! Also, please review this chapter if you have the time so I can know if you like my story so far or if this is a complet waste of your and my time...LOL!**_ :)

Scarlett awoke after two hours of restless sleep knowing she was in for a very rough day. The brandy she consumed the previous evening, her lack of appetite, and the extended crying spell she couldn't control all worked in tandem against her, causing the torment she was now in. Not only was she in a state of depression at the turn of events from the previous day but now she also had a splitting headache, a nauseous stomach, and as she sat at her vanity tending to her hair, noticed her eyes were as red as the fire the night Atlanta had burned.

"Great balls of fire!" she blurted out loud as she lamented her condition while looking at her reflection in the mirror. Realizing that today all of Atlanta society would be paying their respects for Melly at Aunt Pitty's house, Scarlett was hoping there wouldn't be a dry eye in sight and her appearance would fit right in with the rest of Melanie's mourners. "Oh Melly, if only you were here! I know you'd help me find a way to get Rhett back," she thought as a fresh round of nausea upset her stomach again. Scarlett swore to herself as she violently vomited into the chamber pot she had used in Rhett's room the night before. Her gluttonous night of imbibing alcohol served as a painful and unwelcome reminder of how low the once proud Scarlett O'Hara had sunk. She knew the long road towards any semblance of recovery today would only be an uphill one.

* * *

><p>Even though the gray clouds overhead threatened rain, Scarlett decided to walk the five blocks to Aunt Pitty's modest red brick home at the end of Peachtree Street. As she was dressing in her well-used widow weeds, Scarlett decided the fresh early autumn air and exercise from a walk would relax her exhausted body and strengthen her mind. Today of all days, the pretense of inner strength would be as essential as air in order for her to survive the hours ahead with India Wilkes and the old guard ladies who despised her. Scarlett knew their watchful eyes would be slyly zeroed in on her and Ashley in the hopes of catching them in an illicit conversation. "I can't bear for them to find out that Rhett left me…that would just make their day, especially India's." Scarlett fretted and a fresh round of anger overcame her as Rhett came to mind. "Damn you for leaving me at a time like this when I need you so badly," she spoke under her breath with irritation as the awareness she had arrived at her destination abruptly ended her train of thought.<p>

Dr. and Mrs. Meade arrived outside of Aunt Pitty's white-washed fence at the same moment as Scarlett and they all politely greeted one another as Dr. Meade unlatched the gate. The Meade's, in unison, silently watched Scarlett with a piqued curiosity. Her normally creamy complexion was ruddy across her cheek and nasal area while her glassy eyes were red and swollen, as if she had spent many hours in tears. Dressed completely in black crape from head to toe, Scarlett was a striking example of a woman truly in deep mourning. Dr. and Mrs. Meade glanced at one another as they both were suddenly struck at the depth of emotion they thought Scarlett must have felt for Melanie. For a brief instant, Mrs. Meade felt a twinge of guilt at her participation in spreading gossip at Scarlett's expense. She knew the whole town, starting with India, had been speculating Scarlett would immediately throw herself at Ashley upon Melanie's death. She was even ashamed to admit she had wagered a small amount of money with the other ladies as to how long it would take before Scarlett would divorce the scoundrel Captain Butler and claim Ashley as her next husband. All the respectable women in town knew Captain Butler spent a considerable amount of time at the Red Horse Saloon over on Decatur Street. No judge would deny Scarlett a divorce if she desired one based on the knowledge of Rhett's suspected infidelities alone. Today, all of proper Atlanta society would pay their respects for Melanie Wilkes while silently observing Scarlett to see if India's rumors had any factual basis. Mrs. Meade decided her final judgment on Scarlett would be pending upon closer observation of her behavior today.

Walking past a bed of pink and white azaleas edged with myrtle, Mrs. Meade turned towards Scarlett with dismay. "Scarlett, dear, where is Captain Butler? Is he not here to pay his respects with you?" She asked with a feigned look of horror. Realizing the news of Rhett's leaving would not yet have made the rounds of gossip, Scarlett felt a brief calmness wash over her. Mustering up all the dignity and strength she could, Scarlett hesitated for a moment then properly replied, "Unfortunately, Captain Butler was sent away to Charleston on an urgent business matter and will not be able to return to Atlanta for a little while. I am afraid he will not be able to make it here today but, instead, sends his condolences through me." At her admission, Scarlett felt all calmness fade as tears began welling in her tired eyes. She quickly walked ahead so the Meade's wouldn't notice her change in demeanor and opened the black-draped heavy wooden door of the home she once called her own. Alone now, Scarlett stepped inside the house to meet the stares of all those gathered inside.

* * *

><p>Aunt Pitty's modest home was typically warm and inviting. Today, however, it took on a new character as it had become somber and dark both in mood and appearance. The plantation shutters and heavy drapes were tightly drawn closed while all family photos, mirrors, and fireplace mantels were covered in black-dyed crape mourning cloth. The pungent odor of the dye permeated the home, making Scarlett's bitter stomach turn. The sad reality of all the deaths she was witness to within the past few years sunk in and Scarlett began to long, once again, for the simple comforts of home at Tara. She knew her father, Ashley, and Rhett had all been right about one thing: she did get her strength from the red earth of Tara and knew her childhood home would not fail to draw out her strength once more, especially when it was needed more than ever before. "I only have to make it through today and for Melly's burial in the morning then I will be back where I belong," she wistfully sighed.<p>

The large crowd of mourners tightly packed the foyer and main level rooms of the home. As Scarlett pushed through the throng on her way to the parlor, she greeted Mrs. Merriwether and Mrs. Elsing, knowing they were silently critiquing her unpolished appearance. She knew she looked horrible but today she just couldn't bring herself to care what anyone other than Rhett thought of her and she knew he would not be here to see her at her worst anyway. She was going to remain strong in front of these people if it killed her. As a sudden hush fell over the crowd, Scarlett felt all eyes watching her intently as she heard her name softly called out. Turning around quickly, Scarlett gasped with shock as she took in the sight of Ashley as he stood before her: His pale face was gaunt and haggard while his hair, usually perfectly groomed, was disheveled, long bangs spilling over one eye. His blue eyes were devoid of any life, any spark from within. A large, ugly yellow bruise graced one side of his jaw and Scarlett gasped as she realized he had not had it yesterday and briefly wondered what had caused it. As Ashley moved closer towards her, he stumbled over his own feet and the realization hit Scarlett that he was drunk and not doing a very good job at hiding it. Scarlett was taken aback at his despondency and lack of strength as well as his disheveled appearance and unpleasant odor. She had never seen Ashley in such a state before and it was apparent he had overindulged in order to lessen his deep rooted pain at losing Melly.

"Scarlett, my dear, I am so glad you are finally here," he slurred as he enveloped her in a smothering embrace and kissed both her cheeks. She obviously knew Ashley wasn't in love with her nor she with him any longer but, being drunk, Scarlett knew his sloppy actions would be misconstrued by the old guard watching their every move anyway. "I was eager for your arrival so you could be strong for Beau….. And for my sake like you always have been…But now I know I must be the strong one for Beau and my self," he said, abruptly stopping when his voice cracked with emotion. Scarlett knew Melly would have wanted her to help him get over his anguish but as she noticed the guests staring at the scene Ashley was causing, all she wanted to do was get away from him as far as she possibly could. Instinctively pulling away, Scarlett swooned as the overpowering scent of cigars and whiskey lingering on Ashley's breath intensified her nausea. The many mourners continued to stare in indignation at the scene of the two suspected lovers and Scarlett's irritation with Ashley finally reached her boiling point.

Scarlett slowly began backing away from Ashley, all the while cognizant of her audience, and suddenly found a new strength within her as she turned back to face him. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she responded, "Oh, fiddle dee dee Ashley! You have always been strong when you most needed to be. Please excuse me. I must go see Melly now," she firmly responded as she quickly walked away. She didn't bother to look around to notice the surprised reactions of those present at her indifference towards the one man everyone believed she had set her sights on. Just having witnessed the lackluster conversation that revealed nothing other than a respectful relationship, no one believed there could be any truth to India's gossip.

* * *

><p>Melly, in life, was a juxtaposition of opposing characteristics. Outwardly, she was a very petite and delicate woman radiating an inner grace that hid the animalistic strength she possessed deep inside. The shell of the woman now laid out in front of Scarlett was frail and childlike, even in death seemingly vulnerable. Observing Melly like this only caused Scarlett further pain as the reminder of losing her best friend and husband on the same day was tearing her apart inside. She stifled a sob with a fisted hand as heavy tears fell onto the white satin of the coffin lining. Melly's waxy, pale face looked so peaceful and relaxed, for a brief moment, Scarlett wished she could be with her. Scarlett knew Melly was in heaven as Melly was too pure and honest to be anywhere else. Kneeling down in front of the simple wooden coffin, Scarlett tried to remember the prayers from her youth Mother had taught. As not one came to mind, she began to feel deep shame for not giving more importance to her faith in the God she knew existed. Silently asking for God's mercy on Melly's and Bonnie's souls, Scarlett turned as Aunt Pitty knelt down to pray too and wrapped her hands around Scarlett's. "My dear, Miss Melanie sure did love you. You were so good to her, bringing Beau into the world and taking care of them and all. I can see how much you are hurting, you poor thing…..come here," she sobbed while taking Scarlett into her arms, both crying for the loss of such a great woman. Feeling shameful at her remembrance of impatience with the flighty Aunt Pitty, Scarlett came to the realization Melanie's aunt was truly a tender hearted, kind woman who had done the best she could raising Melly and Charles with what little she had. Scarlett suddenly discovered a new found respect for Aunt Pitty knowing she always had only wanted the best for those she held dear in her heart.<p>

"Scarlett, how nice of you to come here today to comfort my dear brother Ashley," the grating voice of India Wilkes hissed, breaking the reverie of Scarlett's and Aunt Pitty's quiet moment. Observing Aunt Pitty's nervousness India continued, "Such a comfort you are for the rest of us too, of course. Melanie would have been so pleased." India glared at her aunt and, sensing trouble brewing, Aunt Pitty quickly excused herself and left to put out more refreshments for the guests in the dining room. Scarlett stood up and moved away from Melanie's coffin. India was mean and spiteful and Scarlett would gladly face up to her but she didn't want it to be in the presence of their reason for being there as that would be a sacrilege to the memory of Melly's goodness. India seethed through tightly clenched teeth while taking in Scarlett's forlorn appearance and continued on, "You know I do appreciate how only you seem to be able to comfort Ashley, especially when he seems to need you most. I heard even you looked very comfortable in his arms only a few minutes ago." India thrilled at any opportunity to bait Scarlett and, in the process, show Atlanta society the evil, conniving person she thought Scarlett to be. Scarlett wasn't going to give India the satisfaction in knowing how emotionally distraught she was due to Rhett's leaving. This was one time Scarlett knew she had no patience for India and should walk away without putting up a fight. She didn't have to turn around to know everyone present was listening in to their conversation, eagerly awaiting her response. As India defiantly stared at her like the cat that swallowed the proverbial canary, Scarlett's prideful instincts kicked in and she realized she would have to put India in her place after all or she would never be able to hold her head high around these people ever again.

"Why India, what a kind thing for you to say," Scarlett said with her own brand of sarcastic charm that wasn't lost on India and those eavesdropping. "Of course I know Ashley is your blood relation but after I married your dear cousin Charles I truly grew to care for Ashley, and Melly of course, as their new sister too." Scarlett was growing empowered as she watched the expression on India's angry face grow more enraged at the remembrance of having Charles' affections so easily stolen away. Scarlett knew India's blood was boiling and needed only a few more seconds to drive her point home. Scarlett smugly continued on, "If only I could have been here earlier today, I know I would have made sure the well-being of my dear brother would have been ensured." She paused for effect, watching India's eyes turn blacker than coal. "However, it seems you have allowed Ashley to become embarrassingly drunk for all of Melly's mourners to see. I do sympathize with him, of course, witnessing his level of distress last night when Melly tragically died. You, on the other hand, live in the same home as Ashley and claim to care for him yet do nothing to stop him from embarrassing himself or even harming his self! Oh, how my mind does wonder what vicious gossip will be spread all over town regarding your lack of sisterly concern." Scarlett took a deep breath and drove in the final point, "Seeing as it is always _you_ starting all the untruthful gossip circulated in the first place, I think your reputation as the boring and jealous spinster you truly are will be quite safe after all."

India's mouth tightly pursed at the insulting remarks, yet deep down, she knew Scarlett was right. She had hated Scarlett all her life, more than ever after Charles had been stolen away. Now she was related to the wench she despised _and_ had no marriage prospects of her own while Scarlett already had three husbands _and_ was working on adding a fourth….such injustice! All India could do was silently stand there and fume while her mind turned over and over, trying to think of any bit of information that could be used in gaining back the upper hand. A sudden thought came to mind causing a slow smile to spread over India's face. Something she had overheard Mrs. Meade discussing a few minutes ago with Mrs. Merriwether struck her as particularly odd. Knowing there was more to what she overheard than what met the eye, like Scarlett's "so-called" sisterly regard for Ashley, India couldn't resist knocking Scarlett back down to size. Glaring at the one woman she truly hated, India spoke with a smug tone in her voice, "By the way, I would have thought Captain Butler would have been here with you today. I know Melanie really cared for him for some reason I will never understand. It would only seem natural he would be here to pay his respects for her too."

Scarlett felt sick as the color drained from her face upon hearing India's words. Sensing she humbled Scarlett at last, India continued on, "I wonder why he isn't here by your side today…. Since our dear Ashley apparently is in no state to be left alone and Rhett isn't here with you, maybe you _should_ be the one to assist Ashley since he seems to prefer your company over mine anyway." She didn't think India, or the rest of Atlanta for that matter, would have learned so quickly of Rhett's leaving town last night as most everyone's focus had been on the news of the death of Melly. She suspected India had only been speculating as to Rhett's absence and Scarlett owed her no explanation. However, she decided to call her bluff by replying, "Captain Butler had an extremely urgent business matter to take care of away from Atlanta. He will return soon." Scarlett couldn't resist one last remark as she eyed the plain-looking India's hideous black dress that was at least two years out of fashion and completely covered every inch of her skin from neck to toe. "By the way, India, I've wanted to tell you how much I love your dress. I just can't take my eyes off it," she flatly said with a new twinkle in her tired eyes as she walked off, completely aware of the look of bitterness spreading across India's face. Feeling a sudden rush of nausea coming on, Scarlett sped up her pace and snuck out the back door, away from the prying eyes of India and the rest of Melanie's mourners.

* * *

><p>Scarlett vomited in Aunt Pitty's backyard flower bed just as raindrops began to fall. Never before had she been sick in public, not even during pregnancy, and she was ashamed at her lack of self -control. However, she was glad to be all alone outside and reveled in the fresh scent of the autumn rain, feeling as miserable as she knew she looked. Scarlett wasn't naïve, it was apparent everyone had been talking about hers and Ashley's uncharacteristic appearances. In mourning or not, there was no denying the physical signs of one who had imbibed too much from the bottle, no matter how great the pains taken to disguise them. Rhett's haunting words about her not needing to care about a reputation flooded her mind once more as she realized she did care what these people thought of her even though she didn't personally care for any of them other than Ashley and Aunt Pitty. Without Melly's unconditional support to back her, Scarlett knew the old guard would go back to hating her again and believing everything India told them in no time at all. She knew she couldn't afford to lose any more social standing than she already had. In doing so, she would have nothing left here anymore if her lost reputation hurt her business dealings.<p>

As the soothing coolness of the light rain lowered the temperature, Scarlett's nausea began to subside. Her head was still aching yet, for the first time all day, she actually began to feel a ;ittle better. As soon as the formal prayer service was over she would be heading for home and she imagined her achy body relaxing in a warm, fragrant bath before going to sleep in Rhett's comforting bed once again. Scarlett climbed the five steps to the covered back porch just as the rain began falling harder. Finding a comfortable wicker rocking chair, she took a seat and closed her eyes, the sound of the raindrops soothing her tired mind. It wasn't long before Rhett was the main subject of her daydreams and silent tears began flowing. "How I miss him!" she thought with great sorrow. "Why was I so blind not to have seen how much he loved me…. it just can't be too late for us, I know it can't be…..a true love like his just does not die," she thought as her head became dizzy from the motion of the rocking chair. Scarlett sunk her hands into her hair as she cried out Rhett's name.

* * *

><p>It truly had been torturous waking early after a long night of emptying his conscience and drinking Belle's imported scotch but Rhett had no other choice. He had needed a release from the pain of knowing he would love, for all eternity, the most selfish, stubborn, hardened woman alive. Nursing one of the worst hangovers he ever experienced, Rhett barely found the strength to rouse his worn body from the chair he passed out in only a few short hours ago. "I'm an idiot. I should have left for Charleston yesterday when I had the chance," he thought as he agonizingly dressed himself, the pounding in his head raging on. With a silent apology to Melanie Wilkes, Rhett finished dressing quickly, knowing all the while he would never leave town without paying his respects at her home. She was truly an honorable woman and he owed her so much gratitude for all the kindness she showed him. Earlier that morning, Rhett had brightened when he suddenly remembered how Scarlett was purposefully late to social events. She loved to have all eyes and attention turn towards her upon her arrival and he knew today's service for Melanie would most likely be no different. Rhett was counting on her late arrival as he planned on arriving early in order to avoid Scarlett.<p>

Physically and emotionally, Rhett was in no shape to have his body and mind wracked with the pain of knowing Scarlett could never love him as he loved her. He had sent his bags to Union Station and soon would be on the three o'clock train bound for Charleston. "Besides," he thought, "Scarlett thinks I am already long gone and now that I won't be around, she'll decide she had been in love with Ashley after all." Rhett physically felt as if a train had run over him and knew it was not going to be easy to put on a brave, sober face in front of all those who despised him for everything but his fortune. The quicker he went through the motions of the day, the quicker he could leave his past and everyone behind in Atlanta. He knew someday he would need to find the mental strength to make an appearance for Scarlett's benefit in upholding her shoddy reputation but figured he'd think of that tomorrow.

Rhett knocked on Aunt Pitty's crape draped door an hour before guests were due to arrive. He needed to finish this last course of business before he could finally relax and knew no one would be expecting him so early. Hiding his lingering drunkenness the best he could, he greeted Aunt Pitty with relief and a bold smile as she gave him a look of surprise upon opening the heavy door. Rhett was hoping the sour India Wilkes would not be the one to greet him upon his arrival as he knew she would spread the news over all of Atlanta of his intoxicated appearance and he did not want to dishonor Melanie's memory with India's embellished gossip. "Good morning Captain Butler. What a surprise to see you here and so early too," Aunt Pitty somberly greeted him as she took in his rough yet strangely appealing appearance.

In her day, Aunt Pitty had been quite an attractive woman with many dreams for her future before duty called and she was forced to raise her niece and nephew. Even though it was not meant to be, she often reminisced how she would have enjoyed the romantic attentions of an exciting, worldly, and handsome man like Captain Butler. She knew she could never admit it to her strict societal friends but the truth was that she truly cared for Rhett as a person and was secretly glad Scarlett had married him. He not only had been a loving father to dear little Bonnie but she knew it was Rhett who had been indirectly financing her needs all these past years, never expecting anything from her in return. She had heard all the gossip that had made the rounds regarding his affinity for loose women, shady business dealings, and his suspicious past but she had also learned a long time ago that he had a soft heart and was a kind-hearted, loving man beneath his roguish exterior. His goodness trumped all else as far as she was concerned. Initially, she had been disturbed upon hearing India's gossip regarding an affair between Scarlett and Ashley yet the more she thought about it, she never had bought in to it. Scarlett and Melanie were as close as true sisters and Aunt Pitty knew no real sister would sink so low as to steal another's husband. She correctly deduced the true source of India's apparent hatred for Scarlett as she realized India was increasingly jealous after Charles, then Melanie, showed their preference for Scarlett over her. "Besides," she thought as she looked Captain Butler over, "With a fine man like that at home why would Scarlett go after someone like Ashley anyway?"

* * *

><p>The silent house stood as a somber reminder of the lack of energy and life it no longer contained with Melanie's passing. Rhett was glad India and Ashley were not there to greet him as he did not think he would be able to put on polite airs for their benefit. As Aunt Pitty directed Rhett towards the parlor, he spotted Beau hiding behind the railing upstairs, intently watching him. Rhett gave a forced smile for the benefit of Bonnie's favorite playmate and Beau ran off as Aunt Pitty opened the parlor door. Ushering him into the room, she quietly closed the door, leaving Rhett alone to pay his respects. Rhett wasn't sure if there really was a God but if He was listening, Rhett decided he should say some prayers for Melanie's benefit as he also had done at Bonnie's funeral. Eyeing her pale, stiff body, Rhett's eyes dampened as he remembered how the delicate woman, now dressed in white like an angel, had seemed larger than life when comforting him over Bonnie not so long ago. She had been the only person who had been able to break through his three day long drunken haze and talk some sense into him. His precious daughter would always be in his heart yet he knew that day, not so long ago, Melanie had truly helped him to let Bonnie go so he could be free to go on living. For that alone he would always be grateful to Melanie Wilkes.<p>

"How can I bury the only dream I ever had that didn't die in the face of reality?" A weakened voice broke out from a darkened corner of the room. Rhett had startled at the realization he wasn't alone after all and turned around to see Ashley sitting on the floor, hidden behind an end table with a half empty bottle of whiskey in hand. "Melanie was all I ever wanted and now she is gone. I have no dreams left. I don't know how to go on any longer…..even for Beau," he said in anguish as his slurred speech continued on, "I imagine my broken heart is a lot like yours was when Bonnie died…..Rhett, you are the only one here who knows what I am feeling…..please tell me, how do I go on now? I am so lost…..I just don't know what to do," he said, taking another swig of the amber colored liquid.

For an instant, Rhett was angered at the delay to his schedule he knew spending time in conversation with Ashley would create. His head was still throbbing from the previous evening of over indulgence and the last thing he wanted to do right now was to help comfort anyone, especially the one man whom he despised for having stolen Scarlett's heart. As far as Rhett was concerned, he was the one who truly needed comforting right now, yet, as he stood watching the pitiful drunken Ashley sprawled on the floor deeply anguished, his feelings began to soften as he was reminded of his own self not so long ago. With a soft sigh of resignation, Rhett accepted his role in the poetic justice of the moment: that he would be spending the day helping Ashley get through the pain of losing Melanie just as she had helped Rhett. He had been indebted to Melanie for her kindness towards him and, in his heart he knew it would be dishonorable to leave Ashley at a time like this. As much as he disliked the man, Rhett would do what he could to help, as long as they finished long before Scarlett arrived.

Walking towards Ashley, Rhett extended his hands and helped Ashley to his feet. "Thank you," Ashley slurred as he used Rhett's shoulder for support. "I have some things I need to discuss with you and I suppose we should go someplace quiet where India and Aunt Pitty will leave us alone," he mumbled as he ushered Rhett towards the back door. Aunt Pitty quickly rushed into the foyer upon hearing the commotion Ashley's stumbling feet made. "Captain Butler and I have business to discuss," he firmly stated with formality, surprising both his aunt and Rhett. "Please see to Beau and make sure India doesn't know anything of this. I won't have her speculating as to the nature of Captain Butler's and my business and then spreading her lies around town. I will return before our guests arrive," he finished, not waiting for her to respond. Rhett gave Aunt Pitty a sympathetic smile as Ashley continued out the door towards the garden. Rhett's curiosity over Ashley's unexpected, brusque attitude was piqued and he had a feeling that their conversation would be more than just discussing how Ashley would survive the future without Melanie.

Ashley directed Rhett towards a stone bench tucked behind a stand of Magnolia trees on the side of the house. Here, he knew India's spying eyes would not notice their presence. He loved his sister dearly but knew he must keep her at arm's length as everyone knew she was always the main source of Atlanta's gossip. Much of what he had overhead centered on Scarlett and it broke his heart to know India hated her so much. Scarlett had done so much to ensure his family's survival that Ashley knew he could never do enough to completely settle the debts he owed her. Surprisingly, there now was one thing he understood he could do towards repayment and it all began with clearing the air with Rhett concerning his wife.

"This will be a good place for us to talk," Ashley told Rhett, motioning for him to be seated. Rhett obliged while taking a cigar out of his pocket then lighting it. Inhaling the fragrant smoke, he felt his headache begin to calm down and waited patiently for Ashley to begin. Sensing he was having a hard time knowing where to begin, Rhett decided to get the conversation started. "First of all, I want to let you know how truly sorry I am for you and Beau. Mrs. Wilkes was a very great lady and the only completely kind person I have ever known," Rhett said from the heart. Ashley nodded in agreement and replied, "You knew that about her too." He paused then looked pointedly at Rhett, "She thought the same of you and Scarlett, actually." Noticing the surprised expression in Rhett's eyes, he continued on with his explanation, continually slurring as he spoke, "She knew how Scarlett would stop at nothing to help feed everyone dependent on her charity and how she thought of only everyone's needs and not her own. Why, she entered into a loveless marriage just to keep a roof over everyone's heads at Tara, as I'm sure you learned a long time ago," he added. "As far as you are concerned, Melanie was aware of your own kindnesses towards our family. When you bought back her wedding ring from the Confederate collection basket during the war, she knew from that point on that you were an honorable man and you never failed to disappoint her in that regard." Ashley shocked Rhett with his words, leaving him speechless as Ashley continued on, "She loved you as she loved Scarlett and made sure everyone was aware of her respect for you both…..no matter what their own opinions may have been." Taking a long swig of the almost-emptied whiskey, Ashley quietly rambled on, "She knew you two were a perfect fit and even though she was distraught when Charles died, she always realized you and Scarlett were meant to be together." After Ashley finished, he began to break down crying, slumping onto Rhett's shoulder while his tears spilled onto Rhett's finely tailored black suit. Rhett could do nothing other than pat Ashley's shoulder while looking on with a strange feeling of sympathy and irritation. He realized losing the wife he had clung to for direction most of his life had dealt Ashley a major blow yet no man should go on a crying jag like a woman. As the minutes went by and Rhett realized the other guests would soon be arriving to pay their respects, he began to soften as he realized roles had been reversed yet again and he was now acting the role Belle had played last night for his own sake, albeit for different marital issues.

After a few minutes of waiting for Ashley's emotional outburst to end, Rhett decided he couldn't take it anymore and had to speak the truth Ashley needed to hear. The words began spilling out of Rhett's mouth furiously as he spoke, "It's good to get your pain out, but damn it Ashley, you must be strong… For once in your life, be a man! You must do it not only for Beau's sake but for yourself. After this conversation is through, you are going back inside the house, straightening yourself up, and trying your hardest not to let everyone know how drunk you really are. Then, you are going to stand tall and be strong while greeting your guests who will be coming to pay their respects to the kindest, most honorable woman in all of Atlanta. Do you understand me?" he asked, waiting impatiently for an agreement. Ashley took out a handkerchief and dried his eyes while nodding his head. He knew Rhett was right and no matter what, he had no choice but to learn to live a life without Melanie and, somehow, find peace in the process. He had a son who needed his father to guide him through his own ups and downs. Ashley had no idea where life would take him but, with Beau, he would always have a physical reminder of Melanie by his side. Sensing Ashley acquiesce to his demands, Rhett continued on, "After your business with Melanie's funeral is concluded, I suggest you take Beau on an extended vacation someplace far away before you try to figure out what your next step will be. When I went away for three months with Bonnie, I realized exactly what I had to…," Rhett's flowing words abruptly stopped as he realized he was inadvertently about to give too much information away to the man he still held deep reservations about. Ashley watched Rhett's mood further darken while rubbing his temples, deep in thought. Ashley knew where Rhett's thoughts were leading but didn't let on: In Rhett's drunken conversation with Melanie after Bonnie's death, it had slipped out how Rhett realized he wanted, more than anything in the world, to be with Scarlett and he came home to beg for her forgiveness. Both men sat in silence for a few moments as they pondered the pains, both emotional and physical, they felt in different measures, over their wives. Rhett's ears suddenly perked up as he heard chattering from inside the house and realized Ashley's presence would be needed soon. Reaching for the remnant of Ashley's whiskey bottle, Rhett downed what was left, then turned to look at Ashley who was deep in thought. "He probably realizes he's free as a bird now to go after Scarlett," Rhett bitterly thought as anger began brewing. As his tension continually grew heavier, the question he desperately wanted to ask all these years tumbled out before he could stop it,

"So tell me, Ashley…..what _exactly_ are your intentions regarding my wife?"

Ashley was mulling over Rhett's advice when his thoughts were suddenly broken by Rhett's abrupt change in conversation. His pale blue eyes jerked to attention while locking onto Rhett's sharpened black ones, impatiently awaiting an answer. Ashley had actually been waiting for this conversation for quite a while and knew one day Rhett would either question him, as he just had, or else call him out to a duel, if Rhett believed the rumors India spread. Knowing all about Rhett and his capabilities with guns, Ashley was extremely relieved Rhett had made the sensible choice. The air between them was charged and full of tension and Ashley vowed he would have to dig deep within himself to find the right words. He knew this was his only chance to make Rhett understand the truth once and for all. Ashley, even though he knew how drunk and unsteady he was, decided he needed to put some distance between himself and Rhett. He wavered as he carefully stood up then walked a couple of paces away from Rhett. Ashley turned to face him as he began to speak the truth Rhett needed to hear, "I guess you know that I do love Scarlett and have for years but there is much more to say to you than just that..." Ashley's words were abruptly cut off as Rhett's balled fist connected with the side of Ashley's jaw. Yelling out in pain, Ashley fell hard into Aunt Pitty's bed of jonquils and lilies of the valley while Rhett stood by watching, ready to hit him again if necessary. Rhett felt an intense feeling of relief at releasing years of pent up anger towards Ashley yet a profound sense of embarrassment overcame him as he knew that he had unnecessarily taken it upon his self to inflict hurt on a pathetic wimp of a man. He began to feel pity for Ashley, especially after remembering the man had just lost an angel of a wife, and regretted the immature action his anger had caused.

"Stop, Rhett! Stop!...Let me finish," Ashley yelled out with fear as he got up and rubbed his quickly bruising jawbone. "I apologize….I guess I didn't start that explanation out the best way and I need just a minute to put my thoughts into words so you can understand exactly what I am trying to say," he drawled as Rhett sat back down on the bench. "Ok Ashley …you have exactly three minutes to say what you have to say. After that, I am through and am leaving for the train station," Rhett responded, not liking the direction he knew the conversation would probably be heading.

Ashley sat back down, rubbing his face once more, then began speaking quickly in order to get out all the words he had in his mind before they were lost, "Just listen to everything I have to say before you make another rash judgment," Ashley said, waiting for Rhett to nod his approval before continuing, "Yes, it is true I loved Scarlett the first moment I met her when she was just a child, and I still do," Rhett's heart sunk at Ashley's admission and witnessing his discomfort, Ashley held up his hand and said, "Let me continue." Taking a deep breath in order to relax, Ashley went on, "From the first moment I met Scarlett, I was just a young man, and I discovered she was different from any other female I had ever known. She was, and still is, charming, fearless, and not afraid to push the societal boundaries of what is considered right and wrong when it comes to propriety. I love her courage and stubbornness, her passion for living and as long as her actions get her to where she needs to go in order to survive this tough, cruel world she will do whatever she needs to do to make a difference and provide for the needs of those she loves. She's tougher than any man I know with an inner strength and drive I don't think even she understands. In many ways she is still such an untamed child as she had to grow up so quickly and experience so much hardship after the war that she is so scared to completely live for herself."

All Rhett could do was to sit still and continue to listen. He understood exactly what Ashley had meant as these were all the things he had fallen in love with and realized about Scarlett too. Even though deep down he had known Ashley was an honorable man and would never have pursued an affair with his wife, Rhett felt a huge sense of relief to learn Ashley's regard for Scarlett all these years had, in actuality, been nothing more than a deep admiration of her personality traits. Rhett had always thought Ashley a dull, ineffective man and was quite surprised to discover Ashley was smart enough to realize and value Scarlett's worth.

The heavy, oppressive atmosphere that had been growing between the two men for years had somehow lifted during the course of Ashley's heart felt explanation and both men felt relief at the words that should have been spoken long ago. Ashley, through his drunken haze, could no longer hold back what he held inside for so long and decided to spill his deepest secret to his new found ally. Lowering his head in shame, Ashley again continued, "I am so ashamed with myself that I can't even support my own family without relying on Scarlett's charity. She's always been a survivor while I have floundered in this new world of ours, clinging desperately to the ways of the past I once knew. Don't you see?... Scarlett is the person I should have always been. Every time I see her, I am reminded that she possesses the characteristics that I myself should have in order to survive this changed world and take care of my family. I am deeply embarassed with myself as I know my father would have long ago pointed this all out to me and steered me on the right course." Lowering his head, Ashley continued to gather his thoughts and concluded, "So do you now see now how it is when I tell you I love Scarlett? I love everything about her, everything that I, as a husband and father, should have been but never was. She is the complete opposite of me and that terrifies me as I realize in order to thrive in this new world I need to change and become resilient like her. I never had any desire to accept her as anything other than a friend." As a lone tear rolled from one eye, Ashley softly said, "Melanie and I were meant for one another and we both knew it from our childhood. She was my life and I don't know how to go on without her." Rhett was startled at Ashley's deeply personal admission yet admired his truthfulness. The fact of the matter was that Rhett now clearly understood Ashley's position and the bonds of resentment and bitterness strengthened over the many years of not understanding one another began to fall away. Now, Rhett was beginning to feel kindness and sympathy towards Ashley instead of contempt and pity as he once had. The burden of hating Ashley all these years was gone yet Rhett knew his battle was far from over as Ashley was only half of the story. Rhett could not understand Scarlett's sudden change of heart from the day before and knew, as stubborn as she was, it was not in her nature to have readily allowed years of feelings for Ashley to have suddenly disappeared, as she had declared to Rhett.

Realizing his time was up and would be needed inside to greet Melanie's mourners, Ashley shook Rhett's extended hand then walked towards the house. Turning to Rhett once more, Ashley said, "Thank you for coming to see Melanie today and for letting me get a chance to explain things to you. I would like to consider you as friend and hope you will think of me the same way." Pausing for a moment, Ashley concluded, "I do hope you realize Scarlett never really loved me in the way you and everyone else but Melanie and I thought. Scarlett may not fully understand it herself but it's so clear that she really loved the youthful idea of what I represented to her: the old way of life she was raised to believe in and the familiar sense of security it brought her. That is why she loves Tara so much and seems to build up strength when returning there. I can understand why as I often long for the comforts and security those days long gone once promised…..don't you?" Ashley asked, not waiting for Rhett's response as he waved goodbye and stumbled through Aunt Pitty's back door.

Rhett sat in silence for a long while and lost track of the time as he was deep in thought at the enlightening conversation he had been part of. Unconsciously twirling the dead stub of his cigar, Rhett finally noticed the brewing storm overhead and decided he must leave before the rain fell. The muffled sound of voices alerted Rhett to the fact that the mourners had been arriving and with them, Scarlett would be arriving soon too. His emotions of the past day were still raw and his body too tired to go up against his unconquerable wife if he happened to run into her now. As a soft rain began falling, Rhett quietly walked through the garden as inconspicuously as possible, ducking under the windows in order to hide from the curious eyes of viewers inside the house. Alerted to the sound of persistent sobbing Rhett's heart suddenly stilled in his chest. There just a few feet away, Scarlett was bent over the flower bed, retching violently as the rain fell in tandem with the tears from her eyes. Wiping her mouth, Scarlett slowly walked up the porch steps then sat on a wicker chair, staring off into the distance. Rhett continued watching her from his hidden vantage point, not noticing the rain beginning to soak through his jacket. The sight she presented tore at his heart as recognized the physical signs of her intoxication and had a pressing need to know the source of her agony. "Probably a combination of realizing Ashley doesn't love her after all and knowing how she undervalued Melanie's friendship all these years," he thought with a sad mixture of sarcasm and regret. As he continued watching her distress, he was struck at how haggard her appearance had become in the course of a day. The thought that he may have had something to do with her distress upset him while also giving him new hope but completely understanding her stubbornness, he realized it was highly improbable that her crying was over him. He knew his last chance to leave Atlanta behind and piece together a new life was now yet his feet were firmly planted in the spot where he stood.

Suddenly aware of the drenching rain, he looked around and found an open gate about twenty feet behind him. Knowing he could still quietly make his escape after all, Rhett turned back towards the bench where he and Ashley had been talking and quickened his pace, distancing himself from the lover he never really could call his own. As thunder rumbled in the distance, Rhett's body stiffened as he stopped dead in his tracks. He had heard Scarlett calling out his name and swore to himself his slowness in leaving had now caused for him to be discovered. As he turned around quickly, ready for the ensuing battle he was expecting, he discovered he had not been spotted after all. Scarlett still sat on her wicker chair with her head cradled in her hands, quietly crying out his name once more. Rhett knew he was firmly stuck at a crossroads and whatever choice he made would have dire consequences towards his desired plans. Wasting no time, Rhett found his feet moving on their own accord, completely disconnected from the directions his mind was screaming out. Rhett's hand reached into the dry pocket of his rain soaked jacket and found what he was looking for. As Scarlett's shocked eyes widened at his sudden appearance in front of her as if in her dreams, Rhett sank to his knees and held her close, offering her his ever-present monogrammed handkerchief clutched in his hand.

**_Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! They are truly appreciated ! I love reading what all of you think of my first attempts at writing and you have encouraged me to go on! :) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I am having so much fun! Again, please review this chapter, please! :)_**

**_Once again: I do not own the rights to the characters of GWTW (but I wish I did!)_**

* * *

><p>"Rhett, is it really you or am I dreaming?" Scarlett asked with a puzzled expression on her face as Rhett's tender arms held her close. He nodded his head as he sank his face into her damp hair and inhaled the intoxicating rose perfume that uniquely belonged to her. "I decided to stay to pay my respects for Melanie Wilkes. I owe her that much, seeing as how she was so thoughtful and kind to me….. especially during <em>our<em> most trying times," he quietly explained.

Knowing he had to get the underlying issue out into the open sooner rather than later, he harshly continued, "Don't get any ideas…I still meant what I told you yesterday, Scarlett. Our marriage hasn't been much of a marriage and as soon as the service is over I will be on the next train bound for Charleston." Scarlett's heart sank at his admission as she was hoping he was there to profess his undying love for her and ask for forgiveness for his abrupt departure yesterday. As soon as she had felt his touch, only moments ago, she had known her prayers begging God for Rhett to return had been answered. Now, she was deeply saddened to find that wasn't the case at all and desperately tried to hide her disappointment. Scarlett reached for the handkerchief he clenched in his hand then turned her head to dry her eyes.

No matter what his mind declared, Rhett knew the love in his heart for the unattainable woman he called his wife would forever override his mind's reasoning, which was why he had to leave her again as soon as possible. Belle had been right all these years: he _was_ poisoned with Scarlett and always would be. Too many months had passed since they even so much as held one another and Rhett sighed with contentment all the while realizing their comforting embrace couldn't last.

As the constant drumming of the soft autumn rain filled the silence between them, Rhett finally broke away from Scarlett's arms as he ran his fingers through his wet hair and stared at a distance beyond the garden. Scarlett watched him intently, hoping to discover any insight as to what made him decide to return after claiming he couldn't be with her any longer. Studying Rhett's uncharacteristic appearance, she realized she had never before seen him with an unshaven face and mussed hair in public and grew oddly captivated by the raw, masculine image he projected. "Why, Ashley and Rhett couldn't be any more opposite!" she suddenly realized as she pictured Ashley's thin, boyish appearance and meek demeanor. "What was I thinking? Ashley never cared for me like Rhett did either and Rhett was right here all along!" she sadly concluded.

Scarlett had made it perfectly clear she loved another man all the years Rhett had been acquainted with her. Knowing the man in question was the pathetic Ashley Wilkes, Rhett thought it would only be a matter of time before Scarlett would drop her girlish obsession and come to realize her place was by his side. He and Scarlett were so alike that it was apparent they belonged together and Rhett knew only he could continue to challenge and entertain her years down the road, not Ashley. After a long history of being toyed with and played for a fool by his wife, Rhett finally found the strength to leave her only to inadvertently return in the end. He knew he made the right decision by staying in town, out of respect for Melanie Wilkes, but was frustrated as his plan was never to be where he currently was. He couldn't take any more confusion and frustration at Scarlett's hands so Rhett made a conscious decision that he must aid in his own self-preservation by closing off his heart to her while waiting for her to make the next move.

Rhett watched Scarlett's mind pondering something and, recognizing the icy glint in her cat-like eyes, he mentally braced himself for the attack he knew would be forthcoming. "If you knew you would be here today you should have stayed home last night. I'm guessing you stayed at that….that…." Trying to spit out the dreaded name, she finally cleared the unexpected hurdle and bitterly spoke, "….that…Belle's place last night." Rhett shrank back, his body stiffening at her harsh condemnation. Belle had been a good friend to him, just as Melanie Wilkes had been, but nothing more. Rhett would have told Scarlett the truth of his and Belle's relationship years ago if he knew he could have trusted her. Calling a spade a spade, he realized he couldn't trust his own wife with his secrets primarily because she harbored deep secrets of her own from him. Besides, he knew the truth behind Belle's story was not one for him to tell and if he gave Scarlett too much information, he may be in danger of revealing more than was necessary about his own hurtful past.

"Belle has a hell of a lot more heart than you ever could hope to have," he angrily replied. "If you had half of what she has maybe we would have had a chance at being happy together," he angrily admitted. It pained him to no end that Scarlett hated her so much but he could understand why, from Scarlett's perspective, even though Scarlett was wrong in thinking he and Belle were intimate. He certainly would never allow anyone to physically share his wife either yet knowing Scarlett had not had a physical affair with Ashley did nothing to lessen his pain: he still hated her for sharing her emotional self between him and Ashley.

"That may be so, Rhett, but no wife should ever have to share her husband with another woman, especially one as vile as a whore," Scarlett replied, her striking green eyes glistening with fresh tears. Rhett decided he had heard enough and abruptly stood up to leave, surprisingly reluctant to leave behind the warmth and comfort he found only minutes ago in Scarlett's arms.

"How dare you!" he spat, "All these years of pining for Ashley, sharing our bed and pretending you were lying there with him instead of me…. Who do you think is the real whore? All I ever did was love you more than any man should love a woman and you treated me as if I was a paying customer you could play with before taking my money!" Rhett glared at Scarlett as her head fell in her hands, feeling the sting of his words as if he had slapped her across the face. Rhett wanted to hurt her as she hurt him and could no longer suppress the truth after years of holding back his tongue.

Watching her cry, Rhett felt a twinge of regret at his angry words but knew she needed the bitter medicine he was dishing out for her own good. After Scarlett's last minute declarations of love yesterday, he had become emotionally shaken and thoroughly confused and knew desperate measures needed to be taken in order to define the status of their marriage, one way or the other. From this moment on, Rhett had to know it was he, not Ashley, whom Scarlett truly loved before he could console and give all of his self to her again. In his anger, he decided he no longer cared what he spoke or how she reacted. He was laying all his cards on the table in order to discover what the truth of her feelings really were once and for all. The ball was now in Scarlett's court: however she responded to his spoken truths would decide the fate of the Butler marriage.

Rhett waited for Scarlett to rage back at him as she always did and was quite surprised to see her lift her head to face his glaring black eyes with a look of defeat. "Rhett," she began, quickly lowering her gaze. "I'm sorry. I don't really understand it but I do know how much that….that woman means to you." She took a deep breath as she gathered up the courage to continue on. "I guess I am trying to tell you that I am truly sorry for all my failings and for giving up on being your wife, in the intimate aspect at least." Rhett's heart softened as she slowly continued, "I am glad your needs were met but I wish that I….," Scarlett trailed off as her tears finally spilled over and steadily streamed down her cheeks, using the dampened handkerchief in her hand to staunch the flow. Rhett certainly had not planned on arguing with his wife today, especially after drinking so heavily the previous evening, and their fighting brought on a new round of head throbbing.

Rhett was alerted to a sudden movement in the window and wordlessly pulled Scarlett off her chair, taking her by surprise. Aunt Pitty had noticed their conversation from the dining room window and now stood inside the back door. "Scarlett, Captain Butler, you two are soaking wet and in need of warm refreshment. Please come inside now before you catch your deaths out there. The service will be starting shortly and you need to come in and dry off," she said with a knowing look as she turned to leave. "Thank you, Aunt Pitty, Scarlett and I were just on our way inside," he lied, hoping she hadn't been spying during their heated argument. Rhett didn't care about his reputation any longer, now that Bonnie was gone, but he certainly did care that everyone minded their business and quit speculating about his and Scarlett's private lives.

Rhett noticed Scarlett shivering and had to admit he was getting cold as well. With final resignation, he decided he must weather the rest of the day as best he could and would be on the train to Charleston as soon as possible. With teeth firmly clenched, Rhett offered Scarlett his arm. "Let's keep up with our public appearances, Mrs. Butler, and make everyone believe we have a happy marriage," he said with no emotion evident in his deep voice. "I promised you that much before, I may as well live up to that expectation of yours." Scarlett's heart sunk at Rhett's cold, uncaring attitude. If Rhett was going to play this game, she would play a game of her own as well. Scarlett knew, this time, she would emerge the victor and he would willingly fall at her feet. Turning towards him, Scarlett decided to suppress her anger as she thought how sweet her eventual victory would be. "Yes Rhett, dear," she drawled in her well-honed southern belle charm. "You did promise me that." Rhett opened the door for Scarlett and they both stepped inside, neither one noticing the pained look in the other's eyes.

* * *

><p>Quietly slipping up the back staircase without being seen in their bedraggled state, they had entered Scarlett's former bedchamber upstairs together. Aunt Pitty had kindly left dry towels and hot cider on the dresser knowing how chilled they were after spending time outdoors in the damp air. Rhett was now sitting in a chair drinking his cider near the crackling fire he had stoked in the fireplace. His back was to Scarlett and his eyes were closed, yet, Scarlett knew he was not asleep. Mulling over the course of events since he had arrived, Scarlett quickly came to the conclusion that not only was it likely Rhett still loved her as she hoped, but also there was more to his relationship with Belle than he was letting on. Scarlett remembered how Rhett had lovingly embraced her during their amicable reunion until she ruined everything by mentioning Belle. After that, an impenetrable wall had been quickly built between them and Scarlett was determined to do what she must to tear the wall down and get back to slowly healing their shattered marriage.<p>

Ellen O'Hara had taught her daughters at a young age that temptation was a dirty word and something to be avoided at all costs but now, glancing at the man she loved yet didn't really have, Scarlett knew that temptation would be her saving grace. Rhett had always told her they belonged together since they were both bad lots and alike in so many ways. Now she would turn the tables on him and fight him with his own brand of fire. Her memories took her back to a day during the war when he had just returned from running the blockades. He had come to Aunt Pitty's to spend time with Scarlett and brought her the most darling green silk and feather bonnet from Paris that she had ever laid eyes on. Upon her reluctant acceptance of his expensive gift, Rhett admitted, "I'm just tempting you. I never give anything without expecting something in return…. I always get paid." Scarlett had teased him right back, attempting to get him to kiss her, and only much later realized how forceful his feelings for her really were. Now, Scarlett finally realized the force of her own feelings for Rhett and hoped it wouldn't be too late for her to show him how deeply rooted they truly were. She needed to think as he had and knew the time had come for her to make her own move at tempting him.

The afternoon storm outside darkened the interior of the room, causing the soft glow of the fire to create a romantic ambiance over Scarlett's former room. Even though she had shared the room at one point with Frank, the coziness of the space reminded Scarlett of happier moments early in her marriage with Rhett, seemingly another lifetime ago. "This is just like after we built the house, sitting by the fire at night in Rhett's room," Scarlett thought fondly before her thoughts quickly moved into the dangerous territory of memories of their degrading marriage. Looking back at the past, Scarlett realized many of their failings had been her fault, especially after she moved into her own bedchamber right before Bonnie's birth before eventually banning Rhett from intimate access to her entirely. Brushing off the sour memories and summoning up the courage to go through with her plans, Scarlett drank her hot cider quickly and felt an immediate warmth travel through her limbs, quickly strengthening her resolve. "It's now or never," she thought, the wicked gleam in her eye directed towards Rhett.

Scarlett glided across the room and knelt on the carpet behind Rhett's chair. Resting her head on the back of his neck, she slowly traced the length of his spine with her warm hands and felt his body immediately stiffen. He moaned softly at her touch as her delicate hands traveled under his dampened shirt and began massaging his aching back. Rhett was at war with his own body as Scarlett's soft hands were driving him to the brink of emotional collapse. His mind was telling him to stop her yet his sore body was responding so readily he knew he had no self-control to end the pleasurable sensations she was causing. However, he was determined to stick with his principles and would not have intimate contact with Scarlett until he had no doubts in his mind that Scarlett no longer loved Ashley. Only then would he freely give her back the love that she so willingly threw away. As Scarlett's hands calmed all of his achiest spots, Rhett decided to give her a few more minutes then he would summon up the strength to end her game. His back had been almost as sore as his head after spending the night sleeping in Belle's chair, and a massage was just what he needed, almost as if she had read his mind. "Besides," Rhett reasoned to his self, "Scarlett hasn't touched me like this in years. I might as well enjoy it."

Knowing her unexpected action was beginning to have the desired effect, Scarlett decided to tempt Rhett some more as she moved in front of him and boldly sat on his lap. Smiling innocently, she continued to unbutton the front of his shirt, fingers trailing down his bare chest. Rhett's breath caught in his throat, alarmed at his quickly rising libido and Scarlett's intentions. Closing her eyes, Scarlett kissed Rhett's neck as her nimble fingers continued reaching for points lower on his body. "What a woman!" Rhett thought as he realized they had been arguing only minutes ago. Now, as he stared at the wanton stranger Scarlett had become overnight, Rhett knew he had to put an immediate end to her attempts at seduction or else she would succeed. He was approaching the point of no return quickly and the last thing he needed was to have intimate relations with her without knowing all their unresolved marital problems were taken care of. Besides, they were in Aunt Pitty's home with a hundred guests currently downstairs waiting for Melanie's memorial service to begin-this was neither the right time nor the right place for an interlude of this sort.

Rhett hesitantly pushed Scarlett away and quickly moved off his chair. "My pet, thank you for reading my mind. Thanks to you my aches are all gone now," he lied as he buttoned his shirt. Scarlett coquettishly looked at him from under her dark lashes and sweetly responded, "Are you sure I got them all, Rhett? You still felt quite tense to me." Rhett glanced over at the temptress his wife had become. She looked physically tired yet still had the radiant inner sparkle that had initially charmed him when he first laid eyes on her at the Twelve Oaks barbecue. For a moment, Rhett lost his resolve and thought of staying yet finally decided he must continue on his original course and leave town as soon as possible. A separation from Scarlett was necessary for him to be able to think clearly. If he stayed, nothing would be resolved other than their mutual short-term physical pleasure. Staring at Scarlett's juicy red lips, he realized he had a pressing need to taste what he would be giving up when he left town. Against all his reasoning, Rhett rushed over to where Scarlett stood waiting and took her in his arms, deeply kissing her until she almost fainted.

Minutes passed by and India Wilkes couldn't stand another minute of watching the one person she despised kissing the one man she secretly desired. She knew the man was a scoundrel but something about Captain Butler held India's fascination. She harbored deep feelings of longing for him since the moment she saw him at Twelve Oaks many years ago. As luck would have it, her hated rival, Scarlett, had been the one to easily gain his affections even though she knew it was Ashley who Scarlett was really after. India had been waiting for years for a chance to catch Captain Butler's eye and had been enthusiastically planting rumors about Scarlett for years, waiting for him to grow tired of her supposed infidelities.

"It just isn't fair!" India cried to herself as the two lovers continued kissing, oblivious to her presence. The soft sighs and murmurs of their contentment threatened to make her sick as she began to quiver in jealousy and anger while firmly rooted in her place just inside the bedroom door. Scarlett finally broke the embrace, having noticed India's presence yet leisurely clung to Rhett to support her quivering body. India was staring at Scarlett's swollen lips and mussed hair as Rhett turned to see what had attracted Scarlett's attention. "Aunt Pitty sent me here to tell you the service will be starting in ten minutes," She tensely said then left the room.

Her intrusion, as well as the passionate kiss, had lightened the mood between Scarlett and Rhett and, feeling the weight of Rhett's gaze on her face, Scarlett looked into his eyes as they both smiled. Rhett would not let Scarlett know how deeply her actions had affected him and how lost he was for her. Hating his self for the indifferent attitude he must continue to portray, Rhett backed away from Scarlett and opened the door as he spoke, "Time for our main performance, my pet, even though our act in front of India certainly won me over." He winked at Scarlett as she sadly put her arm on his before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>The sight of Rhett and Scarlett arm-in-arm and looking utterly exhausted had caused quite the whirlwind of new gossip now making the rounds among the gathered crowd. Scarlett was sure her reputation was further lost, thanks to India, especially with the breaking news of her and Rhett's interrupted seduction in the room above where Melanie's body lay. Noticing the stares focused in her direction, Scarlett surprisingly no longer cared what these people thought of her. The only person whose opinion mattered was by her side and that was all she could think about now. Thanks to the success of her plan, the wall between her and Rhett had weakened slightly even though his indifferent attitude after their unexpected kiss was bothering her. Her hopes were high, however, that it would only be a matter of time before their marriage could begin anew. She wanted nothing more than to continue getting him alone in order to sort out everything that was wrong between them and put all the errors of the past behind.<p>

As they reached the parlor where most of the guests were waiting for the service to begin, Rhett directed Scarlett to a chair in the corner of the room and sat down next to her, his leg brushing against her skirts. His brief contact caused her stomach to flutter and she began reminiscing how good it had felt to kiss Rhett again. He had been right, years ago, when he guessed that neither Charles nor Ashley nor Frank had ever kissed her in such a way that made her weak all over. Rhett had such power and control over her like no one ever had and his virility thrilled her to no end though she had been taught that true ladies must never think of such things. Neither one spoke as Rhett unconsciously grabbed hold of her hand and brushed his large fingers over her delicate hands. Scarlett closed her eyes, enjoying Rhett's caresses then quickly opened them after hearing Ashley begin to snore. Ashley was seated on the settee in the front of the room with Beau, India, and Aunt Pitty and Scarlett giggled as she discovered all eyes in the room were no longer trained in her direction. "Poor Aunt Pitty!" She sympathized to herself, watching as India hit Ashley's shoulder to wake him then turned in Scarlett's direction, glaring at her. Scarlett smiled in response then looked into Rhett's eyes, melting into their deep, dark depths as the minister from Aunt Pitty's church began describing all of Melly's good works through the years to the crowd of mourners filling the room.

As thunder from the rainstorm echoed throughout the house, the minister briefly paused to let the noise pass and, still holding Rhett's gaze, Scarlett noticed a curious expression on his face as his fingers caressed the wedding band on her finger. Rhett's mind was otherwise preoccupied thinking of the significance of what he had just discovered and heard not one word that had been said about Melanie. Scarlett had never liked wearing her simple gold wedding band, instead choosing to wear the gaudy diamond and emerald concoction Rhett had designed in Europe, almost as a joke. He knew she wanted a large ring to impress everyone with the blatant display of her newly-gained wealth so he readily obliged with the most obnoxious, vulgar ring his ill-gotten money could buy. He knew Scarlett would love it for its symbolism of their wealth, not for its symbolism of their marital bond, yet he had held out the hope once they were officially married, she would wear the band after all. He even had the ring specially engraved with his deeply personal sentiments and had been extremely disappointed when she immediately put the band away after their wedding day was over. Now, seeing the simple yet meaningful ring where it belonged, Rhett was pleasantly surprised and realized that maybe there was hope for them after all.

* * *

><p>After the service finally ended and the last of the guests stepped out into the lashing rainstorm, Scarlett and Rhett separately discovered how physically and emotionally exhausted they were. Rhett didn't know if fate was dealing him a blessing or a curse but during the course of the past hour, he had made the decision to spend the night in his home as the storm most likely would delay his train's departure for another day anyway. All he wanted at the present moment was his warm, cozy bed and a good night's sleep. He realized that Scarlett would, of course, misconstrue his intentions but figured he'd deal with that later. Rhett had walked off, searching the room upstairs for his hat, when he reentered the parlor, surprised at what he saw. There on the settee near Melanie's coffin, Scarlett was gently holding Beau in her arms, softly speaking in his ear. Ashley had long ago passed out on the other side of the room and was again snoring loudly yet Scarlett and Beau hadn't noticed and were lost in their conversation.<p>

Rhett's heart jumped at the sight his wife and nephew made together and he realized, perhaps if circumstances between he and Scarlett had been different, she could have been a good mother after all. Rhett felt a lump rising in his throat as he thought, " This is how Scarlett should have been with Bonnie!" Rhett hid behind the door as he strained to overhear what was being said and discovered Scarlett was retelling Beau the story about the night he was born. He was sure Beau had heard it more than a hundred times already but, this time, there was a certain sparkle to Scarlett's tone of voice that left Beau clinging to her words as if they were magic.

"…And when your Uncle Rhett left us at the turn to Tara I was so mad I was about ready to kill him myself instead of leaving it to the Yankees to do it," she said with a teasing smile. "But you know what, Beau?" She suddenly asked in a sweet, nurturing tone. Beau looked up at his aunt with eager eyes and responded, "Tell me! Tell me Aunt Scarlett!" Scarlett hugged him close and stared out the window at the pounding rain as a lump formed in her throat and realized what had been on the tip of her tongue would make no sense to a young child. How could she tell a child how, in hindsight, she had been in love with Rhett all that time? She knew Rhett had stayed behind in Atlanta only to make sure she was safe and had realized he could have safely left town the month before, like Aunt Pitty had. Thinking back to the chaotic day of the town's evacuation, she realized he _had_ been in the process of evacuating until fate intervened. She had been running amid the crush of the crowd and was frantically struggling to get through when he stopped to give her a ride in his carriage to the temporary safety of her home at Aunt Pitty's.

Impatient to hear more, Beau nudged Scarlett, snapping her out of her daydreams and she concluded, "What I meant was that I never really would have hurt your Uncle Rhett that night...I was just teasing! He was so good to rescue us from those mean Yankees and so noble to join the cause. I was so mad at him for leaving that I never really got to thank him for the good deed he did for us." Beau nodded as he completely understood. He may have been only a child but he overheard the horrible stories Aunt Pitty's friends had often told, explaining how back then the Yankees had tried killing and burning everyone and everything in their path. Without Uncle Rhett's help, Beau knew he probably would not be alive today and knowing how much he admired his uncle, a final thought crossed his mind. "Aunt Scarlett? Why doesn't Aunt India or Aunt Pitty's friends like Uncle Rhett? He was so much fun playing with Bonnie and me. I don't think he's really a bad man like they all say. I don't know why they are so mean to him," he blurted out, surprising Scarlett with his truthful insights. She was at a loss for words and saddened that such an innocent child had overheard such improper talk, instantly reminding her self that she had done similar misdeeds within earshot of Bonnie.

Rhett knew it was time to make his presence known and stepping completely into the darkened room, he surprised Scarlett with his sudden appearance. She gently looked into his eyes from across the room and noticed them sparkle as Rhett truthfully answered Beau's question, "I'll tell you why they don't like me Beau. It's because I'm a conceited, black-hearted varmint and when you are much older you will understand." Scarlett smirked as she kissed Beau's cheek and said, "Beau, I think it's time you were off to bed. We have an early morning tomorrow." Climbing off of her comfortable perch on her lap, Beau reluctantly responded, "Yes Aunt Scarlett. Good night Uncle Rhett," quickly bounding up the stairs to his bedroom.

"It looks as if your beloved Ashley couldn't handle his whiskey today. I'll see that he gets to bed," Rhett spoke out, breaking the lightness of the moment they just shared. Scarlett cringed at his words and was confused as to his sudden change in attitude as she thought the situation between them had slowly improved through the course of the day. Watching as Rhett easily picked up Ashley and carried him upstairs, Aunt Pitty and India stood in the hallway observing Rhett, both silently admiring his muscular form and strength. "How kind of Captain Butler to help our poor Ashley," Aunt Pitty said with genuine thankfulness as she followed him upstairs to undress and blanket Ashley. Waiting until they were completely alone, India's cold, hard eyes never stopped staring defiantly at Scarlett as she bitterly added, "How lucky for us all that he was able to be here today. It is so nice to know that his urgent business matters were handled so quickly but I am sure it is just a short matter of time before he leaves again." Scarlett's eyes flashed as she immediately realized India knew more than was proper about the true state of their marriage. How she knew, Scarlett had no idea, but India could tell she had her arch rival right where she wanted and concluded, "By the way, Scarlett, I couldn't stop staring at _your _dress all day, seeing as how you wear it so often. I guess black really has become your best color since it suits your marital state so well." With a smirk, India began to walk away when she was alerted to Rhett's presence on the staircase.

Rhett overheard India's mean-spirited insults and immediately felt the need to come to Scarlett's rescue. Quickly walking downstairs he noticed Scarlett's balled fist behind her back and knew he arrived just in the nick of time. Rhett effectively ended all further conversation as he spoke up, "You know, Miss Wilkes, I could not have helped overhearing what you said and have to inform you that you are incorrect. Black is not Scarlett's best color," Knowing he had India's undivided attention as well as Scarlett's, he leaned in close to India as he softly confided, "Actually, I prefer Scarlett wearing nothing at all. Come now, my dear Mrs. Butler, let's go home. It's been a long day and we need to go to bed." Scarlett wearily looked up at Rhett and mentally thanked him for his brazen humor that completely stunned India. She would actually be anxious to hear what rumors India would spread this time and smiled to herself as she planted her hand on Rhett's arm and braced for the cold downpour of rain outside.

* * *

><p>Rhett entered his room, soaking wet from running the five blocks home in the rain with Scarlett. He was surprised to find the room he left, only the day before, in its current state of dishabille. Upon closer inspection, he realized the mess was Scarlett's doing as he spied her rumpled bed clothes left on the floor. His alert eyes traveled from the empty brandy decanter on the sideboard to the torn portrait of his wife on the wall then rested on the sight of a broken crystal glass on the rug in front of the fireplace. Even though he had been in a horrible mood of his own last night, the thought of Scarlett's extreme fury and smashing things made him heartily laugh. It was just like when he first confronted her in the library at Twelve Oaks after Ashley rejected her and she threw the china vase against the fireplace. He loved her passion and inner fire and, even more, loved that her emotions over his leaving as he suspected, had overcome her. With a feeling of elation, Rhett's heart beat faster as he sat on his rumpled bed and noticed his black robe lying there. He wrapped it over his broad chest and was immediately overcome with Scarlett's perfumed scent, permeating through the thick velvet. "She slept here last night!" he affirmed as all the traces of her presence added up to the fact that she had clung to the one place in their house where she could most feel his lingering presence.<p>

A knock at the door signaled Mammy's presence and Rhett called for her to enter. "Hello Mistah Rhett. It sho iz good to have you home," she greeted. Mammy smiled for a moment then let it fade away as she admitted, "Miz Scarlett sho was in a state last naht….coudn' eat, coudn' sleep…lahkin' herself alone in dis room. I'm sho it was becuss she was prahstrate wif grief wif Miz Wilkes' passin' but I think sumthin' else was botherin' her evun more." Mammy's eyes glared at him as the unspoken truth went unsaid. Turning to leave, Mammy suddenly remembered why she came, "Your bath is ready and dinnah will be ready in one hour."

* * *

><p>Rhett stared across the dining room table at the woman who had become almost a stranger to him overnight. She had surprised him throughout the course of the day with the level of emotion and intimacy she displayed for his benefit and, as Rhett sat watching her staring at her dessert, he knew they were on the right path towards healing their rift. Scarlett was silently picking at her slice of peach pie from the last of the summer crop and had said few words throughout dinner. Rhett sighed to himself as he stood up to leave and kissed Scarlett's cheek before leaving for his room.<p>

Scarlett sat alone at her vanity while mulling over Rhett's angry and responsive behavior of the past twenty four hours. All in all, she realized he was thoroughly confused. He had every right to leave her over her intense obsession with Ashley, however, Rhett had always come back to her in the past and his being here now was a good sign. She didn't know what the morning would bring but hoped with all her heart that he would be here with her for Melly's burial. Knowing how Rhett frequented Belle Watling's place, she knew what she must do to further capture his attention and that her actions would be completely unexpected. Giggling at her thoughts, Scarlett quickly threw off her overdress, allowing it to land on the floor, then removed her petticoats, stockings, and slippers. Scarlett looked at her reflection in the mirror and, noticing her lack of color, pinched her cheeks while biting her lips. Still not satisfied with her appearance, Scarlett pulled the long pins out of her loose chignon, letting them fall to the floor as her ebony hair softly spilled over her shoulders. Finally happy with the sight she made in the mirror, Scarlett was glad to discover that she no longer looked sad or had the outward signs of her overindulgence in brandy from the night before. In fact, her headache had been long gone and she now looked and felt like the radiant and confident Scarlett she had once been.

With her new found confidence, Scarlett boldly walked over to the large wooden door separating her room from Rhett's and noticed it was left ajar. She silently entered Rhett's room and searched for him in the dim light. The warm glow of a crackling fire was the sole source of lighting and Scarlett finally noticed Rhett sitting his cozy chair, staring into the burning embers. Thunder rumbled overhead and, startled, Scarlett made a sound alerting Rhett to her presence. As he turned around, his heart stopped beating in his chest. There, standing a few feet away, Scarlett looked like the vixen he always imagined she could be. Dressed in only her tightly laced corset, Rhett's pulse raced as she watched his reaction and seductively smiled at him. Rhett knew she had come to him in the attempt to seduce him for the second time that day and understood he could take no chances this time. The signs that she really did love him were there yet he would need to take things slowly with her in discovering the absolute truth. It would be rough but Rhett knew he certainly would not allow his self to use her body for one night when so much between them had been left unsaid and unresolved. He was through with the cheap thrills of quick pleasure. He only wanted his wife's body and soul for the long term.

Suddenly breaking the silence, Scarlett simply asked, "Rhett, dear, Mammy has gone to bed for the night and I need help undressing. Do you think you could help me?" Scarlett's hands crossed over her arms and she shivered as Rhett noticed goose bumps forming under her skin. Without realizing what he was doing, Rhett's feet traveled the short distance between them then carried Scarlett to his cozy bed. Laying her face-down under the plush bedcovers, he carefully and slowly unlaced her stays, trying to maintain his self-control as his hands touched her delicate flesh. As the last stay was undone, Rhett removed her corset and victoriously tossed it to the floor. "I wasn't lying to India," he suddenly thought as he eyed Scarlett's body before him, "I do like Scarlett best with nothing on." An idea quickly developed and Rhett decided to turn the tables once and for all.

Slowly caressing Scarlett's unclothed backside, Rhett knew he had beat her at her own game as she groaned with the pleasure of his touch and lay perfectly still under the ministrations of his expert hands. As the minutes passed by, Rhett continued to watch Scarlett lying peacefully with her eyes closed and realized what an amateur she was in the art of seduction as he now had gained the upper hand. Smiling with pride over his small victories of the day, Rhett looked closer at his quiet wife then chuckled as he realized Scarlett had long ago fallen sound asleep.

**Ok, you read it, now PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_I just want to give a big "**THANK YOU!**" to all of my truly awesome chapter 5 reviewers! I love reading all of your thoughts and what you think of my writing! Thank you again so much and **PLEASE** continue to review! I am having a lot of fun doing this and am in it for the long haul with the plot I have in mind so please bear with me! :)_

**_As always: I do not own the rights to the characters of GWTW!_**

Scarlett awoke as a steady stream of bright sunlight glared on her face. "Ugh!" she thought with irritation as she rolled over to avoid the unwelcome intrusion, "Rhett forgot to close the drapes." She desperately tried to fall asleep again, grasping onto the quickly fading memories of the dream she hoped had signaled a new turning point with Rhett. As she stretched out her body, she began to remember….

…_..She was among the crowd, all dressed in black, at Melly's grave site. The day was gray and foggy, the myriad of old oak trees towering overhead adding to the foreboding darkness surrounding the mourners. Standing over the open grave, Scarlett held tightly onto Beaus's shaky hand while India and Aunt Pitty stood next to them, loudly sobbing. As Melly's coffin was lowered into the ground, Ashley hysterically rushed forwards, almost as if to jump in with his beloved wife. Everyone remained firmly rooted in their places and only Scarlett ran to stop Ashley, grabbing him by the waist in order to hold him back. "Ashley! Oh Ashley!" Scarlett repeated over and over again, her words somehow suddenly awakening him to the foolishness of his actions. "You must be strong, Ashley! You must be!" she whispered into his ear as he reluctantly stepped away and let the dirt continue to be shoveled onto the coffin._

_Scarlett suddenly found herself running away from the cemetery, then through a dense fog down Peachtree Street. She knew she was running towards her home where her instincts told her Rhett would be found, waiting for her. She was anxious to reach him knowing, only with Rhett, would she find the love and happiness she had been searching a lifetime for. As each step moved her closer to her final destination, the dark clouds and deep sorrows of the past she was running from fell away from her as if a heavy weight had been lifted. As she kept moving forward, the landscape around her became brighter with each passing step yet her surroundings were no longer familiar. She found herself now running through a grassy field bounded by ancient oak trees when she finally saw Rhett and Bonnie, hand in hand, beckoning for her to join them where they were. Rhett left Bonnie standing on the raised piazza of a large white brick plantation home with the view of a picturesque river just beyond. As he slowly walked down the stone steps, he removed his hat and brightly smiled as Scarlett grew closer. Finally reaching Rhett, Scarlett held out her hand to his and kissed it lovingly as he spoke, "Welcome home my dear."_

"What a great dream!" Scarlett thought as her mind slowly shook off its early morning fog. The sudden realization came to her that, at the present moment, not only was she was completely naked but had spent the night in Rhett's bed, the object of her desire sharing it with her. The memories of the previous evening came to mind and Scarlett slyly smiled. Rhett's reaction at her attempts to prove how much she desired him had thrilled her. Scarlett shivered as she remembered how he carefully removed her tightly-laced corset, making her bare skin quiver at his tender touches. She realized she had drifted off to sleep before she could accomplish her ultimate goal yet mentally added her attempt to the victory list kept inside her head anyway. Scarlett's thoughts quickly turned towards finishing the business she started as her hand slowly began traveling between the sheets towards Rhett's side of the bed. Feeling the coolness of the sheets, Scarlett's eyes instantly flew open in anger as she realized he was not there and probably had been gone for quite some time. A cream-colored envelope on the nightstand table caught her eye as her heart sank at knowing it was from him. With shaking hands, Scarlett opened the seal and began reading the contents:

_My dear Mrs. Butler,_

_Please pay my respects to your dear Ashley Wilkes this morning. I am afraid I had to leave for Charleston much sooner than I originally hoped. _

_Rhett_

"What a low-down dirty skunk! I don't care if care if he ever comes back!" Scarlett shrieked, all the while knowing that she did care after all. Sinking back under the plush bed covers, she tried to fathom what had gone wrong since last night. Throughout the course of the previous day, things between her and Rhett had seemed to be moving in the right direction. He had responded so readily to her advances and Scarlett had even seen the familiar glint in his eyes she knew signaled his desire for her. She remembered the look of excitement on his face when he noticed the wedding band in place on her finger instead of the emerald and diamond albatross that was normally worn there. Fingering the band still on her finger, Scarlett carefully slipped it off and read the inscription inside, "_I am forever yours, RKB_".

"Great balls of fire!" Scarlett shouted out as she realized everything added up to her knowing all was not lost after all. "Rhett loves me….why, he's just scared and ran away! I guess I have never made much of an effort before and my new ambitions may have frightened him!" Excited by her realizations, Scarlett quickly made up her mind that she would never give up on him. She remembered how he ran away from her in the past after continually misinterpreting her words and body language every time they seemed to break new ground in their marriage and she knew she finally needed to set the record straight that he was nothing more than a coward.

Scarlett's focus quickly shifted as she remembered Melly's burial was that morning and the funeral carriage would be arriving in a couple hours. "I just need to get through the morning then I'll be going home," she said as she looked around the room at all the reminders of Rhett. "I just can't think clearly here and, besides, I planned on going to Tara anyway." On a new mission, Scarlett pulled herself out of bed and went to her own room where she quickly dressed and styled her hair then decided to pack her bags so that she could leave all her ghosts behind as soon as possible. Looking for the corset Rhett tossed on the bedroom floor last night, Scarlett reentered his room and, taking one last look around before the funeral carriage arrived, she noticed Rhett's black robe carelessly tossed on a chair in front of the fireplace and decided to pack it in her bags for Tara. As she grabbed it off the chair, she took a deep breath after noticing Rhett had taken Scarlett's portraits, left behind on the mantle last time he had gone, with him.

* * *

><p>Rhett's mind could not stop thinking of Scarlett as he sat on the rocking train bound for Charleston. Closing his tired eyes, he remembered how he had laid in bed most of the night, staring at her beautiful face and tracing his fingers over her trim, lithe body while she peacefully slept. He realized then that physically he would not be able to hold out from her much longer and they must resolve their marital issues as soon as possible. He was afraid he would lose his mind and possibly force his self on Scarlett as he had shamefully done before. He was a man, after all, and had not sampled the full offerings of his wife in quite some time. The dry spell he was currently undergoing was making his life extremely difficult especially when he knew a willing partner could easily be had over at Belle's for a few gold coins or freshly printed currency.<p>

Rhett opened his eyes just as the train conductor passed through his passenger car collecting tickets. Knowing he would not be able to sleep, he mindlessly began staring at the full glass of whiskey he ordered a while ago but still couldn't bring his self to drink. Just when all the little events of the previous day seemed to have added up to a good chance for a new beginning with Scarlett, Rhett's pleasant memories of cuddling against her body quickly faded. With bitterness, Rhett thought of the incident that caused him to change his mind in leaving town instead of staying in Atlanta with his wife...

Lying in bed, Rhett pondered his situation and knew the best course of action would be for him to continue on to Charleston in order to take care of the pressing business with his brother Ross that needed attending to. Yet, as he moved in to feel the warmth of Scarlett's body next to his, the only place on earth he wanted to be was where he was at the present moment. Rhett drifted off to sleep, finally feeling at peace, as he had decided to awaken in the morning with Scarlett by his side. They would have a thorough discussion regarding their marital matters after Melanie's burial and hopefully again end the day together in his bed, this time in a new consummation of their minds and bodies. Rhett was glad to have come to his final conclusion and thought that Charleston and his brother would just have to wait as he finally drifted off to sleep.

After what had seemed like only minutes gone by, Scarlett's body jerked away from Rhett's and he quickly woke knowing she was having another of her dreams. As he pulled Scarlett closer in the attempt at waking her, she began calling out for Ashley over and over again before falling silent with a satisfied smile on her sleeping face. Rhett felt as if she had ripped the heart out of his chest and immediately climbed out of bed. The sound of desperation he had heard in Scarlett's voice gave Rhett every reason to believe she had lied to him after all and still harbored love for Ashley. He had no desire other than to get as far away from her as he possibly could and spoke out from across the room, "Damn your cheating heart, Scarlett! If it's still Ashley you want, then it's Ashley you can have!" Sitting by the fading glow of the dying fire, Rhett quickly penned a short letter then placed it where he knew she would find it upon waking. He sat back down and wrote a second letter, this one much longer, quickly writing before Scarlett would awaken. After sealing the letter, Rhett quickly dressed then took one last look at the angelic innocence his wife personified while sleeping and he frowned, knowing she was actually the devil in disguise as she had repeatedly taken him to hell and back. His pride had been finally broken at hearing her dreamy desires for Ashley. Rhett knew he was being childish and should stay to hear out her point of view yet his anger overtook his senses as he firmly decided going away now would be the only logical choice. Besides, leaving when the going got rough was all he had been used to doing anyway and he was not about to put an end to his old habits now.

Rhett began drinking his whiskey then quickly ordered another. As the numbness of the alcohol began dulling his pain, he felt a pressing urge to express his feelings. His eyes traveled across the train car and noticed the majority of passengers were otherwise engaged in conversation, reading quietly, or were napping. Deciding against spilling the secrets of his life to a complete stranger who probably would not want to be bothered anyway, Rhett stopped a young porter passing through and requested a pen and a large quantity of paper. Upon the porter's return with the proffered items, Rhett handed over a small wad of bills then rode the rest of the way in silence while pouring out every thought and feeling he had of Scarlett on the paper. His thoughts took him back from the moment he first laid eyes on her at Twelve Oaks to the moment he walked out of their Peachtree Street house so abruptly a few hours ago and he wrote about all those moments and what she made him feel. Rhett realized how good it felt to get his every emotion out on paper even though he had confided the same sentiments to Belle through the years. Somehow, the process of furiously writing out the words without having to stop to hear another person's viewpoint and lose his train of thought was immensely cathartic. "I'll burn these later today as soon as I am in my bedroom," Rhett decided as he finished writing. He stared out the window at the passing scenery of the South Carolina low country he had loved so much as a young boy knowing he would soon be home.

* * *

><p>Scarlett had put on a brave face for Beau's benefit as Melly's coffin was lowered into the cold ground but, all the while, she had felt dead inside too. He had clung to her side, as a child would to a mother, and for the first time in a long while, Scarlett had felt the stirrings of a maternal instinct deep within her. She tightly held onto Beau's hand and whispered her encouragements as the muddy dirt had been shoveled onto the lowered coffin and the flower arrangements placed on top of the majority of the mourners had quickly left for the warm environment of Aunt Pitty's home for the funeral luncheon. Her aunt had insisted for Scarlett to also join them in riding back in the family's funeral carriage but Scarlett politely refused. She had been extremely disappointed upon hearing Scarlett's insistence that Captain Butler's business could wait no longer and how he had been forced to return to Charleston early in the morning. Now, without him by Scarlett's side, Aunt Pitty did not feel right about leaving her all alone in this place and even Beau looked crestfallen at Scarlett's decision. Sensing she would not relent, Aunt Pitty finally made Scarlett promise to accept a ride back after she sent Uncle Peter over with the small carriage as soon as their funeral carriage arrived back at home. Scarlett had desired only to be left alone with the memories of Bonnie and quickly agreed with Aunt Pitty's offer, knowing it would get her to finally leave.<p>

Bending down, Scarlett whispered into Beau's ear before he left wanting to explain why she was staying behind, "Beau, I must be alone with Bonnie for a little while. I need to let her know your mother is in heaven now too and that she must go find her so she isn't alone anymore." Scarlett noticed the tears beginning to fill his big eyes and she continued on, "I will be leaving to go to Tara later today. I promise I will return to see you very soon. Please take good care of your father while I am gone. He needs you to be a good boy and mind your manners for him." Beau nodded in understanding, not looking Scarlett in the eyes as his tears spilled over. He ran off towards the carriage where India sat waiting with Ashley and Aunt Pitty then suddenly stopped before climbing into the carriage and ran back to Scarlett. Hugging her tightly around the waist, Beau's eyes were overflowing with tears as he sobbed," I love you Aunt Scarlett! I'll miss you when you are gone!" Beau abruptly turned away and ran away as Scarlett stood watching, completely surprised at her nephew's reaction. As she watched the carriage begin to drive off, Ashley drunkenly waved goodbye as India's dark eyes continued to burn a hole right through her until the carriage turned the corner outside the gates and Scarlett lost sight of them.

Aunt Pitty's home was only less than a mile away and knowing time was now short before Uncle Peter arrived for her, Scarlett quickly walked past row after row of granite markers signifying the final resting place of Atlanta's movers and shakers on the way to Bonnie's grave. She could feel the heaviness of the ghosts of the past surrounding her as she walked by and shivered as the cool wind blew through the leaves of the trees and through her thin silk dress.

Scarlett sank to her knees after finding Bonnie's grave in the most beautiful section of Atlanta's Oakland Cemetery and knowing she was all alone, began pouring out her heart and soul to the daughter she hoped would be listening from her place in heaven. Scarlett leaned against the over sized white granite tombstone and gently traced her fingers over the masterfully-carved angels and lambs as she realized how much she missed her beautiful little girl. "Bonnie! I miss you so much darling!" she cried out. "I have made such a mess of things with your daddy like I did with you…." Her voice trailed off as she thought she heard someone approaching and, not hearing anything more, continued on, "I love him so much Bonnie and I loved you so dearly too! I am sorry I was such a horrible mother…..please forgive me," she cried as tears streamed down her cheeks. Scarlett closed her eyes as the happier memories of the times with her daughter replayed in her mind. Minutes went by and Scarlett was startled as a sudden cool breeze rustled through the trees, this time chilling her to the bone. Her thin silk dress was damp from the wet grass and Scarlett pulled her shawl tighter over her arms. Knowing it was time to leave, she started sobbing for all she had lost with Bonnie's tragic death and softly whispered, "Goodbye my baby girl…. I'll return soon. Please take good care of Beau's mommy. She's with the angels now too and needs someone to look after."

* * *

><p>The clopping sound of horse's hooves pulling a large carriage alerted Scarlett to the presence of someone entering the cemetery's main gates. Realizing the sound was not from the carriage driven by Uncle Peter that was due to arrive at any moment, Scarlett suddenly felt vulnerable at being there alone. Her heart began beating furiously as she quickly began walking towards the exit gates, not wanting for anyone other than Uncle Peter to discover her there. As the sounds grew closer, she knew she would have been easily spotted and mentally braced for whoever was headed her way. Scarlett bristled as the horses came to a stop on the dirt road, only a few yards behind her, and a familiar voice called out her name and completely caught her off guard. Scarlett quickly turned around and realized nothing could have braced her from the person whose completely unexpected presence loomed large in front of her startled eyes.<p>

Belle Watling had deeply respected the kindhearted Melanie Wilkes and wanted to pay her respects one final time to the greatest of Atlanta's ladies. Knowing it wasn't acceptable for a woman like her to be seen at the family's funeral services, Belle knew she would have to arrive after they were over and the family was long gone. Belle's driver waited across Oakland Cemetery's main entrance gates near the train tracks parallel to Decatur Street. Watching as the mourners and the Wilkes family's funeral carriage drove off to the south, her driver slowly proceeded. The cemetery was completely deserted and the rows upon rows of thousands of similar white tombstones stood as an eerie testimonial to the Confederate men the war had claimed, many who had once been patrons at Belle's place. She had great respect for what the brave men had hoped to accomplish and was a frequent after-hours visitor there, placing countless bunches of flowers on their graves throughout the year.

Hearing soft sobs over the whispering winds, Belle's sharp eyes immediately spotted Scarlett across the way, quickly walking towards the direction of the exit gates. She was all alone and Belle had heard, among the chatter in her saloon, stories of young women such as Rhett's spoiled wife, being raped or even killed in remote, deserted locations such as this one. With a sigh, Belle knew it wouldn't sit well on her conscience if such harm befell Rhett's wife, even if she was rude and wretched and didn't deserve any charity coming from her. As she directed her driver in Scarlett's direction, Belle reluctantly decided the right thing to do would be for her to make sure Scarlett was kept safe by offering her a ride home.

"Mrs. Butler," Belle Watling shouted out from the open window of her carriage, "It ain't fittin' for a lady such as you to be in these parts all alone." Noticing the surprised expression on Scarlett's tear-stained face at her address Belle continued, "Besides, some bad man could be lurking around these parts and you might just end up accidentally giving away for free what my patrons pay my girls the big bucks for. I certainly don't want to lose any more business on your account," Belle smirked at Scarlett then laughed at her own comment as her gaudy red head went back inside the window. Scarlett knew Belle was right and that it hadn't been the smartest idea to remain behind all alone. She had heard stories in the past of shady men looting fresh graves at night. She wouldn't be surprised if what Belle said was true and someone was hiding among the tombstones. Being alone, it would be easy for her to be attacked just like the time she rode to her mill through Shantytown and this time she had no gun with her. Unconsciously shivering at her thoughts, Scarlett said goodbye to Belle and began walking much quicker towards the exit, thinking she'd catch Uncle Peter's carriage shortly on the main road.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Belle felt ashamed for insinuating Scarlett was no lady. Both women knew it was the truth but she knew sometimes the truth was best left unsaid. Analyzing Scarlett's tear-stained cheeks, dull lifeless green eyes, and mud-covered dress, Belle knew a suffering woman when she saw one and was instantly filled with guilt. She had grown to hate the woman with a passion, more than anyone she ever met, yet now, climbing out of her carriage and proceeding to quickly walk towards Scarlett, Belle felt only a strange sort of sympathy inside of her. Scarlett had endlessly abused Rhett's love for years as well as insulted Belle both behind her back and to her face but Belle knew she owed it to Rhett to help his wife if she was able to as it was the right thing to do. After reading the letter Rhett sent over to her place by private messenger earlier in the morning, she knew he had been completely wrong in leaving and her personal thoughts on the situation might even be appreciated being heard by his own wife.

Belle's heavy jewelry noisily jangled as she hurried towards Scarlett and held out her hand as an unspoken peace offering. "Mrs. Butler, why don't I give you a ride home and you can tell me what Rhett's done this time," she gently spoke. Scarlett bristled at the mention of Rhett's name and the familiarity of Belle knowing him on a first name basis wounded her deeply yet Belle obviously knowing how Rhett had left again piqued her curiosity. "She obviously knows something and I intend to find out," Scarlett thought as the need to know the truth drove her to distraction and she heard her voice accepting a ride before quickly climbing up into the carriage. Facing Belle from her seat inside, Scarlett startled Belle completely as she spoke, "Mrs. Watling, if you don't mind, I would prefer if you took me to your place so we could talk there. I've always been curious to see where my husband likes to spend all his spare time." Belle pushed her bouquet of yellow roses for Melanie Wilkes out of the way and sat down on the red velvet seat, silently deciding to return later in the day before directing her driver over the train tracks towards her place. Scarlett turned to her once more and got straight to the point as she truthfully asked, "Why are you being so nice to me Mrs. Watling? I certainly have made it known that I neither care for you nor desire your kind of help." Belle smiled knowingly at Scarlett, finally understanding Rhett's fascination with the unpredictability of his unladylike wife and responded with a smile on her face, "Don't think I care a whit about you either, Mrs. Butler. I am only being kind because you are still married to my very dear friend, at least you still are at the present moment, and I owe him a huge debt of gratitude. If anything happened to you out here….." Belle's voice trailed off as she looked out the window at the passing cemetery and decided to end the conversation. She knew she bested Scarlett for once and missed seeing the crestfallen look on Scarlett's pale face as she spotted Uncle Peter watching her riding away in Belle's carriage.

* * *

><p>Scarlett had been silent the entire way to the Red Horse Saloon while Belle sat across from her, trying to read her thoughts. Belle's sudden appearance at the cemetery had been unwanted at the time but now, thinking her situation over, Scarlett realized she had many questions only Belle could truthfully answer. As the carriage passed through town, Scarlett knew her presence was noticed by those passing by on the street. Even Uncle Peter had probably told everyone gathered at the funeral luncheon who she was with yet she didn't care. She had established, just yesterday, that Rhett's opinion of her was all that mattered now and she was holding firm to her convictions. "Oh fiddle dee dee! Let them talk….let them all talk! I don't care! Soon I'll be back home at Tara anyway," she thought as a feeling of relief overcame her.<p>

Entering the saloon behind Belle, Scarlett overheard the patrons and Belle's girls whispering Rhett's name as all eyes quickly trained on her. Knowing how much time Rhett spent at Belle's place, Scarlett was not in the least surprised at the commotion her presence made among his acquaintances and she giggled to herself for the first time all day. She knew she looked a mess, as well, after sitting in the mud at Bonnie's gravesite but didn't care. As she led Scarlett upstairs, Belle noticed her smile and correctly assumed the nature of Scarlett's thoughts. Belle led her into Rhett's room and closed the door quietly behind them as she grabbed some towels and poured water into a large wash bowl on the side table. "You can wash up then sit over here, Mrs. Butler," Belle directed as she pointed to the chair Rhett had passed out in a few nights ago. Scarlett quickly cleaned her face and dress then sat down. Breaking the silence, Scarlett spoke, "Please call me Scarlett, Mrs. Watling, as I am sure you have called me as much, or worse, when alone with my husband." Belle was surprised at Scarlett's forwardness and instantly softened as she respected those who got right down to business. "You are a smart woman, Scarlett, and please call me Belle," she said with a genuine smile as she poured from a bottle of expensive brandy, knowing from all of Rhett's intimate conversations that it was Scarlett's libation of choice and hoping to ply her with as much as possible in order to loosen her up and uncover the truths she needed to know. Belle was determined to put a stop to Rhett's years of foolishness over his wife here and now. She had a whole case of her fine brandy squirreled away. If it took that much to get Scarlett to admit to her how she really felt about Rhett then she was ready. Rhett's letter had arrived on Belle's doorstep too late for her to stop his sudden departure but Scarlett was here and Belle long ago decided she would do what she could to help the lovers reunite for good, if that was what Scarlett truly wanted when the truth was uncovered. Rhett's letter transcribed all that had occurred between him and Scarlett over the past day, abruptly stating that he knew his wife still loved Ashley, which was the sole reason for his leaving. When Belle read the line where he explained how he heard Scarlett cry out for Ashley in her dream, she heartily laughed at the absurdity of Rhett's reasoning and abrupt actions. "What a scared, stupid, stubborn fool!" Belle thought after reading the letter over a second time. "He continually runs away just when he finally makes a breakthrough with her and never sticks around to hear her side of the story. It's no wonder my place is filled nightly with married men! None of them understand their wives even though they think they know it all!" she sadly mused. Her only desire now was to see her dear friend finally happy in love and if she could help in any way in that department she would. Rhett had done a great deal, many years ago, at his own personal expense in helping Belle when she most needed the kindness of a friend. She long ago vowed to pay her debt when its reparation was most needed. Because of her, his life had forever changed and he was forced to leave Charleston by his own father. Knowing Rhett was probably already halfway there by now, Belle knew it was finally the time for her to pay him back for his sacrifices and that her help would begin through aiding Scarlett.

* * *

><p>Staring out the window in Rhett's third floor room, Scarlett slowly savored the brandy's burn as it traveled down her throat. Her mind was in a fog as she numbly remembered Belle's appearance at the cemetery and their subsequent arrival here at Rhett's favorite haunt. Looking around the room, Scarlett sighed to herself as her hazy eyes recognized the small traces her husband left behind: a soiled white shirt, a pair of onyx cuff links, a couple of handkerchiefs with his monogram, and a brown Panama hat. She had known the room was his as soon as Belle opened the door earlier and she caught a whiff of his musky cologne. It had momentarily made her swoon with sadness at knowing only a few hours ago, she had been intimately close to its original source.<p>

Scarlett sensed Belle watching her closely and knew she was waiting for her to snap out of her daydreams. Scarlett was still amazed that she was here in this place of all places sitting across from the infamous Belle Watling, the one woman she despised more than anyone else in the world, after India Wilkes, of course. Now, Belle's kindness and concern for her safety and well-being was startling, unexpected, and even a little bit scary and Scarlett knew it was probably somehow all for Rhett's benefit anyway. As her mind began to wander into unladylike territory, Scarlett giggled to herself and hoped her mother was not watching her at the current moment from heaven. Her thoughts turned sillier by the minute as Belle sat waiting for Scarlett to talk. "Maybe Belle is getting me drunk in order for me to pass out before she shackles me and forces me to work for her as a prostitute," she giggled to herself immediately attracting Belle's closer attention as she quickly swallowed her third brandy. Scarlett hiccupped and laughed at her drunkenness as her train of improper thoughts continued, "I would promise to not escape if Rhett was my only customer," she decided as she knew Belle was now completely curious as to what she was thinking and smiled at her. Finally gathering her wits about her, Scarlett knew what must be said as she needed Belle in her corner to get information regarding Rhett and understood she needed to play another game as best she could.

"Belle," Scarlett began with hesitation as she strengthened her voice, "Please forgive me for being so harsh to you in the past. My sister by marriage, Mrs. Wilkes, always was considerate on your behalf and I should have been the same, especially after you took great personal risk at providing an alibi for Mr. Wilkes and Dr. Meade," she said, hoping her apology would seem sincere. Inwardly, Scarlett was seething with anger at having to apologize to the whore she knew Rhett had been not-so-secretly cavorting with, even if she had given Scarlett a ride and three glasses of the most delicious brandy she ever tasted. Still, Scarlett continued her charade and quietly admitted, "I truly hope my apology and gratitude have not come too late." She slyly looked for Belle's reaction to her words from under a veil of thick black lashes. She couldn't quite tell if Belle had believed her or not as Belle was sitting in her chair, utterly speechless. Scarlett knew she would drive her final point home while she still had control of the conversation and fluttered her eyelashes in mock embarrassment as she seemingly choked on her words, "I must thank you again for something of a more delicate sort. I have to admit you were able to give Rhett the physical pleasure I wasn't able to and as a lady it pains me to own up to that to a woman like you." It had truly hurt her to admit her failures but Scarlett knew her admissions would possibly lead to the truth regarding Rhett and Belle's relationship. It was a truth Rhett would never admit and one that Scarlett realized she must know before deciding her next plan of attack on winning Rhett for good. Belle leaned across the table, covering Scarlett's hands with her own, looked into Scarlett's wide green eyes and heartily laughed out loud.

"Scarlett, honey, that was quite the performance you put on but I have to admit, as I am sure you probably already know, Rhett has told me everything there is to know about you. I know you are lying through your teeth and are probably cursing me in your mind right now. However, I credit you for your attempts at sweet talking me into your corner. I must say, you are quite an interesting woman and Rhett truly does deserve you," She good naturedly said. Belle took another look into Scarlett's eyes and noticed the sadness that had been there earlier had returned. As a woman, she knew by instinct that Scarlett was deeply betrayed by Rhett and knew the things that needed to now be said. Taking a deep breath, Belle poured another brandy for Scarlett and decided it was time to get to the heart of the matter. "Scarlett, let me completely truthful with you," Belle began as Scarlett sipped her fourth brandy and nodded for her to continue. "I think it is necessary for you to know I was never the one giving Rhett intimate pleasure. It was you Rhett has always wanted, always loved. I told him he was poisoned with you years ago and it is still true to this day," she explained. Scarlett's eyes brightened at hearing the words and a slow smile began spreading over her face. Belle continued on, "When Rhett first met you, he confided in me he was through with my girls and could never again be with another woman if he couldn't have you. If there's anything I have learned after years of running my business, it's how to read men and separate their fact from fiction. Rhett is the real deal, Scarlett. He could never lie to me just as I won't lie to you either when I tell you all I have been to your husband is a good friend and a business partner."

Scarlett looked at Belle with a new understanding and, through her intoxicated haze, suddenly felt horrible for all her years of bitterness and anger towards Belle. Melly had been a good judge of character and knew Belle was a worthwhile enough person to be kind to. As she falsely admitted only moments ago, Scarlett now knew she should have been more like Melly and given Belle a chance. Looking up with the bright smile still on her face, Scarlett gently asked, "Do you mean to tell me that all the times Rhett was here he was not unfaithful, even once, to his marriage vows?" Belle picked up on Scarlett's upbeat demeanor and slowly nodded as she responded, "Yes. As I said, Rhett only has eyes for you. I'll admit before you came along he was no saint but once he set his sights on winning you over, your name became hated among every one of my girls." The two women smiled at one another as Scarlett realized Rhett's enduring faithfulness, after all the tortures she put him through, proved he loved her. Rhett had responded so readily to her advances only a day ago that Scarlett knew that same love was definitely still there, smoldering beneath the surface of both their shared stubbornness and endless miscommunication. Scarlett grew quiet as she closed her eyes for a moment and thought things through. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and looked directly into Belle's. "Belle," Scarlett quietly spoke, "I am afraid that I must ask for your forgiveness a second time but this time around I really mean it." Both women smiled at Scarlett's words as they both were reminded of her dramatic acting only a few minutes ago. "I am truly sorry for all I've said and done to hurt you. I certainly don't deserve to hear what you've told me here today and I certainly don't know why you took me in and are being so nice to me but I hope you do know I truly appreciate all you've done for me." Scarlett glanced at Belle and noticed she was trying to read her face to see if she was telling the truth or lying once more. Scarlett laughed as she finished off her drink and said, "I am serious! As hard as it may be to believe, I am really telling the truth this time!"

Scarlett's vibrant eyes were sparkling with new life and Belle grew more captivated with her by the minute thinking that if their lives had been different, they may even have become good friends. It was easy to see how Rhett had fallen for Scarlett's charms years ago and why he clung to his hopes of finding true love with her as she was certainly a one-of-a-kind creature even though Belle was struck at how alike Scarlett and Rhett really were. Another thought immediately came to mind and Belle joked, "Scarlett, honey, I believe you! Now, believe me when I tell you if I met you before Rhett did, I would have tried to get you working for me! You could have made me a small fortune!" Looking into each other's eyes, they both burst into hysterical laughter at the highly inappropriate thoughts their similar minds were thinking.

* * *

><p>Scarlett sat on the 4:30 pm train to Jonesboro feeling lightheaded and giddy from Belle's brandy and surprising camaraderie. Tightly closing her eyes, she tried to hide herself from Mammy's inquisitive stares and pretended to nap. Only after Mammy turned away to watch the passing landscape had Scarlett felt free to rehash the deep conversation she and Belle had after they cleared the air between them. Belle had an ease about her in extracting pertinent information and, even though she knew she had too many brandies to count, Scarlett had willingly found herself telling Belle every secret hidden in the deep recesses of her heart and mind. She admitted to her years of having fallen under Ashley's spell, all the while actually having been in love with Rhett but not having seen her, as well as his, love for what it was. She spoke of her childhood at Tara and how she felt when she first laid eyes on Ashley and then later on Rhett, She told of how she now realized Rhett had been secretly courting her all the years she had been in and out of marriages to other men, She told of the night of Ashley's birthday party and how Rhett had forcefully made love to her then quickly fled the next morning. She felt free to admit how she loved Rhett's roughness that night and had woken the next morning so eager to begin anew with their marriage and lives together. She told Belle how for three months she couldn't wait for his return from London and was secretly pregnant with the baby she truly wanted to have. When Scarlett explained how Rhett returned home and immediately began insulting her with his words, Belle actually began crying with her then passed Scarlett one of Rhett's handkerchiefs as she blew her nose into her own. When Scarlett talked of losing the baby and breaking her ribs after falling down the stairs and described how Bonnie had tragically died soon after, Belle actually got out of her chair and held Scarlett in her arms for a long while as they cried together for all the tragedy she had to endure. Belle finally admitted to Scarlett how she had heard the exact same stories from Rhett through the years but now, as a fellow woman who had to make tough choices of her own in life, Belle completely and thoroughly understood Scarlett and her point of view and found she actually really liked her.<p>

Scarlett had been amazed that she had misjudged Belle in so many ways throughout the years. It was easy to see, once she got to truthfully talking, that Belle was an honest, good-hearted woman beneath the outlandish outer appearance. Scarlett hated to admit Rhett was right but Belle really did have more heart than Scarlett could ever hope for. In fact, with a small twinge of guilt, Belle had reminded Scarlett of her mother as Belle had been so patient, genuinely caring, and full of honest, down-to-earth womanly advice during their long hours of conversation. Even though Belle and Rhett's shared secrets that Scarlett had been determined to uncover the truths to were not discussed, Scarlett did listen to Belle's knowledgeable advice on what to do about Rhett and that was all that mattered to her for now.

Quickly drifting off in an intoxicated sleep, Scarlett rested peacefully with a smile on her face as Mammy turned to look at her. Mammy knew all Scarlett's secrets and knew all about her problems with Captain Butler. She even knew Scarlett had spent hours after Mrs. Wilkes' burial at Belle Watling's place in the seedy side of town and it angered her that her precious lamb was so careless about her reputation. She did not want Scarlett to make any more mistakes and be unhappy with her choices like Miss Ellen had been. After sitting a while longer in her seat, Mammy felt her joints aching again and realized she had not been feeling so good lately and had been much achier the past few months since Bonnie died. "It won't be long before the good lord sends for me too," she thought to herself. Knowing her life was quickly running out, Mammy understood it was well past the time when Scarlett would have to learn everything she needed to know when they arrived at Tara. Scarlett needed Captain Butler now more than ever and especially without Mammy around much longer to take care of her. It was finally time Scarlett was given the things Mammy had hidden away for years so Scarlett could one day finally understand the truth about her mother.

**Thanks for reading! Now, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I do not own the rights to the characters of GWTW._**

Scarlett lingered in bed as tiny slivers of sunlight filtered through the dusty brocade drapes in what had once been her parent's bedroom. Upon her arrival at Tara, Scarlett had hoped to find a renewed vigor and strength as she always had when visiting there in the past. Instead, as Scarlett stared at the tiny cracks in the plaster above her soft feather bed all she could focus on was her body's aches and pains and her despair at somehow having lost Rhett a second time.

By the time her train approached the stone train depot on Main Street in Jonesboro, Scarlett had felt ill but quickly attributed it to her having had four brandies quickly on a near empty stomach while commiserating over her tragic life with her former nemesis, Belle Watling. It wasn't until later that evening while in bed that Scarlett had spiked a fever and shivered at the chills felt throughout her entire body, alerting Mammy to the fact that she most likely had a slight touch of the dreaded influenza. "All det rainy, damp weather in Atlanta sho has got yous good an sick," Mammy decided as she placed cold, wet towels across Scarlett's forehead before spoon feeding her chicken soup and forcing bed rest for the next several days. Scarlett was happy to oblige Mammy for once as she wanted nothing more than to get healthy so she could leave Tara as soon as possible in order to go to Charleston. Even though she was completely annoyed with precious time being wasted while ill, Scarlett was secretly glad for her malaise as she had arrived just as cotton-picking time had been underway. Will had been short on field hands and Suellen had just given birth to a baby girl only a few weeks before and Scarlett knew her labor either in the field or helping her sister would have been expected had she been healthy. Mammy made Scarlett remain quarantined in her room as a precaution against getting the baby and Suellen's other two children sick but demanded it predominantly because she knew the emotional state Scarlett had been in and wanted her to have time alone to work out her issues in privacy. However, after five days of forced confinement, Scarlett had been feeling completely better and was increasingly anxious to get some fresh air. At that point, she would have been happy to do her part aiding in Tara's ongoing survival if only she were allowed by Mammy, her jailer and caretaker, to leave the staleness of her bedroom prison.

While ill, Scarlett had spent her time in bed thinking, as there was nothing else to do, and after reviewing and analyzing her long relationship with Rhett for hours, her tired mind turned its thoughts towards the strange course of events since Melly's burial. During her time at Belle's place, Scarlett had been amazed to find she had been a kind, honest woman, as Rhett had always insinuated, even though she still did not completely trust Belle's motivations in regards to helping her. It had been easy for Belle to uncover all of Scarlett's secrets and emotions regarding Rhett and Ashley thanks to her masterful skill in manipulating conversation in combination with plying Scarlett with brandy after brandy. Scarlett knew she had not been at the top of her usual game during the course of that event but the raw emotional state she was in at that point made it only a short matter of time before she completely opened up to anyone, let alone Belle Watling of all people. She remembered how good it felt to get her emotions out into the open and with Melly being gone, there was no one else who was around to listen.

Now almost a week later as her head cleared with the last traces of illness, Scarlett's thoughts automatically turned towards the plans on winning back Rhett that she talked over with Belle. She desperately wondered what he had thought after receiving the letter she wrote him from her sick bed right after she got to Tara. She would be leaving for Charleston on Friday, only two days away, with or without his blessing. It had been Belle's suggestion that she write Rhett's mother immediately while still in Atlanta to let the elder Mrs. Butler know she was visiting Charleston in a week's time and would like to see her. Scarlett had received a quick response at Tara and knew she would be happily received by her and Rhett's sister Rosemary, at the very least. She was pleasantly surprised to discover she was actually anxious in getting to know the other women in Rhett's life better as she did not know either one well. They had attended her and Rhett's nuptials and Bonnie's funeral but had not had much time nor privacy for intimate conversation at either event. Rhett being there too would make her visit even nicer, of course, but after his sudden departure from Atlanta, she was expecting he would be long gone by the time she arrived. Things between them had been very encouraging the day and night of Melly's service but Scarlett was still at a loss as to what would have caused him to flee from her so suddenly.

* * *

><p>Mammy had sensed Scarlett's agitation at being cooped up for almost a week and knew she needed something to preoccupy her mind until she left for Charleston, other than helping out around Tara. She decided the moment was right to uncover Miss Ellen's things that had been hidden away for safekeeping. She had been surprised when Miss Ellen entrusted her with a key right before she died, telling her to hide it where it wouldn't be found, then proceeded to tell Mammy about the box and exactly what it contained. Later, Mammy went through the contents realizing someday when the time was right, Scarlett would be the one to most benefit from the knowledge contained within. Mammy had been around more tragedy and heartbreak with Miss Ellen and Scarlett than she ever thought possible and somehow sensed God's last mission for her was to aid in attaining the lifelong happiness for Scarlett that Ellen never truly found after Philippe had died. Mammy knew it was plain as day that happiness for her precious lamb would only be found with the likes of Captain Rhett Butler and she was so glad when Scarlett told her she would be leaving in a few days to go off in search of her husband.<p>

Making sure everyone in the house was busy attending to their tasks, Mammy quietly climbed the curved staircase on her way to Scarlett's room, hoping to not wake Suellen's colicky baby. She knew Will would be working in the fields for a few more hours before suppertime while Suellen and the baby had gone off for a late afternoon nap. As head servant, she had directed Prissy to keep Suellen's two other children preoccupied outdoors in order to secure her and Scarlett's complete privacy inside the house. Mammy's heart had been heavy when noticing how restless the normally over-active Scarlett had become since she had been feeling better over the past day and Mammy knew the promise of discovering something special of her mother's would be intriguing to Scarlett. After the quick explanation of what she wanted to do, Mammy was glad to see the response she anticipated in Scarlett's bright eyes as they quickly left the bedroom together and set off for their treasure hunt.

Now, as Mammy's achy joints popped and her sore back cracked as she painfully navigated the narrow wooden stairs to the attic, she started to second guess her decision but knew the mission she started had to be completed right away for Scarlett's benefit. Lighting the oil lamp held in her hand, Mammy carefully opened the squeaky wood door and proceeded to enter, Scarlett following close behind. The dim space was filled with cobwebs and had a slight aroma of must and decay. Years of dust covered the wide planks of the oak floorboards and as Mammy's skirts stirred it up, Scarlett began to sneeze uncontrollably. "Don' tell me you's sick again Miz Scarlett," Mammy asked quietly with concern, "Maybe we shood do this when you's all bettah." Scarlett's eyes flew wide open in response as she didn't want their adventure to be over before it even started if she could help it. She had been completely bored at Tara, for a change, and had eagerly agreed to Mammy's diversion. Scarlett moved quickly while responding with finality, "No Mammy. You know my illness is completely gone now. It's just the dust and I feel fine. Besides, I am anxious to see what you have to show me."

Mammy nodded her understanding and quickly walked past a large painted portrait in a battered gilt frame resting over the space between the eaves. Scarlett walked closer and reached out for it, wiping off the dust with her fingers then staring with interest at the three beautiful young girls, arm in arm, all dressed in their beautiful white gowns. They resembled one another so much it was immediately apparent they were sisters. The youngest girl in the middle had two missing front teeth but had smiled so brightly Scarlett herself smiled in response as she was quick to notice the resemblance to Bonnie. The two older girls were about the same age and from their body language, it seemed as it they had felt very protective yet affectionate towards their younger sister. "Why, it's my mother and Aunt Eulalie and Aunt Pauline!" Scarlett spoke out after realizing their identities. Mammy smiled at the fond memories of how the three girls had once been so close until Philippe had inadvertently torn them apart. "I remember like it was yesterday when that was painted. I think your mom was around the same age as Bonnie," Mammy sadly spoke before her voice trailed off, wiping the sudden tears that began flowing.

Scarlett's eyes traveled over the very few family treasures the Yankees had not taken during the war as they must not have seen any intrinsic value in them. The wooden rocking horse her father made for Scarlett's third birthday was still there as was the battered doll house made in the exact likeness of Tara she and her sisters were presented with for Christmas one year. The familiar box of old dress patterns and sewing supplies sat among rusty hinged traveling trunks lying on the crossbeams for the ceiling of the bedrooms below them. Other than that, whatever else Mammy was planning on finding, Scarlett was at a loss to understand and had almost opened her mouth to vocalize her frustration just as Mammy announced, "Ovah here Miz Scarlett!" Quickly rushing where she stood, Scarlett watched intently as Mammy felt inside a gap beneath the casing to the only window in the attic then smiled widely as she produced a small metal key. "I found it! …Still there aftah all dem years!" Mammy proudly declared. Scarlett's eyes narrowed while her agitation grew at what she perceived to be a failure. "God's nightgown! We came all the way up here only to get filthy from dust, cobwebs, and mouse droppings and all for a rusty old key? When you mentioned a treasure I certainly didn't think finding that useless old thing would be considered to be it," Scarlett complained as she pulled yet another cobweb out of her hair then turned towards the stairs. "I am going to lay back down in bed…I'm beginning to feel a little congested anyway from all the dust." Mammy kept pace with Scarlett, grabbing her arm as they walked. "But mah lamb, I found deh key now we can unlahk deh treasure," Mammy gently spoke as she directed a relenting Scarlett down the servant's staircase.

* * *

><p>Rhett had spent the good portion of a week being pampered by his mother and sister at their home on South Battery overlooking White Point Gardens with sweeping views of Charleston harbor beyond. He had picked up a horrible illness in Atlanta and upon his arrival at home, had immediately gone off to rest in his comfortable new four-poster bed while his mother played the willing role of his personal nurse. It had been too long since he had last been in the city of his youth and he was glad to finally be able to see the completed renovations of the home he purchased a short time ago.<p>

The original 9,000 square foot home, a typical Charleston-style double house with a three story wrap-around piazza, had been built in the late 1700's for a wealthy merchant and had passed through three generations of the same family until it had been extensively damaged during the siege of Charleston. The original owners had lost their fortune during the war and could not afford the extensive repairs necessary, let alone afford a smaller home to rent, until Rhett visited town with Bonnie on their way to London and immediately put in a bid on the distressed property. His offer was immediately accepted and he promptly hired the best craftsmen from the large pool of free slaves and unemployed day laborers available. Initially, it was to become a home for his mother and Rosemary who both suffered greatly for years in dealing with Rhett's mentally unfit father as well as the traumas they endured during the war. Rhett quickly decided to add on an additional level for his own personal living quarters in case he and Scarlett decided to visit town. Now, the former outcast of Charleston was the proud owner of a fully renovated four story, 12,000 square foot home with a grand sweeping staircase, four floors of wrap-around piazzas, a three bay carriage house, and expansive formal gardens on a double-sized lot in the most prized of all locations south of Broad. He had been truly proud of the stately yet comfortable home he had been able to provide for his family with his own wealth yet knew the one 'something' that would complete it was missing and her name was Scarlett.

Lying shirtless in his bed, Rhett relaxed as the French doors to his fourth story piazza had been opened wide, allowing the salty sea breezes from the nearby harbor to flow through the cool room and over his skin. "Ah….now this is what I call a home!" Rhett thought as the comfort of his simple yet refined surroundings trounced the over-bearing ostentatiousness of the Peachtree Street house, in his mind. He felt back to normal after sweating out his fever for a few nights and was glad his cough and lingering congestion had quickly faded away. His thoughts quickly turned to the one person who was always at the forefront of his mind and he recalled how somewhere between Savannah and Charleston, after writing out every thought he had of their relationship on paper, he finally came to the realization that he had been an idiot for leaving the way he had. Sadly, there had been no turning back as his family had been expecting his imminent arrival and he was already en route. He knew he would have to stay in Charleston for a few more days so he and Ross could meet with the lawyers in order to sign the paperwork he had been putting off for years since his father died. Immediately afterwards, he would go to Tara to explain to Scarlett why he left her and try to work things out between them like he planned to do before. Falling ill as soon as he reached town definitely had not been in his plans and Rhett had been initially upset at the setback to his schedule until Scarlett's letter addressed to his mother arrived the following day and he knew he would stay right where he was, taking it easy in order to get over his illness, while counting the days until Friday afternoon.

Scarlett had written Rhett's mother stating her plans to visit and in which her pending arrival in another week and subsequent hotel accommodations at the Mills House Hotel were detailed. Eleanor Butler's quick response expressed extreme elation at her daughter-in-law's upcoming visit and insisted Scarlett must stay at the family home where her husband would be found, not at a hotel all alone. Eleanor also insisted Rhett would be there at the station to bring Scarlett home then sent off her reply via the express post to Tara where Scarlett mentioned she would be staying. Knowing Rhett had not exactly told the truth when explaining his wife's absence upon his hasty arrival into town, Eleanor immediately knocked on the door of his bedroom and demanded, ill or not, he explain why Scarlett was not only traveling alone but planning on staying at a hotel upon her arrival. Eleanor spent an uncomfortable hour hearing more than she bargained for as Rhett explained his marital difficulties as gently as he could for a mother's ears to hear. At the end of their conversation, she laughed at him as she realized how foolish her son and Scarlett had been and proceeded to tell him that he'd better grow up quickly and work things out with the wife he was obviously passionate about or else he would turn into a bitter old fool like his father. Rhett couldn't admit to his mother but he had been extremely disappointed Scarlett had not written _him_ until another letter arrived a few days later, this time addressed to him. It had obviously been sent after Scarlett received his mother's reply and it was apparent Scarlett had tried to emulate the tone of the terse letter Rhett left her on the bedside table when he left Atlanta. Rhett laughed to his self in understanding as he read it once more:

My dear Mr. Butler,

I am informing you that I will be arriving in Charleston next Friday afternoon on the 1pm train from Savannah. I expect my dear husband will be there to greet me upon my arrival.

Your wife,

Scarlett

Rhett smiled as he pictured how Scarlett's green eyes probably flared in agitation as she penned it and knew she would be completely caught off guard when he would be there right on time as she directed. He realized it was his indifference that compelled her to make other arrangements in town as she most likely had not wanted to be caught unprepared if he didn't show up at the depot. Scarlett's traveling alone to Charleston signaled she really did love him as he had hoped for all along and the fact _she_ was coming after _him_ for a change was a new turning point for their relationship. The old Scarlett would have gone on living her life in Atlanta while continually trying to ensnare Ashley, even after Rhett returned on the scene after having had run away from their problems like he usually did.

Thinking of nothing but Scarlett since her letter arrived, Rhett now decided to read through all the letters he wrote on the train ride home. He had planned on burning them in the bedroom fireplace as soon as he arrived in town but something had held him back from doing so. Now he was glad to have kept them as he knew he had a way of expressing his inner feelings better on paper than he could when speaking to his wife. She always seemed to take his words the wrong way and he always responded with hurtful words right back, against his better judgment. As Rhett pored over page after page of his writings, he relived all of their happiest as well as their most bitter moments until the one thing finally became perfectly clear to him even though his own mother had already pointed out the same truths: they had both been stupid, stubborn fools all the years they had been married and it all had to stop upon her arrival to Charleston.

Rhett lay his head back on the soft feather pillow and closed his eyes as his mind quickly formulated a simple yet effective plan. He concluded he would need to do one last unexpected gesture to make sure Scarlett was really over Ashley for good then both their charades could end and they would go on with their new life together. It was the only way Rhett knew he would finally be able to let the many traumas of the past go. Scarlett had certainly put on a good show refraining from any prolonged contact with Ashley at Melanie's service but it was obvious Ashley had been a drunken embarrassment and everyone had steered clear of him anyway. Rhett was glad to have had the conversation with Ashley he had in the garden, giving both of them a new understanding of the other, but it was Scarlett's desires of the heart that mattered. Recalling the horror at hearing Scarlett yell out for Ashley in her dreams, Rhett knew he would stop at nothing until it was only his name she was screaming out into the darkness of night, whether she was awake or asleep. Slipping quietly out of his room, Rhett entered his study and quickly wrote a letter of invitation, giving it to a servant to post immediately before he lost his nerve.

* * *

><p>Mammy and Scarlett quickly slipped into the room that had once been Ellen O'Hara's personal parlor and quietly closed the door just as the wailings of Suellen's baby echoed throughout the house. "I have dah go now. Deh baby needs attendehn'," Mammy declared. "Look for deh loose brick ovah there by deh floor. You shood find deh things of yous mothah," she directed as she pointed Scarlett towards the large fireplace then turned to leave the room. Scarlett's curiosity was thoroughly piqued as to what secrets lie hidden behind the fireplace brick and quickly set off to work before anyone discovered her there. She dropped to her knees in front of the firebox and quickly felt the clay bricks for any sign of loose mortar but found nothing out of the ordinary. After several minutes of frustration at coming up short, she finally spotted a brick low to the ground set back a few millimeters in its place from the others.<p>

With growing excitement, Scarlett's heart beat furiously in her chest while her fingers first carefully pried out loose mortar then the brick, resting both carefully on the floor next to her. A tiny cavity was exposed and with shaking hands, Scarlett reached in hesitantly and gently pulled out a heavy wooden box. She instantly understood the great pains her mother had gone to in hiding whatever secrets it contained. Gently blowing off the dust, Scarlett reached into her pocket for the key Mammy had given her, turning it in the lock until it clicked open.

Scarlett's heart raced as she opened the lid and held her mother's antique crystal rosary and well-worn leather Bible in her hands. Nostalgic memories of her mother faithfully using them on a daily basis filled her head and Scarlett was glad they had been hidden from the Yankee scavengers. Gathering her skirts, Scarlett sat on the floor in front of the fireplace as she gently set the religious treasures on her lap. Her attention was quickly drawn to the remaining contents inside: A leather bound journal and a stack of old yellowed letters tied with a bright blue grosgrain ribbon. Scarlett carefully lifted them out, immediately beginning to pore through the letters, and discovered they were all written from a man named Philippe Robillard. As she continued reading on, she concluded he had been mother's cousin and lover before she had become an O'Hara. Scarlett also learned he had been a speculator and a gambler, independent after having been estranged from his family, not afraid to push the boundaries of societal rules, and had been completely in love with Ellen as he had written and pursued her relentlessly, though Ellen's feelings seemed to be mutual. "Oh my God!" Scarlett thought, "He's just like Rhett!"

Finishing Philippe's many letters, Scarlett carefully tied them back together with the ribbon then opened the thick journal filled with the tiny, precise cursive writing of her mother's hand. She became thoroughly engrossed reading how her mother and Philippe had fallen in love as soon as he first met her after returning to Savannah from an extended time abroad. Philippe had last seen Ellen when she was a spoiled eleven year old child. While he was overseas, Ellen had quickly developed into a beautiful, fun-loving young woman of fourteen who, being the youngest daughter, always expected to get her way and usually succeeded. Philippe was immediately captivated by the combination of Ellen's luscious ebony hair against her pale skin and the striking blue eyes that jumped in excitement whenever he entered the room. But the one thing that predominately attracted him was her charming and playful demeanor in the face of the uptight Robillards who were always afraid to upset the rules and boundaries of society. Ellen was thrilled by his dark, good looks and wild, ungentlemanly behavior as a sharp contrast to the mindless, dreadfully uptight society boys she had been accumstomed with. It had been well known in town that Philippe had frequented the saloons often, drinking and gambling into all hours of the night before staggering home with his winnings. He had become an embarrassment to the family and talk among Ellen's father Pierre, and Philippe's father had already begun in discussing how and when they would curtail his improper behavior before he completely disgraced the entire family.

It had been a warm sunny day when Eulalie and Pauline had been out walking together, enjoying the beauty of the home's formal gardens that had been patterned after those of Versailles, though on a much smaller scale. Hearing Ellen's giggling voice, the girls walked quietly down a brick path and hid behind a row of large shrubs, hoping to discover whom it was she was conversing with. They heard Philippe's voice in response and were shocked at what they learned when spying on the secret lover's intimate conversation, immediately running off to the study where they would find their father in to tell them what they overheard.

Despite his wild ways, Philippe was desperately in love and knew he and Ellen had to be together. He had known his father and uncle were thoroughly embarrassed by his evening activities and would probably send him away again soon. He had decided he could only do one thing and that was to rescue his true love Ellen from the tragic fate of remaining in Savannah instead of living the life of adventure with him she was meant to. In the seclusion of the garden that fateful day, Philippe and Ellen made plans to elope and start a new life together in New Orleans where society was relaxed and more varied than in Savannah. Responding as he knew she would, Ellen quickly agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hard on the lips in her excitement. Philippe responded readily as the moment between them grew more heated by the minute. Ellen moaned in pleasure when Philippe's firm lips began probing the area between her breasts just as footsteps sounded her father's presence. A red-faced, explosively angry Pierre Robillard immediately sent Ellen off to the confines of her bedroom before screaming insults at Philippe, sending him off with the orders to leave his youngest daughter alone and never to set foot in his home ever again.

Afterwards, Eulalie and Pauline listened quietly from the bedroom hallway as her father screamed at Ellen over her improper, unladylike behavior. As a result, she had remained in her room for almost a week allowing only Mammy to enter. Ellen eventually emerged but no longer felt any bond with her tattletale sisters and wanted nothing to do with her father. All light had been lost in her eyes and she spent her days in complete solitude, thinking of nothing but Philippe and how she hoped he would find a way to come back for her as he expressed in the letters he secretly sent her. It had been a short time after her fifteenth birthday that the letter from a New Orleans priest arrived addressed to Ellen with the most unimaginable news possible, shattering her entire world: Philippe had been killed.

Ellen completely withdrew from everyone but Mammy and knew she would never again find a love like the one she had and then so quickly lost. No one in her family seemed to care or understand what Philippe had meant to her. From that moment on, Ellen realized she would forever be a prisoner in her father's home and would never be trusted ever again. It was Gerald O'Hara's arrival on the Robillard doorstep that was her saving grace in taking her away from her miserable existence. She knew marriage to the kind older man would entail trapping herself into a life in which she would never feel the romantic love she had with her cousin but she also knew Gerald was her one chance at freedom from the life she no longer wanted to live. It was either marriage or she would run off and join a convent and, thankfully, her father allowed her the option she wanted as it meant she would move far away from the sad memories Savannah now contained for her.

As Scarlett finished the last page in the journal, many realizations quickly dawned on her and she understood why Mammy had only just now entrusted her with her mother's things. The truth was plain to see that Ellen had once been every bit the adventurous, improper, societal boundary pushing, flirtatious southern belle deeply in love with a forbidden lover like Scarlett had been. Only now did Scarlett understand how her perfect mother had fallen short in so many similar ways to her. She always thought her mother was on par with the Virgin Mary in the areas of saintly grace, perfection, and kindness. Now, she realized her mother had been a sinner, just like her, and had spent her later years earnestly trying to make up for the sins of her past. Her mother had wanted to break free from society in order to live life on her terms and, in doing so, knew it was all her fault Philippe had been run out of town. Scarlett cringed as she read on the last page of the journal how her mother had blamed herself for Philippe's death and if only she had the courage to run off with him, Philippe may still be alive. Ellen had vowed her own daughters would be raised to be perfect society ladies living mindless boring lives in order to save them the unfortunate lifelong pain of knowing and losing true love as she had.

Now, Scarlett fully understood and was deeply saddened to know her mother's quiet nature and gentle grace were the result of her inner struggles while pining away for a long-dead lover her entire life. Without Gerald O'Hara, Scarlett knew she would not be alive and she silently thanked God for her father's timely providence, however, Scarlett could not get out of her mind how her mother had lost her own version of Rhett and what it had done to her. She was now more anxious than ever for Friday to come so she could set off for Charleston. Life was too short and it had become clear Rhett was Scarlett's passion for living just as Philippe had been for Ellen. Losing Philippe had cost her mother a lifetime of happiness and Scarlett vowed that would never happen to her and she would never be without Rhett again. She was through playing games and would bare all the feelings in her wounded heart as soon as she could be alone with him. Later, Scarlett sincerely thanked Mammy for remembering about the existence of her mother's things and went off to pack her bags for Charleston with a new sparkle in her eyes. Mammy breathed a sigh of relief knowing Scarlett learned the lessons she needed and knew her mission had been accomplished.

* * *

><p>Rhett sat on a bench waiting for Scarlett's arrival, smoking a long cigar. The train from her transfer at Savannah had been running briefly behind schedule and he found as the minutes slowly ticked by, he was getting more and more anxious to see her and what her reaction to his presence there would be. Rhett stubbed out his cigar just as her train finally arrived and slowly pulled up to the depot. Walking towards the passenger platform, Rhett's heart stopped as he saw her emerge. She was dressed in a black silk mourning gown and loose tendrils from the chignon in her hair spilled over the pale skin around her face. Rhett was mesmerized at her luminous appearance, as she was a sight for sore eyes, and stood completely still in his place as passengers exited the train and rushed past him on the way to their destinations. His entire body tingled with electricity as Scarlett's sharp green eyes finally spotted him in the crowd and fixed on his, her rosy lips smiling in response as she drew closer to where he stood. It was as if they were the only two people in the world and no one nor nothing else mattered.<p>

Nothing could have prepared Rhett for her sudden, unexpected actions as she finally stood inches away from him, her smile quickly fading as he felt the sting of her hand across his cheek. "That's for leaving me in Atlanta," she scolded, wild eyes flashing in anger. Rhett's hand rubbed away the pain as Scarlett dropped her bags to the ground, her demeanor suddenly changed. Rhett stared, his mouth opened in surprise as she stood on her tiptoes then wrapped her arms around his neck. Gently whispering into his ear, Scarlett said, "…And this is because I love you so much that I forgive you for being so stupid," then brought her lips to his and firmly kissed him in the midst of the incredulous crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

**_To everyone who reviewed chapter #7, let me say one thing: "THANK YOU!" Your reviews were all awesome and truly appreciated! I am glad you are enjoying my story as much as I am enjoying writing it! Please, keep those reviews coming as they are very encouraging for me! And especially to "Scarlettlovesrhett: thank you so much for your consistency in reviewing after EVERY chapter so far! You are great! :)_**

**_Now for a spoiler alert: I started out writing this fanfic with a "T" rating but this chapter has seemed to have taken on a life of its own as I was writing it and has some "mature" elements to it. In other words, there is some good old SMUT going on here! If you are under age, please move on to another story or my conscience will plague me as I am a mom to three young daughters and wouldn't want them reading this garbage either...LOL! If you are old enough and okay enough to handle some marital action then read on but remember: Viewer Discretion Is Advised! And, please review when you are finished...thank you! :)_**

**_As always, I don't own the rights to GWTW!  
><em>**

Rhett broke the kiss that had been growing more intense by the second and stared in shock at the stranger his wife had become during the short time they were apart. It was apparent that Scarlett had finally grown a real woman's heart after all the years of Rhett's frustration at waiting for her immaturity and girlish idealizations to end. He was immensely relieved knowing the real woman he had been waiting for, who had been hidden deep inside, finally had emerged. He knew Scarlett was waiting impatiently for his response and sensed her presence there was about to set the tone for the future of their marital relationship.

A huge grin began spreading across Rhett's face at what had just transpired causing him to blurt out the first thought that came to mind, "You, Mrs. Butler, are no lady!" Scarlett watched how his dark, expressive eyes sparkled as he spoke and kept pace with his playful banter truthfully responding, "Frankly, my dear, you should be as relieved as I am. What good did trying to act like a lady ever get me anyway when we both know I am the farthest thing from being one!" Rhett smiled at her words. He knew Scarlett saw the world as he had but instead had, for years, put on quite the show at being a lady in order to rise to the top of the bland, mindless society they lived in. They both knew, deep inside, Scarlett was far from being like everyone else and Rhett was glad she seemingly found the desire to finally set herself free. Something had happened to her while they were apart and he intended to find out what it was that changed her. Whatever it was, it had succeeded in bringing her to him and for that he was extremely thankful.

"My dear, I'm sure your journey was tiring. Let's go home now. Mother and Rosemary are anxious to see you too," Rhett said, suddenly breaking the intimacy of the moment. Scarlett nodded in silent resignation as he carried her bags and directed her towards his waiting carriage. She had been oblivious as to how her passionate kiss in the middle of the depot had caused a stir among the crowd as she only had eyes for her husband. However, as they walked together through the crowd of proper ladies and gentlemen entering and leaving the depot, both sensed gossip had already spread around town regarding their improper greeting and they purposefully ignored the blatant stares turned in their direction.

* * *

><p>Rhett's driver was waiting in front of the depot in the Butler family's open carriage. After he placed her bags and large trunk in the storage area, Scarlett decided she wasn't as tired as she initially thought and expressed interest in taking a short tour through town. She had not been to Charleston since well before the war and was shocked to see the current rundown state of many of the charming, majestic old buildings and homes even though it was years after the war had ended. The war and the fire of 1861 had both taken a huge toll on the once most-cosmopolitan city of the old south and Rhett assured her it would eventually make its comeback, which was why he was investing many of his funds into the place of his birth. Rhett directed the driver down the main shopping district on King Street knowing the buildings there were in fine condition and Scarlett would enjoy the high end wares displayed in the variety of shop windows. When the carriage stopped at the Market Street intersection allowing a small group of servants to pass by with their purchases, Scarlett's attention was drawn to the window of a crowded tea room on the street corner. She watched as finely-dressed ladies sitting close to the window enjoyed tiny plates of meringues and sponge cakes along with pots of steaming tea and her stomach began rumbling loud enough for Rhett to hear. "My dear, I do think some light refreshment would be a welcome idea for both of us. Shall we?" he suggested knowing she would immediately agree. Rhett helped her out of the carriage then directed the driver to return for them in an hour even though he knew his mother was anxious for Scarlett's arrival and would disapprove of their delay.<p>

* * *

><p>Scarlett felt Rhett's ever-present eyes on her and was uplifted knowing something profound had changed between them while they had been apart. As she ate a chocolate-filled meringue more delicious than those she had on her honeymoon, a chill ran through her upon the remembrance of Rhett's response to her actions at the depot. She was surprised they had not argued after her impulsive slap on his face and had actually expected Rhett to send her back home on the next train. Instead, he had reacted positively to her presence there and had been the one to further deepen the kiss she initiated. In the end, it was his teasing words that signaled to Scarlett everything would be all right.<p>

Both were content to enjoy the quiet presence of the other's company as they relaxed with a platter of sweets and a pot of steaming black tea. Scarlett knew they must discuss the matter of her presence in Charleston and was unsure how to begin when Rhett spotted the wedding band firmly in place on her finger as she bit into another meringue. At once, their eyes met and Rhett was surprised to notice hers were holding back tears, stopping him in his tracks. The thoughts he held inside for so long quickly came rushing out as he spoke softly enough for only Scarlett to hear, "It means a lot to see you finally wearing this. I wanted to say something to you about it before when I noticed it on your finger at Aunt Pitty's house." She nodded and squeezed his hand, her voice wavering with emotion as she replied, "I thought it was well past the time to show everyone and myself how fortunate I am to be married to the only man I ever really loved…." Rhett's heart swelled with her admission. He bent closer towards her, whispering in her ear against the echoing chatter of the wood paneled room, "Scarlett, I am so glad you came to me! Do you really forgive me, like you said earlier, for leaving you the way I did?" She swallowed her last bite of meringue and nodded as she looked into his sad dark eyes. She saw the hurt firmly in place that somehow she knew she had put there, instantly understanding the reason for his leaving must have been a good one as it had clearly torn him apart. However, as she remembered waking alone and spotting his hasty letter, anger began to build inside her but she forced it to subside, knowing that letting it out it would do their fledgling marriage no good. The important thing at the moment, Scarlett quickly realized, was that they needed to talk and not let their emotions get in the way of clearing up the misunderstandings and mistakes of their past. Scarlett took a deep breath after turning away to wipe the tears from her eyes then simply asked, "Why _did_ you leave?"

Rhett sighed deeply as he was glad to finally be able to let her know what a fool he had been. He knew he was in for a long explanation and took a deep breath in preparation. "I know I should have stayed with you, in fact I was planning on staying. The whole time I was with you at Aunt Pitty's I sensed everything between us was somehow different and I was enjoying every moment being there with you, with no disrespect to Mrs. Wilkes of course. Back at home, once you fell asleep after my expert massage…," Rhett stopped suddenly and caught Scarlett's embarrassed eyes at the shared memory of the night's events then quietly continued, "I laid in bed holding you for a long while. I couldn't fall asleep quickly like you had and I was thinking how excited I was for the new chance I believed we were being given but….but something in me snapped when I heard you calling out….. no,…..no, you were actually shouting out Ashley's name in your sleep." Rhett had lost his appetite and looked down at his untouched plate, trying his best to hide the hurt pride in his eyes. He finally continued on as he met Scarlett's gaze, "You had showed all the signs earlier that day of being truthful in that you did love me and I believed you, yet, something in me snapped after hearing Ashley's name and thinking you still loved him. All I could do was to take off like a coward…..like I have always done before, I now realize... I knew I should have stayed to discuss the reasons for my wounded ego and I _did_ realize that eventually, but only after I was already en route to Charleston... Scarlett, I was so glad when your letter to my mother arrived. That _really_ opened my eyes in that I was wrong and you _were_ being truthful to me."

Scarlett laughed then noticed Rhett's growing irritation with what he perceived to be a rude response to his laying his heart out on the line. She realized he didn't understand and anger was quickly getting the better of him. Gently caressing his hand under the table, she quietly spoke, "Rhett, calm down. Let me explain why I am laughing before you run off on me again." Her words caught his attention and he relaxed while waiting for her to continue. Satisfied for his silence Scarlett went on, "For almost the entire week I was at Tara, I was so ill that after my major aches and pains went away, I had much time to lie in bed and wonder why you left me after everything between us had seemed like it was going so well. It wasn't until I was on the train coming here from Savannah that I fell asleep and dreamed the same dream I had the night you left me. After the porter woke me up and said I was making so much noise I had scared him and the other passengers, it immediately came to mind how I have been pretty vocal during my dreams in the past. In fact, you remember how many times you have had to calm me after I woke you first by yelling out in my sleep." Scarlett laughed, watching intently as Rhett nodded, his dark eyes assessing her. She knew he was slowly putting the pieces of her story together, trying to see where it was leading and she quickly continued on, "The night before Melly's burial when you left _and_ also when I was on the train coming here, I dreamed everyone I knew but you was at Oakland Cemetery and Ashley was drunk like he had been at Aunt Pitty's. Well anyway, in my dream, everyone knew that he didn't want to go on living without Melly and he was about to jump into her grave as her coffin was being lowered. It was at that point in my dream that I screamed his name so he would stop and I pulled him away before he made a fool of his self. That is what you heard when I yelled out his name….I was angry at him in my dream for being such a stupid fool in front of Beau and everyone else...I guess I just got a little too loud about it, unfortunately." Scarlett casually popped a crème puff into her mouth and smiled at Rhett until he breathed a sigh of relief, his entire body relaxing. "You know, Rhett," Scarlett began as she noticed his changed demeanor, "I do think a story you once told me had been in my mind and may have been the root of that problem. Remember you once told me how the ladies in India throw themselves on their husband's funeral pyres and burn to death with their husband's bodies? That was on my mind the day of Melly's service when I saw how drunk and despondent Ashley was acting and I guess I was afraid he would do something stupid like that. Apparently that idea transferred itself into my dream somehow."

"She had been right all along," he thought to his self, "She really _has_ loved _me_ all this time like she said before." Rhett was completely relieved and felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted off him with her admissions. Looking out the window and through its reflection, he secretly watched Scarlett as she poured herself another cup of tea then began stealing the desserts off his plate when she thought he wasn't looking. He also noticed the ladies in the room whispering among themselves as they looked his way. "Some things never change," he thought. Turning his attention back to his thieving wife, Rhett laughed as she looked up at him, her mouth stuffed with his chocolate éclair. "The eclairs were Bonnie's favorites too when we came here," Rhett sadly admitted then tried to shrug off the sad memory of their daughter as he had more pleasant thoughts in mind that he wanted to focus his attentions on now. Rhett kissed Scarlett firmly on the forehead, eyeing the lady patrons as they looked on the Butler's with disdain. "My dear, there is much more we need to discuss at a later time in order to leave the errors of our past behind. But I do want you to know I believe your explanation and appreciate you telling me," he admitted, watching as another smile brightened Scarlett's face. "You know, Scarlett, you _are_ the only woman for me."

* * *

><p>Rhett had quickly paid their bill and grabbed Scarlett by the hand as they left the tea room. They still had some time until the driver returned so Rhett led Scarlett across the cobblestone street towards his mother's favorite millinery shop. "Remember the green bonnet I brought back from Paris during the war?" he asked, fully knowing she would remember his expensive gift as it had made quite the impression on her at the time. "Bonnet? What bonnet? Do you mean that old hideous thing some black hearted scoundrel scandalously forced me to accept so he could tempt me with his affections?" she playfully teased with a smile then continued her thought, "You know, I have been told in the past, by a lady of good authority mind you, that to accept such gifts would make a gentleman think I would allow him to take his liberties with me," she innocently replied, meeting his eyes with a coquettish smile. Rhett roared with laughter at her words and held onto her arm even tighter. "Well, that's what was wrong with me then, I should have strived to have been a gentleman after all. That way, I could have sampled a taste of the green-eyed lady whose memory continuously haunted me while I was risking life and limb running the blockades…."Rhett caught Scarlett's eye, prompting a shared laugh. Continuing on, Rhett admitted, "Well, I guess the woman I had in mind wasn't much of a lady after all…..but that's lucky for me as I have never found much charm in ladies, you know." Scarlett pinched his arm, flirtatiously responding, "Oh Rhett, how you do run on!" Wondering as to his motives behind bringing up the memory of his gift and now taking her into this particular shop, Scarlett abruptly stopped outside the door when Rhett's arm circled her waist and pulled her close, a serious look on his tanned face. Scarlett shivered at the raw look of lust in his eyes, her voice cracking as she dared to ask the question she instinctively already knew the answer to. "Exactly <em>why<em> are you taking me into this shop right now, Rhett?" her soft voice croaked out. Rhett smiled a devilish grin, leaning in close to Scarlett's ear as he whispered, "I would like to buy you some new hats so I can freely take my liberties with you later, my dear. Besides, I am tired of seeing you in mourning clothes all the time. You need something that keeps your face looking so pretty."

Scarlett swallowed the growing lump in her suddenly parched throat as memories of the passionate night when they were last intimate flooded her mind. Rhett watched her intently, trying to guess her thoughts, and was caught off guard when she straightened her posture and responded in a firm voice, "Well then, Rhett Butler, I do hope you know what you are getting yourself into since I intend to purchase many hats today with your ill-gotten gains. And, since I know how you expect repayment as soon as possible, I will see to it immediately….. and often." Scarlett grinned then pulled away with a smile still plastered on her face as she entered the shop, leaving Rhett to stare in her wake and utter out loud, "What a woman!"

* * *

><p>It was obvious gossip of Rhett's presence in town with a mysterious, unknown woman had quickly spread among the social elites of Charleston. Scarlett had been animated with excitement at trying on hat after hat while Rhett sat watching her with one eye on the scene going on behind her as former acquaintances and strangers alike passed by the millinery shop, searching for a glimpse of them through the windows. Even the young shop clerk, Miss Jenkins, had not been immune to the gossip, obviously flustered at the sight of the man she had heard about and had perceived to be as dangerous as a pirate. However, Scarlett quickly put the girl to ease with the promise of a large sale and had struck up an easy rapport as they were now on a first name basis. "Anna, what do you think of this cream Gainsborough with the black veil and those red silk roses?" Scarlett asked her, knowing she would eagerly approve her every whim. Rhett had moved to the other end of the room and was smoking a cigar while laughing at the chaotic scene he inadvertently created by bringing his fashion-conscious wife to the shop. He was glad to see Scarlett was enjoying herself and knew she was oblivious to the ladies entering the shop in order to catch a glimpse of the woman who was there with the legendary scoundrel Rhett Butler. In a short matter of time, Scarlett had chosen three hats that had been on display then ordered three others for trimming and delivery within the next week. In the midst of the activity, Rhett had noticed the carriage driver's arrival across the street and quickly ran out, telling him to wait as they would be ready in a moment. Twenty minutes later, they were not only extremely behind his mother's planned schedule for the afternoon but had also attracted a growing crowd as news of Rhett's presence there spread like wildfire through the King Street district.<p>

Rhett stubbed out the remainder of his cigar and caught Scarlett unaware as he quietly came up behind her, speaking softly in her ear, "My dear, I think it is time we leave. Mother is expecting us well before dinner and now we are very late." Scarlett turned away from the box Miss Jenkins had just set on the counter after having had mentioned it earlier. "Yes, Rhett, you're right but there is just one more hat I have to see then I will be ready. You aren't mad at me are you, dear?" she asked using her well-honed charm on him. Not waiting for his response, Scarlett turned to the box, lifting the lid then pulling away the tissue as the sight of a delicate silk pillbox hat lay there for all eyes to see. It was in the exact shade of green that matched her eyes as the bonnet Rhett had given her years ago had been and Scarlett gasped in delight as her fingers trailed over the delicate silk. The green veiling and ostrich plume on one side had also been dyed to match and Rhett's firm hands gently lifted it out of the box, pinning it gently in Scarlett's hair as the clerk stood watching. "This one you will wear home, my dear, I don't care if you are in mourning or not," he spoke, his gaze never leaving the vibrancy of the green eyes that seemed to have grown brighter upon the placement of the delicate hat on her head. "And, you can pay your debt for this one first," he added with a sly wink as his lips tenderly brushed over Scarlett's wedding band. "Thank you, Miss Jenkins, for your expert assistance. I am sure my wife will want to return here again very soon," Rhett said, disappointed at having to avert his hungry eyes from Scarlett while surveying the charges tallied on the bill. As they left the shop, neither suspected Miss Jenkins would immediately be the one to spread new gossip as she anxiously informed the ladies remaining in the shop, "That woman wasn't Rhett Butler's mistress that was his _wife_!"

* * *

><p>Scarlett waited until they were safely driving south on King Street towards the Battery, her new green hat perched at a fashionable angle on her head, before she spoke. "Oh Rhett! Thank you for the darling hats! I can't wait to wear all of them!" she said with excitement. Rhett responded with a warm smile and kissed her lips, his arm wrapping around her protectively as he pulled her closer to his firm body. "My dear, you know that I am just tempting you," he joked with the familiar words first spoken years ago. He had been glad for the time together he had inadvertently carved out of the afternoon instead of sticking with the original plan of immediately going home to his mother and sister. He had craved having his wife to his self and now would have to share her with his family, the growing feeling of jealousy at having to share Scarlett disappointing him as he knew how anxious they were to spend time with her too. Rhett knew he was a fool if he thought he could keep his hands off her until after Ashley Wilkes' visit to Charleston next month. Rhett's heart was now positive she no longer cared for Ashley and his body knew ever since her arrival earlier that afternoon, it would be next to impossible that he could hold out for another month from showing his affection for her in the manner he craved. Besides, it had been so long since she had touched him in any meaningful way that his body was ready to explode every time he felt her gentle touch.<p>

Rhett had received Aunt Pitty's letter earlier that morning in which his invitation and generous funds for traveling had been enthusiastically accepted. She, India, Beau, and Ashley would be traveling to Charleston in three weeks and would spend the Thanksgiving holiday at the Butler home. Rhett's original plan had been to gage Scarlett's reaction to Ashley's close presence during the visit in order to put his fears to rest that Scarlett had any lingering traces of love for Ashley. Now, Rhett no longer cared as he knew her heart finally was his after all. He smiled while thinking how life's unexpected turn of events suddenly seemed to be in his favor.

At the start of their tour as they drove away from the depot, Scarlett had mentioned to Rhett she wanted to be shown all the places of importance to him in his youth along the way. Remembering her request, Rhett pointed out their approach towards his childhood home near Tradd Street. "That white house over there, my dear, is the location of the birthplace and reckless youth of yours truly….. A home that certainly has seen its fair share of unhappiness and disappointment especially when the elder Mr. Butler forced his firstborn to never return," he bitterly recalled. It was obvious the sight of his former home opened many wounds that were still raw and Scarlett snuggled closer to comfort him. Rhett smiled as the presence of her body next to his seemed to immediately erase his bitterness. "Did I ever tell you what my middle initial, 'K', stands for?" he asked. Shaking her head, Scarlett patiently waited for his answer. "My middle name is King because I was born here on King Street and my father expected I would one day take my rightful place as head of the family, like the King of England! … What a joke!" he sarcastically laughed out loud. After a few minutes had passed by in silence, Rhett offered up new information as he snapped, "I forgot to mention that my brother Ross is going to be around for a few days while he and I conclude some business matters with our lawyers." After a long pause Rhett concluded, "He's the main reason why my father disowned me and I turned out to be such a bitter disappointment in his eyes…Stay away from Ross, my dear… I don't trust him."

As the carriage crept along the narrow streets, with each passing house Scarlett's curiosity grew. She desperately wanted to know what had transpired in the past to cause Rhett's estrangement with his father and what had happened between him and his brother. She remembered how the day she met him at Twelve Oaks, Cathleen Calvert and all the other ladies were frantically spreading ridiculous gossip about the handsome, dark-haired stranger from Charleston but Scarlett suspected it had only been speculation on their parts as to what Rhett had allegedly done as the gossip being spread certainly did not seem to warrant a family estrangement in her mind. Rhett had never told her the real truth about his past and now that he had brought it up, Scarlett was dying to hear it before her curiosity killed her.

Rhett had closed his eyes, leaning back on the black leather seat while still holding her tightly in his arms. She had not wanted to disturb his rest and was doing her best trying to hold back the question on the tip of her tongue but her composure was beginning to crack. "Rhett, will you finally tell me what your brother did to cause your father to disown you?" she burst out. She looked down expecting he would be angered but instead his lips slowly turned upwards into a smile. "You mean to tell me, Scarlett Butler, that Belle didn't explain everything to you herself when you were at her fine establishment drinking brandies?" he laughed, all the while having known of Scarlett's presence there courtesy of Belle's letter that arrived shortly after he returned to Charleston. In it, Belle had chastised him for leaving his wife and mentioned how deeply in love with him she discovered Scarlett to be. Knowing Belle's motives well, he understood it was sent with the intent of making him feel guiltier than he had already felt in order to welcome Scarlett upon her arrival with open arms. She had been a good friend to him through the years and he knew she only wanted his happiness which was why she had gone out of her way to help him and Scarlett. He had been pleasantly surprised the two women had seemingly found a common ground of some sort but he had not been privy to the extent of their conversation beyond what Belle had written as she was a true confidante and good at keeping secrets.

Scarlett blanched at the mention of her new, unexpected acquaintance and wondered as to what extent of her secrets she had shared with her husband. Rhett admitted, "Don't worry, my pet, your secrets are safe with good old Belle. All I learned from her letter is that I was a fool to leave you and that she'd never allow me to set foot in her saloon ever again if I didn't realize you and I were made for one another and I gave you another chance." Color returned to Scarlett's face as she took a deep breath in relief and snuggled even closer, comforted by Rhett's warm body. The gentle rocking of the carriage and the sound of the horses' hooves completely relaxed her as her eyes closed for the duration of the short remainder of their ride home. It wasn't until later that evening, after thinking over the momentous events of the day that Scarlett realized he never answered her question regarding his father and brother, instead manipulating the conversation towards her time with Belle, a woman whose connections with Rhett brought up more questions Scarlett was absolutely determined to find the answers to.

* * *

><p>It seemed as if only an instant instead of ten minutes had passed when Rhett gently nudged Scarlett's shoulder, abruptly waking her from her catnap. Their carriage had arrived and was parked directly in front of the home he was eager for Scarlett to see. "My dear, we are home. What do you think of it?" Rhett asked with expectation. Scarlett rubbed her sleepy eyes and focused on the overwhelming sight in front of her. "Oh Rhett! <em>This<em> is your home? It's absolutely gorgeous! ... I love it!" she said, absolutely stunned yet animated in her excitement. The sight of the four story buttery-yellow stucco mansion had completely surprised her as it was so simply elegant yet massive in size. Open windows and French doors anchored with huge black plantation shutters dotted the exterior while four flours of porticos wrapped around the entire front and each side of the home, wicker chairs and ceiling fans gently blowing in time with the cooling breeze coming from the harbor to the south. The front garden was enclosed by a tall black wrought iron fence with crape myrtle trees anchored on both sides of the slate walkway leading to the front door. As her eye was drawn to the main portico, the heavy mahogany main door opened suddenly and Scarlett watched as Eleanor and Rosemary Butler walked out then stood on the porch at the top of the wrought iron double staircase, edged with trailing vines. Rhett responded to her comment as he waved to his mother and sister. "It's _our_ home, my dear, and next month when your Aunt Pitty and the rest of the Wilkes' are here visiting us for Thanksgiving I am sure you will love the fact they will be pea green with envy with you for owning it," he teased, climbing out of the carriage before he could notice Scarlett's reaction.

Scarlett had stilled at Rhett's words and looked towards him, completely speechless. Rhett had purposefully shocked her with the news of Ashley's visit then chuckled at the sight of her stiff composure as he held his hand out for her. Deciding it was time for her to relax, he casually admitted his schemes. "I guess I forgot to mention to you earlier that I invited your family to stay with us for a few weeks. At the time I first wrote the invitation, I had wanted to test you and your claims of love for me by having Ashley so temptingly near you while in my presence. But with Mrs. Wilkes passed on, I figured the entire family might appreciate a change in scenery, especially during the time of a holiday. But don't worry, I understand the state of your heart pretty well right now and after having had a little chat with the drunken Ashley in Aunt Pitty's garden, I know the state of his heart pretty well too….. and, sadly, it isn't pretty," he readily admitted. Scarlett began to relax after understanding his motives and was glad he was so thoughtful as to invite the family during a time when Melly's absence would be strongly felt. She despised India with a passion and knew it would be very difficult having to bear her close presence for any length of time. Yet, knowing she would have Rhett's family, Beau, and best of all Rhett himself there with her she realized she would do her best to weather the storm she knew would be brewing between her and the vile woman.

Scarlett glanced at Eleanor and Rosemary impatiently waiting as Rhett continued on with his revelations. "I have another motivation for inviting them here as well as I fully intend to help your dear Ashley get back on track while he is in town. I saw the early signs at Melanie's service that he may be heading down the rocky road of a life of ungentlemanly behavior, surprisingly enough. And, while that works well enough for a man like myself, I can certainly relate how lost he is without his wife," he mused. "He needs someone he could trust to help him to see what could happen if one quits behaving as a gentleman," he jokingly added to Scarlett's chagrin. Scarlett watched Rhett's mother and sister watching from afar and knew they were wondering what was causing their delay. She quickly adjusted her new hat then skirts before allowing Rhett to hand her out of the carriage while his words replayed in her mind. Stepping onto the ground, a realization struck her and she quietly said, _"_Exactly _when_ did Ashley realize he could trust you of all people, Rhett Butler? What is it that makes you think you are the proper person in helping him? And by the way, Ashley is _not_ my dear." Rhett's smile filled his face as they approached the stairs then quietly answered her, "My dear, I think he and I came to a new understanding right after I punched in his face in Aunt Pitty's garden."

* * *

><p>Scarlett never felt more welcomed by any other women than she did upon greeting Eleanor and Rosemary Butler. Eleanor had secretly passed on to Rosemary the entire story Rhett had given her while he was ill, in which he had described his intense love for his wife and their convoluted relationship through the years. Rosemary sadly wished her life had given her a love so real and deep as Scarlett and Rhett's. Her fiancé had been in the Confederate artillery and had been killed on the front lines at Gettysburg. She had loved him since childhood and they had planned to marry after he returned home on leave from what he thought would be a successful battle. Now, seven years after the war was over, Rosemary still could not let the pain of losing him go away. She had resigned herself to a life of spinsterhood, wearing nothing but black and refusing invitations to parties and balls. Rosemary was sure life had nothing more to offer until Scarlett's letter arrived, bringing a new life and energy to her brother. Scarlett's upcoming visit had completely piqued her curiosity into gaining firsthand knowledge of the strange power of love and Rosemary hoped since she and Scarlett were only a few years apart in age that they could possibly form a close attachment too.<p>

Rhett was glad to see his mother and Rosemary greet Scarlett so warmly upon her arrival and knew his wife had been truly touched with their welcoming gestures. They had wanted to immediately drag her off to the parlor for tea and conversation before dinner but as soon as Scarlett began yawning in the middle of the foyer, Eleanor came to her senses and decided their time for womanly bonding could wait until later. "Oh my goodness, dear, you are exhausted after your long travels. Our dinner will be ready in a couple of hours so you have plenty of time for some rest now if you'd like. I shall make sure our servant George brings your bags up to your room immediately," she directed, waiting for Scarlett's agreement. "Thank you Mrs. Butler for understanding. I look forward to spending time with you and Rosemary later," Scarlett said, feeling Rhett's grip on her arm as he led her up the sweeping circular staircase towards the fourth floor above.

The simple beauty of the home Rhett had created in less than a year since his visit with Bonnie completely amazed Scarlett. As they climbed the winding staircase towards his private living space, her heart beat increasingly faster with both the exercise and the anticipation of being alone with him in his bedroom. They finally reached the last stair then walked down a short hall lit by the natural light filtering through open floor to ceiling windows. Scarlett raced over to catch a glimpse of the east harbor view and was pleasantly surprised to see Fort Sumter within viewing distance. "Oh Rhett, look! The fort is so close! Why, I'll bet we could even take one of your boats out there someday and explore it, if we're allowed to of course," she said with much excitement, like an adventurous child. "My dear, I think I may be able to pull a few strings with a couple of Yankees who owe me a favor in order to get you the grand tour," he replied, equally enthused with her adventurous spirit. Rhett smiled his familiar devilish grin while reaching for her hand as he led her towards the dark wood door of his bedchamber. "Here is our room, my pet," he simply stated before entering. "I hope you feel comfortable here because I intend for us to spend much time in the future locked in there behind this door." Scarlett swallowed hard, choosing not to respond to his comment while Rhett ushered her into the room.

Looking around at the expansive space, Scarlett was pleasantly surprised and immediately felt at home. The room was airy and bright and the bank of French doors along the south wall had been opened. Scarlett grew more excited by the minute as she stepped outside onto the covered piazza and took in the view of the park across the street and Charleston harbor just beyond. "Oh Rhett, this is heavenly!" she exclaimed while quickly walking back into the room then stopped short when she suddenly noticed Rhett laying on top of the inviting four poster bed. Scarlett tried to maintain her cool composure so he wouldn't sense where her thoughts were heading but it was too late. Rhett knew how to read her mind as it was his own and began laughing out loud. "My dear, this is truly a comfortable bed and I promise I won't hurt you if you want to come try it out too. But in all honesty, I don't know how much longer I can go keeping my hands off you...I may end up biting," he teased. His mood quickly changed as he quietly admitted, "It's been too long for us, Scarlett... I expect I may accidentally get a little too carried away by your charms."

Blushing furiously, Scarlett looked down at the floor, her body tingling with anticipation as she fully knew he would eventually make good on his underlying taunts. Rhett rolled off the bed, walking towards her, and bluntly began speaking the truth he had been silent about for too long, "The night of Ashley's party…the night I was drunk and I forced myself on you….I can never forgive myself for what I did to you..." He stopped as his voice cracked with emotion and Scarlett rushed over where he stood, gently wrapping her arms around him. "No, Rhett. Please don't!…." she said as he turned to meet her gaze. "Rhett that was the night you finally opened my eyes to what real intimacy could be like for us. At first, you scared me with your drunkenness, your vicious words, trying to squeeze my thoughts of Ashley from my head. At first I thought you were going to hurt me, you were so angry, and I felt backed into a corner like a wounded animal. As you carried me upstairs I quickly forgot how scared I was…. especially when I realized what you were about to do to me. At that point, nothing else mattered except for you and me and the feel of your touch all over my body." Rhett looked surprised at her words and realized what she was admitting to: she had enjoyed his forceful lovemaking and had thought of only him that night. Impulsively, Rhett started kissing her neck but she pulled away and took a step back. "Rhett… let me finish please. This is something I wanted to explain to you a very long time ago." He impatiently waited for her to continue as his dark eyes burned with lust, watching Scarlett's anguished expression as she spoke, "You had never been rough like that before and I was so anxious to let you know the next morning how much I enjoyed it," she explained, completely surprising Rhett yet again with her admission. "Unfortunately, you came into the room to tell me you were leaving with Bonnie when I was about to tell you how you had opened up my eyes for the first time to what you really felt for me," she explained, her head lowered as she remembered the deep pain of having been at cross purposes with Rhett that morning as well as most of their marriage.

Rhett had been blown away at her explanation and only now remembered having heard Scarlett's cheerful singing through the door as well as the bright glow on her happy face when he shyly entered her room. Now, he felt deeply ashamed to have not seen the blatantly obvious signs of her post-coital bliss and felt even worse at having mentioned the word divorce to her at the time. Running away with Bonnie for months on end had been a fun adventure but the whole time they both had been missing Scarlett knowing she should have been with them.

Rhett stepped towards Scarlett and embraced her tightly as she cried in his arms. Pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket, Rhett wiped her tears as he said, "There, there….everything is going to be all right now, my dear." She nodded her head then slowly met his gaze with her teary eyes. Time seemed to be at a stand-still as Rhett's mouth lowered onto hers, his hands caressing her back while her mouth opened to allow his tongue to enter. A sudden knock at the door shattered the moment and Scarlett quickly smoothed her hands over her mussed hair and dress so as to look presentable. A tall, male servant who resembled Pork entered the room with Scarlett's things after Rhett opened the door. Another servant, this time a young girl, quickly followed behind and walked directly over to Scarlett while her bags and traveling trunk were being deposited near the wardrobe. The girl's hand was extended in greeting as she introduced herself, "Mrs. Butler, my name is Mary. The elder Mrs. Butler sent me here to unlace you so you can rest comfortably for a while." Rhett looked at Scarlett, a look of disappointment plainly written on his face at having had their brief interlude interrupted yet he accepted his fate. "Thank you Mary for helping Mrs. Butler," he said, turning to Scarlett as he added, "I shall return after your rest, my dear, and escort you downstairs for dinner." He gently guided her towards the bedroom door on his way out and, once there, nuzzled her ear with his lips while whispering softly, "I intend to see that from now on only _I_ will be allowed to unlace your corsets." Rhett smiled, lust for her still evident in his dark eyes, then gave Scarlett a quick peck on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, Mrs. Butler. I hope you dream only of _me_ this time," he laughed as he quickly closed the door.

Scarlett quickly dismissed Mary after having her constricting corset removed. She was exhausted and was glad to be left alone with her thoughts before sleep eventually overcame her. The gauzy white mosquito netting draped over the hand-carved posts of the mahogany bed billowed in the cross breezes swirling through the room. Scarlett breathed in the refreshing sea air of her new environment as her bare skin shivered. Searching quickly through her things, she finally found Rhett's familiar black robe and wrapped it tightly over her body. In an instant, Scarlett's attention was drawn to the framed portraits of her and Bonnie resting on the bedside table and her heart skipped a beat, immediately knowing she had made the right choice in coming to Charleston. As she lay under the plush comfort of the white silken blankets, the memories of the night Rhett had last made love to her replayed in her mind. Sighing softly, Scarlett quickly fell asleep, dreaming only of Rhett.

* * *

><p>Rhett had been downstairs entertaining his mother and Rosemary for the past hour, all the while anxious to return upstairs just to be near his wife. Eleanor had laughed at the spectacle Rhett was making of his self as he barely heard a word of their conversation during their card games. She secretly knew of his gaming business in Atlanta through an old mutual contact and after winning three hands easily, she understood where his real thoughts lie. Catching Rosemary's eye across the table, mother and daughter smiled in understanding. Eleanor finally slapped her cards down, declaring with a smile, "This game is <em>over<em>!" Rhett snapped to attention and caught the knowing look in her twinkling eyes. "Go to her, Rhett. It's obvious your mind is a million miles away from _here_," she laughed while she and Rosemary watched Rhett race up the stairs.

Dinner was to be served in less than an hour in the dining room downstairs and Rhett wanted to make the most of the remaining time watching Scarlett sleep before he would need to awaken her. "Scarlett _has_ poisoned me," Rhett thought with a lovesick smile as he softly opened the bedroom door and entered the darkened room. He quickly crept towards the bed and immediately noticed Scarlett was wearing the robe he had left behind for her in Atlanta.

Rhett's pulse raced while watching her peacefully sleep and suddenly had the immediate craving to taste every inch of her body. Sensing a presence hovering over her, Scarlett quickly woke and smiled at Rhett, slowly sitting up then stretching her arms luxuriously above her head. "Scarlett…..," Rhett gasped with a strangled whisper as the stirrings of his body's need for her filled his mind. Rhett's glazed eyes continued to stare as the loose robe opened during her stretching, completely exposing Scarlett's creamy skin to the waist, her firm breasts completely mesmerizing. Shivering from the boldness of Rhett's gaze, Scarlett was unaware of the internal pain she was causing him as she ran her fingers through her tangled hair. A cool breeze gusted through the room, quickly making her aware of her exposure. Looking down, Scarlett blushed as she pulled the robe's sash into a tight knot and began climbing out of the warm bed to get dressed for dinner.

Immediately, Scarlett was knocked back onto the bed as Rhett's body quickly covered hers, no words necessary to inform her as to what his intentions were. He reached for her hands and held them high over her head while his firm lips kissed her neck then began nipping playfully with his teeth. Quickly moving on, Scarlett gasped in surprise as Rhett suddenly jerked open the robe and threw it to the floor, his mouth immediately finding its destination as it hovered over the hollow above her breasts. Scarlett's skin was burning with his every touch and she came alive under his hard body. Knowing the pleasurable pain she was feeling, Rhett's foreplay suddenly stopped as he held her gaze while gushing out, "I am going to drive you as crazy as you have made me since turning me away…. You need to know what you could have been enjoying all those wasted years when you were busy chasing after your stupid Ashley." Scarlett stilled at hearing Rhett utter Ashley's name yet no anger or frustration was evident in his soft spoken voice, only a gentle tone that signaled his love. As his tongue continued inching its way down her body, Rhett noticed her sudden discomfort as she became completely still and knew he needed to clarify matters immediately so he could continue his lesson. "Now that I know you want to be _my_ wife in every sense of the word, this is how things are going to be between us from now on. Get used to it Mrs. Butler, you have lots of expensive hats whose debt you will be paying back for a _very_ long time," he smirked then began suckling her heaving breasts.

Scarlett's eyes remained tightly shut as she sighed in frustration. Rhett's tender mouth had abruptly left her breasts, immediately alerting her to the cool afternoon air circulating through the open windows. Half an hour had gone by since he had begun his unexpected, yet welcomed, lovemaking and Scarlett was sorry to see it end so quickly, even though she knew their timely arrival was expected for dinner downstairs at the present moment. "Oh Rhett that was wonderful…," she purred, "I guess we should get ready for ….," she abruptly stopped, her train of thought lost as Rhett lowered his body between her smooth legs. Scarlett watched, her mind completely numb, as he gently placed them over his shoulders while watching her with a tom cat grin. Holding her bewildered gaze, Rhett responded, "Damn dinner, Scarlett, I'm just getting started. We are going to be very late for dinner and my mother will just have to get used to it." Rhett caressed her quivering legs then winked before plunging his head where he never had tasted her before. Expertly maneuvering his tongue, Rhett's burning eyes watched hers while his hands were busy fondling her breasts then, suddenly, Scarlett felt them inside her playfully teasing. It wasn't long before Scarlett broke their gaze, her head rolling off to the side of the pillow as she screamed out Rhett's name over and over again, her body convulsing with aftershocks of something she didn't understand. Knowing his mission had been thoroughly accomplished, Rhett covered her shivering body with a thick blanket. He gathered her in his strong arms, holding her tight as her ecstasy slowly faded away.

"Thank you, my pet, You screaming _my_ name was exactly what I needed to hear," he spoke out into the silence of the room. Still panting heavily, Scarlett hit him in the ribs in response then snuggled closer to his warm, muscular body. They lay there for a long while, enjoying their new-found intimacy, both lost deep in thought regarding what had been yet another successful breakthrough for their marriage. After Scarlett's heart beat returned to normal, she turned to her side then looked at Rhett with a quizzical expression on her radiant face. "_What_ exactly just happened?" she asked, a slight trace of embarrassment showing on her face. Rhett gently laughed in response knowing no lady would have allowed a husband to take the liberties he just had and would have been completely mortified in response. Scarlett had acted very favorably, exactly as he knew she would. He had been expecting her question once her blissful state wore off and had been eagerly waiting to give her a truthful answer. "That, my pet, was something no real gentleman would ever dare try on a lady, especially his wife!" he declared with a sly grin. Scarlett rolled her nude body on top of Rhett's then looked into his surprised face as she remarked, "Well then, how fortunate for me that my husband is no gentleman!" With much difficulty and an audible groan, Rhett watched Scarlett's lithe body as she flirtatiously walked away to get dressed for the dinner they were already very late for.


	9. Chapter 9

**_"Wow" is all I can say to my chapter 8 reviewers! You are all so awesome and very encouraging! In fact, you are so encouraging that I whipped up another chapter (though much shorter) rather quickly as the words and situations just keep flowing..LOL! It's apparent you all love 'tasteful' smut as much as I do...LOL!_**

**_Spoiler Alert: To quote the unfortunate and tragic Britney Spears: "Oops, I did it again!" This chapter #9 is yet another smut-filled chapter focusing on our favorite couple, of course. I felt chapter 8 left things undone for their evening...(Ahem!)...and I needed to add a little more 'fun' to their homecoming. As I mentioned before the previous chapter, this chapter is rated M but will not always be a consistent rating throughout the rest of the story I have planned, only certain chapters here and there, so enjoy! And, if you are under the age of 18, please move on to another story as this is too 'grown up' for you! :)_**

**_Of course, I do not own the rights to the characters of GWTW..._**

Rhett stared at Scarlett's unclothed back side as she rifled through the tall wardrobe, searching for a suitable dress for their late dinner with his mother and sister. He sighed with disgust as the row of a half dozen black mourning gowns assaulted his eyes. "Damn it!" Rhett thought with a growing sense of frustration, "We're missing dinner entirely. I just can't see her in another one of those damned things tonight!"

Rhett's tan linen shirt had been unbuttoned to the waist but he left it alone, quickly rolling up the sleeves instead as he quietly rose from the bed. Scarlett's back was still turned away and Rhett began walking stealthily with an indian-like gait, watching her intently as she finally chose an unremarkable brocade gown. Finally reaching where she stood, Rhett wrapped his arms around her, his large hands firmly cupping her breasts. Startled, Scarlett turned to meet his bold gaze raking over her body and shivered at the primal desire she saw there. As he bent her over his arm, Rhett's tongue plundered Scarlett's mouth again and again, all thoughts lost as she grew weak in the knees. Finally pulling away, Rhett teased, "You once told me my kissing made you faint. Am I affecting you like that right now, Mrs. Butler?" He didn't allow time for her to respond before he resumed his kisses where they stood, this time his mouth not satisfied. Sinking his knees to the wood floor, Rhett's mouth finally found the place he was searching for as Scarlett's body rocked in time with his movements. Quickly, one finger, then two, then three easily slid inside, stroking her wildly.

Scarlett's hands instinctively pulled Rhett's mouth closer, her fingers clinging tightly to his dark hair as she moaned. Within a matter of minutes, it all ended as she screamed out Rhett's name as she had before then collapsed against his hard chest as he held her tenderly. "This is what you were made for, my pet," he readily admitted with a lecherous smile, "This is how it feels to be thoroughly kissed by the man who loves you." Sharing a smile, Scarlett's stomach began rumbling out loud, alerting them both to her hunger. Rhett laughed out loud saying, "Well, Mrs. Butler, I will see to scrounging up something downstairs for your dinner but since I have already had a sampling of the main course I think it will be time for _my _dessert." Scarlett's eyes grew wide at the intimation behind his words as he continued laughing. Picking up Scarlett's still-quivering body, Rhett placed her under the warm down comforter on the bed then stoked a fire in the fireplace until it was roaring. He turned to her once more, tucking the sheets and comforter tightly around her. "Now stay in bed like a good little girl," he teased, "I'll be back in ten minutes with your dinner." Rhett kissed Scarlett hard on the lips and with a lingering look, he watched her as he softly closed the bedroom door behind him before heading downstairs.

With Rhett's leaving, Scarlett discovered she was glad to have a few minutes to herself in which to think over all that had occurred since first entering his bedchambers. Rhett, in the past, had never made his physical desire for her a secret and had frequently initiated relations with her before her unfortunate desire regarding Ashley resurfaced in a huge way after Bonnie's birth. Never before had he done the things like he had only moments ago or made her feel the extreme physical pleasures she felt, not even that one passionate night when he roughly took her. Scarlett giggled to herself as she relived the scandalous feelings she experienced when his mouth had been where she never dared a man would think to go. Smiling, she thought over some of the suggestions Belle offered her and realized she had a trump card of her own. Giggling again, Scarlett started softly singing to herself, anxiously waiting for Rhett's return and knowing the surprised look she'd put on his handsome face after following through with her plans.

* * *

><p>"Damn! All these stairs are killing me!" Rhett thought as he finally reached the main level. "Either these stairs or Scarlett will end up giving me a heart attack," he thought with a lovelorn smile, suddenly thinking of his appearance in relation to his and Scarlett's activities of the past few hours. Rhett quickly ran his fingers through his hair then buttoned his shirt but was too late as Eleanor already heard his footsteps descending the stairs and was now standing in the drawing room doorway. "Come in here Rhett," she called out in an intimidating voice.<p>

Like a naughty child caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner, Rhett immediately felt embarrassed that he hadn't informed her earlier that he and Scarlett would be skipping out entirely on her dinner plans for them. He hung his head low, ready to be scolded at the ripe old age of forty five and entered the room, prepared to meet his fate. Rhett was pleasantly surprised to be met with bright smiles on the faces of the other two Butler women in his life instead and smiled at his mother and sister in response. He could tell they had been talking about him and were up to something and waited for his mother to begin speaking.

"Rhett, do be a dear the next time you plan on missing dinner and please let me know ahead of time so I can make other arrangements. Rosemary's and my tenderloins were quite cold by the time we realized you wouldn't be joining us." Rosemary met Rhett's eye and stifled a laugh as Eleanor looked at her with a silencing eye then continued on, "I guess poor Scarlett must been more tired than we all realized when she arrived, which must be why you two missed dinner. Please see to it that she continues to get plenty of rest as we all have a very busy day tomorrow." Eleanor pointed to a silver tray piled high with calling cards and explained, "After you left our card games earlier to go to your wife, it seems all of Charleston came calling, desperate to meet the one woman able to tame your wild ways. Tomorrow morning I expect you and Scarlett to be dressed and ready to leave here by 10 am for our appointments as I have taken the liberty of accepting a few of the more interesting invitations on Scarlett's behalf." Rhett reluctantly nodded in acceptance, relieved his mother had seemed to have taken their absence from dinner so well yet no so excited to go through the boring rounds of paying social calls. Almost as an afterthought, Eleanor added, "It seems you may end up in the good graces of all of Charleston after all thanks to your wife, not that _you _seem to care about cultivating a respectable reputation or anything….. but, for Scarlett's sake, you should think about doing your part in helping her out."

Rhett laughed out loud, obviously knowing Scarlett how had finally been able to express her true self by not caring one bit about her behavior or reputation in high society, as long as he was by her side. Startled at her son's reaction, Eleanor shrunk back in her chair as he truthfully admitted, "Don't get your hopes up on that just yet, Mother. Once you get to know her better, you'll realize Scarlett is the perfect woman for me and is every bit as reckless with her own reputation as I am," he joked, though both mother and son knew he was telling the truth. Eleanor lowered her eyes and smiled as she dryly responded, "I figured that out for myself after I heard the most interesting gossip from Miss Constance Hampton this afternoon when she came calling for your wife. It was regarding something about a most improper public display at the depot earlier today when you were there to greet Scarlett." Rhett uncharacteristically began blushing for the embarrassment to his mother and was beginning to apologize when he was quickly caught off guard as his mother began laughing out loud.

"Oh hush up Rhett! There is no need to apologize to me…..Your grandfather would have been proud of you, truth be told… following in his wild footsteps and all. You are so much like him it's uncanny. But, of course, your wretched father probably pointed that out to you a hundred times or so through the years." Rhett breathed a sigh of relief at not having had disappointed his mother. He had done his best through the years to take care of her as he realized his father's abusive ways had inwardly hurt her considerably. He had wanted her to live out the rest of her years with all the creature comforts and love he could provide as she had been the very best of mothers in raising him and had always considered him her favorite child. In addition, she knew the whole truth behind his feud with his brother and how his father's disowning of him had been completely out of line.

As Rhett impatiently stood before her, Eleanor finally took in his appearance. He had always had his paternal grandfather's swarthy dark looks and had been ruggedly handsome yet something had changed considerably within him as she noticed a lightness that had not been there before. His face was positively glowing, shirt improperly buttoned, dark hair thoroughly rumpled. Yet, he looked so happy, so peaceful, that she gave her silent thanks to God for returning Scarlett to him when He did, knowing how much her son treasured his pretty wife. Rhett had been not only physically ill for the few days after he returned to Charleston but was inwardly despondent until Scarlett's letter arrived, announcing her plans to visit town. She and Scarlett never had an opportunity to get to know one another very well but she knew that if Scarlett could captivate her lovesick son for years then Scarlett was definitely a woman worth taking the time in getting to know.

"Is there anything else, Mother? I was just on my way to the kitchen to get dinner for Scarlett. When she awakens I am sure she will be starving," Rhett spoke, anxious to be dismissed from his mother's lecture and return to his wife waiting naked in bed upstairs. "Oh, I'm sure she will be…..she's had a very tiring day, hasn't she Rhett?" Rosemary finally piped in, holding back a laugh. "Rosemary!" Eleanor warned with a smile. Rhett knew they were holding something back from him and was afraid at what he was about to find out. "Okay ladies…..what is going on here that I'm missing?" he simply asked. Mother and daughter shared a look then Eleanor spoke out, her smile betraying the serious tone of her voice, "Let's just say that it's mighty interesting the things you can over hear when greeting our many callers out on the piazza. You've mentioned Scarlett's nightmares when you were here with Bonnie….I am sure she must have been having quite a few of those earlier today." Rhett quickly turned to leave then skillfully responded, "Hmmm…that's funny… I didn't happen to notice. Good night Mother, Good night Rosemary." Anxious to reach the kitchen addition at the back of the home, Rhett ran off to the sound of their laughter trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>Ready to open the bedroom door, full tray of food in hand, Rhett paused for a moment listening to Scarlett's cheerful singing. Remembering her explanation in the tea room earlier, he understood at once the blissful state he had put her in and suddenly felt the stirrings of his physical desire for her return as he vowed never to miss her signals ever again. "You brute!" he chastised his self, "At least let the poor woman regain some strength before assaulting her again." Rhett looked at the food on the silver service tray and smiled at what he had in store for his wife before entering the room. Hurrying over to the bed, Rhett immediately spotted the rumpled comforter without Scarlett under it as he had expected. As his eyes grew readjusted to the dim light coming from the fire, he noticed her lying on the plush rug in front of the fireplace just as the sight of her registered in his mind. "What the …" he uttered as his body immediately grew hard at the sight of her state of undress. Scarlett was wearing one of his white linen shirts and nothing else. It rested at her mid- thigh, showcasing her creamy, firm legs to perfection and the top buttons were left undone, purposefully exposing her ample cleavage for his eyes. Scarlett's wavy, ebony hair tousled over her shoulders as if they had just had a romp in the hay, just the way Rhett liked her hair best. At a saucy angle perched on top of her head was the white Panama hat worn the night he rescued her from the fires of Atlanta and that which had been accidentally left behind at Belle's place. Looking up from under the hat and a veil of dark lashes, Scarlett motioned for him to lie next to her on the floor, the promising look of passion burning in her dancing eyes. Rhett's body immediately reacted and knew he had to take her fast or he would explode. He quickly placed the food tray on the floor and lay next to her, his mouth quickly finding hers. "Scarlett," his desperate voice cried out, "I'm sorry, my love, I can't wait any longer…I have to have you… all of you…..<em>now<em>!"

Knowing it was time to play her trump card, Scarlett lowered herself towards Rhett's waist as he had done to her earlier, and frantically unbuttoned then removed his trousers, releasing him from his constricting prison. As her mouth tasted him for the first time, Rhett cried out her name, his hands tangled in her soft hair, heightening her own pleasure at his response as he pressed her closer. His body buckled as he caught his breath. "Scarlett, come here," he whispered with a hoarse voice as he pulled her firmly on top of his body, filling her with his aching need. As they rocked in motion together, Rhett slowly sat up until they were both tightly clinging to one another, amazed at the depth of the newly felt sensations of the other's body and afraid to let go.

Time seemed to be at a stand-still for a long while, finally ending when Rhett, with a loud cry, found his release and rolled onto the pillow Scarlett left there on the floor. Scarlett's heart filled with the pride of knowing she had not only completely surprised her husband with her new found intimate knowledge, courtesy of Belle, but had thoroughly pleasured him as well. Holding one another tightly while watching the fire burn, an exhausted Rhett finally turned to look his wife in the eye. With a satisfied smile, he simply asked, "How did you ever think to do _that_, my pet?" In keeping with Rhett's earlier response to _her_ intimate questioning, Scarlett kissed his forehead and seductively smiled. "Let's just say _you_ are a very fortunate man, Rhett Butler, as your wife is definitely no lady! In fact, Belle offered me a job as a courtesan if things with you didn't work out," she joked, Rhett grinned, quickly thinking up the future possibilities for a seductive interlude based on what Scarlett had just confessed. Eyeing Scarlett's choice in apparel, Rhett changed the subject as he remarked, "It's so good not having to see you in black right now. I'm sick of seeing you in black. In fact, with my shirt on, you look really pretty…..and good enough to eat," he teased as he tickled her side. "Oh Rhett!" Scarlett responded, a sparkle in her brightened eyes.

After a few moments of peaceful silence, Rhett decided to change the subject once more. "I think I am going to take you shopping yet again, Mrs. Butler, this time for some new gowns. Hmmm let me think,…..maybe something in green velvet," he informed her as he slyly began unbuttoning the shirt she was still wearing, alerting her at once to his rising libido. Rhett continued on, "In fact, we will _definitely_ be going shopping very soon so you can continue to be indebted to me. I'm beginning to like this …..this new 'understanding' between us." The linen shirt now was tossed to the floor and Scarlett's skin immediately burned with the feathery touch of his fingers over her hardening nipples. Yet, Rhett continued rambling on, "Definitely a new green velvet gown so I can find a secluded horse jail to take you to since that little fantasy of mine you presented years ago unfortunately was interrupted when you decided to attack me after I told you I couldn't give you my money. Remember that, my pet? I have never forgiven you for that and you will just have to work relentlessly doing what I demand from you in order to repair your reputation with me, you know," he teased then laughed at Scarlett's uncharacteristic shocked silence. "In fact, there is a horse jail out in back of this house and we can start there once we have your new gown made," he concluded.

Quickly moving away, Rhett reached for the silver food tray then began uncorking a bottle of Bordeaux wine, brought back from France during one of his blockade runs. As he carefully poured out two glasses, Scarlett's stomach let out a loud rumble while eyeing the variety of food piled high on the tray: large, fluffy dinner rolls with butter, corn fritters, steamed mussels and crab claws, pork tenderloin, Carolina rice covered in gravy, assorted boiled vegetables, and a creamy lemon custard sat there waiting for her to dive in. Rhett laughed at the reminder of her attacking her food with a vengeance on their honeymoon and quickly served her a plate before she injured him. As he sat back sipping his wine while she ate, he appraised her with the same dark, smoldering look she first noticed when on their honeymoon yet couldn't understand at the time. Finally noticing his watchful eyes, Scarlett set her fork down on the plate and pushed her food away. "I always wondered why I would catch you looking at me in that searching sort of way when you didn't think I noticed. I know now that it was because you loved me and were trying to figure out if I truly felt the same way as you. I was such a fool all those years, Rhett! To think now how only just a few weeks ago you walked out, having had enough of my abuse towards you, wanting no part of me any longer…" Scarlett cried out as the wine quickly affected her emotions. The haunting memory of Rhett telling her he no longer gave a damn about her, where she went, or what she did filled her head. Thinking of how close she almost came to losing Rhett for good quickly put her into an endless crying jag.

Rhett set down his wine glass, reassuringly holding her in his embrace as she sobbed. "Scarlett, my dear, everything is all right now…ssshhhh! Please don't cry," he gently whispered. After letting out her emotions, Scarlett positioned herself upright on the floor between Rhett's legs, her back against his muscled chest while, together, they enjoyed a the rest of the wine and the fire's soothing ambiance. "Rhett?" Scarlett finally spoke out after quickly finishing the remainder of her Bordeaux. "Yes my pet?" he gently responded. "Can we have our dessert now?" she asked, catching him unaware with her change in thoughts.

Scarlett reached over, her exposed breasts lightly brushing him as she reached for the glass dish containing her custard. With a warm sparkle in his eye, Rhett held back her arm as he simply said, "Please allow me, my dear," then removed the dish from the tray. "You know, I _did_ make a special trip to the kitchen just for you in order to get this custard as our cook is amazing and I know you will love it. But first, I do think it's time you rewarded me for my strenuous efforts….there are a lot of stairs in this home, you know," he teased as he slowly stirred it with a spoon. With a broad smile, Scarlett playfully joined in the banter, "Well, if you think I'll kiss you just to pay you back for getting me dessert, I won't!" Rhett swallowed hard, knowing where the conversation was leading and decided to follow through with his original plan. "I want more than just flirting from you, Scarlett Butler," he smirked as he kissed her anyway then proceeded to spread the still-warm custard down the front of her quivering body. Rhett set the empty dish on the tray then quickly went to work lapping it off Scarlett's body as she softly whispered, "I love you, Rhett Butler!" neither noticing nor feeling the cool breeze swirling through the wide open windows of their room.


	10. Chapter 10

_**As always, thanks to all of my reviewers for chapter #9! I love what you all have to say and I am glad you are enjoying my fanfiction! To loverandafighter: This is the way I always envisioned Scarlett and Rhett too, hence my writing this story...And, I don't care for the 'sappy' stories either... Rhett was described as a man with lusty passions and experience in MM's GWTW and knowing Scarlett has the same attitudes (though somewhat repressed) it only seems to make sense that they should be having LOTS of fun times together! LOL! :)**_

_**Please keep those reviews coming...it makes my day and I get excited to read them!**_

_**As always: I do not own the rights to the characters of GWTW...**_

* * *

><p>The hot, sudsy water in the over-sized porcelain bath tub was working wonders on Scarlett's achy body as she rested comfortably in it, her tired eyes closed. Her and Rhett had more than made up for the lost time in their marriage by passing the entire previous evening and early morning hours heightening one another's passions. Now, Scarlett's body was completely sore all over as muscles she never realized existed had been thoroughly used during their feverish lovemaking. In addition, she was quite exhausted as she had not had much sleep and had drunk quite a few glasses of Rhett's potent French wine.<p>

As she replayed scenes of their most deliciously scandalous activities in her mind, the tiny squeak of the bathing room door adjoining their bedchamber sounded, alerting her at once to Rhett's presence. Without opening her eyes, Scarlett spoke out in an inquisitive voice, "I assume you are here to take a low-common advantage of me, _yet again_, Rhett Butler?" Rhett chuckled as, especially after last evening's entertainment, she knew him much too well now for his own good. "Why, Scarlett! Such a leading question," he teased as he inched his way into the tub then positioned her body between his legs.

As they rested companionably in silence, Rhett's arms lovingly draped around his wife. Finally breaking the peaceful stillness of the room, he spoke out in a gentle voice, "So what you think, Mrs. Butler, about this first day of the rest of our lives?" Scarlett rested her head into the crook of his arm in order to gaze at him and honestly replied, "I think I shall need much nourishment, dear husband, as it is obviously very apparent I will need increased strength to be able to keep up with our new form of exercise." As an afterthought she added, "…especially since you seem to really like the way I look without my shimmy!" Rhett threw his head back and heartily laughed. "Scarlett, you know you _do_ have more charm than the law allows," he mused.

He still could not believe the profound change their marriage seemed to have gone through. A new bond had quickly grown between them in which their current state of loving companionship had felt as if it had been the most natural and oldest thing in the world. It was almost as if they were newlyweds, but this time around everything between them had been more open, more loving. Scarlett had become _exactly _the woman he always knew she could be and had patiently waited around for all these years. However, one thing had been weighing heavily on Rhett's mind and that was how she knew nothing about his secrets and his past while he already had known everything there was to know about her. Her asking him point-blank regarding the issues with his father and brother while they had been on the carriage ride home had caught him off guard. He knew there hadn't been time for the long explanation that would be forthcoming and, instead, had thrown Scarlett off track by turning the conversation towards her time at Belle's. His trick had worked for the time being but Rhett knew he would have to remedy that mistake on his part as soon as possible.

His hands quickly found a bar of rose-scented glycerin soap and a sea sponge and set to work lathering Scarlett's back and shoulders. After finishing, Rhett turned her around to face him then patiently cleansed the front of her taut body while her sparkling eyes indicated a rapidly growing desire for him. Undone by the look in her eyes, Rhett quickly tossed the bathing implements onto the slate tile floor then crushed his muscular chest into hers while playfully biting her neck. Scarlett suddenly gasped as she felt his fingers violate her, Rhett's thumb on the outside of her body quickly bringing her to the point of no return. Immediately, Rhett covered his mouth over hers, plunging his tongue deep inside, just as Scarlett was about to scream out. He had forgotten to close the windows after listening to his mother's insinuations the previous evening and did not want to alert her and Rosemary, more than they already had been, as to his and Scarlett's current activities.

Finally feeling Scarlett's body go limp in his arms, Rhett pulled away, looking into her glazed, satisfied eyes and chuckled, "That's something that'll never get old, my pet!" Quickly coming to, Scarlett playfully slapped their bath water into his face as she teased, "You're a scandalous varmint, Rhett Butler, and I don't know why I continue to let you do that to me!" Rhett wiped away the water from his eyes and laughed. Happy to play her game, he concluded, "I'll tell you why, Scarlett. It's because _I'm_ the only man for you and will forevermore be at your service in order to show you a good time! After all, I _did_ warn you during my marriage proposal that I had quite a way with women...And that brings up another point entirely, my dear," Rhett said as he kissed Scarlett's lips then sat her back to rest against his comfortable chest once more. "I am taking you away for a few days….just you and your eternally loving husband all alone in the quiet seclusion of the low country wilderness so we can be as loud and as adventurous as we'd like," he said, dark eyes sparkling with anticipation. "In fact, I think there will be ample opportunity for me to finally spill all the sordid details of my past life before I met you." Swallowing hard, Scarlett took in his words but quickly got right to her main point. "That sounds wonderful, Rhett, but tell me honestly…..have I been entirely too loud?" Fluttering her dark lashes with a flirtatious southern belle smile she continued on, "You know I just can't seem to help myself lately when it comes to you." Rhett knew she'd be sharp and pick up on that particular matter right away but lied anyway in order to spare her from any embarrassment when with his family. "Absolutely not my dear! I told Mother it was just another one of your nightmares…all is well," he responded. "Liar!" she teased. Both of them laughed a few moments later with tears running down their faces after Rhett relayed the story of his mother's lecture when he went downstairs for Scarlett's dinner tray.

Scarlett was glad she would finally learn about Rhett's mysterious life as he had continually eluded her with the truth about his self for years. But in the end, knowing she would be completely alone with him, almost as if on another honeymoon, was more exciting to her at the moment. Last night, she knew she had been loud yet, at the time, she also had been surprised to discover she didn't care who heard her during her heightened ecstasy. She loved Rhett Butler and that was that and she'd scream it out loud for the whole world to hear if she had to.

Rhett kissed the top of her head then quickly climbed out of the tub before she could splash him again. Grabbing a towel, he walked off towards the bedroom in order to choose a gown for Scarlett then get his self dressed for their early-morning breakfast. Stopping at the door, Rhett turned around, grinning as he took one last lingering look as his lovely wife lazily lounged in the bathtub with a radiant smile plastered across her face.

* * *

><p>Scarlett's bright green eyes grew wide after she and Rhett made their greetings to his mother and sister then entered the wood paneled dining room downstairs. Arranged neatly on the large circular table were platters full of delicious-looking foods and Scarlett's hunger awakened after eyeing the assortment of pancakes, scrambled eggs, ham, sausage patties, biscuits with gravy, stewed fruit, sweet rolls, and berry cobbler. After mentally deciding on her meal selections, Scarlett was drawn to an over-sized silver spoon that was at least a foot long resting directly in the center of the table on a linen cloth and gave Rhett a bewildered look. "That's a Charleston rice spoon, my dear," he explained, "It has been a Charlestonian tradition now for over a hundred years and no true Charleston lady serves a meal without one resting in its place of honor on the table, as it is the sign of a good hostess." Scarlett's stomach suddenly gurgled loudly, instantly alerting Rhett to her hunger, which he suddenly found highly amusing after their bathtub conversation a short while earlier. Eleanor smiled brightly at the handsome couple her son and daughter-in-law made. Scarlett and Rhett had walked downstairs together, arm in arm, and had both looked so happy, so luminous in appearance that she knew they obviously had finally found an accord of some type as well as intimate marital fulfillment.<p>

Eleanor continued watching as Rhett assisted in Scarlett's comfort after seating her at the table then kissed her cheek. Next, he rushed over to Rosemary and seated her as well. "Good morning, Mother," he politely greeted with a kiss, seating Eleanor last. "My, my! Aren't we the cheerful gentleman this morning!" his mother joked with a sly grin. Rhett sat in the only chair left while laughing sarcastically. "Me? A gentleman? The horror! My well-procured reputation will be forever lost if that tidbit of knowledge were to be made public." Greedily eyeing Scarlett as she piled her plate high with food, Rhett smirked then continued speaking, "Even my very own wife has recently confirmed my suspicions as to the unfortunate truth that I am _not_ a gentleman at all!"

Waiting for Scarlett's reaction, Rhett smiled brightly as she took a bite of her food and swallowed with difficulty just as a becoming blush quickly crept up the milky skin exposed around her neckline. Reaching out, Rhett's hand found Scarlett's and held it tenderly under the table while neither Eleanor nor Rosemary commented on his remark. It was characteristic of him to play the part of the rogue as they all had been used to through the years when, in fact, Eleanor and Rosemary both knew he acted as a true gentleman to those who loved.

With Scarlett's appearance in Charleston, a new dimension to Rhett had been exposed. Eleanor thought Rhett's inadvertent role of a man deeply, desperately, and violently in love was entirely suitable for him. She had not been stupid when he visited town with Bonnie on their way to London almost a year ago. As a mother, she immediately had sensed there had been deep problems in her son's marriage as Scarlett had not been there with him nor had Rhett been willing to discuss much about Scarlett at the time. Glancing at the blatantly obvious happy couple now deep in their own private conversation, she realized that somehow the troubles of their past had been rooted out and there was an incredibly strong chance for their continual future happiness.

Trying to find a common ground with her daughter-in-law in order to start conversation off on the right track, Eleanor cleared her throat, finally catching Scarlett and Rhett's attention, and spoke out, "Scarlett, dear, I forgot to mention some hatboxes arrived for you just a short while ago from my favorite shop downtown. Don't you just love the offerings there?" Scarlett's blush immediately disappeared, her face turning pale instead as Eleanor continued on, oblivious to Scarlett's distress. "My poor Rhett!... Now that there is another lady living in this home, I am sure he will quickly go into debt keeping us fashionably clothed."

Rhett choked on his coffee trying to suppress his laughter all the while keeping his sparkling eyes on Scarlett's, waiting intently for her reaction. Choosing to ignore him, Scarlett swallowed her bite of ham then looked at Eleanor brightly as she sweetly responded, "Yes, Eleanor, I know _exactly_ what you mean! In fact, I would _love_ to pay another visit there as soon as possible!" Suppressing a giggle, Scarlett admitted, "I _do_ like to look presentable for my husband and since Rhett is so generous and has plenty of money to go around, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I did a little more shopping there right away…..would you dear? Of course, Rhett, I _would_ be indebted to you for your generosity for a _very, very,_ long time." Eleanor and Rosemary laughed at Scarlett, oblivious to the hidden connotations behind her words as Scarlett looked down at her plate with a satisfied smile, stabbing scrambled eggs onto her fork. Eleanor and Rosemary's further attention was drawn to Rhett leaning back in his chair, watching his wife with an intense, smoldering gaze. Eleanor's astute womanly intuition alerted her to the fact that there was more to Scarlett's comment than what it seemed. Sensing their eyes on him, Rhett shifted uncomfortably in his chair then boldly declared, "Damn it, Scarlett, you win!... I'll go put an offer in to purchase the _entire damn shop_ already, if you want me to!

The rest of their breakfast meal went well as Scarlett's quick wit, charming personality, and back-and-forth teasing with Rhett had not gone unnoticed by either Eleanor or Rosemary. Both women were quick to inquire a deeper understanding of the woman who had thoroughly charmed Rhett and found they, in turn, had been charmed themselves. At the end of the breakfast hour, as all four sat comfortably sipping coffee while laughing over Rhett's and Rosemary's childhood antics, it was easy to see Scarlett had quickly ingrained herself as part of their family.

Both Eleanor and Rosemary discovered Rhett had not been exaggerating when he mentioned to them before that Scarlett was the perfect woman for him. She and Rhett were alike in so many ways and had such an intimate rapport that Eleanor was surprised there had been any problems in their marriage in the first place. In addition, Scarlett had been easily able to secure the promise of a luncheon and shopping date for new gowns with Rosemary for the near future, completely surprising both mother and son as no one else had been able to break through Rosemary's impenetrable idea of remaining in permanent mourning. In the end, Eleanor had insisted Scarlett call her 'Mother' instead of by her first name, immediately making Scarlett feel as if she had finally found her true home and, as she tightly hugged her new mother, tears threatened to spill from both her and Rhett's eyes.

* * *

><p>Their first social call of the day had been with Eleanor's dearest friend, Scarlett's Aunt Eulalie, and Aunt Pauline at their home west of King Street. Scarlett had not seen her aunts in years and had been pleasantly surprised at the warm welcome she received from the fifty-something year old widows. They had spent almost an hour regaling everyone with story after story of how strong-willed Scarlett's mother Ellen had been throughout her youth, an underlying sense of their love and fondness for their long-deceased sister apparent. Rhett chuckled from his place in the corner of the room as the realization struck him that Scarlett's personality had been remarkably similar to her mother's only that Ellen had somehow eventually resigned herself to the unfortunate fate of being a lady while Scarlett persisted in fighting against what society expected of her. "Thank God!" he thought to his self while eyeing his animated wife deep in conversation.<p>

Overhearing Rhett's laughter, everyone's attentions were quickly turned his way as Eulalie spoke out, "So, the infamous and daring blockade runner Captain Rhett Butler is married to my niece?" she questioned, even though she had learned the truth years ago after the marriage ceremony. "Ellen would have had quite the time over the fact her darling Katie Scarlett ended up with a man like you, especially after her own girlish fling with Phil…..." she abruptly quit talking when Pauline nudged her in the ribs in order to stop her from spilling the dark details of their family secrets.

All of the Butlers but Scarlett were impatient to hear more, as she had already known the full story. As everyone sat completely quiet, waiting for the conversation to resume, Scarlett slowly began speaking, her eyes turned in her aunts' direction. "It's okay, Aunt Lalie and Aunt Pauline, I know about Philippe. When I was last at Tara, I found Mother's things and read through her personal journal as well as the letters he sent her. I understand _everything _and you both need to know she didn't blame you for his death, she blamed only herself her entire life." Opening her reticule, Scarlett produced Ellen's journal and handed it over to them. "I would like you to read this and eventually give it back as it means a lot to me, being my mother's and all….. I think you will both understand everything after you read it and will know mother always loved you both very much… until the day she died," she gently added.

There was a long silence in the room as the Butlers had no clue as to what was going on. But, all three immediately realized that whatever had happened with Ellen O'Hara, her sisters, and a man named Philippe in the past, it had been something that had profoundly affected them all. "Why, Scarlett, honey! I don't know what to say," Aunt Pauline finally spoke, her voice choked with emotion. "Thank you! Lalie and I will take good care of your mother's journal and return it to you very soon…..Again, thank you so very much!"

Both women tearfully hugged Scarlett with a sense of relief, knowing their lifetime burden of guilt could finally go away. They both blamed themselves for Philippe's eventual death, thinking that if they hadn't informed their father of Ellen and Philippe's secret plans of elopement then Philippe would have still been alive and living a stable, happy life with Ellen in New Orleans. Now learning Ellen hadn't hated them, as they always believed, completely eased their consciences. Their jealous, immature reactions at hearing the dashing and handsome Philippe professing his love for their younger sister Ellen, instead of for one of them, had wounded them both deeply for years. Mostly though, the deepest pain had been the loss of the close sisterly bond the three of them had shared during their youth, especially in the face of having to live with an extremely mentally abusive father.

Scarlett turned to face Rhett and noticed the inquisitive expression on his face. Oblivious to everyone else in the room, she sadly met his eyes as she slowly explained what her and her aunts already knew, "Mother was in love with Philippe. He was a gambler and a rogue yet she had his undying love then lost him forever when he was killed and she never was the same person ever again…..In fact, she decided to become what I always believed her to be, from the moment she was born….. a great lady….. just so she could hide behind her pain for the rest of her life." Rhett continued staring intently at Scarlett as she slumped into a chair. "She lost her own version of you, Rhett! She lost him and was never the same person ever again," Scarlett concluded out loud as she toyed with the wedding band on her finger. In an instant, Rhett knew reading all about her mother's tragic life had affected Scarlett deeply and most likely was the major thing that aided in getting her to the right place where she was now in their relationship. Rhett was never one to gloat over anyone's personal misfortunes, but knowing if things had worked out differently between Mrs. O'Hara and her lover then Scarlett would have never been born nor known to him and he quite liked having Scarlett in his life. As the women continued to remain silent while musing over Ellen O'Hara's tragic romance in relation to their own personal lives and loves lost, Rhett decided it was time to lighten the mood, as he was the only male in the room and was sure in no time at all, five women would be on an extended crying jag which he would be powerless to stop. Rhett walked over towards Scarlett, kneeling down in front of her then embraced her tightly as the others watched. "I am so sorry, Scarlett," he gently said, "Your mother resigning herself to living life as a lady, now that_ is _a tragedy!"

The Butler's left Scarlett's aunt's home with the promise of all meeting for afternoon tea very soon. Scarlett was pleasantly surprised at how sweet and kind her aunts were and realized how similar in personality to her own mother they had been. "It's no wonder they had once been so close," she thought as the carriage pulled away from the curb and they warmly waved goodbye. As their conversation eventually delved into the area of the doomed romance between Ellen and Philippe, Scarlett realized her aunts were probably every bit as improper as her own mother had been in her youth. The truth quickly came out that, upon Philippe's return from Europe, all three sisters had quickly fallen in love with his roguish mystique and dashing good looks. Eulalie and Pauline had quickly grown jealous when it was apparent Philippe had eyes only for Ellen and, together, decided they would somehow get their revenge on their younger sister for being the one to steal his heart. The perfect opportunity came when they had been walking in the garden and overheard the lovers planning on running away together. Knowing Ellen had forgiven them long ago had eased their consciences completely in being able to let the past go.

* * *

><p>Scarlett was completely famished once more, her gurgling stomach signaling the lunch hour as Rhett eyed her suspiciously then laughed. "Mother, where are we off to now?" he politely asked, "I think my wife needs something to eat as soon as possible in order to keep up her strength. It seems likely that today will be a very long day and she certainly needs her timely nutrition." Rhett winked at Scarlett sitting opposite him in the carriage, expecting her to have caught on to his meaning right away. Rosemary quickly answered for their mother, "We are heading over to the Wentworth's right now for our luncheon, Rhett. I didn't want to go but Anne insisted her mother would hate us forever if we didn't allow them both a firsthand opportunity to meet Scarlett before the rest of Charleston came calling for her. Mrs. Wentworth has been trying so hard since father died to smooth things over between us so Mother and I felt obliged to accept." Rhett paled momentarily and hoped Scarlett hadn't noticed. She did, in fact, notice his reaction but chose not to respond. Scarlett already had the promise from him that all his hidden secrets would be unveiled when they went away together and she trusted she would learn the truth regarding the Wentworth's then, as well. Smiling reassuringly at her husband, Scarlett quickly put him at ease and he decided he would try his best to endure their visit for Scarlett's sake, yet he would do his best to cut it short.<p>

The Butler's had a long history with the Wentworth family and they had inadvertently played a part in his father disowning him. Rhett's father and Mr. Wentworth had grown up nearby one another as children, quickly becoming long term friends. A precarious situation between Rhett and the Wentworth daughter, Anne, when he was in his late teens had put a strain between the two families and it wasn't until after both their husbands had died that Eleanor Butler and Mrs. Caroline Wentworth felt they were able to rekindle their personal friendship that had started when they both married their husbands.

The instant she met Anne, Scarlett knew the woman would be trouble. It was obvious the tiny, blonde widow in her early forties thought she was still the belle of the ball as well as harbored a deep obsession for Rhett. Entering the Wentworth's charming Charleston single house on Meeting Street, Anne had immediately disregarded all propriety as she flew towards Rhett, demanding his attentions while completely ignoring everyone else's presence there. Her mother finally coaxed Anne into greeting the rest of the Butlers before directing her guests towards the dining room for their luncheon. Immediately, Anne sat down in Scarlett's assigned chair next to Rhett's, prompting both Scarlett and Mrs. Wentworth to scowl at the nuisance she was making of herself.

"Scarlett," Mrs. Wentworth began, "I am sorry for my daughter's rude manners as it seems that she is forgetting that _you_ are the one married to Captain Butler and a guest here in our home." Mrs. Wentworth finally caught her daughter's attention with her direct comment but Anne sarcastically laughed as she rudely brushed it off. "Oh Mother! _Rhett's_ wife surely would understand how a _very_ close, _very _dear friend would want to catch up with him! It's not like I am going to go and run off with him or anything," she laughed at her own comment, not noticing Scarlett's darkened eyes narrowing into slits nor the mortified stares on the faces of the rest of the women. Rhett scowled as all he wanted was to be left alone with his wife, locked away for hours in their bedroom, not paying social calls on a crazed, obnoxious woman from the past he wanted to forget.

Quickly jumping up from his seat, Rhett spoke out, "Excuse me ladies, but I think I need a cigar and would not care to bother you with the smoke during your meal. I will return shortly." Rhett walked around the opposite side of the table where Scarlett had found a seat and purposefully brushed his lips over her hand before he spoke loud enough for all to hear, "Don't miss me too much, my dear. And, please make sure you eat enough food…you look so hungry that you may pounce and decide to eat _me_!" With an affectionate smile just for Scarlett, Rhett turned away and quickly left the room as all the ladies except for Anne sat back to enjoy their meal.

"Astonishing!" Mrs. Wentworth spoke out, breaking the silence. Eleanor smiled at her friend and nodded her head knowing she noticed the differences in her son too…the differences that only Scarlett had put there. "Scarlett, I must say that your husband seems to be a completely changed person from what he once was. If I may be so bold, I must admit that it seems as if he has finally found the happiness that has always eluded him. I certainly am impressed as I am sure the rest of Charleston will be as well," she admitted. Scarlett thanked Mrs. Wentworth for her kind words then saw Rosemary and Eleanor smiling at her. Anne, on the other hand, was seething from her spot across the table and made no attempts to hide her hatred for the woman who had somehow claimed Rhett's heart over her own.

* * *

><p>"Well, I do say, Scarlett dear, I think you certainly put Anne in her place!" Eleanor remarked as their carriage rolled away from the Wentworth home. "I know Mrs. Wentworth is on your side but that Anne is devious and I'll say you've certainly made an enemy out of her. Not just that but you quite certainly shocked us all," she added with a strained laugh as Scarlett blushed at the memory of her actions. The Butler ladies had quickly eaten their lunch in the attempts to make a speedy get away from Anne's obvious affections for Rhett and had succeeded only after Scarlett stunned the poor woman with her overprotective instincts.<p>

As Rhett rested back on the leather seat in anticipation as to what his wife had done in his absence, Rosemary excitedly spoke out first, wanting to be the one to relay the scene he missed while outside with his cigar. "Oh Rhett! Scarlett was superb yet quite scandalous! I wish you had been there to see her!" she began, uncharacteristically highly animated. "After Anne practically threw herself all over you in front of us all, we just couldn't wait to get out of there so we all ate as fast as we could. She kept stewing from across the table that you weren't back from smoking your cigar yet and you could tell she was steaming mad that Scarlett was there in the first place. Anne's eyes were like daggers during the whole meal yet Scarlett just kept right on pleasantly eating… an ungodly amount of food too, I might add," Rosemary pointed out while looking at her smiling sister-in-law sitting across from her.

Continuing on, she said, "Then, finally dessert came along and Anne was getting more enraged by the minute as Scarlett sweetly regaled us all with the most endearing tales of your long-winded courtship." Rhett's eyes immediately opened wide, knowing nothing regarding their many years of his secret courting had been considered proper. Scarlett winked at him, knowing his exact thoughts, as his sister excitedly continued, "Anne tried to get Scarlett jealous and make her think you had been courting _her_ in the past by mentioning how she once baked you that lemon cake for your birthday the year you turned eighteen and headed off to West Point. She wouldn't stop bragging about how much you loved it and how you told her it was your favorite dessert and she was just going on and on and on and when all of a sudden, our dear Scarlett knocked her down to size, literally."

Rhett tensed and waited for Rosemary's explanation as Scarlett blushed and shrank back in her seat, Rhett focusing his dark gaze intently on her. "Pay attention to _me_ now, dear brother….this is where it starts to get delightfully scandalous, you know," his sister teased then continued on, "Scarlett stood up from her seat, rested both hands on the table, stared that vile woman straight in the eye and calmly said, "Pining away for years for another woman's husband is quite unbecoming and never fulfilling, I guarantee you. I suggest you place your misguided affections elsewhere before you find yourself bitterly regretting what type of woman you've become," Rosemary slowly worded out. "Did I get it all right, Scarlett? I think I memorized your speech word for word as it was so perfectly superb and just what that horrible woman needed to hear," she concluded just as her brother leaned over to kiss Scarlett on the lips.

"That _was _well said, my dear!" Rhett added, "I am _truly_ proud of how your mind works and can eventually come to the right conclusions." He stared into Scarlett's eyes, smiling brightly, both knowing Scarlett's speech to Anne Wentworth had been honest words spoken from her heart in regards to her own past feelings for Ashley Wilkes. Scarlett quickly shrank back further into her seat in embarrassment at what she knew Rosemary would relay next. "Well, Rhett, you can be even more scandalized and, knowing how you insist you _aren't_ a gentleman, you can be proud strangely enough, of your very un-ladylike wife when you hear what Scarlett did next," Rosemary added. Narrowing his inquisitive dark eyes, Rhett crossed his arms as he leaned forward in his seat, continuing to watch Scarlett intently. "Alright, Rosemary, spill it out," he laughed, "What has my overly spirited, outrageously scandalous, highly improper wife done _now_?"

Quickly recovering from her embarrassment, Scarlett sat up straight and gripped Rosemary's hand. "Allow me, Rosemary," she gently spoke. Taking a deep breath of air in order to clear her head, Scarlett quickly spilled out the rest of the story as the words flew out of her mouth. "I was getting so mad at that Anne….she reminds me so much of India Wilkes, of all people! After I told her what Rosemary just relayed to you a moment ago, she kept ignoring me as she went on and on and on how you just loved her lemon cake and that it was your favorite dessert and how she was going to bring one over on your next birthday for old time's sake, and how as your wife it's terrible that I don't know what foods you most enjoy, insinuating that I am not taking care of you properly like she would if she were your wife…. Finally, at that point, I had enough hearing about her knowing 'this' and 'that' about you….I was burning inside and just couldn't seem to control myself and that's when I just let it all out…..," she explained as Rhett anxiously waited to hear the rest.

Glancing at Rosemary and Eleanor both facing away with guilty smiles on their faces, hands covering their ears in mock horror at what they were about to hear, Scarlett explained quietly to Rhett, "That's when I told her how you absolutely _love_ lemon _custard _not _cake!_" Rhett's heart stopped beating as he looked deeply into Scarlett's eyes and said, "Oh no! You _didn't!_" As Scarlett lowered her head and nodded, Rhett began laughing uproarishly out loud, Eleanor and Rosemary still turned away in proper lady-like embarrassment. Calming down, Rhett asked with a sparkle in his brightened eyes, "So, my dear, I suspect you happened to tell Anne Wentworth _exactly_ how it is that you know I prefer lemon custard over cake, am I correct in that assumption?" Scarlett looked up to face Rhett, blushing intensely as she calmly responded, "Of course, my dear, what else could I do?... Then, I picked up the Charleston rice spoon off the center of the table, hit her over the head, and told her she was no lady and a horrible hostess before I left to go find you!"

* * *

><p>The Butler family was well ahead of schedule for their social calls after having quickly made their escape from the Wentworth's eventful luncheon. Rhett, in a jovial mood after hearing about Scarlett's antics with Anne, offered to purchase a new hat for each of the Butler women in his life and directed the carriage driver over to the familiar millinery shop in the heart of King Street. As the carriage passed slowly north towards the shopping district, Scarlett watched as Rhett's mood seemed to grow more restless and darker by the minute. The carriage turned onto Queen Street just as Rhett suddenly stopped the driver and stepped out, offering his hand to a dazed Scarlett as he assisted her down. "Rhett, what is the matter, dear? Where are you going?" Eleanor asked with a quizzical expression. "Nothing to be concerned about, Mother. I am sorry to alert you so suddenly but I just remembered I have some pressing business at the bank and will need Scarlett's assistance there. I guarantee that it won't take long and we should be able to meet you outside the millinery shop in about twenty minutes, at most, before we head out together for our next appointment," he said, Eleanor begrudgingly nodding her acceptance before the carriage drove off.<p>

"Rhett, where are we going?" Scarlett frantically asked as Rhett grabbed her hand as he pulled her quickly down the sidewalk. He had scared her when he abruptly stopped the carriage and reached for her to climb down. Thinking over what was said in conversation during their ride towards the millinery shop offered no clues as to what was causing his current foul mood either. "Rhett!" she said again out loud, her tiny feet hardly able to keep up with his longer strides. Rhett turned to scowl at her slowness as Scarlett let go of his hand and stopped to pick up the slipper that had fallen off her foot. "Damn it, Scarlett! Hurry up!" he chastised as he placed the delicate slipper onto her foot then took off with her again. He turned the corner quickly, pulling Scarlett along, as he climbed the white stone steps leading into a large bank. Entering the cavernous space, Rhett absentmindedly responded to the employees and customers alike who were greeting him by name as he zoned in on a wooden door at the back of the building on the opposite side of the teller's windows.

Finally reaching the door, they entered the room and Rhett locked the door. Leaving Scarlett, he walked towards the other side of the room and quickly threw open the drapes, allowing the light to brightly illuminate what appeared to be a private office of some sort. As Scarlett looked around, she finally noticed the finishing touches and items that were uniquely Rhett's and immediately understood the space belonged to him. As Rhett closed the gap between them, Scarlett's heart beat wildly after noticing the darkened look of desire in his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but no words flowed out as he approached her. "I am sorry to have frightened you, my dear," he spoke in a deep, gentle voice, "But you see, after hearing how you defended my so-called honor from the ridiculous Anne Wentworth, all I could think of from that moment on was how much I wanted you and I couldn't wait another minute longer. Since I _am_ a major shareholder in this bank _and_ have this private office, I figured it would afford us a little more privacy for a quick tryst rather than in the carriage with my mother and sister present." As he approached, Scarlett playfully teased, "So you liked hearing how your wife was quite scandalous, didn't you Rhett Butler? I am sure the gossip will be making the rounds right away and will ruin your reputation forever!"

"No, my pet, I am sure _your_ actions will further cement my reputation as a scoundrel and a varmint and since I have enough courage not to care, that is fine by me!" he said as his mouth finally met hers.

Rhett pulled away and unbuttoned the front of his trousers, exposing the blatant display of his desire for Scarlett before sitting in a comfortable leather chair arranged behind the desk. "Scarlett, come here," he spoke out in a hoarse voice as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. As he reached under her skirts, Scarlett felt his frantic hands remove her layers of petticoats and undergarments then gently touch the wet, quivering area between her legs. Rhett abruptly pulled Scarlett on top of him where he sat, her tight body quickly enveloping him and causing her to gasp at the suddenness of the pain of him completely filling her.

"I'm so sorry, my love, I had to take you immediately! …. Please tell me I am not hurting you in any way," he whispered as he gently rocked her body in time with his. Scarlett wrapped her arms tightly around Rhett's neck, her pain quickly gone and pleasurable sensations now in its place, while she rested her face in his hair. As their movements grew more frantic and Rhett's release was quickly approaching, Scarlett instinctively began biting his neck, heightening his pleasure before his body finally exploded into hers. Rhett remained inside of her while his ragged breath calmed down and heartbeat returned to normal. Without a word, he buttoned his trousers, pulled up Scarlett's undergarments, holding hands as they quickly walked out of the bank.

Right on time twenty minutes later, Rhett and Scarlett met Eleanor and Rosemary where the open carriage waited in front of the millinery shop on King Street. "So Rhett dear, did you fulfill your pressing needs at the bank?" Eleanor matter-of-factly asked as their carriage drove off on the way towards their next social call. Scarlett blushed becomingly as Rhett grinned at her. "Yes, Mother, I did…. and just in the nick of time too, I might add," he said as Eleanor and Rosemary tried to purposefully ignore Scarlett's and Rhett's glowing countenances and relaxed demeanors.

"Good!" Eleanor added, "Well, on that note, Reverend Kershaw paid us a call yesterday while Scarlett was sleeping the afternoon away…" Eleanor glanced at her son as he smiled at Scarlett who was having a difficult time holding back her laughter. Eleanor continued on, "Anyway, he had heard the news that your wife had just come to town and complained of your most inappropriate greeting at the depot, by the way. As our conversation regarding you and Scarlett went on, he mentioned he was upset that he hadn't heard all of the pertinent details of your marriage ceremony years ago, you see, and when he asked why you married at city hall instead of in the church, I had to mention that Scarlett is a Catholic and he just about had a fit! He had to remind me that no Butler had ever married a woman outside of the Episcopalian church nor in any other parish other than St. Michael's here in town. So, to smooth things over with him, I agreed we would pay him a visit today so he could be ensured you had not actually married a wild savage woman from the back woods wilderness of Georgia, as he suspects." Rhett grinned broadly as he eyed Scarlett from across the carriage knowing it _was _the truth that his tempting wife was both wild _and _savage, exactly as he desired her to be.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Rhett sat quietly on a wicker rocking chair on the piazza outside of his and Scarlett's bedroom, glass of fine Scotch in hand. They had both been exhausted after their long day of paying social calls and impromptu intimacy at the bank. Immediately after their dinner with Eleanor and Rosemary, Rhett had begged off on their after dinner card games in order to sit companionably with Scarlett on their bedroom level piazza while enjoying the peaceful autumn evening. "Hurry up already, Scarlett!" Rhett called out impatiently as he waited for his wife to return from the mission he set her out on. "If you can't find it then I will have to ask my mother or Rosemary….. and I sure as hell don't think I should be doing that!" he muttered just as Scarlett walked out onto the piazza wearing Rhett's velvet robe, her long hair spilling down around her breasts. She was holding an open book in her hands as she quickly flipped through the pages, studying the words intently searching for something in particular. Rhett licked his lips at the luscious sight of her but chose to ignore the entertainments he had in mind for her, for the time being at least.<p>

Earlier, while Rosemary and Eleanor had been engrossed in conversation with Reverend Kershaw outside the rectory as they were getting ready to leave for home, Rhett offered to take Scarlett on a quick tour of the adjoining cemetery, showing her the final resting place for generations of Butlers. It wasn't long before the quiet seclusion of the cemetery offered Scarlett the perfect opportunity to attack Rhett with her advances, catching him completely unaware as she wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing it then gently opening his mouth with her tongue.

Within seconds, the sound of a throat loudly being cleared directly behind them alerted both to Reverend Kershaw's presence. Blushing furiously, Scarlett looked at the ground as he chastised her for her unladylike and inappropriate behavior in a churchyard cemetery while Rhett stood next to her chuckling. The Reverend had come to find Scarlett and Rhett in order to let them know Eleanor and Rosemary were waiting in the carriage out front. As Scarlett quickly climbed into the carriage, completely embarrassed, the Reverend pulled Rhett to the side, whispering something into his ear, causing Rhett to smile as they said their goodbyes.

Now, as Scarlett found the information Rhett had directed her to find at the Reverend's whispered suggestion, her face turned red as her indignation grew. "Great balls of fire!" she announced, "It's nothing but just another way to make marriage fun for men, of course!" Rhett reached over for her mother's Bible Scarlett had thrown down on the floor and laughed as he found the correct passage then read through it. "Scarlett, my dear, I never realized the teachings of the church could be so…..shall we say….. mentally as well as _physically_ stimulating!" he teased. "I _do_ think I quite like this talk about wives being subordinate to their husbands in _everything! _And, to make the most of it, I think we should put into practice right away what the good book says right over here about a man being joined to his wife…Who knows?... we might even find this religious information to be _quite_ fun for both of us," he concluded as he set down the book and his Scotch and slowly began untying the sash to Scarlett's robe.

_**I hope you enjoyed that...now please Review! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thanks again everyone for the reviews...all of you made my day! :)_**

**_This chapter has some more rated M elements...so be warned and enjoy ...only if you are old enough, of course! ;)  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters of GWTW..._**

* * *

><p>Unbeknown to herself, the mysterious woman now widely known to be Mrs. Rhett Butler had inadvertently prompted much conversation and sympathy among Charlestonians since her arrival into town. Piqued by a strange curiosity, high society had been more than eager to make the acquaintance of the one woman who had done the impossible in winning the love of the infamous, daring, and scandalous Captain Rhett Butler. It had also been rumored how Captain Butler's pretty wife had stayed behind in Atlanta after their daughter's tragic death in order to remain by her dying sister-in-law's side, as well. As a result, the usually crowded 10 am service at the most prominent parish in town, St. Michael's Episcopalian Church, was now standing room only as parishioners flocked there quickly upon hearing of the couple's presence there.<p>

Sitting in their perpetually-reserved Butler family pew, Scarlett and Rhett were completely oblivious to the stares and the whispered murmurings of the other worshipers. Both stared at Reverend Kershaw, high above the crowd, as he gave his sermon from the raised wooden pulpit while highly improper thoughts of the other ran through both their heads. Pretending to pay close attention to the Reverend's words, Scarlett jumped at the feel of Rhett's touch as he took her hand in his own, a jolt of electricity immediately coursing through her body. Slowly turning towards Scarlett, Rhett's inquisitive eyes met hers, prompting Scarlett to blush. Her mind had been on all the delightful things Rhett had done to her the previous evening after she had grown furious reading the Reverend's scriptural recommendation in making her wifely role perfectly clear, as a _proper_ lady should already know.

In the end, Rhett had easily affirmed that the new religious information _had _been quite fun for _both_ of them, which was why they were now present at St. Michael's with Eleanor and Rosemary. Earlier that morning in bed, Rhett had mentioned his mother would desire Scarlett to attend services with the family anyway as, Catholic or not, she was a Butler now and the presence of all Butlers was expected there week after week. However, being the bad lots they both were, Scarlett and Rhett had hoped _not_ for a deeper spiritual bond with their Creator but instead wished to discover _more_ truthful insights in their shared pursuit of finding physical marital bliss. Now, as Rhett turned back to face the Reverend once more after catching his mother watching him, the memories immediately flooded his mind of the enjoyable time he and Scarlett had only a few short hours ago...

Standing outside their bedchamber on the piazza, the cool night air pleasantly heightened Scarlett's senses after Rhett loosened the soft velvet robe she wore. "Oh Rhett! That feels so heavenly!" Scarlett softly murmured into his silky hair as his warm mouth feverishly trailed down her neck, the robe now puddled around her feet. Looking up with a playful look in his eyes, Rhett slowly stood then surprised Scarlett by suddenly gathering her in his strong arms.

"Well, well, well, Mrs. Butler….You have been a _very_ naughty girl today and I am just going to have to punish you for trying to take advantage of me... _And_ in a cemetery no less!….Such a _horror _of a wife I saddled myself with!" he joked before kissing her, mocking Reverend Kershaw's chastisement from earlier. Laughing at the nervous look in Scarlett's wide eyes, Rhett rushed through the bedroom as Scarlett clung tightly to his neck then unceremoniously tossed her on top of their soft feather bed.

"Be warned that you are going to be punished _severely_ for your actions today and that I will be inflicting such punishments for your own good as it _is_ God's will," he teased. As Scarlett remained silent, quivering in anticipation at not knowing what to expect next, Rhett's face took on a serious look as he added, "You know, my pet, I have often dreamed of having you subordinate to me in just this way so, thanks to you, _your_ reckless behavior is now leading to making _my_ dreams come true."

Rhett gently moved Scarlett towards the end of the bed then quickly went to work tying her wrists together with the long velvet sash from the robe that had once been his. A bright smile spread over Scarlett's face, completely understanding what 'punishments' her adventurous husband had in store for her and watched with burning desire as he then firmly anchored the ends to a bedpost. Walking away, Rhett's impatient eyes searched the room for his dinner jacket that had been carelessly tossed onto the floor earlier then rifled through it, finally producing a handkerchief that he folded then tied over Scarlett's eyes.

Never one to remain quiet for too long, Scarlett admitted, "I hope _you_ understand _this,_ Rhett Butler, it may take _much_ punishment in order for me to finally learn the errors of my scandalous ways! _However_, I am not sure that one night will be sufficient enough time for me to learn my lesson, it may take a _lifetime_ of your punishments before I discover how repentant I truly am…...maybe even longer!"

Rhett's darkened eyes grew blacker by the second as she spoke, his hungry mouth finally crushing down on hers, then proceeded to teach her a lesson in wifely subordination as he touched, teased, and tasted every inch of her willing body. Eventually releasing Scarlett from her restraints, Rhett finally took the scriptural information one step further, joining with his wife as one, until the sun started to peek through the clouds in the eastern sky...

As the church service finally ended, Scarlett turned to Rhett after he opened the dark wooden door and exited their pew. "Fiddle dee dee!" she quietly announced, "I didn't learn _anything_ new today, did _you_? Mother's demands or not, I'll guess we'll be back here next week after all... and _hopefully_ learn something _then_!" With a sly grin Rhett responded, "In the meantime, we can always keep practicing what I taught you in order to make sure you _continue_ learning your lesson perfectly, my dear." Overhearing the Butler's intimate conversation as they walked arm in arm towards the exit, Reverend Kershaw proudly smiled to his self, thinking Rhett had taken his advice and put his savage wife in her rightful place before she got completely out of control.

* * *

><p>"And this is Rhett's great-grandfather over here," Eleanor announced as the family paraded through the myriad of white tombstones on the way to paying their respects to Rhett's deceased ancestors. "He was the first Butler to live in Charleston and arrived here in 1755," she added. Eleanor had spoken with Reverend Kershaw in the vestibule after the service concluded and had gathered from their conversation that Scarlett and Rhett had not been able to uncover the family plot the previous day when they had been there. Now, as she led them along with Rosemary through the peaceful cemetery, the realization finally struck her that, most likely, Scarlett and Rhett must have had a quick interlude of some sort while she and Rosemary spoke with the Reverend. As a child, Rhett had come to the cemetery to pay his respects with the family every Sunday after services so the chances of him not remembering the location of the grave sites easily was rather slim. After the little incident regarding Rhett's sudden business affairs at the bank, Eleanor now understood how excessive her son's physical needs were when it came to his wife. As she narrowed her eyes at the happy couple, Rhett turned to look at her and winked, sensing his mother's thoughts.<p>

"Rosemary dear, do you remember where Mrs. Vanderhoorst was buried last month? I sure would like to find her tombstone so I can place some flowers there next week….The poor widow, having no family left to keep up her grave," Eleanor said. "Why yes, Mother, it's right this way," Rosemary directed. "We'll be back in just a minute….You two behave while we're gone," Eleanor said with a smile before quickly walking off with her daughter.

After they left, Scarlett read through each inscription on the neat row of tombstones then quickly looked at Rhett with a surprised expression. "Rhett, your mother had _five_ other children?" Scarlett asked. "Yes, my dear, she had two children before me… both were daughters… then two sons and a daughter in between Ross and Rosemary. They all died shortly after childbirth except for Rachel," Rhett hesitantly explained, "She was my sister right before Rosemary and she was killed in a carriage accident when she was only five years old. That was when my father completely changed, practically overnight…..Her death destroyed him just like Bonnie's did for me…" Rhett turned away to hide his eyes as the pain of losing their daughter, who had been the same age as his long-dead younger sister, completely overwhelmed him.

Sharing his sudden distress, Scarlett wrapped her arms around Rhett's neck and began crying too as she released all her emotions regarding Bonnie that had been bottled up inside her. Struggling to speak through her strangled tears, the thoughts that had weighed heavily on Scarlett for some time finally were able to be released. "I know you never thought I cared and I _know_ I was a truly unfortunate and terrible mother… but not a day goes by that I don't think about Bonnie and wish that I could start over with her too!" She cried out.

Pausing to wipe her own tears with the back of her hand, Scarlett met Rhett's sad eyes then continued, "Rhett, even though I said I blamed you for Bonnie's death, it wasn't the truth…At first I was devastated and furious with you for allowing her to do whatever she wanted even though she _wasn't_ skilled enough to clear such a high jump and we both knew that. But eventually after I could think clearly, I realized those were just spiteful words on my part spoken in the heat of the moment and Bonnie's death was every bit my fault as yours. I wanted to tell you _desperately_, Rhett, _desperately_! But at that point, it was too late...all we did was viciously fight then withdraw from one another and you _completely_ withdrew yourself from me."

Scarlett stopped to take a deep cleansing breath while wiping her eyes. Finally she continued on, "_I_ could have tried stopping her from jumping too, you know…. She was so headstrong... just like us both... and probably wouldn't have listened anyway. I need you to know how easy it was for me to blame _you_, Rhett. I wanted to hurt _you_ for all the pain I was feeling inside and have you shoulder the blame because of my own regrets at being such a horrid mother!" Turning away in shame, Scarlett struggled to speak as she cried out, "Rhett, _every day_ I have to live with my regrets that will never go away! _Every day_ I have to live with myself knowing how _horrible_ I was and know that our beautiful little girl is never coming back!...And know that I can never ask for Bonnie's forgiveness and start over again like I have with you!"

Wrapping her arms tightly around Rhett's chest, Scarlett sobbed for a long while as she listened to his pounding heart. As her tears slowed, Scarlett pulled away to accept the handkerchief Rhett held out for her, almost as a peace offering. "Now blow your nose like a good little girl," Rhett teased after drying his tears. Scarlett complied then instantly shivered at the very familiar, raw look she noticed in his eyes. Leaning in closer, she took charge and thoroughly and passionately kissed Rhett, all her pent up frustration releasing itself as the result, Rhett's eager response signifying to her that all of her sins regarding Bonnie had been forgiven.

Overhearing Scarlett's emotional words as they returned, Eleanor slowly backed away, signaling to Rosemary and Reverend Kershaw to give the couple a few moments alone. Walking through the tall iron gates into the cemetery, the Reverend had immediately run into Eleanor and Rosemary again while on a shortcut to the rectory and offered to join them on their walk. Now, his anger was about to boil over as he stood watching Scarlett boldly and intimately comforting her husband in public yet again, and knew his lesson had not been taken to heart at all as he had initially thought. "Let it go, Reverend," Eleanor calmly spoke out, "This is about their deceased daughter Bonnie and they both have much to atone for as a result of their past sins…..let it go for their sake so they can move on and truly forgive one another." Nodding his head in sudden and complete understanding, the Reverend walked away with Rosemary and Eleanor following closely behind, Scarlett and Rhett remaining together to mourn the child they both had deeply loved and tragically lost.

* * *

><p>Returning home, both Scarlett and Rhett practically flew through the front door once the carriage stopped at the curb, the privacy of their bedroom the only destination on both their minds as they both had been eager to further cement their increasingly deepening bond for one another.<p>

"Hello Rhett…. And _who_ might this lovely lady be?" A deep male voice chuckled from the direction of the staircase just as Eleanor and Rosemary entered the foyer. "What's the hurry?... Aren't you glad to see me?" Ross Butler asked, emerging first as both Rhett and Scarlett backtracked down the staircase behind him, frustration displayed on both of their faces. Finally reaching the landing, Rhett realized he wouldn't be alone with his wife as planned and scowled at his younger brother.

"This is no lady, Ross, this is my wife Scarlett," Rhett quickly explained, realizing his faux pas after his introduction then shrugging it off as Ross would eventually learn that truth anyway. Kissing Scarlett's hand while eyeing her trim body and pretty face with the most striking green eyes he ever laid his own eyes on, Ross admitted with a laugh, "Well, well…..my older brother certainly has never found much charm in ladies as I am sure you well know by now my dear sister Scarlett, yet _I_ certainly _do_ see the charms he has discovered in _you_, even if you _are _dressed in such a horrid color!"

Scarlett looked Ross over from head to toe, taking in_ his_ appearance. He was shorter and less muscular than Rhett but had the same dark eyes and facial features with a full head of meticulously groomed sandy blond hair. Recognizing the similarities in appearance as well as attitude between her husband and his younger brother, Scarlett quickly blurted out, "Great balls of fire! _Two_ scoundrels in one family….What are the odds of _that_?" prompting everyone's laughter with her unladylike yet truthful insight.

Holding his gaze on Scarlett, Ross admitted, "I quite like your wife, Rhett! Between the two of you I can tell life around here will never be proper or dull!" Angered, Rhett spoke out, "Don't think you will be staying here long enough to figure that out, Ross! We'll conclude our business then you'll be on your way to New Orleans as planned." Ross ignored Rhett's comment for the time being, finally noticing his mother and sister standing nearby. "Mother, is it time for luncheon yet? I am famished and it sure seems as if Rhett and Scarlett are starved for _something,_ too." Ross asked.

With a nod, Eleanor directed her family into the dining room as she rushed off to the kitchen to check on the servant's preparations for their meal. Ross went to greet his sister then sat down at the table before announcing, "Rhett, after our meal I do think it's time you and I had our long-overdue discussion. I prefer for us to act civil in front of our lawyers tomorrow so we might as well get our personal matters out of the way today." Rhett stiffened at his brother's words but knew he was right. Too many years of disappointment with his brother had disgusted him and Rhett knew the air had to finally be cleared for both their sakes. Nodding in silent resignation, Rhett assisted Scarlett with her chair then poured his self a very tall glass of Scotch from the sideboard in early preparation for their meeting.

* * *

><p>Rosemary and Scarlett had been walking together, arm in arm, along the Battery across the street from their home and hardly had a private moment alone within the hour they were together. Eleanor had gone off for an afternoon nap and Ross and Rhett had wanted complete privacy during their discussion in the study so Rosemary suggested she and Scarlett take a long walk along the waterfront park. The word had quickly spread that Rhett Butler's wife had been spotted there, consequently drawing quite the crowd that had not had the chance to meet the charming Scarlett Butler in person after the morning church service.<p>

Allowing Scarlett to greet as many Charlestonians as she could handle, Rosemary finally pulled her away so they could enjoy the remainder of the lovely day in their own private conversation before heading back home. Rosemary had been amazed at the number of Rhett's former acquaintances who had approached them and the resulting number of invitations for social calls, teas, and luncheons both ladies felt obligated to accept. Rosemary smiled to herself at the irony in how her highly scandalous and improper sister-in-law was inadvertently returning Rhett to the society he hated in the first place.

"Scarlett, I have to admit something to you," Rosemary shyly spoke out, "What Ross said earlier is true….. Life with you around here certainly is _not_ dull or proper and you are like a breath of fresh air!" Rosemary immediately lowered her eyes in embarrassment. Scarlett had been touched with her heartfelt words and found she genuinely had grown to care for Rhett's younger sister. Somehow, Rosemary's gentle and kind nature had reminded her of Melly and Scarlett knew it was almost as if she was inadvertently being given a second chance with Melly through her relationship with Rosemary.

Overcome, Scarlett tightly embraced her sister-in-law then kissed her cheek, catching Rosemary completely unaware. "You know, Rhett isn't taking me away until Tuesday and I know it's the last minute but we should plan to do our shopping and lunch tomorrow! Your brother did tell me he will be meeting with his lawyers for most of the day so that would give us ample time for some girlish fun…what do you think?" Scarlett quickly asked.

Stunned at the suddenness of their previously talked about plan coming to fruition, Rosemary mulled over the invitation in her mind as Scarlett piped in, "You know, you can't go your whole life wearing that awful black gown! I'll be blunt... It looks _horrible_ on you and you are too young and beautiful to be wearing that nasty color….How are you going to catch yourself a husband if all any man ever sees you in is in mourning gowns?" Scarlett laughed out loud after she spoke then noticed Rosemary's inquiring look. Smiling, Scarlett explained, "I just thought it was funny, _me_ telling _you_ that, when I feel that way about myself and am sick and tired of wearing mourning clothes all the time too! But fortunately for_ you,_ you have a choice in the matter!"

Rosemary nodded in understanding then slowly smiled as she responded, "Scarlett, I know you are trying to be kind but I am thirty three now, a spinster. Yes, I know I need to move on and leave the past behind but it's still so hard after losing Thomas. I guess I felt like your mother did after she lost _her_ lover." Her final words hit Scarlett hard and she knew in Rosemary's case only the absolute truth must be spoken. Rosemary was a beautiful girl and would make any man proud. She was tall, curvaceous, and had a head of shiny chestnut hair that exactly matched her eyes. In addition, her fun-loving personality was what most sparkled, even through the mask of her proper lady-like demeanor. It was obvious the poor woman had been severely affected by her fiancé's death on the battlefield but now needed a giant shove in the right direction and Scarlett knew she was the only one who could accomplish that.

"Oh fiddle dee dee, Rosemary! Even my own mother got married, had three daughters, and ended up with _somewhat_ of a life! It's _never_ too late….Just look at Rhett and me!" Scarlett explained then lowered her eyes in embarrassment, not knowing if Rosemary knew about her and Rhett having had marital problems in the past. Quickly changing back to her original subject, Scarlett continued on, "It's time for _you_ to get out of your mourning after seven years and whether you like it or not, you will start by going shopping with me tomorrow. After meeting everyone we did here today we now have quite a few teas and luncheons we are committed to, so hopefully, it will be only a short matter of time before the invitations to parties and balls come rolling in so we can find you a husband to make you completely happy. Having a loving, affectionate husband will change _everything_, you'll see!"

Rosemary linked Scarlett's arm with her own and laughed. "Okay dear Scarlett….you win yet again! My brother_ is_ right…you _are_ a force to be reckoned with and I will go with you tomorrow," she laughed with excitement, surprising even herself. Rosemary quietly added, "However, don't get your hopes up on me finding a husband just yet, even though I know you are right and I would love to experience for myself the love you and my brother share." Remembering her and Rhett's interrupted attempt at intimacy earlier, Scarlett hugged Rosemary again before quickening her pace as they walked home, resolved to spend time with her husband in the privacy of their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Don't think just because I allowed you to take your liberties with me, Rhett Butler, that I'm not still disappointed in you!" Scarlett chastised as she lay face down on the bed while Rhett sat next to her, slowly lacing her corset. "You should know that I am <em>only <em>working off the debt I owe you for the hats….. And _nothing _more!" Rhett chuckled at her fiery attitude as he purposefully pulled the laces even tighter, prompting a startled gasp and a slap on the leg from his wife.

After returning home from her walk with Rosemary, Scarlett had been shocked to find Rhett, body bruised and battered, lying on their bed with his eyes closed and a cold compress on his head. Upon further detailing, she learned how his and Ross' chat in the study ended up in a brotherly fist fight over their disagreements of the past. As a result, Ross had suffered a swollen and blackened eye, cut lip, and assorted facial bruises while Rhett got off easier with a lump on the top of his head, sore ribs, and a couple of bloodied knuckles. Now, getting ready for their dinner with the rest of the family already gathered downstairs, Scarlett impatiently lay still as Rhett helped her dress after their quick tryst and tried to figure out what it was that Ross had done to merit his brother's estrangement and subsequent physical altercation, as Rhett was not forthcoming with any explanations.

"You are _sure _you can't tell me now what it is that Ross did to warrant this argument of yours?" Scarlett asked again as Rhett finished lacing then turned her over to face him, his body hovering inches over hers. "All in good time Scarlett! I already told you it will take too long to explain so I am saving that for when we are away. Besides, I think our time was more wisely spent having you pay back some of what you owed me, don't _you_?" he said, winking before he gave Scarlett a quick peck on the lips then walked off to choose a gown for her from the wardrobe.

"By the way my dear, I am so happy to hear you and Rosemary will be spending time together tomorrow while I am busy signing away some of my ill-gotten assets…..I know I haven't told you yet what it is that I am up to but you'll find out soon enough and I think you will enjoy the benefits _you'll_ gain, as a result," he explained from across the room. "At any rate, I love my sister dearly and I know if anyone can show her a good time it's _you_, my pet….. Just please make sure you behave and keep yourself out of trouble for once!" Rhett teased as he walked towards the bed then slipped a familiar black gown over Scarlett's head.

"Well, without _you_ around to distract me, I should be _every_ bit the proper lady," Scarlett teased as Rhett adjusted her clothing with a critical eye before laughing. He knew Scarlett was like a walking powder keg just waiting for an opportunity to explode and he expected she would get into some type of scandal in his absence as she always seemed to do. "There!" Rhett announced with a sly grin, "You look good enough to eat, my dear….. But then again, you _always_ do!" Narrowly missing Rhett's sore ribs with her elbow as she tried jabbing him, Scarlett finally took hold of his arm and together they walked downstairs, late for dinner as usual.

* * *

><p>"Now Rhett, don't expect that you and Scarlett will be leaving us so soon again tonight!" Eleanor announced as the servants cleared the last of the dessert dishes from the table. "After your and Ross' immature and unnecessary fighting earlier this afternoon, the least you could do is obey your mother's wishes and stick around to play our games, especially since tonight there are a good number of us here to play," she added. Dinner had been a relatively quiet affair as Rhett and Ross inwardly sulked while staring one another down from across the table. At the same time, the women had been overly animated in their conversation trying to make up for the men's rudeness.<p>

Scarlett quickly answered Eleanor on their behalf, "Of course Mother, Rhett and I would _love_ to play! ...Exactly _what_ types of games _do_ you play?" Scarlett sweetly asked. Eleanor smiled at Scarlett's willingness to go along with her wishes before responding, "Thank you Scarlett…..we always play poker. It happens to be a Butler family favorite…. are _you_ familiar with the game? " Eleanor waited for her answer with a bright smile on her face. "A little," Scarlett answered as her eyes lowered. Eleanor watched her daughter-in-law for a moment then turned to Rhett. "Well then, your husband can explain everything there is for you to know. He is _quite_ the player, you know," she responded before turning her attention to Rosemary as she removed the tablecloth. It was instantly apparent to Scarlett that all of the Butlers shared a love of gambling as she watched them diligently working together in order to set up the necessary items for their gaming. Even Ross and Rhett were now making small talk to one another, apparently forgetting their differences for the moment in their desire to get the competition started.

After patiently explaining the rules and the different types of winning hands to Scarlett, Rhett handed a small pouch containing five dollar gold pieces to her that had been tucked away inside his jacket pocket. "That's your bankroll for the pot, my dear. Don't worry if you lose it all, there's plenty more where that came from and it _is _expected a _beginner like you_ will most likely lose it all anyway," Rhett explained as Ross returned with a tall decanter of brandy and five glasses. "Rosemary and Ross are pretty good at five card draw, which is what we'll play tonight for _your_ sake since it _is_ a _beginner's_ game but watch out for Mother….she's _almost_ as good as _I_ am and seven card stud is more of our forte!" he bragged, not noticing Scarlett's rising anger at his unconscious criticisms of her.

"Well what would _you _do, Rhett Butler, if_ I_ beat _you_ at your own game?" Scarlett finally blurted out in frustration, her raised voice attracting everyone's immediate attention. Turning to look her right in the eye, Rhett turned bright red as he burst out laughing, inadvertently prompting the others to join in as well. Finally calming down, he admitted, "Well first of all, my dear, don't get _your _hopes up! There's _no_ way that's going to happen! _I _have been trained by my father who was considered the best gentleman to have played the game here in Charleston. I have _years_ of experience as a professional player. I can read _you_ like a book and will know instantly if you are bluffing…..But_ if_ by some _strange_ chance you _did_ happen to beat me, I would have to attribute it to _beginner's_ luck and, of course, I would have to punish you _severely_ for wounding my ego!" With a wink and a smile, Rhett turned away to deal the cards as everyone laughed again but Scarlett.

After everyone had been dealt their five cards, Rhett turned to his left where his agitated wife fidgeted in her seat. "Okay, my dear, first you need to look at your cards without letting anyone else see what you have. If you need to discard any, you can only replace a maximum of three cards per round. You can either open or check since you are the first player, like I explained before. I know it's a lot to throw at you right away but do you think you can handle this or do you need _my expert_ help and we can team up?" he said as if she were a child not understanding simple instructions. Scarlett finally blew up after having had enough. "I am _not_ a child! I think _even_ _I_ can handle this, Rhett Butler!" she spat as she tossed a coin into the pot and started the action by opening the round. Ross snorted out loud while Eleanor and Rosemary stifled their own laughter at Rhett's egotistical behavior towards his wife and Scarlett's resulting frustration. Rhett purposefully ignored them as he closely watched Scarlett while play advanced into the third round where now, only Eleanor, Rhett, and Scarlett remained.

Placing her cards down on the table for all to see, Rhett announced, "That's three of a kind…that's fine for a _beginner_, my dear, but there still is _much _room for improvement!" Everyone watched as Rhett kissed Scarlett on the forehead, prompting her to sweetly smile in response. "You'll get the hang of it with continual practice, you'll see! _Maybe_ next time you'll even beat _me_!" he teased then laughed at his own joke. After Eleanor displayed her flush, Rhett grinned broadly as he placed his cards down and announced, "A full house…_Imagine that!_…I won!" Taking his winnings out of the pot, everyone's but Rhett's eyes were trained on Scarlett as she breathed in a deep, calming breath then quickly finished the remainder of her brandy before directing Ross to pour her another. It was apparent she was stewing and her mind was busy trying to figure out how to deal with the blatant display of Rhett's overblown ego when it came to his poker skills.

"Let's play again….I think I _can_ get the hang of it _now_!" Scarlett suddenly spoke out, her demeanor completely changed as she now seemed to find instant strength from her brandy. Rhett leaned over to kiss her lips and responded, "_That's_ what I like to hear, my dear! The going may be rough for you with the competition in this room but _you_ most certainly are _not_ a quitter! Besides, maybe that _beginner's_ luck will _finally_ kick in!" With a sly grin, Scarlett turned away as Rhett dealt the cards once more, her mind now clearly focused on her plan.

Running her free hand up his leg from under the table, Scarlett got Rhett's undivided attention after finally resting it on his lap, both aware of his quickly rising libido. Breathing deeply, Rhett tried to focus on his cards as the round quickly passed into the next one. By the third round, both Rosemary and Eleanor had folded and, suddenly, it was Scarlett's turn to expose her cards.

"_Wow_! That _is _beginner's luck!" Ross spoke out in excitement after viewing Scarlett's cards lying on the table, "That's a straight flush, Scarlett! You certainly beat _me_ and I _doubt_ your husband will be able to beat that one too!" With a bright smile on her face, Scarlett turned to Rhett waiting for him to show his hand. Gritting his teeth, he admitted, "Well as Ross mentioned... _beginner's_ luck!" Looking straight into Scarlett's eyes, he added, "Either that or I was just distracted. At any rate, a good job my dear…I only had a flush so you obviously beat me _this_ time."

Pouring herself another glass of brandy, Scarlett slowly sipped it as she eyed the cards Rhett had dealt for their next game. Knowing what she must do, Scarlett slyly looked out of the corner of her eye at Rhett who was chuckling at her as she frowned at her cards. "That conceited varmint!" Scarlett thought, her anger quickly rising again. Rhett still had his eyes trained on her but now was laughing out loud noticing the signs of her fiery anger building. "Is there a problem with _your cards_, my dear?" Rhett asked, a sarcastic grin on his face. In response, Scarlett stuck her tongue out at him then turned back to frown at her cards once more. Rhett realized he would have to someday teach her how players can learn a lot about an opponent's hand of cards by reading their body language. In addition, he knew she purposefully had distracted him during the previous game with her wandering hand, causing him to lose. Rhett smiled as he thought of the many ways he could punish her later for her misbehavior, realizing how she'd like it anyway. All in all, Scarlett was handling herself impressively for a beginner Rhett had to admit, but he continued laughing out loud anyway, knowing she was still such an amateur and had a lot to learn.

Scarlett continued to 'see' her cards and, as the play continued on into the third round, it was finally her turn to show them. "Oh would you look at _that_!" Scarlett announced with a sly grin, "I _do_ believe _that_ is what the _experts_ like _you_, Rhett dear, call a _royal flush_!" With a strained smile, Rhett watched as everyone laughed then congratulated Scarlett as she collected her winnings for a second time. "I guess _this_ time _my_ winning can be attributed to _lady_ luck, so don't look so glum, Rhett! Sooner or later _I am sure_ that I will be beaten once again by _your_ expertise... _if_ you can call my _bluff_," she teased then directed Rhett to deal again. "Yes, Rhett, that's right….the phony frustration I had with my cards is called a _bluff_, in case the expert _you_ are didn't already know that," she teased as Rhett's face turned white with the knowledge she had played him better during that round than any competition he had ever faced. "_Bravo_!" Ross applauded, "Scarlett, you are one heck of a woman!... Don't you think so brother?"

After eight rounds in a row of winning, everyone but Scarlett had run out of money for the pot and had grown overly tired from drinking too much brandy. It was apparent Scarlett was on top of the world after having had upstaged her husband while he sat stewing next to her, completely stunned at how effortlessly his own wife had consistently beat him. "My mother taught poker to me when I was younger and we would play together frequently. Of course, being the good Catholic she was, gambling was never involved but we played just for fun," Scarlett finally explained. "Looking back now, I am guessing Philippe taught her as he was a pretty good player from what I've heard, just like Rhett is _rumored_ to be," she teased. Looking up at hearing his name, Rhett poured out the remainder of the brandy from the decanter into his glass then compulsively forced Scarlett to play on against him, one-on-one, in the attempts at salvaging _his_ status as the premier poker player of the Butler family.

Ross, Eleanor, and Rosemary had laughed so hard at Rhett's distress that they all had to excuse themselves and leave the room,all deciding it was late and they should be heading off to bed anyway. "Good luck and good night, dear sister! Like I said before, there's never a dull moment with _you_ around," Rosemary joked before leaving to go console Rhett. Ross walked over towards Scarlett next, kissing her cheek as he spoke, "Scarlett, I am _quite_ impressed and once my brother's poor attitude wears off I am sure he will happily see the irony in all this." Scarlett nodded in understanding as finally, Eleanor approached her, smiling brightly. "Well done, my dear! I guess we all underestimated you, _especially_ my son," Eleanor admitted then kissed Scarlett's cheek before they all walked out the door, finally leaving Scarlett alone to face Rhett.

After the sound of Ross' roaring laughter faded off into the distance, Rhett suddenly turned to Scarlett and wanly smiled as he spoke, "Well, well, well Mrs. Butler. Once again, your hidden, repressed talents have completely and utterly surprised me and it seems as if you've shocked the rest of the Butler family as well!" Smiling brightly, Scarlett admitted, "It's a little like blockade running, _isn't it_?" Rhett watched as her green eyes sparkled, instantly lighting up her entire face. He reached over to taste Scarlett's beckoning lips then truthfully admitted, "It's _worse_! I could have expected a fancy profit from you years ago if only I had known this talent of yours existed! And now, my pet, it fills me with guilt to admit I shall have to punish you _severely_, yet again. Reverend Kershaw would be appalled to discover you _still_ have _not_ learned your lesson!" Holding Rhett's gaze, Scarlett swallowed hard before truthfully responding, "And, I'm sure I _still_ will _not_ learn my lesson anyway, Rhett Butler! But, practice_ does _make perfect!" Rhett quietly closed the door as he responded, "I think it is _you_ who has taught _me_ a lesson, my pet, and tonight I have learned never to underestimate you. You _are_ a formidable opponent."

After he quickly cleared the remaining glassware and playing cards from the table, Rhett turned to Scarlett and narrowed his gaze on the black gown she wore. It covered her cleavage completely as well as most of the firm, creamy skin he knew he'd find underneath. In one fell swoop, Rhett's strong hands grabbed the brocade fabric between her breasts and completely ripped open the bodice, prompting Scarlett to gasp in shock. Rhett quickly set to work ripping Scarlett's dress completely off her body where she stood then slowly removed her petticoats, layer by layer. "I am so tired of seeing you in mourning, my dear, so I have decided to tear every black gown you own off of your body, day after day, until you have nothing left to wear but my shirts, my robe…. or nothing at all," he simply explained. Scarlett swallowed hard at hearing his words and Rhett laughed after noticing her eyes had grown wide. "Of course, I _will_ let you keep _one _for the sake of my family for when they are around you but when we are alone, well, that is a different story all together. As I told the vicious India Wilkes, I _do_ like you best wearing nothing at all," he added.

As Scarlett remained frozen in place wearing only her corset, Rhett began tracing kisses down her neck then carefully laid her onto the table. After sinking his knees to the floor, Rhett positioned Scarlett's legs over his shoulders then quickly set to work. Just as she neared complete satisfaction, Rhett forced Scarlett to stand up then spun her around until her upper body rested over the table. "Rhett!" she whined, "_Why_ did you _stop_?" Rhett laughed out loud as he teased, "That is the first part of your punishment my pet as, like the good book says, you should always be subordinate to your loving husband with no objections." Quickly getting back to his next lesson for her, Rhett lowered his body over Scarlett's and began to stroke the quivering space between her legs with one hand from behind her as he gently bit along the length of her neck. Hearing Scarlett's heavy, ragged breathing, Rhett smiled and knew it wasn't long before she would reach her release point. Rhett suddenly stopped his foreplay and moved a step away, waiting for her reaction. "Damn you, Rhett Butler! You low-down dirty skunk!" she hissed as she turned to him with fiery eyes.

Rhett laughed at her anger and ducked as she moved to slap him. "That, my dear, was your punishment for hiding your secret poker talents from your amazed and adoring husband," he teased, "I'll play nice now if you can tell me you've learned your lesson like a good little school girl." Calming down suddenly, Scarlett nodded in response, prompting Rhett to quickly remove his trousers before he spun her around, furiously driving into her from behind. Screaming out her pleasure, Scarlett desperately clung to the table as Rhett continued on, faster and faster.

* * *

><p>"We all sure had a hard time sleeping last night," Rosemary said as her and Scarlett each stood on a raised dais while being fitted by seamstresses for new gowns at the most exclusive dressmaker's shop in all of Charleston. "You were making so much noise that even Ross came knocking on my bedroom door after a while and asked if he should go downstairs to stop Rhett from being so harsh on you," she explained, watching as Scarlett lowered her eyes and blushed. "I explained to him that you certainly know how to handle things for yourself as you've proven to us all. I guess in the end Rhett finally ended up winning your poker games, though, because after a short while longer everything suddenly grew quiet and I heard you both go off to bed," she added.<p>

Scarlett smiled at Rhett's sister, knowing Rosemary knew _exactly_ what she and Rhett had been up to long after everyone left them alone in the dining room. After a long pause, Rosemary decided to change the subject. "You know what Scarlett?" she asked, pausing as the seamstress turned her around to pin the muslin form for the front bodice. "I am having a _really_ good time today and am glad you pushed me into doing this! What's even better was the look on Anne Wentworth's face at the café after lunch…That woman hates you with such a passion now... you can tell... and as always, you were quite scandalous!" Rosemary laughed, Scarlett instantly joining in. Scarlett had been pleasantly surprised to discover how much she and Rosemary had in common as they both quietly detailed the stories of their lives over lunch and how quickly they developed a close friendship strengthened by their shared love for Rhett.

_An hour earlier..._

As they both finished their main meal and decided on dessert, Anne Wentworth had spotted them at their table as she arrived with a small group of lady friends, promptly seating herself at the table next to the Butlers in the attempts at overhearing their private conversation. Rosemary and Scarlett gave their dessert orders to the waiter then, deciding to be the one to make the pleasantries, Scarlett promptly turned to greet Anne, smiling brightly as she summoned up her best imitation of her mother as she spoke, "Hello again, Miss Wentworth! What a pleasure to see you here! I would like to apologize to you for running out the way I did when at your lovely home but you see, my husband had some very important business to attend to at his bank and I had just remembered I needed to be there too." Anne seethed behind her forced smile not willing to explain to her friends what had _actually_ happened, her eyes growing wide as the waiter returned to the table with Rosemary's and Scarlett's desserts.

Smiling brightly, Scarlett announced for Anne to overhear, "Lemon custard!…. You know Rosemary, it _is_ Rhett's _and_ my absolute favorite!... You know what else? Some people seem to prefer lemon _cake_ but your brother and I find the custard to be _so much more versatile_...don't you think so?" Reaching for the dish, Scarlett laughed hysterically after it accidentally slipped out of her hands, the contents now splattered down the front of her gown. "_Oops_! How clumsy I am! It's too bad your brother isn't here to see _that!_" She laughed, wiping tears away from her eyes. After Scarlett cleaned herself off, the waiter brought the bill over to the table and Scarlett spoke to Rosemary as she held Anne's bitter gaze, "I will have to see to it that our cook prepares this very custard for our dessert tonight. I enjoy it _so much more_ when it isn't served in such a slippery _dish!_" Scarlett paid their bill with part of her new cache of gold coins then sauntered out the door with a satisfied smile on her face as Rosemary finally let out her suppressed laughter.

* * *

><p>After returning home in the carriage, Scarlett realized she had missed Rhett immensely after her long day of sisterly bonding. After her and Rosemary thanked one another for an enjoyable time, Scarlett raced towards the staircase, hoping to find Rhett waiting for her upstairs. "Scarlett!" Eleanor called out as she walked from the parlor with an envelope held in her hand. "Rhett left this for you. He and Ross have not yet returned but sent word to expect them later after dinner." Handing over the letter, Scarlett thanked her mother-in-law then slowly walked the four flights of stairs to her bedchamber.<p>

Entering the quiet, darkened room, Scarlett immediately turned on the gas lamps then plopped down onto the bed. After carefully opening the letter, Scarlett read it:

_My dearest Scarlett,_

_I am truly sorry I will not be home to greet you in the manner with which we have both grown accustomed to these past few days. Ross and I had more details to go over than we first thought in settling our business affairs with the lawyers. I will return to you early this evening and will explain everything when we are away together. _

_There is a small leather satchel on the floor of my wardrobe. I suggest you find it in order to start preparing for our getaway tomorrow._

_Your loving husband,_

_Rhett_

"Fiddle dee dee!" Scarlett spoke out, "Rhett is taking me away for a few days and he thinks a _small satchel_ is enough to hold all my things?" He had not yet told her where they were headed off to but after recalling Rhett's words how they would be all alone somewhere in seclusion, Scarlett realized she wouldn't need to pack much for their journey after all. Opening Rhett's wardrobe, Scarlett immediately spotted his satchel on the floor then went to her own wardrobe in order to select her things. Finally opening the satchel, Scarlett gasped as she pulled out a large handful of letters all addressed to her and written in Rhett's handwriting.

Heart beating wildly, Scarlett grabbed the letters then laid on top of the bed, reading one letter after the other quickly, then rereading them a second time. Steady tears streamed down her face as she finally finished reading then set the letters on the bed next to her. Mulling over everything she had just read, Scarlett quickly uncovered the truth that Rhett, for years, had loved her more deeply than she ever could have possibly imagined. "_Oh Rhett! ….. I'm so sorry...for everything_!" Scarlett cried out into the stillness of the room, "_All this time_ _I never knew I had been __such_ a _bitch_!"

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! By the way, I LOVE reviews...hint hint! :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Saragwtw, JillieJo, and everyone else...you made my dayand I made this chapter EXTRA long just for you! :)_**

**_ PLEASE read then review this chapter, everyone, if you have time after reading this long-winded story..LOL! Thank you again and enjoy!..._**

**_I do not own the rights to the characters of GWTW..._**

Scarlett's nightmare began the same way it always had….. Endlessly running through an ominous, misty fog, her only thought was to reach the safety she knew was waiting for her and whose attainment continually eluded her. This time, however, her dream was a new variation and altogether different as Rhett stepped out of the mist right in front of her, a wide grin on his handsome face. Holding hands, together they ran forward, away from the sorrows left in the mist swirling behind them and perfectly safe as long as they were together. Waking abruptly, the comforting presence of Rhett's arms tightly wrapped around her made Scarlett realize she would never experience her recurring nightmare ever again. "Scarlett… are you okay? Was it your nightmare again?" a very groggy Rhett asked as he rubbed away the sleep from his closed eyes. "No my love, everything is perfectly fine… go back to sleep now," Scarlett softly replied as she pulled the bedcovers tightly around them then snuggled closer to Rhett's warm body, promptly falling back asleep herself.

A few hours later, Scarlett rolled over in bed just as an even more pleasant dream than her first slowly faded away. In it, Rhett had done the most amazing things to her as she lay on top of a pile of sweet smelling hay while wearing a green velvet dress. "My dear, it's time to wake up," Rhett's voice gently spoke out as he tried to rouse Scarlett from her slumber. "Scarlett, you need to get up now and start getting dressed….We must leave soon."

Slightly frustrated at his lack of instant success, Rhett suddenly grinned knowing what would awaken her. "_Mmmm_…._Don't stop_!" Scarlett murmured, her eyes tightly closed as she slowly awakened from her sleep state to find Rhett's soft lips trailing kisses down her neck while slowly working their way down her body. Scarlett ran her fingers through Rhett's hair just as his mouth continued towards its final destination, her eyes immediately flying wide open, fully awakened now. Reluctantly, Scarlett gently pushed Rhett away then sat up, tears immediately spilling down her cheeks as she cried out, "Rhett! I read your letters last night!"

Scarlett turned away, her voice growing weaker as she continued on, "I was waiting for you to return so we could talk…I guess I must have been quite exhausted as I ended up falling asleep before you arrived." Rhett wrapped his arms around Scarlett, pulling her close by his side then kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, my dear, things with my lawyer took longer than expected when going over the finer details then I had some other very important business that needed my immediate attention. It ended up being quite late before I returned home and I did not want to awaken you." Rhett admitted with a smile.

Staring off into the distance, Scarlett focused on what she wanted to say as she wiped tears away, "Rhett, after reading what you wrote I don't even know what to say…. except that I am _ashamed_ at my behavior and _I am so sorry_ for what I've done to you all these years…_I had no idea_! I had no idea exactly how horrible I had been to you until I read what you wrote….And you know what? Seeing what happened between us from your point of view, you were right in mentioning how I had been such a stupid, stubborn fool! …An immature, foolish child!" Scarlett lowered her eyes, afraid to meet Rhett's then continued on, "_How can you ever forgive me_?...I hate myself knowing you thought of me as such a selfish, shrewd bitch all this time!" Scarlett lowered her eyes then cried out in agony as she added, "_How could you even love me after all I've done_?" At that instant, Rhett hated his self for deeply wounding the woman he desperately loved but, at the same time, he had been glad Scarlett finally realized the inner struggles her past actions had caused him over the past twelve years.

Holding Scarlett tighter as she sobbed in his arms, Rhett went on to explain, "Frankly my dear, I have to agree that you _most definitely were a bitch_! It pains me to inform you the way I did but it was for your own good as well as my own. I wrote those letters when I was on the train to Charleston a couple of weeks ago. Remember how I told you the final straw for me was hearing you cry out for Ashley early in the morning of Melanie's funeral?" Watching Scarlett nod with steady tears streaming down her cheeks, Rhett gently wiped them away with his fingertips then continued on, "I had to get my frustrations out, my dear, which is why I wrote the letters in the first place with the intent of burning them later. It was quite cathartic actually and helped me see clearly the things that had been done wrong on my end, as well. I soon realized their value in holding on to them for you to read so I could fully explain my point of view…Here my dear, take my handkerchief," Rhett offered as he handed one to Scarlett, as was their usual routine. "One of these days I am going to purchase for you a very large supply of your own damn handkerchiefs," he responded with a grin then held Scarlett close to his heart for a long while until her crying jag ended.

After she finally began to calm down, Rhett kissed the top of her head then continued on, "Scarlett my love, I'm so sorry to have thrown all that at you yesterday but I hope you can understand how I felt a harsh lesson was needed so neither one of us reverts to our errors and ways of the past. I have to admit that these past few days with you have been the best of my life yet, sooner or later, we both know life's responsibilities will threaten to come between us and sadly, we will not always have the amount of time together like we now have," Rhett gently spoke while his hands caressed Scarlett's back. "Since we are going away for a few days, I thought it would be a good idea to clear the air between us first so we can enjoy the remainder of our time away just having fun," he added.

Turning to meet Rhett's sympathetic eyes, Scarlett boldly cut to the chase and decided to ask the one question that had burned inside her after reading his letters. "I understand and I agree with you Rhett about everything, but one question remains for me after having read through your detailed descriptions of the pain and anguish I continually put you through….._Why_ do you still love me after I had been _so horrid_ to you for all those years?... _How could you_?" she asked, her emotions threatening to spill over again.

"_Why_, you ask?" Rhett responded then took a deep breath. After a long pause he slowly found the words to explain, "I once told you that I had a weakness for lost causes once they are really lost. I meant that about _you_ at the time, not necessarily the Confederacy, when we were on the road to Tara and it was the truth….I knew you were infatuated with Ashley Wilkes yet I didn't care. You were a lost cause then when it came to loving me and I became driven with turning your attentions away from him to me. You see, I've had a weakness for you ever since the first moment I laid eyes on you at Twelve Oaks as you stepped out of your carriage and that weakness was further cemented when I overheard you and Ashley in the library. After our own discussion in the library, I knew I wanted you more than I ever wanted a woman in my life so I made it my mission to win you over no matter what the cost to my hardened heart…. Believe me when I tell you that my love for you _will never end_, Scarlett and now I realize it is _I _who is the lost cause."

Rhett paused for a moment to kiss the top of Scarlett's head again before continuing, "Of course, it's true that I left you twice now within the past couple of weeks but I've always known I could _never_ completely be through with you…..When I told you I no longer gave a damn about you after Melanie died and left the Peachtree house, those were words spoken in the heat of the moment and I truly believed them at the time. However, it didn't take long for me to realize I would eventually find my way back to you and knew at the moment, it was necessary for me to put space between us…..that's why I didn't push a divorce on you in the end and offered to return to Atlanta in order to keep up our appearances as a married couple. I knew I would return and hoped time apart would help heal our wounded marriage… maybe sober us both up a little into realizing what we were throwing away… especially since in the end you _did_ tell me you loved me after all." Scarlett looked up in surprise at hearing his words, her emerald eyes glistening with fresh tears.

"Are you _serious_ Rhett?" she asked. Nodding his head, Rhett replied, "Keep in mind you had been chasing after Ashley for years with such a driven obsession, I wasn't a fool, I always knew the truth…by the time you figured out how you really felt about _me_ I had been thoroughly destroyed on the inside by many things: most especially you, your miscarriage, and Bonnie's death and I was afraid your newly-ended obsession with Ashley had now been directed my way and was just that…an obsession and _not_ truly your heartfelt love, which is all I ever desired from you in the first place." Scarlett opened her mouth to speak just as Rhett pressed his fingertips over her mouth, holding her words back.

Rhett's face took on a softer look as he continued his explanation, "_I am_ _poisoned with you, Scarlett_! No other woman I have ever met has your passion for living, your sheer will to survive, or a mind that is so similar to my own…_So now_ _you want to know why I put up with you for as long as I did? _It's because I knew it would only be a matter of time until you would see the world _exactly_ as I had and would have matured enough to understand I was the _only_ man for you, _the only man who could ever understand you_! Knowing this, I was willing to wait for you to come around and get over your youthful crush on that pathetic wimp Ashley only I didn't realize it would take so long…. but better late than never, I like to say!" Rhett laughed, lightening the somber mood and finally prompting a small smile from his wife.

Rhett understood the truths had greatly opened Scarlett's eyes yet wounded her so deeply that she had the immediate need for his reassurance in that all her hurtful words and actions of the past had truly been forgiven and put behind them. Gently laying Scarlett back onto the bed, Rhett tenderly kissed her fresh tears away as he whispered, "My dear, we can be a little late in leaving for our getaway after all. Just as I said a few moments ago, _better late than never_." As Rhett softly whispered loving sentiments into her ear, he proceeded to prove how much he truly loved Scarlett as he slowly and gently made love to her.

* * *

><p>"Rhett! <em>This is so much fun<em>! I absolutely _love_ this!" Scarlett's voice burst out, overly animated in excitement as the skiff boat they were riding on towards their destination smoothly glided north through the dark water of the Ashley River. Scarlett leaned over one side of the small boat, mesmerized at the sight of alligators resting in the sun while partially hidden in the tall grasses along shore.

Rhett caught his wife's sparkling eyes as she turned around then smiled at the sight he saw. Even though Scarlett had on one of her dreadful black mourning gowns, she positively glowed with childish enthusiasm and excitement. Scarlett's hair had fallen loose from the chignon on top of her head, blown by the wind, and Rhett reached over to remove the remaining hairpins until her silky tresses tumbled over her breasts. They had been sailing for almost three hours yet, from the start, Scarlett's enthusiasm never waned. Rhett never knew this was her only Scarlett's second time on a boat, the first being the large steamboat while on their New Orleans honeymoon, and had been thrilled to witness Scarlett's adventurous spirit emerge when their carriage dropped them off at the docks earlier that morning. In the end, Rhett decided he was going to surprise her with their final destination and had kept it a well-guarded secret. Now as they grew closer, Rhett only wanted for time to stand still so he could enjoy the present moment while it lasted.

"We are getting closer, my dear…. We are less than fifteen minutes away," Rhett suddenly announced just as an impressively huge red brick mansion came into view. "That's Drayton Hall," Rhett said, observing Scarlett as her eyes grew wide while taking in the sight of the beautiful Palladian-style plantation home as they passed by. "It has been in the possession of the same family since its completion in the mid-1700's and, miraculously, was one of the only major plantations along this river to survive being burned or otherwise destroyed by the Yankees," he explained, a sudden sense of sadness overcoming him. Scarlett moved closer and held his hand prompting him to look up and smile. "Rhett dear, what's wrong?" Scarlett gently questioned. Rhett leaned in to kiss Scarlett's luscious lips before responding, "Nothing's wrong that could be helped, my love. I just had a moment of sadness wishing the Butler plantation home on this river was still standing as well. It was my favorite place in the whole world as a young boy and I just had a moment of nostalgia for it, that's all. The Yankee's burned most of it, of course, when they came through."

"Those damn Yankees!" Scarlett angrily responded then caught Rhett's twinkling eyes. Suddenly the truth dawned and she added, "So that's where we're going, isn't it?" Smiling brightly, Rhett admitted, "Yes my dear, you have discovered my little secret and _now_, I figure, is as good a time than any for you to learn the rest of the details as well." Rhett adjusted the sails for a moment then took a deep breath before he explained, "You see, when my father died, he left everything to Ross since I, the firstborn son, had been disowned at that point. Ross quickly squandered the rest of his fortune yet had been lucky enough not to lose the deed to the Butler plantation property. It was at that point he first offered its sale to me knowing I had the money he desperately needed and most likely I had the desire to own it in the first place. That was right around the time you and I had been married, so I answered his letter stating my intent to purchase it someday and sent a generous down payment in order to secure the rights."

Scarlett was disappointed that Rhett had never mentioned any of the details to her before. Looking away, Scarlett said, "Rhett, why didn't you tell me this? As your wife I surely would have liked to have known this information." Rhett sat Scarlett on his lap, gently kissing her lips to calm her frustration before he responded, "My dear, I fully intended for you to know but at that point my mind was on you and your happiness while on our honeymoon. Besides, I quickly pushed it to the back of my mind once work was underway on our home on Peachtree Street then once your pregnancy was discovered I forgot about it entirely as there were many more important things to think about at that time in our lives. It wasn't until Bonnie and I visited Charleston last year and Mother mentioned Ross had been discussing the situation with her that I decided to finally contact him through my lawyer in order to put things into motion in signing over the property to me."

Scarlett nodded in understanding as she gently brushed Rhett's dark wind-blown hair away from his eyes. She watched Rhett smile in response then how his smile suddenly faded away as he continued on, "You know, I took Bonnie there and instantly knew she loved it as much as I did when I was her age, so I decided, as our firstborn, it should be her inheritance to pass on to her own children in the future." Holding one another, both quickly broke down, releasing their anguish over Bonnie's untimely death yet again.

* * *

><p>"And now, my dear, we have finally arrived!" Rhett excitedly announced almost a half hour later as he took down the sails before rowing towards a thick grove of cedar trees along the western shore. "Don't expect much Scarlett as the Yankees have been through here but I wanted to share this land with you anyway and know we will have a great time just being here alone," he quietly spoke as he remained focused on landing the small boat. Scarlett squeezed his hand in reassurance just before Rhett jumped onto the shore and securely tied the boat to a thick tree. Reaching for Scarlett's hand, Rhett handed her out of the boat, easily hauling it onto the river bank before grabbing their bags out of the boat.<p>

"Scarlett, come here!" Rhett hoarsely spoke out as she looked all around at the quaint, picturesque view. As Scarlett approached her husband, the look that had grown familiar to her over the past several days was apparent on Rhett's darkened face and she began laughing out loud in response. "_Oh no you won't,_ _Rhett Butle_r! We just arrived here and I am anxious to see where you are leading me off to. Besides, there is _no way_ I am going to lay here in this tall grass so close to the water where an alligator may be lurking!" she teased as she gave Rhett a quick peck on the lips then walked off towards the clearing. Rhett scowled at not having his way with her then slowly smiled at Scarlett's comment, knowing how she was too smart for her own good and could read exactly what had been on his mind like a book.

Rhett quickly caught up to Scarlett while carrying their few bags, and directed her towards an ancient grove of thick oak trees, about 100 yards inland from the river. As they walked quietly through the brush, Scarlett realized their path had been freshly cleared and decided to confirm her suspicions. "Rhett," she spoke out, "Has someone been here recently? This path certainly has been easy to walk along." Rhett turned around and smiled at her astute observation. "Yes my dear… Actually after Ross and I concluded our business yesterday, I decided to make a quick trip up here myself to ensure everything was comfortable for you and I cleared this path myself," he explained just as they neared their destination. "Look over there, Scarlett. That's where we will be staying for the next few days unless you grow tired of me and decide to flee under the cover of night," he teased. An old stone cottage nestled amid the moss-draped oaks suddenly was within view. It was very tiny yet appeared to be in good condition, its glass windows and covered front porch still intact.

"_Oh Rhett_… _How exciting_!" Scarlett proclaimed to his amusement. Quickening her pace, she raced past him, reaching the cottage quickly then sat on the wooden porch, watching as Rhett slowly lumbered towards her while carrying their things. "_I won_!" Scarlett announced with a sly smile as Rhett dropped the leather bags on the ground, studying her intently. "Of course, you _should_ be used to that Rhett Butler, as it seems I have been doing _quite_ a lot of winning these days," Scarlett teased, knowing her comment would strike a nerve. Impatient to see inside the cottage, Scarlett quickly spun around and turned the doorknob, hoping to be the first to enter. Finding it locked, her smile quickly turned into a frown as the sound of Rhett's chuckling was heard behind her. "Well, well, well…..it seems as if I have gained back the advantage as it seems only _I_ have the key to open this door," Rhett said as he held the silver key high above her head. "And if you would like to gain admittance, you must first say out loud the secret password," he teased. Scarlett smiled as she met his gaze and spoke the first thought that quickly came to mind, "I love _you, Rhett Butler_!" then watched as the door quickly swung open.

"Rhett! It's charming…and so romantic too!" Scarlett cried out as she quickly explored the tiny cottage. The one room cottage had been built before the turn of the century for the Butler plantation's gardener and had been the only structure on the property the Yankees had not destroyed, as it had been hidden among the ancient oak trees on the outskirts of the property. Rhett watched with fascination as Scarlett took in every inch of the tiny space and raised her eyebrows at him after noticing the tiny details he had placed there yesterday: fresh pillows and linens on a new feather bed, crystal glassware and a vase of wildflowers on a side table, stacked wood and cooking implements next to the stone fireplace, and sparkling clean white oak floors. Yet what most caught Scarlett's attention was a small wrapped package resting on a round table sized just for two near the fireplace.

Noticing what had attracted her attention, Rhett walked over to the package and placed it in Scarlett's hands. "This is for you, of course. I thought you might want to wear something a little more comfortable while we are here," he quietly explained as she slowly unwrapped it where they stood. "It's _perfect_!" Scarlett gasped as she caressed a simple emerald green silk chemise with the thinnest shoulder straps she had ever seen. "I _adore_ it! In fact, I am taking off this horrible gown right now and slipping into something a little more comfortable, as you said…. It's a good thing we were running late so I didn't need for you to lace me into my corset this morning," she said as her green eyes sparkled.

Rhett licked his lips impatiently as she purposefully teased him by slowly removing her gown and layers of undergarments, leaving them in a pile on the floor before finally slipping the floor-length chemise over her creamy white skin. Running her fingers seductively through her mussed hair, Scarlett finally turned around to face Rhett then lounged invitingly on the bed, arms crossed behind her head and watching his reaction intently as she spoke, "This is a _very_ comfortable bed, Rhett dear." Scarlett paused for a moment then taunted him with an unspoken dare, "Here we are… all_ alone _in the woods…_and with absolutely nothing to do_!"

An hour later as they lay naked together under the bed covers, Rhett finally broke their companionable silence as he spoke out, "Mrs. Butler, you sure do make my life worth living!" Grinning at him, Scarlett kissed Rhett's cheek, content to remain where she was for as long as possible. As they lay there a while longer, basking in the afterglow of their intimacy, Scarlett took her turn in breaking the silence. "Rhett," she gently spoke out, "I have to admit I am _amazed_ at how different things have been between us since I arrived in Charleston. I have a hard time imagining how life together would have been _if_ you had stayed with me in Atlanta after Melly died and _if_ our marriage would have ever come to this. I tend to think you and I would have ended up killing one another," she joked though both knew it could have been a sad possibility had they continued along the course they had once been heading.

Turning to face her, Rhett studied Scarlett seriously as she continued on, "I've been thinking of my own mother quite a lot since I left Tara and how she lived her life so differently after she lost Philippe…Do you ever wonder that perhaps you and I were supposed to go through everything we did in the past in order to get us both to this point where we now are?" Mulling over her words, Rhett was struck at how emotionally damaged Scarlett had become within the past few weeks yet ironically, an inner wisdom seemed to have given her the strength to set her on the right course. "My dear, that is a good question and I simply don't have the answer….Only God knows but what _I do know_ is this… I intend to spend every day of the rest of our lives proving to you how much I adore and love you with the intent of never allowing you to think otherwise. Do you understand?" Rhett asked, not waiting for Scarlett's answer as he climbed on top of her and kissed her until she nearly fainted.

* * *

><p>Scarlett woke completely refreshed, to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking over the open fire of the fireplace. Rhett was standing there cooking their breakfast with an apron tied around his waist, and had not yet noticed she had awakened. Spotting the fresh wildflowers and table set with their breakfast dishes, Scarlett smiled at how willing to please Rhett was, how he <em>always had been<em> if only she had taken the time to notice the signs before. Slowly sitting up in bed, Scarlett stretched her arms high above her head as she announced, "_It's going to be a_ _good_ _day today_!" Rhett immediately turned around and grinned knowing the whole time she had been watching him. "Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?" he asked. Scarlett smiled, remembering how they had spent the previous afternoon and evening together in the cozy bed before both completely passed out from exhaustion. "Like a baby!" she admitted as she lowered her eyes, Rhett chuckling as he watched her. "Rhett dear, I didn't know you could cook! _If only_ I had known that before, I would have had you making lemon custard for us _years _ago! Why, _your cooking skills alone_ could have saved the miserable marriage of our past!" Scarlett teased as she started to get out of bed while he continued laughing at her remark.

"By the way, did you happen to pack my robe?" she asked, shivering from the cool morning air and not wearing a stitch of clothing to warm her. After having read Rhett's letters the night before they left, Scarlett had fallen asleep crying and had not packed her things, which was the way Rhett wanted it in the first place. He figured he would take care of it for her as he had a plan anyway. The morning they had left, Rhett quickly threw a few of her things into his leather satchel as Scarlett stood by protesting the lack of clothing it contained before saying their goodbyes to his family. Rummaging through the bag, Rhett produced his robe and helped Scarlett into it. Tying the sash, Rhett's eyes met Scarlett's as they both remembered the simple fun they had with it a few days ago then gave her a quick before seating her at the small dining table.

Rhett dished out the bacon and eggs onto their plates and set them on the table before heading towards Scarlett with a pitcher of freshly squeezed juice and a pot of fragrant coffee. "Rhett, what are we doing today?" Scarlett simply asked as he sat down to join her. Rhett buttered a roll while responding, "My love, I would like to show you around our property. It _is _quite large you know and there is much here to entertain us within its boundaries. But, I think we'll end up making our own fun in the end anyway, don't you think?" Catching Scarlett's smile, he teased, "Besides, after now knowing how well you play poker, I figured I could force you to play against me for as long as it takes to regain my legendary reputation without my family around to stop me." Scarlett smirked at him, quickly swallowing her scrambled eggs before deciding to tease him. "You know Rhett dear, a wise old man once told me that with a little courage I could do without a reputation. It seems to me that you should take his advice as well and get over it already because _you will never beat me for as long as you live_!" Scarlett merrily went on enjoying her breakfast, oblivious to Rhett's grin as she continued eating an impressive amount of food.

Rhett reclined in his chair, watching Scarlett in his familiar, dark, smoldering way. She had it right when only a few nights ago as they sat by the fire in their bedroom, she admitted how she knew he intently watched her at times trying to figure out the depth of her love for him. It was a habit that had started on their honeymoon when, for a fleeting instant, he would notice the signs that a love for him might possibly be simmering under Scarlett's tough façade. Now that Rhett knew her true feelings, he found himself watching Scarlett in the same manner as he had before yet his reasons were altogether different. Now he intently watched his wife knowing how much _more_ deeply in love with her he had fallen and was still dumbfounded knowing she _finally_ felt exactly the same way.

Quickly snapping back to attention, Rhett kept their conversation going as he teased her right back, "Who are _you_ calling old, my pet? It's suddenly come to mind that _someone in this very room_ is having _yet another_ birthday in a few weeks and it certainly isn't me!" Scarlett frowned at his reminder as she scraped her plate. "Ugh! Don't remind me!...Those eggs were delicious, Rhett!…. Are there any more?" she asked. Rhett, with a smirk on his face, immediately handed his plate over to Scarlett, watching as she attacked his food with her fork. "You know my dear if I didn't know any better I would say you were pregnant, the way you've been eating so much lately. But like you said before, it must be all the exercise you've been getting lately!" Rhett teased then immediately regretted his joke after watching Scarlett drop the fork on her plate, her face having had turned completely white. Lowering her head, Scarlett choked back tears, completely dumbfounding Rhett as to what had just happened. He quickly knelt down on the floor in front of his wife, embracing her gently to aid in comforting her sudden distress. "My love…. _What's wrong_?" he simply asked.

Scarlett looked up and dabbed her tears with Rhett's handkerchief before slowly explaining, "Rhett, I never told you because at the time things between us weren't good and I didn't think at that point it mattered anyway but a short while after my miscarriage, Dr. Meade mentioned in passing that I may have a hard time having another baby….. I'm so sorry, Rhett! After losing Bonnie and starting over again with you, I have to admit that all I want is another chance at having a child… _our _child! I know this time _everything_ would be so different!" Scarlett began sobbing again, eventually finding comfort after resting her head on Rhett's chest. Her news had hit him hard as well yet Rhett knew he had to remain the stronger of the two for Scarlett's sake.

Gritting his teeth, Rhett turned her to look him straight in the eyes and replied, "Scarlett, I've told you before that it is immaterial to me whether you have one child or twenty. However, you mentioned Dr. Meade said that you _may _have a hard time being able to have a baby, not that you _couldn't_, is that right?" Scarlett nodded her head, suddenly understanding what Rhett was trying to tell her. Quickly regaining her facial color and hope for their future, Scarlett leaned over the table to kiss Rhett firmly on the lips then smiled brightly. "Rhett Butler, _you are such a liar_! I know you've always wanted lots of children, _more than one_ mind you and a bunch of boys too….I've read your letters to me, don't forget… _And_ I know how much my miscarriage affected you too!" she admitted before quickly getting back to finishing Rhett's breakfast. As Rhett sipped his coffee while watching her, Scarlett added one final point to the subject. "You know what's so funny? Isn't it ironic how I am crying over the fact how desperate I am to have a passel of your brats?" she laughed out loud as Rhett fell ever deeper in love with his adorable wife.

As they finished their meal, Scarlett and Rhett's conversation turned towards the day Rhett and Bonnie returned home from their three month long trip, leading to Scarlett's unfortunate miscarriage and subsequent long-term physical recovery. In the end, both finally and completely understood the others point-of-view and how foolish they both had been, as always. Deciding to change the subject and get on with having fun, Rhett reached under the bed and produced a large square package for Scarlett. Watching her excitement as she opened it, Rhett smiled brightly as Scarlett's eyes narrowed.

"_Another hat_!" Well, well Rhett Butler….You sure do want to make sure I am indebted to you for a long time, don't you!" she joked as she quickly placed the over-sized straw hat similar to the one she wore to the Twelve Oaks barbecue years ago, on her head and tied the emerald green ribbon under her chin. Turning around quickly, Scarlett fluttered her eyelashes at Rhett and using her well-honed southern belle charm she asked, "How do I look?" then waited expectantly for his answer as she watched him light a cigar.

"Awful! Just awful!" Rhett teased, watching as the happy expression on Scarlett's face fell. "I'm just joking with you my dear," he quickly admitted, both laughing out loud at remembering their similar conversation after he gave her the green bonnet years ago.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Rhett and Scarlett finally reached their destination after having to clear much brush along the way. Scarlett was wearing her new straw hat and a simple pale green muslin gown Rhett had also surprised her with while declaring his intent she was not to wear anything black, other than his velvet robe, while they were far from the eyes of proper society. "This was the site of the home my grandfather built a long time ago," Rhett explained as they entered a large clearing with foundation stones still evident among the weeds and rubble. At once, Scarlett's face took on a strange expression and Rhett quickly rushed to her side. "Are you all right, my dear?" he gently asked, "You look as if you have just seen a ghost!" Scarlett suddenly recovered, adjusting her hat as she explained. "I am fine Rhett. It's just so strange to be here! Remember how I explained to you the details of the dream I had when you heard me calling out for Ashley?" she asked. Rhett nodded hesitantly, not yet following where her thoughts were heading. "Well there was more to it than just that part and I had forgotten all about it until just now," Scarlett said as she slowly walked through the overgrown weeds while looking around at the scenery. "I now remember that after the part where I was at Melly's funeral I started running through the mist, just like how all my other nightmares had started. For once though, I broke free and ended up in a field full of wildflowers that looked exactly like this land, even the river was there too," she explained as Rhett intently listened, "Finally, I kept running towards a large white plantation home where you and Bonnie were waiting for me out on the porch and when I reached you, <em>I just knew I was home!<em>….. It was so strange, Rhett, I have never had a dream like that since," she explained as she continued walking around, fascinated with the area.

Rhett took in Scarlett's words, remembering how peaceful she slept on less than a minute after she startled him by calling out for Ashley and realized he had misunderstood her signs of loving _him_, yet again. "That _is_ very strange my dear, as you see,….I was hoping you would like my idea of us building another home here, a place you and I could get away to whenever we want to enjoy time away from everyone and everything. I wanted to surprise you with that idea for your birthday but I guess now is as appropriate a time as any," Rhett admitted, "And, by the way, I am glad to hear you were smiling in your sleep because of me, not because of the wooden-headed Ashley Wilkes." Scarlett scowled then pinched Rhett's arm before he pulled her into his arms for a long, lingering kiss.

* * *

><p>"And this is the oak tree I fell from when I was ten years and broke my arm as a result," Rhett pointed out as they walked a few yards away from the ruins of the slave cabins. At once, Scarlett stopped walking to look up into the heights of the ancient tree. "<em>Are you serious<em>? What a big baby you must have been!" Scarlett teased, "That is such an _easy_ tree to climb, look at how many lower branches there are …there's no way _I_ would have fallen from that, you know!" Scarlett picked up the picnic basket she had dropped on the ground and started to walk away towards the unknown destination Rhett had been leading her to, stopping suddenly as his hard body crushed into hers from behind then turned her around to face him. "_Oh really_?" Rhett asked, his dark eyes sparkling with delight at her teasing. "Do you _really_ think that _you, _Scarlett Butler_, _could have _safely_ climbed that tree _better than I_?" Staring him straight in the eyes with a serious look, Scarlett admitted, "_I know I could_…. In fact, I know I _can_ and I will prove it to you right now!"

Before Rhett could realize what she was doing, Scarlett quickly removed her new gown until she stood there in only her petticoat and boots. Scarlett grabbed the lowest branch, about four feet off of the ground, and easily swung her legs then the rest of her body into the tree just as Rhett started to object at the danger she was putting herself in. Giggling the whole way up the tree as she easily climbed higher and higher while ignoring Rhett's pleas for her to climb down, Scarlett finally stopped at about thirty feet high and loudly shouted, "I won't come down, Rhett Butler, until you either come up here and rescue me or you admit you were an unfortunate wimp when it came to your tree climbing abilities!"

Rhett stood for a few moments completely exasperated yet amazed at his wife, finally deciding he was no match for her in the end. "Alright Scarlett, _you win_! I give up!" Rhett shouted out then nervously laughed as he watched her make her way down. When Scarlett finally had both feet firmly planted on the ground in front of him, Rhett moved closer to kiss her but she held him back. "Rhett dear, you give up too easily….How fortunate for us that you didn't give up so easily on _me_!" she teased just before Rhett's lips finally crushed down over hers. Their kiss grew more heated by the minute prompting Rhett to finally pull away as he knew a tryst in the middle of the overgrown vegetation they were standing in would be quite uncomfortable. Trying to quickly lighten the mood in order to calm both their rising passions, Rhett finally spoke out, "My dear, as your _very_ adoring husband I think I have the right to know if there are any other secrets talents you have been hiding from me…. You know, I can't go an entire lifetime constantly being upstaged by such an amazing wife!"

Scarlett watched Rhett's bright eyes challenging her to answer him and decided she would take his challenge. "Well, Rhett Butler, if you _must_ really know all my surprising skills I will tell you… but it _may_ take quite a while and I certainly don't want to wound your fragile ego, _yet again_," she teased, baiting him some more. "My love, we have _all the time in the world_," he patiently replied.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Scarlett said just before leaning her back against the trunk of the tree she had just climbed. "Well first off, there's that little trick Belle taught me…you know the one where I use my mouth and it makes you all happy," she teasingly began, Rhett grinning at her and knowing _exactly _what she was describing. Scarlett paused to clear her throat then with a serious tone she rambled on as her thoughts quickly spilled from her mouth, "Obviously you know I delivered Beau….That was an _amazingly_ messy job and I hope _never_ to have to do that _ever_ _again_….I can assist in sawing a leg off a man…_Ugh_! Now_ that_ was _amazingly _disgusting!...I can drive a broken down carriage and a half-dead horse fifteen miles through burned out Yankee-infested land without getting raped or killed…. Hey! I can even_ kill_ a Yankee!...I can plant, pick, clean, and bundle cotton, I can marry men I don't love just for spite or to pay the bills…but of course Rhett dear, I am _not _talking about you!... I can beat the world's number one poker playing champion, so I guess that makes _me_ the champion now, doesn't it Rhett? And by the way, I _am_ talking about _you_ now!..." Scarlett took a deep breath while gearing up to continue, Rhett's persistent laughter encouraging her to continue on.

"Hmmm… I can scandalize myself and my husband within a few moments after entering a room, I can prompt proper society to spread vicious gossip about me, I can hold on to a stupid obsession for years and years while driving away the only man who ever truly loved me.. Who_ I_ ever truly loved, and I can be stupid and stubborn and foolish and immature, _especially_ around those I most love…Well Rhett… What do you think of my not so secret talents _now_?" Scarlett teased after suddenly finishing. Rhett's eyes slowly darkened as he watched her waiting for him to respond. "That was _incredibly_ truthful, my dear, but I _know_ there most likely is still more you are holding out from me. Please my dear, continue on," Rhett responded while holding back his laughter.

Sighing deeply, Scarlett nodded her head in mock defeat. "You _are_ right…there _is _more," she admitted. "First you should know when I was born my father had hoped I would have been a son. He probably was a big part of my turning out the way I did as I was constantly around him when I was a young girl, until my mother decided I needed to be taught how to be a proper lady and made me quit hanging around Father as he attended to the daily duties at Tara. That was when I was sent to the Fayetteville Academy for Girls for two years so I could be turned into a proper lady, which as we both know, was a waste of _my_ time and my father's money!"

"….So thanks to the late Gerald O'Hara, I learned how to climb a tree….Without falling out of it, _of course_," she teased then continued rambling on, "I learned how to tame a wild horse then shoe, saddle, and ride it both sidesaddle _and _bareback, jump a five foot fence on the same horse, birth a calf, milk a cow, catch and clean fish, swim the whole length of Tara's creek then back without resting even once, mend a leaky roof from a ladder two stories high, drive a carriage with _two_ horses, chop down a tree, cord firewood, whitewash fencing, replace wood siding on a barn, muck the horse stalls, slaughter a pig, shoot a deer from fifty yards away with a bow and arrow then skin it…..now _that _was _absolutely disgusting_ by the way…. accurately shoot a target using a pistol and short-range shotgun, drink Irish Whiskey with my father from the age of fourteen then be able to hide my drunkenness from Mother, now _that_ was quite the challenge _and_ quite a talent I must admit!….."

As Scarlett stood there rambling on for a few more minutes describing her many unladylike 'accomplishments' which Rhett had never known about, his eyes glazed over as he slowly tuned her out. "_What a woman_!" he thought to his self, the wide grin plastered across his face starting to hurt. Finally finishing, Scarlett looked expectantly at Rhett for his response as she stood there, hands on her hips, a triumphant smirk on her face. "Has the cat got your tongue, Rhett Butler, or are you just jealous?" she teased. Rhett quickly refocused his thoughts and quickly came up with one talent she didn't mention having had. "Well, Mrs. Butler, it does seem you are _quite_ the experienced woman! However, nowhere in that long-winded rambling list of yours did I hear you mention anything regarding knowing how to pilot a boat, so at the moment it seems I finally have you beat…at least until you manipulate me with your womanly charms into teaching you how to do that!" he replied before pressing his hungry lips to hers.

* * *

><p>"Rhett, how sad!" Scarlett spoke out as they walked past the plantation's slave cemetery, now completely overgrown with tall weeds and completely neglected since before the war. "Can we go inside and take a look around?" Rhett turned around and noticing the sad look in her eyes, instantly decided to humor her wishes. "My dear, this is our time together and whatever makes you happy is all I desire anyway," he answered as he swung open the gate and directed her inside the iron fence enclosure. "It's a shame that this hasn't been kept up. The gardener who once lived in the very cottage we are staying in used to be in charge of this. At one time, it actually was quite nice and each grave had fresh flowers all season long." Rhett directed her around the tombstones and pointed out the long-dead slaves who he had played with in his youth as well as his own childhood mammy, telling story after story of how they had helped influence him into becoming the free-spirited man he was.<p>

Scarlett stopped walking as a sudden thought came to her. "Rhett, it's obvious these people all meant so much to you and I've been thinking of Mammy and what she means to me. You know, we've been so busy just being together since I've been here that I haven't even had time to think of anyone or anything else. Rhett, when I left Tara it was obvious that Mammy wasn't doing so well and I honestly don't know how much longer she'll be around," she explained as the thought of Mammy dying brought tears to her eyes. Looking up at Rhett, Scarlett softly spoke, "You know, it was Mammy who showed me where my mother's journal and Philippe's letters were hidden." It did not need to be spoken out loud for both to know that without Mammy's help they might not be where they were in their marriage at the present moment and both were quiet while pondering that very thought. Working together in silence for almost an hour, both Rhett and Scarlett cleared away the major overgrowth around each of the tombstones, intending to one day return and plant fresh flowers out of respect for those who had shaped Rhett's youth in such meaningful ways.

"Come on in my dear! The water_ isn't that cold_!" Rhett teased as he splashed Scarlett with the cool spring water of the stream they stopped to picnic near. "_No way_! It's freezing and there's probably a large alligator lurking nearby, ready to eat me if I go in. Besides, I'm _starving_ and am going to get our lunch ready now," Scarlett replied. After working up a sweat pulling weeds and clearing brush in the cemetery, Rhett had decided to go for a refreshing dip in the nude before they ate. After cleaning up with the bar of soap Rhett had thought to bring, Scarlett spread out a large blanket on the ground under a shady tree and opened the picnic basket he packed in the morning before they left. Scarlett's eyes grew wide at the variety of foods she found and decided to taste a tiny bite of their dessert before Rhett returned.

"Well, well, well….._and what do we have here_?" Rhett spoke out from behind the tree, startling Scarlett just as she was finishing a dark chocolate bonbon. Rhett had been watching her intently, against her knowledge, while he swam and decided to sneak up on his wife in order to catch her red-handed. Quickly swallowing her sixth bonbon, Scarlett tried to hide her guilt but it had been too late as a large smear of chocolate was evident on the corner of her mouth. Rhett chuckled as Scarlett blatantly lied to him while laying the charm on thick. "_Why are you laughing_? I was just getting our lunch ready…. Did you forget to bring something for dessert? I couldn't find _anything_ sweet in here," Scarlett quickly said as she pretended to rummage around in the almost-empty basket. Rhett smiled at Scarlett as he took his index finger, wiped off the chocolate from her mouth, then tasted it watching as her green eyes grew wide at knowing she had been caught.

"Mmmm!..…My dear, it seems that since _you_ taste so sweet and I apparently forgot to pack half a dozen dark chocolate bonbons, then _you _must be the dessert!" Rhett said before quickly stripping off Scarlett's new gown, undergarments, and boots before carrying her tightly in his arms towards the stream while she objected and tried to hit him, realizing what he was about to do. Nearing the water, Rhett still held Scarlett tightly in his arms as he plunged both of them in, feet first. "Damn you Rhett Butler!" Scarlett shrieked as her head emerged first from the dunking, "_This water is cold_!" Rhett's darkened gaze raked over her nude body as she stood shivering in front of him and instantly grew hard as he took in the sight of Scarlett's wet, dark hair clinging over her creamy breasts, pert nipples standing at attention. Lowering her own gaze, Scarlett's heart beat faster after noticing how ready his hard body was to join with her.

"I'm sorry, my pet," Rhett apologized, "This water _is_ a little cold… but you see, it has always been a fantasy of mine to have my way with you in a place such as this. And, you can be assured there are no alligators in here which is why I decided to bring you here instead of the river…Now I think you owe me some dessert, my pet, so it's time to pay up!" He said as he waded closer, eyes trained on Scarlett's. Wiping strands of wet hair away from her eyes, Scarlett thought of what Rhett just admitted, "You sure do seem to have a lot of fantasies starring _me_, Rhett Butler! I am going to have to think long and hard and come up with a list of my very own." Rhett reached Scarlett's side then looked deep into her bright eyes as he laughed, "_You do that, Mrs. Butler_! I will be breathlessly waiting to find out what you have come up with," then took a quivering nipple into his mouth, figuratively bringing Scarlett to her knees.

Rhett and Scarlett both quickly found fulfillment while making love in the cool water just as Scarlett's angry stomach instantly alerted both to her extreme hunger. Looking overhead at the noonday sun, Rhett laughed out loud as he spoke, "Right on time, my pet! Your stomach sure does know how to tell the time even though after you ate all those chocolates... I figured we'd buy ourselves a good hour at least before your next feeding!" Rhett watched as Scarlett's smile slowly faded, a crease between her brows signaling her frustration with something. "Spit it out, my dear, what's bothering you? Are you still mad I got you cold _and_ wet?" Scarlett smiled at the thought as to how well her husband seemed able to read her every emotion or thought and decided to give him the truth. "It's nothing serious, Rhett. It's just that you seem to completely know _everything _there is to know about me now while I still haven't heard much about _your_ secrets you've been promising to tell me all about, that's all….And to be quite truthful with you, since you obviously can tell when_ I_ am lying, I must admit you got me quite _hot_ after all, not cold!" Scarlett explained.

Rhett laughed at her truthful words but knew Scarlett was right about not yet knowing all there was to know about him as he had promised her. "My dear, in all honesty, I have completely enjoyed this day learning so much more about you than I ever thought possible that the thought of explaining my own sordid past for hours on end never even crossed my mind. I'll tell you what… how about we continue for the rest of _this_ day to be all yours in dazzling me with your secrets and tomorrow we can discuss everything there is to know about yours truly," Rhett suggested. Nodding in agreement, Scarlett leaned over to seal the deal with a kiss before serving their late lunch.

After they ate, Rhett continued acting as Scarlett's personal tour guide as he led her towards the abandoned mining pits along the western boundary of the property. Noticing Scarlett's questioning look as she took in the destruction of the former rice fields, Rhett was quick to explain, "After the war when Ross had ownership of this land, he quickly realized the huge profit to be made by mining for phosphate which is the principal ingredient for fertilizers and is in huge demand, especially in England and Europe. After most of the rice plantations in this area ceased functioning because they had been burned during the war, many of the owners allowed some amount of mining on their lands, not understanding the extent of the irreversible damage it would cause."

Rhett looked away in disgust as memories of playing in the area as a child when it had been rolling acres of rice fields as far as the eye could see rushed through his mind. His demeanor suddenly softening, Rhett admitted, "You know, I had been so disappointed in Ross for years in allowing this destruction to happen yet after hearing his side during our discussion in the study a few days ago, strangely enough, I now can understand his motives." Scarlett gently squeezed Rhett's hand before standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "It sounds to me like you may be getting a second chance with your brother as well as your wife," she enthused. Nodding his head, Rhett admitted, "You may be more right than you know, my dear. Even though our discussion on Sunday afternoon came to blows over our many disagreements of the past, yesterday morning Ross and I had breakfast alone before meeting with the lawyers and continued our discussion, civilly this time. It may come as a surprise to you but Ross and I were inseparable when we were younger. In fact, we were once best friends." Glancing at the clouds quickly forming in the late afternoon sky, Rhett nudged Scarlett along as he quickened their pace. "It looks like rain is heading our way very soon, my dear, I think it's for the best that we rush back to the cottage," he said just as the wind picked up and a sudden gust blew Scarlett's new hat right off her head.

* * *

><p>Scarlett and Rhett entered the cottage a half hour later, thoroughly soaked from the drenching rain and panting hard from the exertion of having had to run in order to try beating the quickly approaching storm. They stood there laughing at the sight of one another for a long while as their breathing slowed, eyes only on one another as the storm raged outside. As Rhett leaned in to kiss his lovely wife, the door suddenly flew wide open, icy rain immediately pouring in. "Damn it!" Rhett shouted as he ran to close it then noticed the cellar doors on the outside of the cottage had flown open too. "Scarlett, I need to get out there. Our dinner for tonight is stored in the cellar and if I don't close the damn doors anyway the rest of our meals for the next several days will be ruined!" he yelled over the roar of the wind before disappearing down the porch stairs. After a few minutes had gone by, Scarlett began getting nervous and was just getting ready to race outside to find Rhett when he suddenly bounded through the door with assorted food items cradled in his arms.<p>

"Sorry if I scared you, Scarlett! It was hard locking the cellar doors while carrying all this," he explained as he set the items down on the tiny dining table. "I suggest you get out of those wet clothes before you catch a chill. I will start a fire after I change my own clothes as well," Rhett said as he walked to the other end of the room to change. Scarlett shivered as she quickly stripped off her own garments, finally wrapping Rhett's warm robe over her goose bump-covered skin. As she watched Rhett reach for a clean linen shirt, Scarlett suddenly remembered she had a gift of her own for him. Reaching for Rhett's small leather satchel that now held Scarlett's hair brush and various toilette items, she pulled out a brown paper package and offered it to Rhett. "Here my dear, it seems now is a good time for you to open your present from me…I bought this for you yesterday when Rosemary and I were out shopping," Scarlett said as a bright smile grew across Rhett's tanned face. "_Why thank you love_! _This is quite a_ _surprise_!" he exclaimed with obvious excitement while immediately forgetting the cold, wet clothing he still wore. Holding up an identical robe as the one Scarlett wore, Rhett burst out laughing. "Well my dear, it seems the robe you pilfered from my bedroom in Atlanta is yours to keep after all! And just in case you wanted to know, the sash on this new one can tie _my_ arms to a bedpost the same way as the one I used on you," he explained, winking at Scarlett before quickly stripping off every stitch of clothing where he stood before covering his well-muscled body with Scarlett's thoughtful gift.

Rhett's cooking skills had completely amazed Scarlett as she sat at the dining table thoroughly enjoying her plate of steamed lobster and mussels, sautéed greens, boiled parsley potatoes, dinner rolls, and champagne Rhett imported himself from France. Both were oblivious to the raging wind and driving rain outside as the warm amber glow from the fire created a warm ambiance, driving their intimate conversation. "My dear, this life of ours just keeps getting better and better," Rhett admitted before slowly sipping his champagne, his eyes never leaving Scarlett and watching her smile in response to his comment. "Do you remember when we had this very champagne while on our honeymoon?" he asked as he poured Scarlett another glass. Scarlett lowered her eyes in embarrassment before responding. "Well… kind of, I guess! I remember enjoying it but after a few glasses, I don't remember much more afterwards except for that horrid headache I had all the next day!" Scarlett bitterly recalled. Rhett laughed at the memory they shared and decided to fill her in on the rest. "You my dear, sang from the back of our open carriage all the way back to our suite at the hotel then in our room before finally passing out. I must admit, singing can be added to your list of talents and your talent quite entertained me at the time!" he teased as he watched Scarlett's distressed reaction. "Oh Rhett how embarrassing! I never realized that! What an immature child I was back then," she mused, turning away as she finally noticed the rain pounding away on the window.

Finally facing Rhett's gentle eyes, Scarlett spoke what had been on her mind ever since arriving in Charleston. "Rhett," she began as she shyly looked away, "I don't _ever_ want to go back!" He smiled knowing what a great time he was having as well and was glad their similar minds were thinking alike. "My dear, I am glad you are enjoying our time here as much as I am. When we return to town, I would love for us to begin planning our new home we will soon build on this land….Just think of all the wild fun and improper times we can continue having here in our very own personal playground!" Rhett joked while watching Scarlett shake her head. "Rhett, I _do_ love it here and that _does_ sound wonderful but what I meant was that I _never_ want to return to _Atlanta ever again_! …Tara will always be my childhood home and I would love to visit it from time to time but ever since I arrived here, I have not desired to be anywhere else but here in Charleston with you," she admitted. Rhett had felt exactly the same way but had not yet spoken out loud the sentiments Scarlett just proclaimed. "Scarlett dear, your home has _always_ been with me and I won't allow you to leave me _even if you wanted to_!" He admitted, "Besides, that horrid house you designed has more bad memories than good and I don't care if it burns to the ground! However, there are a few sentimental items and pieces of furniture I should wish to keep for our new home, especially Bonnie's things…..You know, she would have been so happy here too, Scarlett," Rhett mused then quickly decided to change the subject before they both went on another crying jag.

"Well, on that note, I must tell you that yesterday, after my brother and I finalized the closing paperwork on the estate property, Ross decided we should head over to his favorite saloon on Market Street for a quick celebratory cocktail… you know, trying to mend his fences with me and all that… and guess who I happened to run into while there of all places?" Rhett asked. Scarlett shrugged her shoulders and admitted, "I have no idea!" prompting Rhett to continue on with his story. "_Reverend Kershaw_!" he admitted with a wide grin, "And actually he was _quite polite_ regarding the little make out session you forced on me for a second time in the St. Michael's churchyard cemetery."

Scarlett turned red as her anger rose at Rhett's taunting of her. "Rhett Butler! Just because _I_ kissed _you_ first doesn't make it all _my_ fault! I hope _for your wife's sake_ you informed the Reverend there was a good reason for our kissing and you explained how I was consoling you over our daughter's tragic death instead of it being just another average, ordinary, unprovoked attack," Scarlett spat. Rhett's eyebrows rose at hearing her angered explanation, prompting his roaring laughter. "_An average, ordinary unprovoked attack_, my pet? So isthat_ all_ that was the _first time_ you got caught molesting me?" Rhett asked as tears ran down his face from laughing so hard.

"Oh hush up!" Scarlett hissed, "Just say what you have to say to me already…..Come on, get on with it!" Rhett wiped the tears off his cheeks with his fingers then continued on, "Scarlett dear, there is _nothing_ average, ordinary, or unprovoked when it comes to you but I digress…..The Reverend had learned the sad story of Bonnie's accident from Mother after morning services on Sunday, you see, and felt very sympathetic towards our plight in the end. Knowing that all Butler's are traditionally buried in the St. Michael's cemetery he mentioned in passing that it would have been nice for Bonnie to rest there among her ancestors." Scarlett suddenly perked up at Rhett's explanation. "Rhett! That's really nice and actually pretty thoughtful of him to say that! In all honesty, I agree!…Bonnie _should_ be here in Charleston among her family, not left all alone in Atlanta….Why, I should have thought of that before too!" Scarlett exclaimed with excitement.

Rhett quickly downed his glass of champagne before pouring another glass for Scarlett then another for his self. Resting back in his chair, Rhett studied Scarlett's face, trying to anticipate what her reaction would be before he could continue the rest of his story. Noticing the sudden quietness between them, Scarlett took a sip from her glass before finally breaking the silence, "Go ahead Rhett. You're holding something back from me and I am quite ready to hear it." Rhett looked at her with a sly grin, dark eyes twinkling as he spoke, "Well my dear, you already know I made up my mind you were the only woman for me the first time I saw you at Twelve Oaks and if we want to have Bonnie's body resting in the family plot here in Charleston…well…._You see I shall have to marry you….Again_!" Scarlett took one look at Rhett and burst out laughing. "Rhett, I never heard of such bad taste! I mean, come on, we _are _already married!" she laughed.

Dropping to his knees at Scarlett's side, Rhett took her left hand in his and continued speaking as he looked deep into her eyes, "Would you be more convinced now that I have fallen to my knees?" Scarlett continued laughing as she kissed Rhett's lips then tried pulling him off of the floor. "Get up off your knees, Rhett!" She said, exasperated that his heavy body wasn't budging. "Forgive me for startling you with my sentiments but it cannot have escaped your notice that not only have my feelings for you ripened into an even deeper feeling of love than ever before but also Reverend Kershaw says the church rules are that burial rights are _only_ given to those members of the church and their children. Obviously, I am a long-time member but you my dear, most definitely are not, which makes Bonnie a bastard in the harsh mind of the good Reverend! If both of us were registered members then he could allow Bonnie to be buried there and for that to happen, you would have to be married in the Episcopalian church in a traditional marriage service to me!... So you see, my dear? This is an honorable proposal of marriage, made at what I consider a _most_ opportune moment!"

Scarlett breathed in deeply, thinking over the logistics of everything Rhett just explained, and knew what her heart was telling her to do. If her mother was watching her now, Scarlett knew she would kill her for giving up her Catholic faith so readily yet marrying Rhett in the church made so much sense and for many reasons. Rhett waited for her decision but grew impatient as her juicy red lips were only inches away from where he still knelt. Leaning closer, Rhett's greedy lips finally met Scarlett's and teased them apart with his tongue. Pulling away, Scarlett announced, "You know I _did_ decide a long time ago I shall _never_ marry ever again!" Rhett laughed out loud, remembering the familiar conversation in Aunt Pitty's parlor years ago. "_Oh yes you will_, Scarlett, and you'll marry_ me…..again_!" he said just before his tongue plundered her mouth once more. As Scarlett pulled away a second time, she added, "Well I _do_ love you and I _do_ like being married…._But only_ _to you_, Rhett Butler! ….You may have forgotten that I once was married to a boy and an old man…but _you_ are a husband of the right age_ and a way with women!..._Besides, I shall a_lways_ love you and _never_ any other!...And now that I am saying yes for all the right reasons, can you kiss me now until I grow faint?"

Rhett's lustful eyes burned into Scarlett's as he quickly scooped her into his arms before gently resting her beneath him on the warm bed. Quickly slipping off Scarlett's robe, Rhett buried his head between her legs, continually teasing her sensitive flesh with his tongue, ravaging her from inside with his fingers as she screamed out his name over and over again. Watching as Scarlett writhed on the bed, back arching up, sweat glistening on her brow and between her breasts, Rhett finally buried himself deep inside her, Scarlett's shaking legs clinging tightly around his waist and undoing Rhett to the point where he had been compelled to bury himself even deeper in order to feel more of her warmth surrounding him.

Driving deeper, harder, faster, Rhett quivered in awe at the raw, savage strength of their lovemaking and in no time both lay completely satisfied while drenched in the sweat of their exertions. Clinging tightly to one another while listening to the violent, lashing rainstorm outside, Rhett hoarsely whispered, _"That_ is what _you_ are _truly_ made for, my pet." Smiling as Scarlett snuggled closer to his chest, a few moments more went by before Rhett spoke out again, "You know my dear, I have the _strangest_ feeling we just conceived a baby!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter...please take a moment to review, please! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks again for all the nice reviews! I really appreciate all of you taking the time to review for me and hope that you will continue to do so! **

**Again, there are a few tiny little rated M elements so look out and enjoy!  
><strong>

**As always, I do not own the rights to the characters of GWTW...**

* * *

><p>The howling wind and driving rain against the cottage windows awakened Rhett in the early dawn hour and immediately served as a reminder of the tropical storm still raging outside. After tightening the warm bed covers around them, Rhett watched Scarlett as she peacefully slept; her body snuggled close to his. Marriage between them now had been just as he always had hoped for…just as he always knew their life together could be. However, the day finally arrived in which Rhett promised to finally reveal everything Scarlett needed to know about his past in order to completely have the fresh start they both desired and he began to worry. Rhett knew that telling Scarlett <em>everything<em> was not the smartest move on his part as certain knowledge could possibly put her in danger, yet on the other hand Rhett no longer could bear hiding _anything_ from her anymore. "I won't worry about that now, I'll deal with that later," he thought as he pulled Scarlett closer, his large hands gently cradled over her womb as he closed his eyes and sighed.

Shortly after Rhett had fallen back asleep, a loud crash sounded from outside the window, instantly waking both of them. "Rhett, what's wrong?" Scarlett's groggy voice sounded from the direction of the bed after he raced over to the window to look outside. "Go back to sleep Scarlett. The storm has worsened overnight and a large oak has fallen nearby. I need to go check on the boat….I am sure it's secure but I want to confirm that anyway," he rushed to explain as he haphazardly threw on a jacket after first getting dressed in his clothes from the previous day. "Now stay here…_and I mean it_!" he warned, "I'll only be gone a few minutes." Before she could object, Rhett gave Scarlett a quick peck on the lips before racing out the door, struggling to securely close it against the vicious wind.

Fully awake now, Scarlett's eyes searched the room for her clothing and spotted the green silk chemise carelessly tossed at the foot of the bed. Quickly slipping it over her head, she shivered in fear while watching, through the window, how easily the ancient trees bent in the wind, dozens of thick branches and an uprooted oak littering the ground only a few yards away from the cottage. "Rhett was right, the storm _is _much worse," Scarlett thought as she frantically began pacing the room with an eye on the activity outside, hoping to catch the sight of Rhett's immediate return. As her anxiety and fear for Rhett's well-being grew with each passing minute Scarlett thought to herself, "_Why isn't he back yet_?" Feeling completely helpless as ten then fifteen minutes quickly went by, Scarlett began crying as thoughts of finding Rhett's battered body under a fallen tree played with her emotions and finally emboldened her with the bravery necessary to head out into the storm herself in order to find him.

"_Damn it Scarlett! I told you to stay in bed_!" Rhett shouted over the roar of the wind as his rain-soaked body crashed into Scarlett's like a brick wall after she reached the bottom of the porch steps. Rhett roughly grabbed Scarlett's arm, dragging her back inside to the safety of their cottage before releasing his anger. "_What the hell_ _were you thinking_? I told you to_ stay inside_!…..This isn't quite a hurricane but it's close_…You could have been seriously hurt out there if I hadn't_ _returned when I did!_" he raged, coal black eyes darkening even more. Scarlett's indignation grew at Rhett's reprimand and immediately reacted by giving him a piece of _her_ mind, "Damn _you_ then for running out there just to take care of your stupid boat! You scared me and were taking too long…. I was just coming to your rescue, you stubborn fool!"

As they both stood there glaring at one another in an impasse, silently stewing in their shared anger over the others safety, Scarlett turned white as she noticed blood slowly beginning to trickle down the side of Rhett's face. "Rhett! You're hurt!" she gasped, "Lie down and let me take a closer look." Quickly helping him out of his soaked clothes, Scarlett then tossed off her own wet clothing and slipped on her robe before attending to Rhett's injury. With a look of loving concern in her eyes, Scarlett carefully dabbed the deep cut with a dampened handkerchief in order to staunch the blood flow while Rhett watched her intently, his anger quickly fading. "Your doctoring skills are quite becoming, my dear," he gently spoke out then paused for a moment while trying to find the right words for an apology. "I'm sorry for having been so harsh, Scarlett… I know you were just concerned for me as much as I was for you," he admitted.

Scarlett smiled for a moment while remaining focused on her task. "What happened to you out there…is the boat okay?" she finally inquired as she walked over to the side table, her eyes searching for something, then finally grabbed a bottle of Rhett's favorite Scotch. "Yes, it's secure and undamaged but it was a struggle fighting against the wind and rain to get to it and I didn't notice a large cedar had fallen along the path on the way to the river until _after_ I tripped over it," Rhett explained, watching with interest as Scarlett drizzled a small amount of the Scotch onto a handkerchief. "In all honesty, I was dazed for a few moments after having fallen hard on the ground but as you see my dear, I made it back to you in one piece so you won't be rid of your future bridegroom just yet," he joked, wincing when the alcohol from the Scotch bitterly stung as Scarlett used it to clean his wound.

Satisfied with her treatment of his cut, Scarlett moved on and remained quiet as she thoroughly poked and prodded the rest of his unclothed torso in her search for other injuries and raised an eyebrow as her delicate hands ran over a large purple bruise on Rhett's side. He sharply drew in his breath alerting Scarlett to his acute pain and she gently palpated the area searching for the signs of a broken rib. Discovering he was fine after all, Scarlett turned to look Rhett in the eyes. "Don't _ever _scare me by doing something so foolish _ever_ _again_… do you understand? If something had happened to you…" Scarlett chastised before her voice trailed off, Rhett slowly nodding in complete understanding and watching as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I can fully understand now how _you_ felt Rhett…. after my miscarriage I mean…." she sadly explained before Rhett held her in his comforting arms.

As they listened for a few moments to the ferocity of the wind, Rhett decided to lighten the mood. "Scarlett my dear, if only I had known how capable those delicate little hands of yours were I would have been _purposefully_ injuring myself years ago! I sure as hell hope you didn't touch every soldier you cared for at the hospital like that," he teased, then winced as Scarlett accidentally jabbed his ribs that were still sore from Ross' direct punch days ago. "It seems I have taken quite a few hits within the past week, both to my body and my ego," he acknowledged. "It sure makes me feel better to be here right now with you…especially with this storm raging outside…..What was it you said yesterday?... I do believe it was something like '_all alone and with nothing to do'_…Does that bring _any _ideas to your pretty little head, my pet?" Rhett joked as his hands slowly opened Scarlett's robe.

Scarlett playfully slapped his wandering hands away. "Rhett, this storm is frightening me and sounds as if it's going to blow this cottage away," she admitted just as her hungry stomach let out a loud rumble. Rhett raised his eyebrows then chuckled while protectively wrapping his arms around Scarlett's tiny waist. "_You_ Scarlett …_frightened_? I don't think _anyone or_ _anything_ has ever frightened you in your _entire_ life!" he teased before noticing her eyes widen further as the loud sound of another tree limb crashed down outside the window and quickly decided to ease up on her. "My dear, this storm is nothing compared to the many frightening hurricanes I lived through as a boy and even some storms I experienced while out at sea during my blockading days….. But fear not, my little piggy…. your loving husband will keep you safe from any big bad wolves huffing and puffing outside our door," he joked, the loud wind and Scarlett's hunger having had reminded him of one of Bonnie's favorite bedtime stories. "In all seriousness though Scarlett, I do have to admit this home is quite strong being made of stone and not straw or sticks and we are safe as long as we remain inside here," he admitted then took a long pause before continuing on in a gentle voice, "You know I am _still _quite mad at you even though you were attempting to come to my rescue. If anything had happened to you or to our baby…"

"Oh Rhett, don't be ridiculous!" Scarlett spoke out, "You know Dr. Meade said that…." Rhett interrupted her as he gently covered her mouth with his fingertips then quickly took over the conversation. "I don't care what Dr. Meade said. Don't ask me the particulars but all I know is that I have a sneaking suspicion you are with child after our fun little interlude last night and if you would care to wager a bet with the happy father we will find out who the winner is in another month or two," he explained as Scarlett nodded in silent resignation and Rhett continued on. "I'll tell you what, let's make it a fun wager for the both of us…..I suggest the loser must be submissive to the winner _for an entire day_ so that even when _you do_ _lose,_ _you_ will still stand to win at the same time! Of course, _your_ submission sure would make Reverend Kershaw proud at what a fine _lady_ you are turning out to be…..and right before your own wedding too I might add," Rhett concluded, slyly smiling while fully anticipating Scarlett's response.

"_You_ _are_ a conceited skunk, Rhett Butler! Your victory is _not_ a foregone conclusion you know…. but of course I _can't_ refuse a bet against _you_… especially since _I_ seem to have such a natural talent at winning," Scarlett fumed then became quiet as the reality of what she was betting against hit her. "Of course, this is the _only _time I would be happy to lose," she quietly rushed to admit before deciding to change the subject. "Rhett, I'm _starving!_…What _are_ you making us for breakfast today?" Narrowing his dark eyes, Rhett intently studied Scarlett's face and finally answered her question as he dragged her off the bed and carried her towards their makeshift kitchen in front of the fireplace. "_You_ my dear will be preparing our breakfast today and fortunately for the both of us it just so happens that your husband is a fantastic teacher!"

* * *

><p>"I never knew cooking could be so physically stimulating <em>and<em> satisfying, Rhett dear," Scarlett admitted after finishing a tall stack of pancakes. "I think when we return home we should make our own meals quite _often_!" Rhett chuckled from across the room as he prepared their coffee, lustfully eying the sight of Scarlett as she sat naked in their bed. "My pet, I truly love the way your mind works and if every meal could be as pleasurably enhanced as this one then I am afraid I will never let you leave the environs of our kitchen," he joked as he walked over with Scarlett's coffee then kissed her cheek before climbing back under the bed covers. "At least I got your mind off of the storm for a little while. Are you still frightened?" he asked. Scarlett took a quick sip of coffee before shaking her head. "_No_!…I finally know as long as _you_ are with me I will always be safe," she quietly admitted to both of their satisfaction.

An hour earlier, after dragging Scarlett out of bed, Rhett had stood close behind her…too close than was considered decent by anyone else's moral standards…while directing her step-by-step as she made pancakes and scrambled eggs for the first time in her life. It wasn't long before the closeness of their bodies as she worked preoccupied both their minds, the need for nourishment quickly forgotten. Their food had been quite cold by the time Rhett got around to serving Scarlett's breakfast in bed as a reward for her hard work in preparing their morning meal. Now, after she proudly finished devouring her food and lay back on a pillow with a satisfied grin on her face Scarlett found she had been completely relaxed even as the frightening storm outside raged on. After a few moments Scarlett spoke out, breaking the silence between them as she reminded Rhett, "You _do_ remember… Rhett dear… that today is _your _day to dazzle _me_ with all your dirty little secrets…. Don't think I have been distracted enough by _your many charms_ to have forgotten."

* * *

><p>Even with the weather outside forcing them to remain indoors, Rhett still found plenty to keep Scarlett preoccupied with inside the tiny one-room cottage. After cleaning up from their breakfast meal, Rhett braced himself against the wind and lashing wind as he quickly ran in and out the door with buckets of water from the well just off of the front porch while Scarlett stood nearby laughing hysterically. After warming the water in a large kettle over the fire, Rhett poured it into a small tub where he and Scarlett took turns bathing one another in the steaming water. Before long, both of their minds predictably took a turn towards amorous pursuits. Thus, the remainder of their morning was spent with Scarlett on top of Rhett in the cramped, overflowing tub then eventually in the roomier, cozy bed. As they both lay staring at the ceiling in a state of post-coital bliss lost in their own thoughts and waiting for their breathing and racing heartbeats to return to normal, Rhett climbed out of the bed without a word and walked over to the table where his bottle of Scotch and two glasses sat.<p>

Returning to the bed, Rhett carefully poured out a glass for Scarlett and one for his self then quickly drank his down, reveling in the warm sensation as the alcohol traveled down his throat. "I guess now is as good a time as any for me to begin explaining my scandalous past, my dear," Rhett announced just before climbing back under the covers. "I don't want to put it off any longer and it may take a while…..You know, I woke earlier this morning knowing we were going to have this conversation today but now I have to truthfully admit that I am a little hesitant as it may be dangerous for you to find out just how much of a scoundrel I really am….Hopefully you'll still love me after discovering more than any wife should about her terrible husband," he teased but knowing the certain truths behind his words.

"I figured that was why you've kept me so busy since after our breakfast, Rhett dear," Scarlett sweetly admitted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tenderly rained tiny kisses alongside the wound on his face. "Once, the truth may have bothered me more than I care to admit but everything is so different now between us and I find that I really don't care anymore what you've done….I'll love you _no matter what_, Rhett Butler!... But just in case, I think we both should have another drink," she joked then waited expectantly while he poured her another Scotch. After setting their glasses down on the bed side table, Rhett thoroughly kissed Scarlett, leaving no secret as to how much he loved her then after resting his head against the soft down pillow Scarlett snuggled in closer to his chest. Clearing his throat in preparation for a lengthy explanation, Rhett deeply sighed before finally beginning to speak, "Well my love, most of my troubles all began the year I turned eighteen and Father decided I should be sent off to West Point…."

Rhett briefly paused, turning his body to one side after suddenly having decided to watch Scarlett's reaction as he spoke. After pulling her body closer, Rhett draped an arm over Scarlett's hip, finally satisfied they were both comfortable before continuing on. "Please bear with me my dear, but I think I need to backtrack a little in order for everything to make more sense in the end. I need to start with my grandfather, John Butler… Mother has always told me how I am so much like him in looks and attitude… I wish I could have known the man but he was killed in a bar room fight years before I was even born. Anyway, the rumor goes that there was something about womanizing and drunkenness but I can't seem to remember _exactly_ what it was that happened…" Rhett muttered while Scarlett laughed out. "Oh Rhett…it sure does sound like you are a chip off the old block!" she teased. Meeting her eyes, Rhett smiled then got back on track as he continued on, "Anyway, my grandfather's father settled here in Charleston in the mid-1700's after having owned a modest sugar plantation in Santo Domingo that had been passed down to him. Apparently the plantation fell on hard times because of a few unruly slaves who burnt it to the ground, prompting my great-grandfather's sudden move here where it had been rumored that good land was readily available and the slaves were much more malleable. Eventually his son, my grandfather, wasn't content with running the family plantation which once stood on this land, and as the only son he would have been expected to do. You see, _his_ dream was to find adventure and fortune on the high seas so he became a sea captain… but not just any old type of sea captain…he became a pirate… and a _very_ drunken one at that!"

Rhett watched Scarlett smile knowing she recognized the certain similarities between him and his grandfather too. "I won't get into the unsavory specifics explaining _exactly_ how he made his fortune as a pirate but let me just say that my grandfather was extremely successful with both the ladies and amassing quite a large fortune. My great-grandfather ended up dying from yellow fever about ten years after establishing his fledgling rice plantation here and in the end my grandfather Butler ended up inheriting the land he didn't want in the first place but effectively put an end to his seafaring days and resigned his self to life as a planter anyway. In the end, he became highly successful, significantly increasing the family's wealth even more.….In addition, he had met and fallen in love with my grandmother who I heard was the most beautiful and popular society girl in all of Charleston at that time and was only sixteen years old to his thirty three when he married her," Rhett explained then stopped as he noticed a strange reaction on Scarlett's face. "Yes, I know my dear a striking similarity between _us_, isn't it?" Rhett admitted before he leaned in closer for a lingering kiss.

Finally pulling away, Rhett continued his story, "I never was told how a rogue like my grandfather was able to marry a proper lady but anyway keep in mind my grandmother _was_ actually a _lady_ unlike another Mrs. Butler I am reminded of, which makes their marriage quite a mystery to me and what's even worse is that she raised her children to be as proper and honorable as she was. As a result, my father was excessive in his lack of tolerance and respect for his own father even though it was because of grandfather that the Butler family came into their extreme wealth in the first place. In the end, my father ended up hating him and never failed to point out the similarities between Grandfather and myself from the time I was a young boy and got caught doing the normal types of boyhood mischief." Scarlett raised an eyebrow then began giggling. "You, Rhett Butler? Involved in mischief? I _can't_ _ever_ imagine!" she teased before planting a kiss on his lips.

"So what happened with your father after he caught you getting into trouble?" Scarlett finally asked with wide eyed interest, waiting for Rhett to answer her question. "My dear, remember when we were in the cemetery how I mentioned he completely changed after my sister Rachel's death?" Rhett asked then continued on after Scarlett nodded. "That was when I was around nine or maybe ten years old and that's when any little thing I did wrong warranted a severe whipping with a hickory switch at his hands. Knowing you have such an ungentlemanly husband, you can imagine the beatings were frequent…almost every other day or so…and soon it came to pass that he realized I was exactly like my grandfather and was just as stubborn and unyielding... He hated me, Scarlett!…. My own father _hated_ me because I was something he didn't expect nor wanted me to be and being the oldest son, I was supposed to be honorable, proper, and a gentleman… _exactly_ _like him_! He had my whole life mapped out and I just couldn't take it anymore once I got older as I had my own hopes and dreams for the future, just as my grandfather had too." Scarlett adjusted the bed covers around them then decided to ask a question that had come to mind, "What about your mother? Was she on your father's side in all of this? It seems you and her are pretty close now so I can't imagine she didn't know all this was happening and that she would ever be able to hate you too."

"Scarlett dear, my poor mother has had to suffer so much throughout her marriage….not only with losing her other children but also having had to deal with my father's mental and physical abuse. In his desire to completely remove any similarity between his self to my grandfather, Father took the life of being a gentleman to the extreme and sadly, Mother was the one who most suffered. Yes, I have always been close to her as well as Rosemary and for a while Ross, yet Father tried to make them all suffer in varying degrees for their loyalty and affection towards me. As his mind deteriorated more and more over time, he would verbally insult and degrade Mother even more than he had ever done to me. The worst moment was when one rainy day she was entertaining me with the more colorful stories behind our family history. Father happened to overhear and something in him completely snapped. He commanded me to stay where I was before smacking Mother across the face then dragged her crying up the stairs. I am assuming he forced his self on her because not too long afterwards, Mother's pregnancy with Rosemary had been announced. When Father returned downstairs later to deal with me…well, all I'll say is that I had been on laudanum for a few days to ease my pain and couldn't even leave my bed during that time. This was shortly after Rachel had been killed and he wasn't in his right mind to begin with and had been drinking quite heavily at that point….He blamed _M_ot_her_ for the way _I_ turned out, you see... And being the bastard he truly was, he hated her and me for it until the day he died," Rhett bitterly explained, his black eyes growing darker by the second.

"Rhett…that's_ terrible_!" Scarlett cried, "Your _poor_ mother…I had _no_ idea! I do remember our conversation when you were visiting Atlanta years ago and you told me how your father had died and your mother and Rosemary had lost the family home to taxes. You mentioned then that you weren't upset he had died and you didn't even like him in the first place….I always wondered what had happened between you two." Rhett gently ran his fingers down the side of Scarlett's face, cupping his hand under her chin as he responded, "Well, now you know the gist of it but it gets even worse and there is still so much more to explain. In the end though, I ended up purchasing a house for Mother and Rosemary on East Battery after his death but when the home we live in now came up for sale shortly afterwards, I immediately snapped it up when Bonnie and I were here….You see, it was Father's favorite house in all of Charleston and he always aspired to own it someday. I know it's spiteful but I can only hope he is spinning in his grave right now knowing his disowned, former heir is now living in it!" Rhett kissed Scarlett hard while releasing years of pent up frustrations in dealing with his father's abusive ways. After a few minutes, Scarlett pulled away as their passionate kiss deepened even further, knowing they were quickly approaching the familiar point where their conversation was about to end in exchange for physical intimacy.

"I'm sorry Scarlett… I couldn't help myself as usual when it comes to your charms. I know you want to hear more and I _did_ promise you that you would learn the truth today," Rhett admitted after he moved away, waiting for his breathing to slow down. Finally ready to continue, Rhett turned towards Scarlett so their eyes were only inches apart. "Well anyway, once Father realized his frequent beatings weren't working to break my spirit, he resigned himself to the fact that it was his duty as a Christian father to try another approach in molding me into becoming a proper gentleman. He put me to work manually in ways he felt would be productive towardseventually undermining my dishonorable behavior. So as a result, I was forced to work the rice fields for hours on end alongside the slaves I played with after first having been given my school lessons at the crack of dawn. As I got older, he slowly relented on my physical labors when he began teaching the common gentlemanly pursuits such as how to shoot a pistol, ride a horse, and play poker… As you already know, he was the best player at the time in all of Charleston so I _did_ learn from the best… Anyhow, we would gamble in the afternoons before supper and then he would force me to read Shakespeare and the classics every night, probably thinking redirecting my mind in those ways would prepare me well for being out in proper society. I do have to admit even though I knew what he was attempting to do to me, I secretly enjoyed learning the new skills, knowing someday I would find a way to put them to good use. I also have to say that after working the fields it wasn't long before I completely fell in love with this plantation land…. If anyone can understand your love for Tara, it's me, as I love this land in a similar way."

After a long pause, Rhett continued on. "Remember _Anne Wentworth_, my dear?" He asked with a sly grin. Scarlett scowled while she replied, "That flighty, mealy-mouthed, husband-stealing, little wench? What does _she_ have to do with this story?" Rhett chuckled and gently began caressing Scarlett's tense shoulders as he looked into her narrowed emerald eyes. "My dear, to Anne's credit she did not steal your husband's affections and never could but she does play an integral part of my life story in the end… William Wentworth, Anne's father, was my father's best friend growing up and our two families were always close. In my father's eyes, I was finally making slow but steady progress towards becoming a gentleman while all during that time I was actually sneaking out of the house at all hours of the night in pursuit of women, whiskey, and sneaking in to gamble in the local saloons. Of course, Father eventually put an end to my fun when he discovered the truth of what I was doing and, unknown to me or Mother until much later, Father confided in Mr. Wentworth his issues concerning me in his desperation. It was at that point talk of sending me off to West Point in order to completely straighten me out materialized. Mr. Wentworth's brother was a congressman in this district so he nominated my name for entrance into the academy and I easily passed through the rounds of the application process thanks to his influence," Rhett explained before suddenly jumping after hearing an oak branch crash down on the roof above them then noticed Scarlett's frightened eyes. "Scarlett honey, don't worry….We are perfectly safe and the slate roof is very strong. Why don't you turn around so I can massage the rest of your back and I'll continue my story for you…I am sure the storm will be over long before this conversation is anyway," he reassured her as Scarlett turned, her body now spooned with Rhett's.

As he gently began kneading the tense knots in her back, Rhett continued his thoughts where he left off. "My dear, I must admit all the time spent working out in the rice fields eventually gave me the trim, muscular physique _you_ seem to enjoy so much," he teased, not waiting for Scarlett's response before continuing on, "Apparently _Anne Wentworth_ noticed my physical charms as well because it wasn't long before her intentions towards me became obvious. She became like a puppy dog following me everywhere, always trying to throw herself in my direction, making me presents such as the birthday cake you obviously heard all about. She was… and still is… _exactly_ the same and _quite annoying_! When it became obvious that I couldn't avoid her attentions because of the friendship of our parents then I decided to take another approach and tried to irritate her with my sarcastic kindness thinking she'd grow wise to my ruse and eventually realize I couldn't stand her. Of course, everything backfired for _me_ as all I did or said she took the wrong way and, instead, increased her pursuit of me."

Rhett's hands quit massaging Scarlett's firm rear then quickly found their way between her legs. "Rhett, how absolutely _dreadful_!" Scarlett sputtered out in reaction to his story. In an instant, Rhett's nimble fingers suddenly pulled away, instantly angering her. "I meant that about that vile wench _Anne_, you skunk!" She hissed then reaching for his hand Scarlett guided his fingers back inside her. Covering her hand over his, together they quickly brought Scarlett to a climax. "Mmmm….Now_ that_ was a nice idea my pet, and quite scandalous of you, you should know," Rhett admitted with a grin as he slowly maneuvered himself inside her warmth. As they lay spooned into one another yet completely joined, Rhett hitched one leg over Scarlett's hip before driving away deep inside, his rough hands fondling her breasts; mouth and teeth roughly nipping the back of her neck. Shouting out as she climaxed again, Rhett quickly exploded inside her then held Scarlett tight as his shaking body slowly calmed down. Completely coming to, Rhett was the first to speak. "…And _that_ my pet, is the benefit gained for both of us when your jealousy of Anne Wentworth comes out," he teased.

Rhett positioned Scarlett between his legs as he sat up against the pillows along the headboard then reached over to the side table to pour them both another drink. "My love, are you ready for me to continue?" He asked after taking a long sip of Scotch. Scarlett turned around to face him, her face calm and radiant from the afterglow of their intimacy. "Of course I am, Rhett! I wasn't the one who so _rudely _interrupted the story in the first place!" She teased before giving him a peck on the lips while waiting for him to continue on. "Well, well…I'll have to remember next time that its business first _before_ pleasure when it comes to my charming wife's wishes… is that the way you _really_ want it to be, Mrs. Butler?" He joked just as Scarlett playfully pinched his arm.

"You know, it does pain me to inform you how desperately Anne Wentworth wanted your scandalous husband and she made it her life's mission to have me one way or the other…and this all began when she was only sixteen years old! What is it with women at that age being so foolishly driven to chase after older men who don't love them in return?" Rhett asked in all seriousness. Scarlett wanly smiled as memories of her own foolish obsession with Ashley Wilkes came to mind. "It's called foolish immaturity Rhett, and some women don't outgrow it until it's too late…just look at Anne Wentworth since you already mentioned _her_….She's a _perfect _example of that!" Scarlett explained. Eyeing Scarlett suspiciously, Rhett raised an eyebrow as he responded, "Hmmm…I suppose you _are_ correct in that… Yet it does seem there was another woman I once knew who also was foolishly immature for _many_ years while her future lover relentlessly pursued _her_. I can't seem to remember a name because she had so_ many _of them but I do remember clearly her beautiful emerald green eyes that I still dream about, even to this day."

"Quit running on, you varmint!" Scarlett teased then continued on in a more gentle tone, "By the way, though, I _am_ mighty jealous of you dreaming of some mysterious, unappreciative, nameless woman but at least I know that _I_ won you in the end!... So _now_ can you finish your story Rhett dear?"

Rhett leaned in to kiss Scarlett, suddenly finding his head being pushed away after his searching lips eventually found their way between her breasts. Glancing up at the look in Scarlett's eyes, Rhett sighed as he sat upright, knowing she was impatient to hear more. "I understand _completely_… _business_ first before the _pleasure _of your husband's many charms… as you wish my pet, but I _will_ make you pay for your poor decision later!" Rhett joked then quickly grew serious again as he continued his story where he previously left off.

"Well as I started by saying from the very beginning, my real problems began the year I turned eighteen and was sent off to West Point Military Academy in New York. Anne desperately wanted me to court her and baked that damn cake that I never ate, other than a taste to appease her in front of our parents. The Wentworth's showed up unexpectedly at the town house on King Street in order to celebrate my birthday, yet looking back I realize our fathers were trying to push us together into an understanding of some sort before I left for my four years of military training.

Mother eventually told me how my father confided that he figured since I had known Anne from the time we were young children that I would straighten myself out eventually for _her_ benefit. He desired nothing other than for me to uphold the respect of the Butler family name by one day marrying her, a Wentworth, which is also a respectable name here in Charleston. Of course, he knew after graduating from four years of intense instruction and discipline at West Point I would be nothing other than a completely changed and respectable twenty-two year old gentleman and he expected I would be disciplined enough, at that point, to follow his every command. Anne's father, on the other hand, not only desired to merge our two families but also our plantations in order to increase the wealth and social prestige between the two estates. As you can see, a marriage to Anne would have been for all the reasons I absolutely despise and have avoided at all costs," he explained.

"Rhett, that is absolutely _horrible_! I just can't imagine you ever marrying Anne... let alone _any_ other woman!" Scarlett sadly admitted after she thought how obnoxious and dreadful Anne Wentworth was. She suddenly felt a surge of pride that she had somehow been the only one to have captured the love of the elusive Rhett Butler even through all of her many faults and years of foolishness. Sensing Rhett recognized the sudden glazed look of desire in her eyes, Scarlett leaned in to claim a kiss then decided his story could wait a little while longer as they had more immediate pleasurable business to attend to after all.

* * *

><p>Rhett slowly climbed out of the bed after their urgent physical need for one another was quickly attended to and threw a couple of large logs onto the fire, instantly causing it to burn brightly once more. "Scarlett dear, are you hungry?" Rhett asked as he stood near a small bag filled with fresh fruit sitting on the table. Still breathing heavily from their physical exertions, Scarlett nodded and watched Rhett as he returned to their bed then began peeling an apple for her with a small knife. "I was going to teach you how to make a cobbler later but seeing how we keep getting sidetracked I think it's wise we just eat this now," he explained with a knowing smile as he placed a small apple slice into her mouth. Quickly finishing, Scarlett ran her fingers seductively over Rhett's chest and grinned as he quickly turned to meet her eyes with suspicion.<p>

"Don't worry, Rhett dear! I am in _no_ condition right now for _yet_ _another_ average, ordinary, unprovoked attack!" She joked and watched as Rhett let out a soft sigh of relief, causing them both to laugh out loud. "I was just merely curious as to the fact that you and I just can't seem to get enough of one another, if you know what I mean," she explained while lowering her eyes in slight embarrassment at having blurted out such a thought. Rhett adjusted Scarlett's body between his legs then covered her with the warm covers while laughing out loud. "My pet, I _did _warn you that I have quite a way with women but when it comes to _you_, I certainly have no thoughts other than the fact remains I can't get enough of _your_ charms and am anxious to make up for our many years of lost time. I find it's apparent your similar mind agrees. Do you remember how years ago right after I gave you the green bonnet I mentioned how _badly_ you needed kissing _and_ by someone who knows how?" He asked her with a knowing sparkle in his eyes. "Of course I do, Rhett…but _what_ does _that _have to do with anything?" She anxiously replied in heightened anticipation for his explanation. First giving Scarlett a quick peck on the cheek Rhett finally admitted with a sly grin, "Well at the time knowing how_ only I_ was the proper person for you, I certainly meant a whole lot _more_ than just _kissing _when I made that comment but I was afraid I'd get a hard slap across the face if I mentioned the word f***! Besides, I am _quite_ proud that you are _now_ such a willing and adventurous partner!" he truthfully admitted as Scarlett laughed while playfully slapping his cheek in response at hearing his vulgar language.

Getting back on track, Rhett changed back to the original subject. "Well my dear, as I mentioned_ twice_ now, my time spent at West Point was truly the turning point of my life and obviously did not produce the disciplined gentleman my father desired," Rhett rambled on after they both laughed at the scandalous truth behind Rhett's word in Aunt Pitty's parlor long ago. "But first off, I think it's essential you get a little background on what everyday life there as a cadet was like. I had no control over my daily schedule and almost no ability to find free time as basically every minute of every day Monday through Saturday, from reveille at sunup to lights out at 10pm was planned out for me. During those six days, I took a varied range of intense courses in mathematics, French, drawing, economics, and history. Courses began at 8am and I was given a graded examination over the course material I had just learned _every_ single day. My examination was called a 'recitation' as I basically had to recite out loud _every _detail I learned in front of a mix of my cadet peers and my instructors. Those at the top of their class after the graded recitations were given progressively harder course work to complete while those at the bottom had to learn the basics before they could move upwards in their level of instruction. You may be quite surprised to learn that your very own husband was at the _very _top of his class my dear," Rhett explained, completely surprising Scarlett.

"That _is_ quite impressive, Rhett! But then again, I always knew you were a smart man…you _did_ marry _me_ of course and what's more, you are more than willing to make the same mistake twice," she teased. Rhett grinned at her then continued on, "_Very_ funny Scarlett and of course, there's more for me to explain… In addition to the classroom component, from late afternoon until sunset were military exercises then finally study time before room inspections and lights out at 10pm. So as you can see, my father thought West Point would keep me quite busy and would be the perfect way to discipline, control, and mold me into becoming something I never could be. Of course, it wasn't long before I began searching out more entertaining diversions in my spare time," he admitted to Scarlett's astonishment prompting her to inquire, "_When_ in the world did you ever find _spare_ time?..._And better yet_, exactly _what kind _of diversions, Rhett dear?"

Rhett breathed in deeply and let out a long sigh before answering, "This is where my life story begins to get a little uncomfortable in the telling, my pet and certain details may be unpleasant for you to hear. However, I would rather you know them anyway as we promised to be completely honest with one another… did we not?" After Scarlett quickly agreed, Rhett wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder as he proceeded to explain, "My dear, let's just get one thing straight first before I go on any further. Whatever I may have done in the past before I knew you is inconsequential to our marriage and my love for you, do you understand?" Scarlett rested her head in the crook of Rhett's elbow while looking up into his eyes. Surprised at discovering the signs of nervousness there, Scarlett made a conscious decision in which she would willingly accept whatever he had to say with no disappointment or bitterness on her part. She knew Rhett completely belonged to her and had desired no one else's love from the moment they first met. Whatever he was about to admit would not change her love for him in the least.

Empowered by her unconditional split-second decision, Scarlett pulled Rhett's head closer and gently opened his mouth with her tongue. As their kiss quickly deepened and Scarlett let out a low groan, Rhett knew he had the answer he had been looking for and slowly pulled away in order to finish his explanation before he lost his nerve. "Rhett, you know I love you and _nothing_ will upset me, I promise! Besides, whatever you did happened when you were just a young man and we are both such different people than we once were anyway," Scarlett spoke out with true understanding and wisdom surprising them both with her words. The memory of Cathleen Calvert gossiping about Rhett at the Twelve Oaks barbecue suddenly came to mind and Scarlett quickly added, "Besides, I heard the reasons behind your expulsion _years ago_ on the day we met at Twelve Oaks. You stood at the bottom of the staircase with a mint julep in your hand while grinning at me with the most impertinent look as I ascended it with my friend Cathleen. Of course I was affronted at the look on your face yet thought you were quite handsome and mysterious. It was then that I inquired from Cathleen who you were and she told me all the gossip making the rounds about you, mentioning you had been expelled from West Point because of something to do with drinking and womanizing."

Rhett laughed out loud at her explanation, having wondered all those years ago what she and her mousy friend had been discussing. The innocent memory of Scarlett giggling as she kept turning her attention his way while walking upstairs always remained in his mind, even during their darkest marital times. "Scarlett dear that, of course, is West Point's 'official' version for their reason in showing me the door… I assure you I had my fair share of scandals there but the truth of my expulsion is a lot less exciting," he admitted with a loud laugh as he continued on with his story.

"_Not so fast_, Rhett Butler!" Scarlett announced. Staring Rhett down with a sweet smile firmly planted on her face, Scarlett continued, "I just admitted to you _my_ thoughts as I pretended _not _to secretly admire your handsome looks from afar all those years ago…now it's _your_ turn to tell _me_ what was on _your_ mind that day as you kept your beady little black eyes glued on me…so come on, fess up!" Rhett chuckled then tightened his grip on Scarlett, lowering his head until his mouth hovered inches over hers. "How _shameful,_ my pet! I would have thought by now you would have realized the truth…As I watched you slowly ascend the staircase that day wearing that most scandalously low-cut gown for an early afternoon barbecue, only one thought had entered my mind and it wasn't until many unfortunate years later that I finally got the answer I had been searching for," he teased, intentionally baiting Scarlett as he took a lingering pause after his long-winded speech. "You skunk! Quit playing your maddening games with me and just tell me the truth already or I will be quite mad at you after all!" Scarlett impatiently responded as her fiery Irish temper quickly rose. Still chuckling, Rhett finally decided to let her off the hook as he finally answered, "My dear, don't you know? All I could think about was how _good_ you probably looked _without_ your shimmy on!"

After sharing a long laugh over Rhett's early impressions of Scarlett, they lay back in the comfortable bed once again as Rhett attempted to conclude his story. "Well my love, let me just start off with the worst of it. As I mentioned, I tried to find more entertaining pursuits and was not the only cadet to do so. By the time I was a yearling… that means I was in my sophomore year, darling… I made the conscious decision that if I couldn't find a tiny amount of freedom away from the confines of the barracks then I would go as mad as Father had. It wasn't long before I discovered the cadet secret of Benny's pub," he explained. Noticing Scarlett's bewildered expression, Rhett continued on, "Benny's was a pub in town near the Point. Mr. Benny Havens and his wife Letitia operated a tavern that was quite popular and an underground secret with the cadets who were brave enough to risk expulsion by sneaking out of their barracks at night. However, that was only half of the risk. The other was in trying to find your way in the dark through the dense woods outside the barracks, then finding the rough footpath that led directly to the pub. Once there however, Benny and Letitia treated us 'illegals' like we were their own sons and provided us with home cooked meals and fine drinks for our risky efforts. Remind me someday, Scarlett, and I will make you a hot flip…that was the pub's specialty drink made of rum, eggs, and sugar and a couple of those went quite a _long_ way in soothing the soul," he said, placated with fond memories of times long ago. "That sounds delicious Rhett, and you were so daring to leave your barracks in the dead of night… but you could have been hurt or lost in the woods!" Scarlett chastised. "Of course I already understand you would have been expelled if you had been caught sneaking out at night but I'm guessing _something else_ you did was much _worse_, am I right?" She anxiously asked, impatient to discover the truth.

Chuckling out loud, Rhett nodded as he spoke out, "You are _very_ astute my dear and you may find this difficult to believe but your husband _was_ quite the poker player in his day. It wasn't long before word quietly spread through the barracks and then through town that _I_ was the player to beat. Before long, I had accumulated a small fortune that I secretly hid away and as the gaming stakes became larger, the social status of those playing against me rose higher. Of course, everything came crashing down around me right before final examinations of my second year. Being the scandalous varmint I was, I already held claim to 198 demerits out of the 200 allotted to cadets before complete expulsion from the Academy, so I was already in a precarious position before the final straw occurred that ended my illustrious career there."

Scarlett began running her soft hands sensuously over Rhett's chest and smiled at him as he leaned back against the headboard. Raising an eyebrow, Rhett laughed as she began placating him with kisses along his neck. "Scarlett dear, don't think I don't know what you are doing and I was going to tell you the rest of my story anyway. However, your charms _are_ quite persuasive and I suppose I will now have to tell you _exactly_ what it was that put me in the precarious position I just mentioned," he admitted, drawing a bright smile out of Scarlett as she patiently waited to hear more.

"I was given most of those demerits when the gift I gave myself for my twentieth birthday was discovered after it was well past the time for lights out. Of course, I should have been immediately expelled from the Academy at that time but certain facts worked in my favor instead. You see, _I_ _was_ the most promising cadet in my class and there were no other witnesses around other than the two Lieutenants who caught me when making their rounds in the early dawn hours. As a result, I was let off the hook after I had been given an _excessively _stern warning and 175 demerits as they confiscated my gift," he explained with a sly grin.

"_Exactly_ what is it that you did, Rhett?" Scarlett impatiently asked. His shoulders tensing, Rhett knew the time had finally come to let her in on his first major scandal. He reached over for Scarlett's hand then kissed it before hesitantly admitting, "It _does_ pain me to admit _this _truth to you my love… But all I simply did was sneak a couple bottles of whiskey and two beautiful prostitutes into my barracks to celebrate my birthday with me. I felt so dreadfully lonely you see, and needed some female companionship in order to cheer me up. Of course not long after my birthday celebration ended the three of us passed out before I could send them off on their way. Thus, I was caught red-handed trying to sneak them out my door right before it was time for reveille," he concluded then turned Scarlett's way trying to decipher her reaction as she remained quiet.

"Aren't you _jealous_, my pet?" Rhett finally teased, fully expecting Scarlett to have already exploded in a jealous rage. Instead, Scarlett completely took him by surprise when she shook her head while quietly admitting, "It's pointless to get upset and worry over things from the past I have no control over. Besides, that happened ages ago and well before you even knew _I_ existed so I am not going to think about it _ever_ again nor am I going to think about the many women I suppose you have been intimate with through the years." After a minute went by in silence as they both pondered Scarlett's wise observations, she added one final point to the subject, her anger slowly rising as she admitted, "Of course Rhett dear, all of that _doesn't_ apply when it comes to Anne Wentworth and _if_ she _eve_r gets too close to you again I am _really_ going to let her have it!" Together, they had a long laugh while reminiscing over Scarlett's recent antics with Anne; both immensely glad Rhett had not been the gentleman his father expected to dutifully marry Anne years ago.

After their laughter died down, Rhett was finally able to continue his story where he previously left off. "As I already explained to you my dear, the birthday incident alone didn't get me expelled but my undoing was in fact, _gambling_…More precisely, it was my continual _winning_ at high stakes poker that did me in. It was right before the final week of my second year and I had no idea at first that I had been playing against a very well-known and well-connected congressman from Boston. He had somehow learned of my reputation and was passing through on his way home from visiting his family's conglomerate of banks in Manhattan when he decided to seek me out at Benny's one night. In front of three of his gentleman friends, I easily beat him after playing eight hands of poker; the final jackpot holding the deed to his most prized possession: a large, custom-built sailboat docked in Boston Harbor. His face turned as white as a ghost when he realized that he had just lost his final hand to my royal flush but a gentleman's code of honor dictates he couldn't renege on the deal. Of course, he could have later called me out to a duel but he knew I was a West Point cadet even though I wasn't in uniform, and realized I would be well versed in weaponry. So he did what any other affronted gentleman would do…he handed over the deed then immediately left Benny's without a parting word."

"I knew I probably hadn't heard the last of him and sure enough a few days later, I was called in for a hearing process in front of my peers and Academy faculty members, all instigated by the vengeful congressman through his high-level connections at West Point, of course. Not only was my scandalous birthday incident brought to everyone's attention for the first time but also the fact that I had blatantly disregarded Academy rules by leaving my barracks for Benny's was, of course, also mentioned as just cause for my immediate dismissal." Scarlett tightly squeezed his hand in a show of her support. "Rhett, that is _horrible_! How embarrassing for you especially since you told me how most of the cadets sneaked out to go to the tavern too!" Scarlett sympathized while squeezing his hand.

"Thank you, my love," Rhett spoke before he kissed her hand. "At the time I actually _wasn't_ upset. In fact, I was eager to be expelled and leave that constricting prison to go and claim my boat. However, even though the congressman knew with all the truthful allegations against me I was as good as gone from the Academy, he still went one step further in trying to blacken my reputation by insinuating I cheated during our poker game. Unfortunately for me, a well-connected congressman going up against a young cadet caused most of my peers and faculty to believe his word over mine in that matter," he further explained while watching as Scarlett took a bite out of a juicy red apple that she grabbed from the table alongside their bed.

Rhett wiped juice off of Scarlett's chin then himself took a large bite of the apple before continuing on, "You should know that the West Point cadet's code of honor is that _a cadet will not lie, cheat, or steal,_ _or tolerate those who do_ so, of course, my reputation was immediately blackened for being called out as a cheater even though I had been officially expelled already anyway at that point. My friends there knew the truth, however, in that it was never necessary for me to cheat as I was just a great player and the congressman wasn't…. You can stop laughing now my pet, and tell me what's so funny!" Rhett remarked after being interrupted by Scarlett as she burst out. Quickly calming herself, Scarlett remarked, "I'm sorry Rhett but I just thought it all to be _quite_ _funny_! I can't imagine sitting there in a serious hearing in which your many scarlet sins are discussed then this man starts calling you a cheater… How embarrassing for _him_, don't you think, to let everyone there discover how immature _he_ was after losing to you?" Rhett smiled then laughed too as he agreed with her accurate observations.

"The best part my dear, is that I had the last laugh in the end. You see, I not only won his very expensive boat which I later sold for a large profit but I used the proceeds years later along with the other funds I earned speculating as the starting capital needed to purchase my fleet of blockaders. Luckily for me, my connections with some of my fellow cadet friends I kept in contact with served to my great advantage during the war. You know, almost all of them were Yankees and my business dealings during the blockading days were with them when I docked in New York. I still have business for my bank there from time to time so maybe someday we can take a trip together and I can arrange for you to meet them," Rhett explained then decided to conclude their conversation for the time being after they both noticed the sounds of the storm slowly ending.

Scarlett's ready acceptance of the early scandals in his life was quickly causing Rhett's appreciation of her as well as his libido to quickly rise once again and he found he was quite anxious to pleasure her before it was time to make dinner together. Quickly thinking over the rest of the past he needed to explain, Rhett looked into Scarlett's inquisitive eyes after he stopped speaking and made a quick decision, thinking to his self, "Tomorrow_ is_ another day...I"ll find a way to tell Scarlett the rest then." Taking another bite of her apple, Rhett threw the core into the fire from across the room, leaning in for a lingering kiss before slowly lowering his body over hers.

**I hope you liked that and didn't find this chapter too boring but I thought it was essential to portray Rhett's scandals and early life before moving on with the story. Hopefully, I answered some unanswered questions from his life with this chapter.**

**Please review!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much everyone for your reviews! I _truly_ appreciate hearing what all of you have to say and 'ElectraE': I appreciate your enthusiasm!… Welcome to this crazy fanfic of mine that seems to be taking on a life of its own!…LOL!**

**I do want to clarify something from a review from the previous chapter as I'm not really clear on what was trying to be said but I'll take a wild guess in that the person thought I 'borrowed' Rhett's background from another fanfic? If that's the case, that is _not_ the truth whatsoever. However, with over 705 GWTW fanfic's on this site and counting, sooner rather than later, there will no longer be many unique ideas and plot twists left when writing about Scarlett and that being said, my anal retentive, precise nature, and scientific career background has 'forced' me to research the historical period for accuracy in Scarlett and Rhett's time via the internet and assorted books at my library which means:**

**The West Point daily life description from chapter 13: _All true_. The story of Rhett with the two prostitutes: _True and based on a well-known West Point legend_. The existence and story behind Benny Havens and his pub: _All real and the pub is still in existence to this day. _The tropical storm at the end of October when Scarlett and Rhett were at the plantation: _Actually occurred with winds upwards of 75 mph_. That's just a random sampling…all other major details I try to keep with the historical record of the time period to make my story and the events more plausible and realistic. So in closing, if someone else wrote those ideas out too in another story then I give them kudos for doing their own historical research that is already out there in the public domain.**

**Sorry, if it seems I have my "Irish up" but I wanted to clarify matters. Oh, and there's one more thing that I overlooked now that I am reminded of how anal I am….LOL! ….When I wrote in chapter 13 that Rhett's great-grandfather came from Santo Domingo I unintentionally had the Robillards in mind. It won't make any difference to the integrity of my story but after seeing how my anal nature is being brought out _and_ as a former Charlestonian I should have caught my mistake as I was writing and remembered in the first place that most of the early, socially prominent planters of Charleston arrived from the island of _Barbados _so if you re-read chapter 13 please keep that in mind and switch the place name Santo Domingo for Barbados, please! Thank you very much!**

**I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter…When writing it, I struggled with a few minor details in GWTW that were never really further explained by MM and I wanted to 'improve' upon them (hopefully I did…please be nice about them anyway even if you don't like what I did... This _is_ my first ever fanfic, remember?) so I hope everything blends nicely in the end _and_ gives a new 'twist' to my story _and_ doesn't upset anyone but HEY! This _IS_ fan fiction, right? …._Please_ keep that in mind and hopefully all of you out there will enjoy it and leave a kind review…hint hint! And hopefully, this chapter won't bore you _too_ much….I know I am doing lots of explanation- type stuff between this and the previous chapter and even the next one I have planned but I think I need to get Rhett's complete back story out there for things to move forward to the eventual conclusion I have in mind so please hang in there and thanks Blaquecat for not being bored with the last chapter.. That made me really happy to read that...LOL!**

**_Whew_! Now that I gave my long-winded piece, it's time for NO MORE caffeine! Until next time, thanks for reading, commenting, 'alerting', 'favoriting', etc.!**  
><em><strong>Thanks,<strong>_

_**Caroline**_

**_As always, I do not owe any rights to GWTW_**…

* * *

><p>Scarlett tossed and turned wildly in the bed, quickly waking Rhett from a deep sleep. Drenched in her own sweat, bitter memories raced through Scarlett's dreams, spinning together wildly into a whirlwind until she suddenly sat up, shouting out the only thought she could firmly grasp on to, "Rhett!... I want <em>Rhett<em>!"

"Scarlett, wake up! It's _only_ a bad dream!" Rhett firmly spoke out as he shook her awake, immediately bringing Scarlett to the reality of where she was and who she was with. Rhett tightly embraced her as he soothed her with his comforting words. "Darling, you are fine now and always will be as I long as I am right here beside you," he gently whispered as she cried into his chest. "Was it your old nightmare _again_? I thought you were finally over that."

Shaking her head in response as she wept, Scarlett reached for the handkerchief Rhett held out then wiped her tears before slowly gathering the strength to explain. Finally, she looked into Rhett's gentle eyes as tears continued glistening in hers. "Oh Rhett, it was _awful_! I dreamed of so many bad moments from our past that I thought I was able to leave behind," Scarlett cried out, stopping to blow her nose. Rhett narrowed his inquisitive eyes then sighed out loud. "My dear, I'm guessing the marriage ours _once_ _was_ will most likely take a while longer to get over. After a few moments of silence between them, Rhett spoke out, "Would you like to talk about it now?"

Scarlett nodded then slowly began relaying what she could remember of her nightmare as Rhett gently cradled her in his arms while planting soft kisses on her forehead. "I really can't remember all of the specifics but the memory of your sad eyes looking at me with that dreadful mix of pity and kindness as you told me you didn't give a damn anymore... Then you walking out the front door... I can't get those moments out of my mind!….._Oh Rhett_! How _blind_ _and stupid_ I had been! I don't know why I am dreaming like this right now especially after I know you have already forgiven me for everything!"

Rhett easily grew angered at how emotionally frail Scarlett still was underneath the surface. He was hoping their time alone would erase all of the deep wounds and all of their past mistakes and replace them with only new, happier memories of a fresh start at life together. Scarlett reverting back to having nightmares, even though a different type now, definitely had not been in his plans.

"We've definitely had more than a lifetime's worth of low points, impasses, and cross purposes now, haven't we my dear?" Rhett finally spoke out, prompting Scarlett to turn and look him directly in the eyes at the gentle sound of his comforting voice. "I haven't been much help, Rhett, in that I didn't fully realize I loved _you _until it was much too late even though it had been simmering beneath the surface for years." Quickly agreeing with Scarlett's insights, Rhett watched as her sad eyes slowly lifted. In an instant, her soft lips melted into his own as if Scarlett's very life depended on the feel of his tender touch. Finally pulling away, Rhett's glazed eyes watched as her lips slowly turned upwards into a tiny smile.

"My love, I couldn't let you know how happy I was when I heard you finally utter those three little words…_ 'I love you'_…The same words I told you years ago I wanted to hear you someday say to me and that you told me I would never hear from you as long as I lived."

After a long pause, Rhett broke their companionable silence as he spoke again, "You know Scarlett… only a woman desperately in love would have the courage to do what you did in coming after me in Charleston. I _left_ you yet you took up the challenge to find me not knowing what type of reception you could expect to find when you arrived here. That was a breakthrough moment for me in which I knew you really meant what you said. At any rate, my eyes truly were opened that maybe…just _maybe_…things _were_ and _could_ be different for us."

Scarlett reacted by trailing her dainty fingers over Rhett's lips as she admitted in a tired voice, "I finally realized I had what I wanted all along yet I figured that out at the expense of so much." They shared a tender look then a lingering kiss before Rhett responded in turn, "At least in the end you really and truly_ did_ grow a real woman's heart, my darling. As you know, that's _all_ I ever wanted from you and now that I finally have your heart as much as you _fully_ have mine, I don't want you to feel insecure or have another nightmare regarding us _ever_ again!" He declared with finality.

Scarlett nodded in agreement while yawning, attracting Rhett's immediate attention. "My dear, it's not yet dawn and now that the storm has passed we have quite an active day ahead of us so we should both try to get a little more rest," Rhett said while drawing the covers tightly around them after Scarlett lay back onto her pillow. Now snuggled close to Rhett's chest, Scarlett smiled and felt completely reassured and at peace as she promptly fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>The sweet sound of Scarlett's humming woke Rhett from his peaceful rest. After their earlier discussion, Rhett had lain awake for a while relaying their conversation in his mind. He was saddened that Scarlett had been so deeply wounded by her memories but knew it was fully helping her appreciate the point where they now were in their marriage. Slowly sitting up in bed, Rhett directed his attention towards the makeshift kitchen area where Scarlett happily worked scrambling eggs in a deep frying pan then transferred them onto two plates that already held a couple strips of bacon and sliced peaches. Glancing his way, Scarlett smiled brightly after realizing he had been watching her all along. "Good morning Rhett dear!" Scarlett's enthusiastic voice rang out. "I woke up early and decided to make<em> you<em> breakfast in bed! After all it _is_ our…"

"…_Our_ one week anniversary since you so _rudely_ slapped me across the face at the train depot _then_ further scandalized your loving husband as you forced yourself on him in a _very_ public place," Rhett interrupted with a smirk on his face before he continued on, "…_And_ of course, one week since our lives changed for the_ better_!"

After pouring a cup of coffee, Scarlett walked over to the bed and carefully deposited a breakfast plate into Rhett's hands. "Your trouble in preparing this all alone is _quite_ the surprise my love and after I won so _many_ rounds of poker last night I am _still_ being treated so pleasantly!... I certainly _can_ get used to this and can't even _begin_ to imagine what other sort of happy _surprises_ you have planned for me today," Rhett teased before greeting Scarlett's lips with a lingering kiss. The previous evening after he had showed his appreciation for her in a most thorough and intimate way, as was becoming their regular habit, he instigated the idea that they should play a few hands of poker one-on-one, so that he could reclaim his long-standing reputation as the Butler family champion. Never one to back down from a challenge, Scarlett willingly accepted and, as a result, they had spent the next several hours sitting at the tiny dining table near the fireplace playing cards while sipping Scotch. In the end, both had won five hands each, putting them in a deadlock in the end as to who was the rightful owner of the family title.

"Now Rhett dear, _don't forget_ that we _are tied_ and I _do_ believe that it won't be long before only _I_ will be on _top_ again," Scarlett admitted with a winning smile as she sat down beside him on the bed with a full plate of her own. Rhett watched Scarlett grimace for a moment as she picked a small fragment of eggshell from her front teeth then got back to attacking her food once more, completely oblivious to the darkened, sensual look spreading over his face. Scarlett looked up in surprise after Rhett's firm hands grabbed hold of her plate then set it on the bedside table alongside his. Pulling her closer, Rhett began nuzzling her neck with his soft lips as he whispered, "I would _love_ for you to be on _top_ my pet, and if you would like to _tie_ me then I have _absolutely no_ _objections!" _Knowing Rhett no longer was talking about their card games, Scarlett immediately gulped down her mouthful of scrambled egg before quickly removing the long velvet sash from his robe.

* * *

><p>"I <em>do<em> have another present for you my darling, but it's _not _another anniversary gift from_ me._ Actually, it's from Bonnie," Rhett quietly said an hour later as he slipped over Scarlett's head the new cream and ruby colored silk gown he had gifted her with. "Now turn around my dear, and let me take a good long look at you," Rhett anxiously commanded, watching as she readily complied. Rhett's eyes brightened while raking over Scarlett's body as she stood only inches in front of him wearing the scandalously low-cut gown; the French lace edged around the squared neckline only serving to draw Rhett's attention to the creamy flesh at the top of her barely contained bosom. "_Beautiful!….Absolutely beautiful_!" Rhett managed to squeak out as he leaned in closer in the attempts at claiming a kiss and hopefully a little something more.

"No you _don't_ Rhett Butler!" Scarlett laughed, pushing Rhett's chest away with her hand before taking a step back. Grinning at the signs of his distress, she continued on, "I _may_ decide to allow you take some _more_ liberties with me in good time but _first_ I would like my present." Scarlett impatiently held out one hand for her gift and the other on her hip while smirking at Rhett. With a loud groan, he reached under the bed and pulled out a small package, immediately handing it over. "You win….As always!" He admitted, watching with happiness as the smile on Scarlett's face grew brighter while peeling back the delicate tissue inside the box.

"It is absolutely _beautiful_! Scarlett spoke out with obvious excitement. "_This_ is from _Bonnie_?" She asked as tears welled in her eyes while studying the large gold heart-shaped locket studded with tiny pave emeralds and diamonds. Rhett nodded and found tears beginning to well in his own eyes too. "While we were in London, Bonnie saw this in a shop window near Knightsbridge and insisted I buy it for you. She said it was almost as pretty as her mother and chastised me explaining how I should be buying my 'other sweetheart' a present in the first place, wasn't that profound?...To be truthful, with all of our unfortunate events happening one right after the other when she and I returned, I forgot all about it until much later and decided to hold on to it to give to you after we both healed a little more from her death… _and_ everything else," he quietly admitted while watching as Scarlett gently caressed the locket in her hand. "Look inside, Scarlett," Rhett added as he moved closer. Opening it, tears instantly filled Scarlett's eyes after seeing the tiny photograph of Bonnie and a small lock of her dark hair inside. Wiping her eyes, Scarlett held her ebony hair back as Rhett fastened the locket around her neck. "Thank you Rhett!….You don't know what this means to me and now I will _always_ have a little part of her with me even though she's always in my heart," Scarlett quietly admitted.

* * *

><p>Before leaving the coziness of their cottage a few hours later, Rhett expressed his interest in surveying the extent of damage from the previous day's storm. Circling the cottage, both were amazed at how close two ancient oak trees had fallen after having been uprooted by the strong winds and many other tree branches and large limbs also littered the ground nearby. "My dear, it seems that you <em>were<em> right in chastising me for running out into the storm last night. It's obvious it was much worse than I first thought and you had every reason to be frightened," Rhett admitted to his chagrin. With a satisfied smile on her face, Scarlett looked down while examining her fingernails. "Well then, I guess you will just have to make up your shortcomings to me later, Rhett dear… But then again you _always_ do," she teased before her demeanor quickly changed when thoughts of Rhett's family suddenly came to mind.

"Rhett!" she cried out, "Do you think Mother, Rosemary, and Ross are okay?" Quickly rushing over to her side, Rhett drew Scarlett into his arms, kissing her lips reassuringly before responding. "Once again, I am _quite_ pleased to see how quickly your mind _now_ focuses on what is most important and to answer your question, yes… I am _sure_ they are fine. The house was just remodeled less than a year ago and I specified for everything to be fortified to withstand just about all of nature's forces. However, I am positive _they_ are more worried about _us_ right now than we are for them," he explained then sighed while taking a long pause. "You know Scarlett, I _am_ sad to be leaving this place tomorrow but I guess for their peace of mind it is best if we leave early," Rhett added, Scarlett nodding in agreement as an idea quickly came to her mind. "You know Rhett dear, it _has_ been _so_ _nice_ not having to wear my mourning gowns or a constricting corset all this time. _In fact_, it's been _quite_ nice not wearing _anything_ at all," Scarlett joked, winking at Rhett before running off towards the direction of the stream.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, Rhett! The water wasn't <em>that<em> cold!" Scarlett complained after her impromptu swim in the cool water of the spring-fed stream, echoing Rhett's words to her from a few days ago. While she leisurely swam in the nude in her attempt at seducing Rhett, the jet stream quickly shifted. As a result, the early afternoon turned much cooler than expected, prompting Rhett to chastise Scarlett after forcing her out of the water. Now, Scarlett sat fully clothed on top of three blankets Rhett laid over the rain-dampened ground while another blanket was firmly draped over her shoulders to ensure her warmth. Silently stewing, Scarlett secretly delighted in watching Rhett's rising frustration while attempting to build a fire using wet sticks and fallen tree branches found littering the ground after the storm had passed. "What's wrong_ honey_?…Didn't they teach you _how_ to start a fire at that fancy West Point Academy you went to?" She teased, making Rhett madder by the second. After he turned around to glare at her before striking a match, Scarlett relented a little as she added, "Don't look at me like _that_…I am _not_ going to catch a chill and the baby you supposedly think I am carrying would be completely fine anyway," she added.

Finally satisfied after a small spark ignited, Rhett sat down next to Scarlett, taking her hand in his while looking into her wide eyes. "My dear, I am _not_ taking _any _chances with your health, at any rate. That water _is _damn cold, especially after all the rain we had yesterday, and I can't afford for you to get ill," he admitted before leaning in for a kiss, signaling his truce. Rhett's demeanor further softened after he pulled away while adding, "I'm sorry for being so overbearing but after your miscarriage and long recovery if there is any chance you may now be carrying our child then I am going to do whatever it takes to be the most overprotective husband in order that you carry to term. Do I make myself clear?" Nodding her head in defeat as well as in understanding, Scarlett unconsciously pulled the blanket around her shoulders even tighter, prompting a tiny smile from Rhett at his small victory.

"Well, with that being said and since you are now cozy and warm I think it is a good time to continue the rest of my life's history for you," Rhett admitted. As Scarlett leaned into his shoulder for the long haul she knew would be forthcoming, Rhett grinned as he began where he previously left off.

"As I concluded for you yesterday before finding such pleasant diversions…" Rhett paused, sharing a knowing look with Scarlett, then continued, "…I immediately left West Point after the hearing and found my way to Boston where I claimed my boat. I sailed all alone close to the shoreline towards my final destination, Charleston Harbor, where I attracted much attention when I docked as the boat was easily the most beautiful and well-appointed one I or anyone there had ever seen. I immediately had three offers to purchase it so I quickly accepted the highest bid, as I had planned to sell it eventually anyway."

"Did your father ever find out about your boat or did you manage to add it to your little treasure trove of secrets?" Scarlett asked with a smirk. "_Of course_ he found out!" Rhett chuckled. "_Especially_ since it was his best friend _William Wentworth_ who was the person I sold it to. As you can imagine, the entire situation didn't sit well with Father, especially after he heard my explanation why I had been expelled from West Point in the first place. To add insult to injury, when he heard the truth in how I won the boat he wasn't proud of the success of my poker skills _nor_ was he willing to concede there could be dishonor and deceit in someone as noble and patriotic as a congressman!... Something you must remember my dear is that in Charleston, blood runs deep but honor runs even deeper… So in the end my father chose not to believe in his own son and forced quite a few good lashings across my unclothed back with a buggy whip. He made Ross watch the whole thing explaining as he struck me how _that _was what would happen if a Butler heir didn't behave as a gentleman at all times."

"Rhett! That is _horrible_! How could your own father be so dreadfully _wicked_?" Scarlett cried out as she instinctively snuggled in closer to comfort him. Relaying Rhett's words through her mind once more, Scarlett suddenly thought of something else that stuck out. "You just said '_heir_'….Does that mean you _weren't _disowned at that point from the West Point scandal?" She inquired just before Rhett kissed her forehead then went on to further explain, "You are _quite_ astute today, my love. My father was bitter and horrid but you are correct in the fact that I was not yet disowned even though I was quite on the verge. You see, it was William Wentworth, of all people, who stepped in on my behalf even though I didn't want nor ask for his help. You see, when word spread that I had returned to Charleston, Anne and her mother quickly came calling on me at the town house, at Anne's intimation I suspect. I am sure her marital expectations and physical desire for me trumped all the rumors of what I had done to get expelled from West Point and I know she pleaded with her father to smooth things over with _my own_ father on her behalf. However within a matter of a few short months I was finally disowned anyway…. You know, my most enduring memory of my father was of me standing in his study with Mother, Ross, and Rosemary present as he blotted out my name from the Butler family Bible. Only after Father died was Mother able to write my name back in it." Rhett smiled to his self at the memory of the day of his father's funeral when Eleanor wrote his name in large script while he and Rosemary laughed out loud at the poetic justice of the moment.

Scarlett noticed Rhett shiver for a moment and thinking he was cold, wrapped her blanket over his shoulders until they were both well-covered. Scarlett leaned forward until their lips met, hungrily melding together. Finally breaking away, Rhett teased, "Scarlett honey, if you continue attacking me then I am afraid I will not be able to stop myself and I would really like to explain everything before we leave for home tomorrow. Besides, I have an interlude of sorts planned for later in honor of our last night here but it's a surprise….Are you fine with that, dear?" Quickly agreeing, yet impatient to discover what was in store for later, Scarlett decided to remain quiet for the time being while waiting for Rhett to continue on. "I'll just get to the good parts now since I know it won't be long until your _next _attack anyway," Rhett joked, watching Scarlett scowl as she admitted to her self it was most likely the truth. After giving her a quick peck on the cheek, Rhett finally continued where he had left off.

"To make a long story short, during the two long years I had been at West Point, my father had given Ross greater responsibilities at the plantation since I was not there to fulfill the duties an elder son and heir would normally attend to. Immediately after I returned, Ross confided in me how he had been slipping out almost every night to secretly meet a young woman he had met when he was out on an errand for Father. He had been seeing her for many months and before long she had become pregnant, which is why he told me about his situation in the first place. He was only eighteen years old and was very immature and unsure how to handle the situation and after the horror at seeing our father lash me repeatedly with the buggy whip, he had grown even more insecure and afraid of Father. You see, Ross was always smaller as well as physically and emotionally weaker than I was and as a young boy I _willingly_ took the blame for his mischief and mistakes knowing he couldn't handle the pain coming from Father's brutally excessive punishments as easily as I could." Scarlett frowned at the thought of Rhett willingly being beaten and injured in his brother's place while trying to protect him then inwardly shrunk at the realization how she also had bullied, beaten, and injured Rhett with her words and actions of the past and he had continually taken _her_ abuse just like he had with his father.

Rhett noticed Scarlett's discomfort and smiled at his wife's concern for his well-being while he continued on. "I loved Ross and would do anything for him as he was my best friend and playmate. When he confided his unfortunate situation to me, Ross knew I had quite a lot of money saved from my time spent gambling at Benny's pub _and_ from selling the sailboat. He ended up begging for my financial help so he and his lady love named Anna could elope to New Orleans," Rhett explained then stopped to take a bite of the bacon sandwich Scarlett made earlier with their breakfast leftovers. "Mmm…. _Very_ tasty, Scarlett! I think it is safe to say you can now add cooking as a talent," he enthused.

Rhett quickly finished his sandwich then tossed a couple of logs onto the bonfire while Scarlett remained quiet, anxiously waiting to hear more. "Thank you for being patient, Scarlett. I was hungrier than I thought…Now where was I? Oh yes… It was a very hot July evening and everything was set into place for Ross to slip out to meet Anna in order to run off to New Orleans. Earlier that afternoon I paid for a private carriage to arrive at the Butler town home at half past midnight when I knew Father would be at his club gambling with William Wentworth and their group of friends. Ross was to then meet Anna a few blocks away from her stepfather's home and direct the carriage driver to whisk them far away before Father could arrive home to discover Ross was gone for good. The plan was for my brother to find the nearest depot that was safely far enough away then take the earliest available train headed to New Orleans. A friend who dropped out of West Point at the end of my freshman year had an uncle who owned a large cotton plantation there and he arranged for Ross the position as plantation overseer upon his arrival. After Ross had begged for my financial assistance, I drew a large sum of money from the bank where my funds were saved with the intent on handing all of it over to Ross as a wedding gift to help him on his journey and new life."

"Everything had been perfectly coordinated and planned for days prior, or so Ross and I thought, _until_ the girl's stepfather showed up drunk and belligerent at my father's club that same evening where he also was a member. His name was Joe Hastings and before leaving late that evening for the club, he overheard his wife, who was Anna's mother, and Anna saying their goodbyes to one another. Apparently, she was very close to her mother and both had been physically and emotionally abused for years at the hands of the cruel stepfather, similar to the situation with my own father. That chance occurrence ended up as our undoing and the plans were quickly foiled as a result…. I was later told by the young woman herself how after learned that his unwed stepdaughter was already many months pregnant, Mr. Hastings immediately flew into a rage and beat her repeatedly in his attempt to cause an immediate miscarriage. You see, Mr. Hastings was and still is a prominent attorney and well-known social climber here in Charleston and any blemish to his highly cultivated reputation would be a detriment to his social aspirations as well as to his lawyer firm. As it already stood he lived on the _northwest_ side of town, far from being a SOB or even a SNOB, and could only afford an advancement in his reputation _not_ the fall from grace that his stepdaughter's scandal would bring if her pregnancy were to be made known," Rhett explained then stopped speaking as he recognized the bewildered look on Scarlett's face.

"SOB just means 'south of Broad' and SNOB means 'slightly north of Broad' my dear," Rhett explained. Noticing Scarlett was still confused, he further expressed his thoughts in the monetary and material way she would readily understand: "South of Broad Street is the _only_ section of Charleston for a wealthy and respectable old-name family like us Butlers to make our home in order to keep up our social prestige. To live anywhere south of Broad means everyone else is envious of you for your social position, generational wealth, and good fortune to be born into such a prominent Charleston family. People like Joe Hastings would be pea green with envy at the home your husband purchased and would aspire to live there… If you are a SNOB that means you are still _somewhat_ respectable and wealthy _yet _your home's location _slightly_ north of Broad Street does _not_ have the same cache nor does it give a resident of that location a high social status or position in the Charleston pecking order….Do you understand _now_?" Rhett asked with a smirk on his face.

Scarlett nodded her understanding then teased, "It seems to me _Rhett_ _dear,_ that you _lied_ to me _and are_ quite concerned about your reputation after all." Rhett chuckled out loud at her comment as he further explained, "You know I could care less about that and I originally didn't purchase our home for myself in the first place…I did it for Mother and Rosemary. They had to live through so much emotional pain and poverty both during and after the war thanks to my selfish, bitter father… You know, I guess _maybe_ I _did _want to impress those who rejected them after_ I_ was disowned and, of course, there's that matter I mentioned to you yesterday how my father always loved the home we live in and how I wanted to spite him when I purchased it….You know though, after he died all I wanted was to make up for Mother's and Rosemary's years of agony and take care of them while seeing to their every creature comfort… How I always desired to take care of _you_ once we were wed." Scarlett lowered her eyes in shame as the past she wanted to push to the dark recesses of her mind was suddenly brought up.

Realizing the negative direction the conversation was turning, Rhett quickly changed the subject. "Did you know my mother was a _Rhett_?" He asked then immediately continued on with his family history before Scarlett could answer. "She was born into the illustrious and wealthy Rhett family here in town and was a direct descendant of Colonel William Rhett. He was a very prosperous merchant, sugar plantation owner, and militia leader and was the first Rhett family member to have arrived in Charleston at the end of the 1600's, making him one of the earliest Charlestonians."

"So you _are_ related to the Rhett's _after all_? Cathleen Calvert told me at Twelve Oaks that Caro Rhett told _her_ you were no relation," Scarlett asked with a surprised expression on her face. Rhett responded with a smirk, "Well, Caro lied. She's a very distant cousin of mine and of course after all of my scandals became widely known; those on both sides of my family tree shunned me and acted as if I no longer existed in order to preserve their own reputations."

Rhett paused for a moment and Scarlett noticed a sparkle in his wide eyes when they met hers. "Did you know William Rhett was the one to capture Stede Bonnet the infamous pirate? William even chased after Blackbeard all along the coast but never could successfully capture the scoundrel," he explained with obvious childlike enthusiasm then suddenly stiffened as he continued on in a quieter voice, "You know, the Rhett family name_ is_ an extremely respectable one and probably was what most attracted my father to marry Mother in the first place. In fact, I was told he insisted using Mother's surname as mine, once I had been born, to serve as a continual reminder to all Charleston of his lofty position in the pecking order as well as his firstborn son's." Scarlett leaned in to comfort Rhett with a soft kiss, causing him to smile once more. "My dear, I am sorry that I keep digressing from my story…. I believe I left off where Mr. Hastings beat his stepdaughter in the hopes of bringing on a miscarriage so I will continue from there," he said before continuing on.

"As I mentioned before, Mr. Hastings arrived at Father's club in a _very_ drunken state and was spouting off for all to hear what a scandalous bastard "that Butler son" was. With no other Butlers living here in town, it was obvious he had been talking about either Ross or me and Father immediately rushed over to Mr. Hastings in order to shut him up before both of their reputations were ruined. From what Mother later told me, my father took Mr. Hastings outside where he explained how my father's "scandalous bastard of a son" got his stepdaughter pregnant and was planning on running off that very evening with her. Of course, Father believed the '_scandalous son'_ to be _me_ as he believed Ross to be a gentleman just like he was and obviously I had _quite _the scandalous reputation at the time. In the meantime, Anna's mother sent a servant over immediately to the town house with a letter for Ross describing the beating her husband had given Anna and explaining he had gone to the club to seek out Father. I'll never forget the panicked expression on Ross' face for as long as I live. You see, he knew Father would arrive home at any moment and would most likely _literally_ kill him for his scandal."

"But Rhett," Scarlett began, "_Why_ would your father have treated Ross any differently _and_ to _that_ extreme when _your_ own behavior was as equally scandalous?" Rhett smiled at the intelligent way his wife's mind worked before he hesitantly responded, "Well you see my dear, before I left for West Point and even when I returned, I would frequent the brothels in town like all gentleman and even my own father would. However, those quick trysts were kept quiet as the unspoken, unofficial code of conduct is for a _gentleman_ to never discuss or make anyone aware of his extracurricular pursuits…" Rhett stopped his explanation just as Scarlett laughed out loud. "_Yes,_ I think it's safe to say by now that I am _not_ a gentleman but I kept my conquests quiet for Mother and Rosemary's sakes just the same," he explained then smiled in relief at his admission after Scarlett's bright eyes met his. "Don't worry Rhett dear…I'm _not_ jealous! I'm the one who has you _now_!" She joked before they both laughed.

Scarlett reached for a sandwich, offering Rhett a bite after noticing the hungry look still evident on his face. After watching him swallow, Scarlett hungrily leaned in to claim a quick kiss. "Thank you my love!…Are you ready for me to continue or shall we return to the cottage and warm up there for a while?" He asked with a sparkle in his darkened eyes. Choosing to ignore his obvious intentions for the moment in order to hear the rest of the story, Scarlett prompted Rhett to continue. "_Why Scarlett_! I am _shocked_ you still have _not_ yet attacked me!" He teased in mock disappointment then turned serious as he continued on with his story.

"Well, in addition, Father thought he _finally_ had raised one perfectly complete gentleman in Ross but the signs of other behaviors in my brother tending towards _my_ end of the spectrum had been slowly making their appearance since my return to town. The threat of a new scandal to the Butler name when_ I_ had already done so much to lower it caused Father to panic excessively and in the end, he pinned everything on me. Keep in mind too that at this point his mental condition was even _more _degraded than it had been before I left for West Point two years prior. The fact that Ross' lover was of a much lower social position sadly added much weight to the matter as well, I am sad to admit."

Rhett paused for a moment to throw a small log onto the dying fire then adjusted the warm blanket around Scarlett's shoulders after noticing it had slipped while she ate. Satisfied, Rhett continued on, "It was well past midnight when Father walked through the front door shouting out for me at the top of his lungs. Mr. Hastings arrived a few minutes later in front of the town home in my hired carriage, a thoroughly bruised and battered Anna crying as he dragged her up the front steps then into the foyer. With Mother and Ross present, Father screamed obscenities for ten minutes at me and Anna for '_our'_ immoral and scandalous behavior and he even went so low as to tell the poor, frightened girl she was as low as a whore and deserved nothing more than to live as one from that point on, _especially _if it was true she was carrying _my_ bastard child. Mr. Hastings publicly disowned her right in front of us after hearing my father's reaction. He probably hoped by doing so he would at least be left with somewhat of a reputation and save his own hide as he knew Father was a quite influential and well-connected gentleman."

"You know what the _worst_ part of it was, Scarlett?" Rhett gently asked as a sad expression crossed over his face. Rhett met her questioning eyes then continued on, "It _wasn't_ the bruised, broken appearance of Ross' lover standing there being humiliated to the utmost degree in the middle of the foyer…it was the heartbroken expression on her face as she sneaked glances at my cool, distant brother while knowing they wouldn't be together as planned. That broke _my_ own heart as my brother and I were still close _at that point_ and I wanted nothing more than for his happiness far away from Father and up until that point it seemed as if Anna was the one who made him happy."

Rhett stopped speaking as the bitter memories of that day long ago rushed through his head. After several minutes of silence as they both contemplated exactly how rough Rhett's early life had been, Scarlett finally spoke out asking the questions he knew would be forthcoming. "So _what_ ended up happening, Rhett? Obviously at some point you and your brother became estranged as well as you with your father. Did Ross end up with Anna in the end?" Scarlett gently inquired. Taking a deep breath, Rhett turned towards her and wanly smiled, deciding he could only answer her questions honestly.

"My dear, in response I have to truthfully admit from that point on Ross' and my long-term estrangement immediately commenced. You see, after Father was finished uttering vile, uncouth obscenities at Ross' humiliated, panic-stricken lover while her stepfather stood tightly gripping her arm with a sickening smile plastered across his face, there came a point when my father stopped, turned to Ross, then _clearly_ said how proud he was that _Ross,_ at least, was a _true_ gentleman and would _never_ be found fooling around with such a vile, low-class, northwest side slut." Scarlett blanched thinking how humiliated Rhett must have felt at his mistaken identity in the matter as well as the deep emotional wounds and utter devastation Anna must have felt too.

"_Rhett…that is_ _absolutely disgusting_! I _can't_ _even imagine_ how _humiliating_ that would have been!" she cried out while tightly crushing Rhett around the waist with her embrace. Rhett smiled at Scarlett's instinctive comforting of him as he added, "_That's not_ the worst of it my love. You see, Ross immediately knew he was off the hook, so to speak, with Father if he did _one_ thing and that was to continue letting _me_ take the hit for him as I always had willingly done for him in the past. I grew _livid_ watching the color slowly creep back into his face while knowing _exactly_ what he was thinking. After Father finished praising Ross' honor and respectability as a _true gentleman_, he turned to look at me and bitterly commanded, "_Send off your little slut immediately and while you're at it, get rid of your damn bastard, too_!" Then he grabbed Ross' arm and together they turned their backs on _all_ of us as they walked off to the study for a drink, leaving me standing there with Mother, Mr. Hastings, and _Anna_ who was, by that time, crying hysterically while slumped on the floor."

Scarlett had gasped loudly, startling Rhett. "Do you mean to tell me Ross just turned his back on her, the _mother_ of _his own child_?"Rhett nodded as he hung his head low in shame for his brother's regrettable actions. "_Rhett_…That is _so_ tragic! Whatever happened to the poor woman?" Scarlett further questioned. After letting out a deep sigh, Rhett continued on, "My dear, after Ross made his last-second intentions to me and his lover perfectly clear as he walked away, I immediately dismissed Mr. Hastings using the excuse I was going to get the bastard taken care of right away as Father commanded. There was no reason to profess my innocence and Ross' guilt in the matter at that point and being disowned at that point anyway, the poor girl had no place to go and _no one_ to turn to…_.Even her own mother_ had been forced to refuse her!"

Scarlett felt the sting of tears beginning to well in her eyes, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by Rhett as he quickly continued in order to finish his story, "I forced Mr. Hastings to walk home stating the carriage was mine as _I_ paid for it in the first place and he stormed off, fuming. As soon as he was gone, I consoled Anna on the front porch… _not_ in any romantic way but as how a brother would a sister as she almost had become a sister to me if the elopement had gone according to plan. Afterwards, I _did_ send her off with my money in the hired carriage but_ not_ to abort her child. I decided she should go on to New Orleans as originally planned and find my friend there, who I mentioned earlier. I knew he would be able to direct her where to go for medical assistance and would provide her a place to stay for a while until she or I figured out a plan for what she should do next."

The tears flowing from Scarlett's eyes quickly slowed down as she leaned in with a bright smile and firmly planted a kiss on Rhett's unsuspecting lips. "_You are_ a noble gentleman _after all_, Rhett Butler! Whether _you_ care to admit that or not it _sure _seems to be the truth, in _this_ matter at least!" Scarlett enthused to Rhett's amusement. Clearing his throat in order to hide a chuckle, Scarlett sat back watching him with a satisfied smile while Rhett further explained, "A few months later a letter arrived informing me that my nephew had been born and at that point a _final_ scandal on my part had caused Father's subsequent disowning of me so I set off for New Orleans on the first leg of my journey on my way out west. It wasn't until after I arrived in New Orleans that I sadly discovered from a doctor that my nephew had been slightly affected, when in the womb, by the severe beating Anna sustained at her stepfather's hands the night her and Ross' elopement plans were discovered. She realized she would not be able to financially handle raising the child on her own so, as a result, she immediately petitioned the courts while I was there visiting for me to become my nephew's legal ward as I had the funds to provide for the expensive doctors and schooling he would eventually require as he grew older. She wanted Ross to have no part in their son's life and had not contacted him at all. You see, she had been quite traumatized, not only from losing her mother but _especially _by Ross having turned his back on her in order to save his own precious hide."

There was a long silence after Rhett concluded his explanation in which both mulled over the extended implications of Ross' mistakes of the past. Finally, Rhett broke the silence when he spoke out. "You know Scarlett, I never forgave Ross for his lack of honor and responsibility until just recently; after his and my breakfast discussion the morning he signed over this property to me, in fact. You mentioned the other day that it seemed as if he and I are getting a second chance with one another and I do believe that to be true as well as I've sensed how s_omething_ has changed within him and I think he finally wants to make good on his past failures. In fact, at my suggestion, he is planning on visiting his son for the very first time after the Christmas holiday is over," Rhett concluded with a bright smile.

"Rhett, that's _wonderful_! ...But it's sad it has taken so long for him to come around_… I_ certainly can understand how too many wasted years can go by before realizing what the most important things in life really are. I can only hope for Ross' sake that his son can find forgiveness for him, too," Scarlett mused, the sadness in her tone of voice very evident, prompting Rhett to kiss her as he held her close. As they sat huddled together under the warm blanket while watching the bonfire slowly burn, Scarlett turned to Rhett with a startled look. "Rhett dear," she began as his eyes slowly met hers, "You _didn't_ really_ fully _answer my question earlier and what I really would like to know now is this: _Where_ is Anna_?_…_Is_ she _okay_?"

Rhett unconsciously let out a long sigh before responding, remembering he promised to hide nothing from his past from Scarlett anymore. "I assure you Anna is fine and quite safe even to this very day. _In fact_, she now owns a thriving business and appears to be happy in life, all things considered," he explained with just enough information to placate Scarlett before he could conclude their conversation with the shorter story of his disowning. Scarlett wasn't satisfied, however, and continued on with her questioning. "Do you _still_ keep in contact with her? I _can't imagine_ how you _wouldn't_, _especially_ since you were her son's ward and basically saved her life!" She added, her temper slowly rising at realizing Rhett was _still_ holding back knowledge from her even though he promised to tell her everything.

"I'm _still _his guardian and will be at least, _until_ or _if_ Ross petitions the court to lay his rightful claim to his son...My nephew _does_ have a slight mental handicap, remember? That means even though he is older than eighteen a responsible adult must still act as his guardian as well as foot the bills and even though Anna now has the necessary funds, other life circumstances demand that she can not be his guardian either. To this day, the handsome little devil is _quite _the hellion like his uncle once was and remains now at the age of twenty four in a special institution in New Orleans where he has many friends and even holds a minor job," he explained then chuckled after noticing Scarlett's anger emerge and knowing the reason why. "_What_ are you holding back from me, Rhett Butler?" Scarlett hissed, her frustration mounting as Rhett continued laughing at her. Giving a sharp jab to his bruised ribs, Rhett let out a loud groan and Scarlett's temper quickly faded away after realizing he was in pain.

"Rhett, I'm _so _sorry...I _didn't_ mean to hurt you!" Scarlett quietly admitted with a contrite expression on her face. She quickly motioned for Rhett to lie back onto the blankets then sat on top of him while gently massaging his tender side. Watching her intently work to make amends, Rhett suddenly gripped Scarlett's hands, prompting her to meet his dark gaze with a look of surprise. "My pet, I _don't _think I can wait until later to have my way with you again after all! …._In fact_, since I am _already _on my back, why don't you start off with that little thing you do with your mouth that makes me all happy?" Rhett teased, echoing Scarlett's exact words from the explanation of her many talents a few days ago. Catching her smile, Rhett continued speaking, knowing he had to add one final point to the conversation. "…_You know_, the little trick that no _lady_ should know about and _is _the one that _Anna_ taught _you_," Rhett slyly explained then watched as complete understanding finally registered across Scarlett's face while letting out a sharp gasp of complete surprise.

"_Honestly Rhett_?" She asked, watching as Rhett nodded his head while chuckling at the look of utter shock planted across her face. "Anna's _full_ name once was Anna_belle_ Watling Hastings and I am _quite _pleased to know you two have already met….and _actually_ got along too, I heard," Rhett teased then watched as Scarlett lowered her head, deciding to take him up on his intimate suggestion.

* * *

><p>After buttoning his trousers then tossing a few more logs onto the fire, Rhett sat back down on the blanket next to Scarlett with a happy glow on his face. "Thank you my love! That little trick <em>does<em> make me happy, I'll readily admit," he joked as he tightly wrapped Scarlett in the blanket before starting with the explanation of his disowning.

"After I had been disowned, Ross quickly fell right along with Father's opinions and reasoning which made the old man extremely pleased. You know, Ross even married a young lady of my father's choosing shortly after the incident with Anna. Her name was Margaret and of course, the marriage only served as a way to further Father's business interests and social status and Ross had never loved her in the first place. She died during childbirth along with their infant daughter a few years after they were married. Of course, I never met Margaret or was around to witness any of this because I was exiled at that point and running off to parts all around the world...All this I discovered through Rosemary's letters to me that she sent to New Orleans where I would eventually return to check in on my nephew. She knew the truth in _everything_ regarding my many scandals and she desperately wanted to stay in touch with me in the hopes that one day I would be able to return home. It wasn't long before Mother would include a letter along with Rosemary's correspondence after my sister allowed Mother to read my letters, apprising her of my whereabouts and what I had been doing."

Rhett paused after noticing wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Here my dear, take my handkerchief," Rhett offered with a bewildered expression on his face as to the reason for her tears. Sensing his questioning eyes on her, Scarlett simply explained, "I just _love_ your sister! She reminds me so much of Melly, you know." Rhett pulled Scarlett closer to him then truthfully admitted, "I knew you would and she loves you too, as well. You _can't_ possibly begin to realize how happy you have made me _and _my entire family since you have arrived, my dear!" After a long pause, Rhett asked, "Shall I continue on?" Then did after Scarlett nodded her head.

"It wasn't until after Father died that Ross was finally free and able to exert some independence of his own. He quickly blew through his large inheritance and found he was quickly on his way to becoming destitute. To his credit, he _did _try to help Mother and Rosemary with their own financial needs but it didn't take long before he could barely take care of his self. Ross completely ignored me at Father's funeral but Mother later pulled me aside informing me of his precarious financial situation and hoping I could find some way to forgive and help him financially like I had been doing with her and my sister. You see, all those years I had been in exile, Father had further done his dirty work to poison Ross against me. As a result, Ross wanted nothing to do with my Scalawag speculator's money….It was tainted money, you see? And no respectable gentleman could accept money like that even from a brother and even if he was desperate enough to steal food just to eat." Scarlett remained quiet, understanding that Rhett was telling her how Ross had been exactly like the old guard back in Atlanta when it came to dealing with him.

"How did things come about for you to purchase this land from him if he wanted nothing to do with you?" Scarlett asked as Rhett began playing with the gold wedding band on her ring finger. "He first contacted me in his desperation to sell me this property _only _after he _completely_ ran out of his money a few months after our father's death. He needed to pay off large debts incurred when he over-estimated the amount of equipment needed for his phosphate strip mining enterprise. Apparently he refused to have a geologist out here to survey the land first and he became a speculator of his own when he took a shot in the dark thinking this land contained more phosphate deposits than it actually did. So in the end, he made very little money to survive on after the plantation no longer was operable. The large down payment I sent him with my letter of intent to purchase this land apparently went a long way because I still do not know if he even holds a job somewhere or any assets. All I do know is that he has been spending much time up north these past few years...And I don't know what he's doing there and neither does Mother," he explained, "All I _do_ know is that he has changed somehow and it's certainly not from him missing my father or pining away for his deceased wife."

"Remember when you first met him?" Rhett asked, suddenly angered at the memory of Ross' eyes raking over Scarlett from head to toe as introductions were made in the foyer. "_Of course_!" Scarlett responded, "He was _quite_ impertinent as he rudely looked me over like I was a prized show horse! I was afraid you were about to punch him right then and there while defending my honor…. Like you apparently did to Ashley Wilkes a few weeks ago." Laughing out at her accurate observation, Rhett continued on, "Yes, he _was _quite impertinent and that's my whole point. _Something_ has changed him and I can't quite put my finger on it just yet but whatever it is has turned him from the gentleman my father created into a scoundrel like me _and _in a relatively short period of time too." As they both sat mulling over Ross and his many mysteries, Rhett threw the last branch onto the bonfire then turned back to Scarlett. "My dear, there is still so much more to do here today so I would like to quickly finish for you the story of the final nail in the coffin when it came to my family estrangement and disowning at my father's hands."

"_Ooh_! … _Finally_!... The _good_ part!" Scarlett burst out with obvious excitement then abruptly settled down knowing how anxious she had been in hearing the truth in the first place. "_Please_ continue Rhett dear, and I'll even promise_ not_ to attack you again _until _the very end of your story," Scarlett teased, noticing a vibrant sparkle in Rhett's eyes after he sat down next to her. "Well then my dear, it looks as if I should _rush _through it as fast as I can in order to get to the _really good _part," Rhett teased Scarlett right back before gearing up to begin his story.

"As I said before, Anne's father, Mr. William Wentworth, had been in my corner after I returned from West Point and the reason why was because his daughter was and still is an obnoxious, spoiled, and selfish brat. Of course whatever Anne wanted, Anne got and what she wanted more than anything in the world was _me!_" Rhett admitted as Scarlett chewed on her lower lip, holding back her temper. Continuing on, Rhett explained, "Immediately after the incident with Belle, my father completely shut me out which means he ignored me, never spoke to me, left a room if I was there….You know, _really _childish behavior for a man his age. At any rate, this went on for well over a month, if not more, until William Wentworth, once again, stepped in when I didn't want him to," Rhett explained then paused for a moment in order to stretch his body to one side while carefully rubbing his bruised rib with his hand.

"Rhett, why are you doing that? Are you _sure_ I didn't hurt you when I accidentally jabbed you?" Scarlett asked with a touch of panic in her voice. "Why Scarlett! You're concern for my well-being is _quite_ touching but haven't you heard the news that it's highly recommended to stretch one's muscles before _intense exercise_?…I'm just getting prepared for the intense exercise of _our_ own at the conclusion of my story," Rhett joked then quickly noticed Scarlett was upset at his joke as she thought he had been hurt. "I'm sorry and am fine my dear. I just had a cramp and needed to stretch it out. I'll continue now," Rhett admitted in an apologetic tone before clearing his throat to continue.

"Anne came calling a few times a week with her mother and it was obvious to everyone that Anne was there to see me. I tried to avoid her as much as I could but anytime I turned around, she seemed to be right there stalking me. The final straw occurred when I had been hiding out in the garden while she and Mrs. Wentworth were visiting. She found me there and tried every trick in the book in her attempts to have me kiss her. When I wouldn't, her comment to me was '_You know_ _I only want to be compromised by you like that whore who almost had your bastard! I guarantee it'll only be a matter of time before I get what I want anyway,_' ….Then she laughed the most sickening laugh as I ran off in disgust," Rhett explained, noticing Scarlett's jaw had dropped open at hearing of the crude, unladylike behavior of Anne Wentworth.

"I later learned from Rosemary how Anne's father went to _my_ father immediately after the incident in the garden. You see, apparently Anne told her parents that I was in love with her and had asked permission to marry her while we were out there the day she harassed me. That day was the first time my father spoke to me in well over a month and when he called me into his study, I immediately knew something was deeply wrong and I was right in that assumption."

"He congratulated me on finally seeing reason in deciding to become respectable by marrying Anne and even said it was the first time he was ever proud of me. He mentioned the incident with Belle, saying how he knew I had intimate physical needs but that is what the paid whores at the brothels were for and not some commonplace, low-class slut who would have my bastards running amok all over town, further scandalizing the Butler name for eternity. I had never seen the old man so happy before and I knew it was all because he thought my alleged love for Anne Wentworth had finally broken me as he had tried to do for so many years."

"Rhett! …That is just so _horrid_!" Scarlett exclaimed. "So what happened after that?" She asked with wide-eyed interest. "My love, I told Father everything was a misunderstanding and how I despised Anne as much as I knew he always despised me. I then told him I was going over to the Wentworth's immediately to straighten everything out. He had no words to say and I think I left him standing there in a state of shock as I left the townhouse right away, fuming in anger at the position Anne put me in."

"Once I arrived at their home, Anne greeted me at the front door with a malicious smile on her face thinking she had me trapped into doing the honorable thing and would have to marry her, as she had wanted for years. You know what her excuse was for lying, Scarlett?" Rhett asked, his anger quickly rising at the memory. With a shrug, Scarlett remained quiet so Rhett's momentum could continue. "She claimed she did it for _me_ since word had already spread all over town about Annabelle Hastings having been pregnant with _my _child and of course, with this being Charleston, someone with my lofty pedigree would _never_ dare end up carrying on with someone of a lower class like Belle without completely ruining their reputation in the process…That type of behavior just _wasn't _done if one wanted to remain respectable."

"So what did you do about Anne at that point?" Scarlett asked. Rhett took a deep breath, slowly letting it out before responding. "Mr. Wentworth walked into the foyer having overheard the sounds of our heated discussion and thought we were just having a lover's quarrel. He suggested we go for a carriage ride to discuss our differences then and winked at me before quietly mentioning how fresh air always helped to refresh _his_ mind when he and Mrs. Wentworth were having an argument and that it could do the same for us. Stupidly, I followed along not realizing how my outing alone with Anne would appear since we were unchaperoned but my mind was only on how I wanted to clear the air with her, once and for all, and _firmly_ let her know that there was _nothing_ between us and _never _would be."

"I drove the carriage towards the west side of town where I knew we would be far from the prying eyes and listening ears of the society who would recognize us near our homes. At that point, I unleashed my fury on Anne and in the process she heard _quite_ a bit that isn't fit for any lady's ears. Because of my heightened anger, she also discovered the truth behind the alleged scandal with Belle, and I regret to this day that I accidentally gave that dark family secret away to her of all people."

"Anyway, it wasn't long before Anne started hysterically crying, knowing I had thoroughly refused her and that her reputation would now be ruined. A light rain slowly began falling and being late afternoon, it was starting to get dark anyway, so I turned the carriage around and within a matter of minutes the rain came down even harder. Soon after that, a bolt of lightning struck a tree about twenty yards in front of us, spooking the horse and, as a result, we were both thrown out of the carriage as the horse ran off wildly towards the woods."

"To cut to the chase, Scarlett, we walked all the way back to her home in the pouring rain which took hours since it was dark out by that time and which made it very difficult to find our way. The next day, the horse and smashed carriage were found in the woods we had been near and shortly afterwards, Mr. Wentworth arrived at the townhouse, initiating an immediate meeting with my father and me in which he stated his demands for me to immediately marry his daughter. Being a gentleman like my father, they both quickly agreed it was necessary in order to salvage what was left of our reputations for both our family's sakes since we had been alone _and _lost for hours. Of course, being the scandalous varmint I am, I did the _only_ thing I could do…..I made it perfectly_ clear_ when I told them both that nothing scandalous happened between us and there was _no way in hell_ I was going to be trapped for the rest of my life by marrying such an obnoxious snob who I couldn't stand to be around in the first place! "

"_Oh Rhett_!...You _didn't!…._ _Did_ you?" Scarlett inquired with obvious delight, Rhett sharing her amusement. "I think you know me _quite_ well enough by now, Mrs. Butler, to understand I _always_ mean _exactly_ what I say," he replied with a smirk then looked away for a moment as he continued on, "In conclusion, Anne's brother who lived nearby on Tradd Street immediately sent word that he was challenging me to a duel the next morning to defend his baby sister's honor from the likes of a rake like me. Sure enough, at the crack of dawn, he arrived to meet his quick death at the hands of your very disgruntled husband and the rest as we say is history….._The end."_

"Okay my pet, feel free to let loose with another of your average, ordinary, unprovoked attacks because your loving husband is _quite _ready and already limbered up to experience some more of your unforgettable charms,_"_ Rhett taunted while Scarlett sat in silence, surprised that Rhett's story had ended so quickly. Turning to look him in the eyes, Scarlett ignored his taunt for the moment as she asked, "So that's _it_? _That's_ the _end?_" Rhett nodded in response then deciding to appease her as he added, "Truthfully, that _everything_ that transpired to get me disowned. Of course, killing my father's best friend's only son in a duel certainly _does _warrant some type of reprimand, don't you think? But in the end, Father only did it to save his own reputation and friendship with Mr. Wentworth even though our family's relationship _did _become quite non-existent afterwards until just recently, _unfortunately_!"

Scarlett sat in silence for a few moments while mulling over everything Rhett had just explained and realized she had a few observations of her own to add. "Rhett dear, first off, I am _so_ _proud_ of you for your intelligence in refusing to marry that vile woman. That would have been a marriage _even worse_ than ours used to be!...Secondly, I am _equally_ impressed you shot Anne's brother before he could injure _you_… Third, for your father to disown you over killing Anne's brother when _he_ was the one who called you out to a duel in the first place was wrong. It seems to me that you did what any _gentleman _would do anyway and that was to accept the challenge or risk looking like a scared, pathetic fool."

"Hmmm…those _are_ some _very _wise observations my love and I find that I have to agree with your reasoning!…. Do you have _anything_ else to add?" Rhett gently asked as he slyly began unbuttoning the back of Scarlett's new gown. "I _do_!" She boldly declared, startling Rhett for a moment with her sudden outburst of enthusiasm. Waiting expectantly for her answer, Rhett watched as Scarlett's green eyes glazed over, her tantalizing ruby lips slightly parting as she leaned in close to whisper what had been in her thoughts...

"It's time now _Rhett dear_, for the _really_ good part!"

**I hoped you like that chapter and weren't too bored again with all the 'explanation stuff'!**

**Please review for me if you have a minute or two...thank you! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks so much as always, for my reviewers from chapter 14 (and my readers too, of course)! I always appreciate hearing what all of you have to say and am truly glad I am entertaining you with my crazy fan fic that has now somehow turned into a long saga! I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible because with the Thanksgiving holiday and busy Christmas decorating weekend I knew my time would be tied up with all of that stuff so hopefully this chapter won't seem too 'rushed' or too short. By the way, see if you can spot the "Titanic"-inspired moment when reading this chapter...LOL! I hope all of you enjoy it and will leave your feedback after you read it, if you have a minute or two! Thanks so much and just as a warning, there are a few 'mature' elements of course... so enjoy! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! :)**_

* * *

><p>"It looks to be <em>yet another<em> trout, Rhett dear!" Scarlett shouted with enthusiasm as she hauled the fourth fish she caught that day onto the boat. "It seems as if _I _am winning too easily now…have _you _given up _already_?" She teased, a happy grin on her face. Rhett watched as Scarlett's vibrant eyes sparkled with excitement then laughed out at her words. "_Oh Scarlett_!…How _silly _you are! _Of course_, you know when it comes to the challenge of _you,_ _I_ _never_ give up!" He joked then suddenly turned away, pretending to intently watch his line in the water on the opposite side of the boat. After the passionate tryst immediately following Rhett's conclusion of the story of his disowning, he proposed the idea that since Scarlett had already proven how talented she was at intimately pleasuring him, she should also start proving some of her many other unique capabilities. As a result, they quickly sailed off in Rhett's boat in the hopes of catching fresh fish for their dinner, fishing being another one of Scarlett's alleged talents. In the end, Scarlett suggested turning their outing into a game of sorts; the one catching five fish first would not have to clean them nor cook once they returned to the cottage.

After Scarlett tossed her catch into a small tin bucket of water on the bottom of the boat, Rhett watched her as she immediately cast out her line and waited for another fish to come her way, all the while her face remaining rigidly controlled, her focused eyes staring intently at the line out in the water. "_Damn _Scarlett!… _You_ would have made one _hell _of a _fine _cadet at West Point!" Rhett admitted. "…Or a _hellish _cadet I once knew would have had a mighty _fine _time with a woman like _you s_muggled into his room!" He added, tickling her side just as she was about to haul in her line with the winning fish. "_Damn you Rhett Butler_! I just lost my fish _thanks to you!_" Scarlett angrily spat out, her emerald eyes flashing as they met Rhett's. "My dear, I think it's fairly safe to say _you_ will still win in the end anyway, especially since _I've_ only caught _one _so far…a grouper too, I think," he admitted, then watched Scarlett's body soften as the truth of his words sunk in.

As the minutes passed by, Rhett once again sat secretly watching Scarlett as she intently watched her line. Suddenly, her enthusiastic voice finally rang out in victory, "_I_ won!" Quickly turning around, she deposited a small catfish into the bucket while waiting impatiently for Rhett's congratulating words. As he silently worked gathering then packing away their tackle supplies, Scarlett's disappointment rose at the realization Rhett was ignoring her on purpose. Holding back her bitter tongue, Scarlett sweetly asked, "_Aren't_ you going to _congratulate _me on _winning,_ Rhett dear?" Slowly glancing up at her, Rhett began chuckling yet still didn't answer. "_Well_?…_Are_ you going to say _something_ or are you just _jealous_ that your wife has bested you at something _again?_"

"Scarlett honey, I _am_ ashamed to admit that catching my first and only fish of the day was _quite_ a fluke. You see, I am a sailor _not_ a fisherman, and I knew you would easily win in the end anyway so after the first fish I never ended up baiting my hook again…I was only _pretending_ to watch my line and instead was completely content watching _you!_" He admitted, Scarlett laughing out loud upon hearing the truth. "You _are_ a skunk Rhett Butler, yet _still_ are _such _a fortunate man!" She teased. Playing the role of the cool cad, Rhett's arm tightly wrapped around Scarlett's tiny waist immediately drawing her close, crushing her to his hard body and quite literally knocking the wind out of her lungs.

"Oh _really_? …_How so _Mrs_. _Butler? You know, your _very_ offended husband is _quite _impatient to hear what you have to say," Rhett teased, waiting for Scarlett to catch her breath. "Well, _not_ to sound cruel Rhett dear, but _without me_ it looks as if we would have gone hungry today if _I _hadn't been the one catching all these fish!" She admitted with a satisfied look on her face.

Rhett immediately laughed out, his mocking tone quickly irritating his wife. "Scarlett, don't be _ridiculous_!" Rhett began. "With _you_ around I find that I am hungry _all the time_ and it's not _food _that satisfies my raging hunger, my pet!" He admitted with a devilish grin before his starving mouth crushed down over Scarlett's, quickly causing her to feel lightheaded. After several minutes of deep kissing, Rhett reluctantly pulled away and looked down into her hazy eyes, smiling at the obvious signs of her arousal. "My dear, I think it's time for us to head back to the cottage now. It appears we both need a soothing, hot bath before having _something_ to eat," he decided while gently depositing Scarlett onto her seat. "…And_ after _that, It appears as if it is _I _who will be making our _dinner_!" Rhett concluded with a sly grin before quickly raising the mooring so they could take off.

* * *

><p>"So Rhett, you <em>really <em>had to take figure drawing courses at West Point?...Or is this just _yet another_ one of your many ploys to keep me naked?" Scarlett inquired. Rhett chuckled at Scarlett's comment from where he sat at the small dining table across the room, but kept right on working. After returning from their fishing excursion, Rhett inadvertently had mentioned his drawing ability after Scarlett questioned what all of _his_ hidden talents were. After they quickly took turns bathing in the small tub, Rhett searched around for makeshift art supplies to prove his talent to Scarlett. Now, she lay perfectly still on the bed wearing only the necklace from Bonnie while he sketched her portrait using a piece of charcoal from the fireplace and a large sheet of wrapping paper from the box of one of her new gowns. As he slowly sketched in the rounded curves of Scarlett's breasts, Rhett unconsciously bit his lower lip, quite eager to finish what had started out as a fun idea, before his internally raging libido quickly overcame all other thoughts.

"Just another few minutes my pet, and your glorious self will be forever immortalized for all eternity," Rhett spoke out minutes later as he worked then quickly looking up from his drawing, added, "Of course, this _should_ _only_ be for your loving husband's eyes to enjoy but, if I do say so myself, my masterpiece _is_ quite good….It's the muse that makes all the difference in the world, you see?... So, I am now thinking this portrait should hold a prominent place of honor in the _foyer_ once we arrive home."

"You wouldn't _dare_!" Scarlett gasped before tossing a pillow through the air towards Rhett. It landed on his foot and caused his hand holding the charcoal to accidentally smudge across the paper just above a very intimate place in his drawing. With a raised eyebrow, Rhett momentarily glanced at Scarlett then immediately set to work wiping away all traces of the black mar. Satisfied with his efforts, his hand then furiously worked to shade in the rest of Scarlett's sensuous curves in his sketch. "That pillow toss _almost _gave you a very large penis just like mine, my pet. I suggest if you don't want _that_ image hanging in the foyer for all of your callers to feast their eyes on then it is best if you wait _patiently_ like a good girl and I will give you a reward later for your cooperation," Rhett dryly responded.

"_Great balls of fire_!...So I _did_ marry an old man after all!…So moody and serious, all _business_ and _no_ fun!..." Scarlett mumbled on then closed her tired eyes, not noticing Rhett had stopped sketching and was now silently making his way towards the bed where she was propped on her side with one leg crossed over the other. "_Who_ are _you_ calling old, my pet?" Rhett spoke out as he quickly climbed onto the bed then started tickling her. "I _should_ spank you for that remark but I think you would probably like it way too much!" He teased. Sharing a knowing smile, Scarlett put one hand behind Rhett's head, pulling him closer until their eyes were only inches apart and hoping he would kiss her. "I probably _would _enjoy your special type of punishment…So _what_ are you going to do about your naughty wife_ now_?" She challenged after noticing the lustful look burning brightly in his eyes. Intently holding Scarlett's questioning gaze where he remained, Rhett swallowed hard and after what seemed like an eternity, pulled away before walking back to his drawing.

"_Nothing_ my dear…I am going to do _absolutely nothing!…_Other than finish my sketch, of course," Rhett responded, trying to suppress a smile as he quickly got back to work. "By the way, can you be a _real sweetheart_ and give me that inviting little smile you had _before_ you threw the pillow at me? He added with a smirk, barely containing his laughter as Scarlett silently fumed in frustration.

"Well, well_..._ The infamous Captain Rhett Butler _has_ come through after all!" Scarlett joked a few minutes later as Rhett walked towards the bed with her portrait after finally finishing. Turning to him with a surprised expression, Scarlett admitted in a serious tone, "I _can't_ _believe_ how realistic this looks!… You _really are_ quite talented!" Rhett politely pecked Scarlett on the cheek then settled onto the bed, pulling Scarlett closer to where he lay. "Thank you my love! I really didn't enjoy my drawing course at West Point at the time but with _you_ I find it's quite easy to muster the enthusiasm for it….._Now_, since you _were_ so patient I _did_ promise to give you a reward. Would you like it _now,_ my pet?" He asked, intentionally baiting Scarlett as his fingers leisurely caressed the firm, creamy skin of her exposed breasts. Her words caught in her throat, Scarlett could only nod in response as her eyes closed, her head falling back onto the pillow. "Mmm!…That _is_ a nice reward Rhett dear, but I'm hoping there's probably a little something _more_ in store for me, am I right?" She asked in heightened anticipation just as her stomach let out a loud rumble. By instinct, Rhett's hands moved away from Scarlett's breasts to tenderly caress her belly while he responded, "_Of course there is_!... But that will have to wait until _after _our dinner." Quickly getting up off of the bed before Scarlett could react, Rhett walked away to prepare their meal as she scowled in frustration, completely dumbfounded as to why her second attempt at seduction failed again.

* * *

><p>Rhett had purposefully drawn out their long dinner, serving course after course and taking his own time eating, in order to purposefully build Scarlett's pent-up sexual frustration. His end goal was to make their eventual lovemaking even more explosive for their last night there alone and worked towards that conclusion by baiting Scarlett even further in order to bring out her fiery, passionate nature to its full extent.<p>

"…And now it's _desser_t time, my dear!" Rhett announced as he got up to clear the dishes after he and Scarlett finished their multi-course dinner. Sitting back down in his chair with a small plate of ginger cookies, Rhett immediately met Scarlett's narrowed eyes as they glared at him. "_Damn it_, Rhett!" Scarlett spoke out in obvious frustration, "I _don't_ want _that _kind of _dessert_!" Chuckling at her distress, Rhett's eyes then slowly started to rake over Scarlett's pert, exposed breasts after she had slyly loosened the black velvet robe she wore when he briefly left the table. Noticing the seductive smile on Scarlett's lips, Rhett felt the familiar stirrings in his lower body and knew he had to quickly finish his charade before he could no longer contain his own impulses.

"Suppose we get down to the _truth_, my pet. You want _something_ from me...And you want it _badly _enough to put on quite a show while sitting there in your velvet robe!...What is it?...Maybe another serving of _fish_?...Another glass of _Bordeaux_?...More wine _does_ sound good!…_Maybe_ after getting me drunk you'll find the desire to take advantage of your loving husband," Rhett teased before getting up from the table, going off in the direction of the sideboard in a phony search for more wine. After turning his back, Rhett was shoved hard into the sideboard when Scarlett got up from the table after him and tripped over his foot. Turning around, Rhett reached out for Scarlett's hand to help her off the floor and was immediately undone at the sight of her as the robe teasingly slipped off her shoulders. With a growing lump in his throat, Rhett swallowed hard as he stared at Scarlett's breasts only inches away from his eyes then finally managed to squeak out, "Are you_ hurt_, my dear? Shaking her head, Scarlett's wide eyes rested on Rhett's groin and immediately recognized the sign of his arousal. "I'm fine Rhett…But I _don't_ need any _dessert_, _fish_, or _wine_!…..I just need _you!_"

In an instant, Scarlett found herself sitting on top of the sideboard after Rhett had picked her up, her robe now carelessly thrown to the floor. As Scarlett frantically unbuttoned Rhett's linen shirt, the sound of fabric being torn was heard as Rhett rushed to remove his trousers where he stood. Finally free of all barriers, Rhett tightly wrapped Scarlett's legs around his waist before driving deep inside her enveloping warmth as he bit along the length of her neck. Scarlett's sounds of delight and tight grip on his buttocks only intensified Rhett's frantic movements and his own pleasure as he drove even faster, even deeper, while holding her close.

After a long while, Scarlett finally cried out as her head flew back, the movements of Rhett's thumb having worked its usual magic. Satisfied Scarlett was thoroughly satiated, Rhett found his own release a few moments later. As they remained tightly embraced while waiting for their breathing to slow down, Rhett finally spoke out from where he stood with his head resting on Scarlett's shoulder, "_Don't _think _that _was your full reward, my pet. I'm just getting started and if we don't get _any _sleep _at all_ during our last night here then that will be fine by me!" Remaining intimately joined, Rhett kissed Scarlett hard on the lips as he carried her off to the bed where he quickly proceeded to reward her with round two of his deep affections.

* * *

><p>"This is <em>so<em> romantic! I _wish _we could have thought to do this on the first night we were here!" Scarlett enthused as she observed the stars shining brightly in the clear night sky while Rhett worked nearby building a small bonfire. "My dear, I think we had our minds _quite_ preoccupied on _other_ important things that very first evening…And _tha_t ended up being quite romantic in its own right," Rhett joked, turning to meet Scarlett's sparkling eyes as the memories of wanting to do nothing other than simply be in each others intimate embrace that first night was at the forefront of both their minds. "But I _completely_ agree and when we return here _very_ soon I will make sure we do this again," he added before adding another log onto the fire before lying down next to Scarlett.

Rhett had spent the next few hours after their meal rewarding Scarlett for not only providing the main dinner course in the first place but also for her good sportsmanship after he finally admitted the truth behind withholding his intimate charms from her. As they clung to one another while lying in the bed, both radiant and thoroughly satiated from their pleasurable activities, Rhett mentioned how he had planned for them to spend their last night there sleeping outside under the stars. Scarlett quickly dressed in her silk chemise and thick robe then watched patiently as Rhett first removed the bed linens then easily slid the feather bed out the front door and down the porch steps. Dragging it across the clearing, Rhett finally stopped about twenty yards away from the cottage where no towering oaks hovered overhead to obstruct their view of the autumn night sky.

Now, both were lying on the soft mattress, watching the heavens above while holding one another, many layers of blankets as well as the small fire nearby warming them. "My dear," Rhett softly whispered, "Did you see that shooting star? Hurry up and make a wish!" Rhett's protective arms wrapped around Scarlett's waist as he made his wish and hoped it was the same as hers. "I _already_ got my wish Rhett dear," She happily admitted as she kissed Rhett's cheek before continuing on, "But I guess there _is_ something else that would make me _very_ happy." Tightly closing her eyes, Scarlett wished with all her might that Rhett's suspicions were true in that she was carrying their child, hopefully a son this time around. Instantly thinking of Bonnie, Scarlett felt the warm flow of tears suddenly spill from her eyes and immediately wiped them away with the back of her hand in her attempt at hiding them from Rhett.

"I was thinking of her too," Rhett quietly admitted, turning to meet Scarlett's watery eyes with sad ones of his own. "And I think she would have been quite happy for us at making a new start, a new marriage, and even having a new baby," Rhett sincerely said, Scarlett immediately perking up at his mention of a baby. "But Rhett, don't get your hopes up…Remember…" Scarlett started to recall just as he interrupted her by taking over the conversation. "…And I _already_ told _you_ I don't give a _damn _what Dr. Meade said! I _know_ you _are_ carrying our _son_, plain and simple, and you had better get used to _that_ fact for the next nine months, my pet!" Rhett firmly added as he gently caressed Scarlett's belly.

As they lay in silence, Scarlett decided to question him further. "And _how_ is it is that you _now_ know this supposed child to be a _son_?" She simply asked. Letting out a loud sigh, Rhett finally turned to meet her eyes in the dim light, the reflective light from the fire dancing in her green eyes. Letting out a soft sigh, Rhett decided he would tell her the truth as he always promised to do from now on. "You might think I am crazy Scarlett, but remember how on our second day here you mentioned you had dreamed about Bonnie a few weeks ago and how she and I were waiting for you at the home you saw on this property?" Rhett asked.

"Yes I do!...It was the strangest dream too as it seemed more real than all the others and made me feel so happy, too," she responded, her hands now holding Rhett's as they wrapped around her from behind as they lay spooned into one another. He smiled thinking how their bodies fit together so perfectly then continued on, "I also had a similar dream a few nights ago, my love. However in mine, Bonnie was holding a baby boy, our son, while we were waiting for you to reach us on the porch. I can't explain it Scarlett, but there was just an overwhelming sense when I awoke that it was all real and I instantly knew it was true you are carrying our son." Scarlett nodded in understanding and moved to pull the blanket tighter around them. As she settled back against Rhett's chest, her back accidentally pressed against his groin, causing him to groan at the feel of Scarlett's body so achingly close to his. Immediately aware her movement caused him pain, Scarlett turned around to apologize and was met with Rhett's firm lips on hers. "Rhett!…I'm sorry!...Did I hurt you!" Scarlett apologized after eventually pulling away from his kiss.

"I'm fine now, my pet… But I _do_ think there is a way you can make it up to me. You know, during all those years of running the blockades, I spent many evenings observing the night time sky while out at sea, _always_ thinking of _you_ of course! In the end, my thoughts eventually veered towards what it would be like to have my way with you under the stars on a night such as this!…So, what do you say about making your loving husband very happy by fulfilling _yet another_ one of his many fantasies?" Rhett asked as his hands slowly made their way between Scarlett's legs. Enjoying the feel of his soft caresses, Scarlett met Rhett's watchful gaze. "Do _I _even _have_ a _choice_ in the matter, Rhett Butler?" She teased with a bright sparkle in her eyes.

Rhett chuckled at her unexpected response, continuing his tender caresses as he admitted, "Well, I _guess_ it _is_ quite torturous being married to a scandalous varmint such as myself but I'll tell you what…How about I _reward_ _you_ in the end with the _last_ part of my life story?…You know, the _really_ top secret and _most_ _mysterious_ parts!" Rhett felt Scarlett stiffen and knew he had her hooked like the many fish she caught earlier that day. Quickly turning around to face him, Scarlett asked, "_Seriously_? _What else_ could you have possibly done to cause any more scandal?...I suppose now that you are completely coming clean about your sordid past you are about to admit how you have a mistress and bastard children waiting for you in every port you've ever visited or that you are a mass murderer on the run from the law!…_Am_ _I correct_?" Rhett laughed at Scarlett's ridiculous ideas then quickly put her at ease with the passionate, lingering kiss he initiated.

"_Patience_ my dear, sweet lover!..._Patience_ and then you will learn _all_!" He admitted after breaking their contact. As an afterthought Rhett added, "You know, I _should_ punish you by keeping the rest of my secrets safely hidden away as I _do _seem to recall an unfortunate occurrence earlier today in which you _rudely_ insulted your husband as he thoughtfully sketched your lovely portrait!... Remember how you called me an old man who was too serious _and _businesslike?…You know, insinuating I am a dreadfully boring man like Ashley Wilkes who couldn't show a woman like you a good time if it bit him in the a**!" After Scarlett laughed out loud at his accurate assessment of the object of her former obsession, she leaned in to kiss him again then suddenly stopped short just as she was about to reach Rhett's expectant lips. "As long as _you_ can keep up with your much younger wife, _you_ will _never_ be old, Rhett dear!...And _of course_, I think you know that you _always_ show me a good time!" Scarlett admitted, looking into Rhett's darkened eyes as she took complete control of their intimate endeavors after climbing on top of his hard, muscular body.

* * *

><p>Rhett explained the ancient legends behind the stars as he and Scarlett lay in one another's embrace enjoying the afterglow of their intimacy. Pointing to the most vibrant stars in the southern sky, Rhett enjoyed showing off the knowledge he learned from his time at West Point as well as while out at sea. "And that my pet, is my new favorite constellation right over there," Rhett said while pointing to a group of stars slightly dimmer than the others. After making sure Scarlett knew exactly which stars he was referring to, he finally continued on with his teaching. "Together those stars make up the constellation known as Aries the Ram. I like to think it's a symbolic representation of <em>us,<em> my dear." Turning to him with a quizzical expression on her face, Rhett noticed the uncertain look and further explained his reasoning to Scarlett, "To the ancient Greeks, as the sun moved into this constellation they realized the year itself was being renewed. As a result, Aries has become the symbol of renewal and is also an appropriate symbol for our life together, don't you think so too?" Scarlett laughed out at his explanation before admitting, "I guess so Rhett…But I think you _should_ find a _different _constellation that may be a little more _romantic_ as I now have the image stuck in my head of two rams butting their heads together, just as we _once_ did for years and years."

"_Hmm_!...That _is_ a very smart observation my love and I should have thought of that _first_!" Rhett admitted before kissing Scarlett on the forehead. With a sly grin, Scarlett knew how to best him once more. "Well, that's why you are so fortunate as you have a _younger_ wife with a _much_ quicker brain!" She teased, inadvertently prompting Rhett to tickle her as punishment. Finally settling down, Rhett pulled Scarlett close to his side, remaining quiet for a few moments longer as his mind pondered something as his eyes searched the dark sky. "Alright, to prove I am _not_ an old man and _can_ keep up with my wife _after all_, I have chosen a new constellation and it is right over _there_," he admitted with a chuckle while pointing out a large group of stars towards the eastern sky. "And _why_ is that, Rhett dear? _Please_ explain!...It's no secret your wife _isn't_ getting any younger while waiting for you to make up your mind, you know," she joked, realizing she _was_ quite anxious to hear his explanation after all. Looking Rhett in the eyes, Scarlett giggled at the devilish grin found on his face. "_Oh no_! It appears I have _much_ to be worried about now, don't I? I'm sure your reasons must be _quite_ scandalous _this_ time around!" Scarlett reasoned, Rhett chuckling at her astute observations.

"My dear Scarlett, you are such a delight and know me _much_ too well now! That constellation is called Andromeda and appears at its brightest right around this time every year. The story the ancient Greeks used to explain it describes how Queen Cassiopeia believed her daughter Princess Andromeda to be _the_ most beautiful girl in the world. The queen was quite vain and prideful in her assertions of that fact and made the sea nymphs quite upset when they eventually heard the news, as _they _were the ones most renowned for their beauty," he explained as Scarlett continued to listen with wide-eyed interest.

"So _what_ is the really scandalous part, Rhett dear? That doesn't sound _too _bad so far," Scarlett impatiently asked. Rhett chuckled as he continued on, "Like I said before... _Patience_ dear Scarlett!...But to make a long story short, the sea nymphs in their anger and desire to remain the most beautiful females in the entire world, shackled Princess Andromeda to a rocky sea cliff…_completely naked_…in their desire for her to be eaten alive as a sacrifice to the hideous sea monster who lurked in the waters nearby. Of course, their plan was foiled when the hero Perseus swooped in on his winged horse Pegasus, saving her just in the nick of time, killing the monster, then claiming the princess immediately as his wife."

"Wow!...That _is_ quite a story _and_ a good symbolic representation for us, as you called it. But, there _is_ one thing that confuses me Rhett dear," Scarlett admitted in a flirtatious voice as her fingers caressed Rhett's chest. Scarlett laughed after noticing Rhett raise an eyebrow as he intently watched her, trying to figure out what it was that she was up to this time. Continuing on, Scarlett blushed as she replied, "I understand _completely_ that _I _probably symbolize Andromeda for you as she was the damsel in distress and all that, but what I _don't_ understand is who are _you_ supposed to be?…The sea monster or the hero?" After a moment of silence, Rhett let out a loud laugh as he understood the reasoning behind Scarlett's intelligent yet intimate observations. Quieting down, Rhett finally answered her. "_Both_ my pet! The monster I _once was_ is long dead!…So _now_ you are _quite_ fortunate to be stuck with a husband who just so happens to be your very own personal hero!...You know, it's your hero's enduring love, _not _a flying horse, that helped save _you_ in the end from all of your unfortunate mishaps!" Rhett joked with a wide grin plastered across his face, both knowing how completely truthful his words actually were.

Rhett's grin remained as he decided to change the subject, realizing the time was right to finally fill Scarlett in on his deepest secrets. "My dear, I never did tell you yet _exactly _what it was that I was up to when I was away from Atlanta for months on end during the war and even afterwards…You know, back when I was _secretly _courting you," he admitted before winking at her. "You _might_ even think of me in the end as a being a real hero too, like Perseus!" He joked, watching as Scarlett narrowed her green eyes at him. "For some reason, I seem to doubt that, Rhett dear!..._So far_, all of your stories have made you seem to be quite the _gentleman_ in fact, as you have _unwillingly_ played the role of the man who was wronged over and over again. I am sure it's time now for the _rea_l Rhett Butler to make his highly anticipated appearance."

"_Damn_!" Rhett exclaimed, "You _are _much smarter than I _ever_ thought possible! Are you_ sure_ you only spent two unfortunate years at that dreadful school for girls you told me about the other day?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Pinching his leg, Scarlett teased, "How you _do _ramble on!...Just get on with it already _you skunk_ and quit teasing me! I think I would like to know right away just how scandalously wicked my husband is _before_ I make the _fortunate_ error of marrying him a second time." Laughing out, Rhett got up to toss a few more logs onto the dying fire then quickly climbed back under the blankets, spooned with Scarlett once again.

Clearing his throat, Rhett began explaining what he had wanted to tell her throughout the many unfortunate years of their past but had never felt as if the time was right. "First, I would like to clarify my reasons for leaving you on the road to Tara the night I was your hero dressed in white," he joked then quickly continued on before Scarlett could tease him with a sarcastic comment. "I never wrote this down in my letters you read a few days ago and figured you would like to know what I was thinking that night. Remember how we passed through the crowd of injured, retreating soldiers on the way out of Atlanta?...You were complimenting me on how smart I was not to go running off to fight for the losing Cause and as you spoke, my eyes spotted an injured, listless young man who immediately reminded me of my own self at the same age. As you rambled on and on praising my intellectual reasoning, it was at that point the truth dawned on me and I instantly realized I _couldn't_ escort you all the way to Tara after all…God knows how _desperately_ I wanted to, though!"

Surprised, Scarlett asked, "_What do you mean_? _Especially_ after declaring your love for me then kissing me so roughly, I _never_ in a million years suspected you would have left me like that in order to go off to join the army of all things." Rhett snickered in response as he answered her, "What _exactly_ do you think would have happened if I _did_ manage to escort you all the way to Tara? My _real _reasons for leaving you so abruptly were for _your_ own good, my pet, believe me! You see, I figured that even though I was _madly_ in love with you, I _still_ wasn't willing to concede I was the marrying sort of man I now am…Years of habit believing that lie, I guess!…At any rate, _if_ I _did _arrive with you at your home, I would have been either _immediately_ forced to marry you or take off on my own while leaving you behind, scandalously stigmatized for the rest of your life."

Stunned, Scarlett pulled away for a moment as she sat up then turned to meet Rhett's eyes. "_What exactly_ are you trying to tell me?" She asked, watching as Rhett held her gaze as he continued, "I'm _sure_ you must realize I would have had my way with you that very first night, my pet!…I know_ I_ certainly wouldn't have been able to hold off any longer than that, _especially_ since you were so damn needy for_ my_ assistance in the first place! I _left_ you, knowing you'd make it home just fine, and knowing I had to put as much distance between us as possible or I would end up forcing myself on you in the end. It was a stupid, last minute decision, but joining the Cause was the _only_ thought that popped into my head at the time giving me an excuse to leave other than immediately having to marry you, so obviously _away_ I went!" Scarlett took in Rhett's words and discovered his reasoning actually made a lot of sense even though for a long time after those events had occurred, she had harbored resentment towards him for his abrupt departure that night.

"Well, I'll forgive you...But I still _haven't _forgiven you for not lending me the money to pay the taxes on Tara nor have you ever _fully_ explained to me why you were in that dreadful horse jail in the first place!" She teased, hoping Rhett would respond in an equally playful manner. After a few moments passed in silence, Scarlett began to panic thinking she unknowingly offended Rhett in some way. "Did I say something _wrong_, Rhett? Or are the constellations you appear to be staring at more entertaining than _me_?" She simply asked, watching as Rhett turned to face her.

"My dear_, nothing_ could _ever_ be more entertaining than _you!_ I was just thinking how I could explain the rest of my story to you, that's all. I think I _will_ start with the Yankee prison in Atlanta, however. Do you know the real reason why I was put there?" He asked. Scarlett remembered their conversation there before she attacked him after he refused her the tax money and immediately replied, "You told me it was a trumped up charge…I had heard something about you killing a black man who was making unwanted advances towards a woman…Is that correct? Or did the Yankees make that up just to get you in jail so they could get all of your money?" Rhett laughed out at her accurate insights and realized even though Scarlett wasn't as fully educated as he was, she was equally smart in her own right.

"My dear, you are way too smart for your own good _and _mine yet I'm quite surprised you _haven't_ realized the truth by now!…You see, I _did_ kill that man before he could rape a poor, defenseless woman in an alley I happened to pass by. Any other man in my position at the time would have done the same thing and gotten off scot free. Those damn Yankees were after me for something else I had and weren't about to let me go until they got what they wanted. I mentioned to you years ago how they even brought me up in front of a board of inquiry on a pretty consistent basis after I was jailed, in the hopes that I would eventually crack and cave in to their outrageous demands," he explained, hoping what he was telling her would ring a bell in her mind. "You know, I _was_ closely watched all the time I was incarcerated so it was very difficult for me to use my West Point connections in order to eventually get released. However, I _did_ succeed in obtaining a pardon _and_ even a written _apology_ from the highest level of Yankee government in Washington! In the end, it was _our _dear friend Belle who came to the rescue of yours truly after she came to visit one day and secretly posted a letter I had written and slipped to her. It was addressed to a well-connected government friend of mine in Washington," Rhett admitted with a bright smile at the fond memory of beating the Yankees at their own game. Noticing Scarlett's scowl at the mention of Belle's visit, Rhett added, "Of course, it was _your_ visit to me while I was incarcerated that was the _only_ bright point of my being there, _my dear little sister_!"

"_Oh_!…And another thing…_Please_ remember the next time you get together with Belle for brandies instead of a proper, ladylike afternoon tea that you thank her on _your_ own behalf for posting the letter that helped get your husband out of that horrid horse jail!...And that reminds me, when we are in Atlanta after our wedding to settle our business regarding the house and Bonnie, we should go_ together_ to Belle's!…There's a big surprise upstairs at her place that I would like to show you and I think you'd be _quite_ impressed as well as pleasantly entertained!" He added with a smirk on his face.

Little did Rhett know, but an interlude at Belle's in his office there was at the top of Scarlett's fantasy list and she quickly responded in a manner that shouldn't have surprised Rhett yet still did after the words spilled out of her mouth. "Of course Rhett dear, I would _love_ to go to Belle's with you for your _special surprise_! It's shameful to admit but I have _often _wondered what it would be like to see myself making love to you in a plush room with mirrors on the ceiling! In fact, I have to admit that _is_ on the fantasy list I am currently working on for you," Scarlett admitted, lowering her eyes as a becoming blush colored across her pretty face.

"How _scandalous_ Mrs. Butler!... Yet, I am _quite_ pleased to hear it at the same time! I guess I will just have to use my influence and well-placed connections to get my wife what it is that she wants! Of course, I had something else in mind for you but I'll take you any way I can! However, I think I will save my surprise as a special reward for you _after_ we do what we need to do in order to scratch your fantasy off of your 'to-do' list," Rhett admitted while thinking how fun and scandalous it would be for Scarlett to go against Atlanta's most influential and richest male citizens in his secret gaming room at Belle's after their scandalous and intimate tryst.

Continuing on with his story, Rhett added, "At any rate, during the war I seemed to have fit the _extremely_ critical and precise criteria the Confederate government had been searching for. I was daring, an outcast, a blockade runner and a _highly_ successful one at that, I had military training _and_ was highly educated, but _most importantly, I_ had the _blackest_ reputation of any of the other candidates they had been considering. Of course, only a scoundrel with a bad reputation would be capable of doing what they expected of me…_Not_ a gentleman with outdated ideas of _honor_! So I was scrutinized backwards and forwards, by men I knew and strangers alike, all being top level agents of the Confederacy. Scarlett gasped, staring at Rhett with wide eyes and an expression of utter shock on her face as he laughed out at her reaction. "Does all this mean what I _think_ it means?" She finally managed to ask.

Rhett ignored her question for the moment as he quickly moved his body until he hovered directly over Scarlett, holding both of her arms high over her head, kissing her hard on the lips. "You are a s_kunk_, Rhett Butler! After all this time trying to explain to me exactly what secret scandal you've created, _now_ you are going to distract me _before_ admitting the truth?" Scarlett hissed through clenched teeth after she pushed Rhett's head away. Chuckling at her fiery outburst, Rhett managed to sneak in one last kiss before finally admitting, out loud, the truth Scarlett now suspected and he had been hiding from her for way too many years…

"My pet, I guess I _shall_ have to admit all the rumors of days long ago _are_ true…I _did_ make off with all of the gold from the Confederate treasury as everyone in Atlanta had suspected…_In fact_, I was _ordered_ to take it by the Treasurer of the Confederacy himself and what's _even better_ is that I _still_ have it in my possession to this very day!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope that entertained you! If you have just a moment, please review for me... thank you! :)<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks _so much_ to Blaquecat, Saragwtw, and Ccac2003 for your kind reviews! I _really_ appreciate all of you taking the time to review for me and I hope you'll continue to do so for this chapter too! Thank you, as well, for all those who have 'favorited', signed up for story update alerts, etc!**

**I must admit, I've been _really_ busy for the past week with my kid's activities, Christmas decorating, and working on this chapter as well as a starting another story for Ccac2003's GWTW writing challenge so I am delayed in posting this from my regular once a week schedule by about 4 or 5 days. At any rate, this chapter will mark the end of my so-called 'explanation-type stuff' regarding Rhett's background so hopefully it will keep your interest, it won't be too 'boring', and you'll actually enjoy it and continue on with reading the next several chapters I have planned (and will eventually post)! And, if you have a minute or two to spare, please leave me a review and tell me this chapter didn't bore you to death...that will make me feel much better! I love reading everyone's thoughts and they are _very_ motivating in keeping me plugging away at this!  
><strong>

**As always, I don't own any of the rights or characters to GWTW...**

* * *

><p>"Don't think you'll succeed at distracting me again with your kisses, you <em>skunk<em>!" Scarlett announced to Rhett's amusement as his soft lips trailed down her neck. "So it's _really_ true? The Confederate gold _is_ real?... And now you expect me to believe you were _ordered_ to steal it? Is this another one of your jokes, Rhett Butler?...Or is it actually true you _are_ the bad man everyone once claimed you to be?...It sure seems the wife _is _always the last one to know _anything_!" Scarlett spoke out in disbelief, the words quickly spilling from her mouth even though deep down inside she knew Rhett would never lie to her.

Knowing his admission had completely taken Scarlett by surprise, Rhett chuckled at her reaction before resuming his kisses, intentionally forcing Scarlett to push him away in her impatience to hear all the details. With a wistful sigh, Rhett sat up on the mattress, pulling Scarlett's body closer to his until her back rested comfortably against his broad chest. As Scarlett waited patiently for him to begin the long explanation she knew was forthcoming, Rhett worked hard gathering his thoughts in order to fully explain how he had come to possess what had once been speculated to be nothing more than a myth in the first place.

"My dear, I can _assure_ you the gold _is_ quite real and I _didn't_ steal it…I merely hid it as far away from the Yankees as possible as the orders given to me dictated. I couldn't tell you or anyone the truth at the time and I am only _now_ telling you all this because I promised I would not harbor _any_ secrets from you anymore…_However_, it is _only_ because the Confederacy is long dead that I can finally admit this classified information in the first place as I am no longer an agent employed by the special branch of the Treasury called the Secret Service," Rhett admitted then paused for a moment as another thought came to mind.

"When we were living in the Peachtree Street house, didn't you think my career as a banker was a little out of character for a former sea captain and blockade runner?" He simply asked, hoping Scarlett would eventually catch on to where the conversation was heading. "Well of course, Rhett dear, but then again you never really explained or admitted _anything_ you did back then. It was almost as if you were a stranger living in our home at times," Scarlett reminisced as her eyes lowered, the sadness at having the difficult moments of their marriage brought up again clearly evident in her voice. "My dear,_ I _certainly felt the same exact way about _you_ too and now I am truly glad this time away has allowed us both to learn more about one another than I ever thought was possible!" He replied.

"At the present moment, I would like to completely explain _exactly_ what it is that I have been up to at the bank here in Charleston as well as the one in Atlanta where I also own the majority of stock…Remember how I mentioned you might think I am a hero in the end?...To conclude my explanation at _that_ point however, I will need to backtrack and explain a few things about the blockading days first," Rhett admitted as he unconsciously lowered his head into Scarlett's soft, ebony tresses, instantly inhaling the intoxicating scent of her tea rose perfume. As her soft, warm body inadvertently continued pressing against his in all the most intimate of places as she rested against him, Rhett's lustful desires suddenly began to take over.

"My pet, do you think you really have the patience to listen to my ramblings a little while longer _or_ do you think we should take a quick break for another one of your fun little attacks _first_? Rhett teased, secretly hoping Scarlett was feeling every bit as amorous as he was at the moment. "_You _are a s_coundrel_!..._Especially_ since you know how eager I am to hear all about your latest scandal!" Scarlett exclaimed before pinching Rhett's arm, knowing exactly what was on his mind, and not willing to concede to _his_ desires before finally hearing the full story he had been baiting her with all along.

With a smirk on her face, Scarlett joked, "_I _know that _I'll_ be good and listen patiently!…But of course, _depending_ on what I further discover about your scandalous past, I may either run away, never to return to you ever again or I _will _savagely attack you upon the conclusion of your story as you obviously seem to expect from me by now!" Rhett smiled at her reply and decided to ignore the primal stirrings in his body for the moment in order to appease his wife.

"I suggest then Mrs. Butler, that you start getting limbered up!...Thanks to _your_ influence _I _might decide _not_ to wait until the end of my story and may end up attacking _you_ instead!...But since I am a husband who _only_ aims to please his tempting wife, I will proceed with my _explanation_ first," Rhett admitted before continuing his story in a serious tone of voice.

..."First off, I would like to give you a rundown of my blockading venture. I previously mentioned how I got my start using money from speculating as well as the proceeds from the boat I sold to William Wentworth. When tensions between the north and the south grew worse, I immediately realized all the signs were pointing towards the fact that a war was imminent and I knew a lot of money could be made once it began. As luck would have it, a friend of mine up north had some large gambling debts to pay off and had put a small fleet of ships up for sale. I immediately purchased them all for $1,000…A real steal too as I knew it would be only a short matter of time before I would get a huge return on my investment with the wartime business opportunities I had in mind!…That was right before I first met you at Twelve Oaks and, as you already know, I was there with old whisker face himself, _your dearly_ departed Frank Kennedy!..._Damn it Scarlett_!...That actually _hurt_!" Rhett yelped out in response to being pinched in the arm after the mentioning of Frank as Scarlett remained quiet with a smug look on her face.

Continuing on, he further explained, "I had just purchased a large quantity of cotton in a deal Frank helped broker and he invited me to join him for the afternoon barbecue. At that point in time, I dealt only with buying southern cotton at rock bottom prices that I knew I could later sell for a huge profit over in England." Rhett momentarily glanced down to gauge Scarlett's reaction, the attentive look on her face ensuring she was still highly interested to hear more.

"My dear, I won't bore you with all of the specifics so to cut to the chase, my reputation in both the north and the south quickly came to be known that I was_ the_ most successful of all the blockaders!…You know Scarlett, even though there were quite literally _thousands_ of other blockaders running enterprises such as mine, there were two important things that made your husband _much_ more successful than all the others…_Do_ you want to hear what they are?" Rhett asked, fully knowing how being the astute business woman she was, Scarlett would be quite eager to hear the pertinent details.

"_Of course_ I do!... And I know you _already _realized that in the first place so please continue on, you _skunk_!" Scarlett admitted before pinching him again, Rhett chuckling this time at her predictable reaction before continuing on. "Then I shall have to admit to you how all that time I financed privateers, both Yankees and Confederates alike, who aided in tying up the Yankee vessels just outside the harbors that would have otherwise attacked and captured my fleet of blockaders before confiscating all the cargo! Those privateers made all the difference in the world as both I and the men I hired to captain my other three ships were able to easily slip through _every_ blockade and were _never_ captured, _not even once_! In addition, I also acted as a speculator and paid a handsome sum for the dock workers in Wilmington to immediately purchase the cargoes from the other blockaders as soon as their ships arrived in the port. My idea was to hold the merchandise in rented warehouses while waiting for the price of those goods to eventually skyrocket as the war progressed. At that point, I would put the goods out on the market when I knew their demand and resulting profits would be highest…but surely this knowledge isn't new to you as all of Atlanta already speculated as to my involvement in this years ago, and despised me for it too, I must admit," Rhett explained.

Scarlett turned around to look Rhett in the eyes and exclaimed, "Well _I_ don't care what anyone else thought about you, Rhett dear!... _I _think that it was _very _smart on your part!" Gently caressing his broad chest with gentle, feathery strokes, Scarlett stopped after noticing him raise an eyebrow at her. "Well it _is_ true that I _am_ quite proud to be married to such an intelligent, daring man and I think everyone else is just mighty jealous!" She admitted.

Noticing Rhett's dark, questioning eyes _still_ fixed on hers as her fingers continued touching his bare skin, Scarlett's Irish temper suddenly flared, her hand immediately pulling away as she spoke out in an irritated voice, "_Alright_!...I get it _now_ you _varmint!_...And _don't _worry!...I _am_ quite anxious to hear the rest of your story and already promised _not_ to attack you!...At least not _yet _anyway!" After giving Rhett a chaste peck on the cheek, Scarlett laid back against his chest once more after having adjusted the many layers of warm blankets around them. Finally satisfied, Scarlett looked up at Rhett, her temper long gone and fluttering her dark veil of lashes while sweetly asking, "Rhett dear,_ now _will you_ please_ continue? I _promise_ to be a good girl… _this_ time!" After laughing at Scarlett's flirtatious display of the lady-like charm she actually possessed, Rhett cleared his throat then continued where he left off.

..."Eventually, I realized the huge profit to be made by running luxury items from France and England through the blockades, which was when I gave you that _very _expensive bonnet from Paris," Rhett explained. "Of course, the huge profit I expected to make from _you_ in exchange for the bonnet remains to be seen," he teased, Scarlett immediately bursting out in uncontrollable laughter as Rhett tickled her. Exasperated that his tickling wasn't stopping, Scarlett purposefully jabbed Rhett's bruised rib, knowing it would force him to quit. "_Damn _Scarlett! _That _hurt even more than your pinching!" He cried out as she quickly rushed to massage his tender side in order to make immediate amends. After a few minutes passed in silence as Scarlett's massage continued, Rhett finally spoke out, "_I promise_ to behave now!..._You,_ however, _still_ can't seem to keep your hands off of me…You _naughty _girl!" Before Scarlett could utter a word, Rhett quickly leaned in to kiss her as a truce.

"Now this is where the rest of my story gets _really_ interesting, my pet!" Rhett announced after their playful moment had passed. "After a few months of running the blockades, the Confederate government decided to entrust _me_, your blackguard of a husband instead of one of the many other blockaders out there, with an exclusive business arrangement. They contacted me after apparently having heard of my daring yet successful blockading reputation. In addition, I already had known a couple of the Confederacy's cabinet members from the days of my wild recklessness and youthful abandonment in Charleston so to begin with, I am sure my name also could have been brought up as a possible candidate through them. The telegram sent to my base of operations in Wilmington stated their urgent request for me to appear in Richmond where an _extremely _financially lucrative business proposition was to be further explained once I arrived there. After hearing what the Treasurer and his trusted advisers proposed, I immediately accepted their offer to work as an agent of the south while continuing to operate my own blockading venture at the same time," Rhett explained and was about to continue on just as Scarlett interrupted him by asking, "Are you telling me that you were a secret spy for the Confederacy?" Rhett shook his head in response as his dark eyes sparkled with obvious excitement at reminiscing about his adventurous past. "I wasn't quite a spy my dear, but my missions were every bit as secretive and dangerous," He truthfully admitted.

Continuing on, Rhett further explained, "My original orders were to smuggle out government cotton on a frequent basis in order to buy up medicine and munitions from England as well as to purchase then ship guns out of New York harbor, among the _other_ things they would also ask of me…And to get started, I was given an _extremely _large sum of gold_…$500,000 in fact_…to leave in a preapproved Liverpool bank under _my own name_ in order to establish my good credit there."

Scarlett's emerald eyes instantly grew wide as her mouth opened to speak, no sound able to come out after having been shocked at hearing the staggering amount of money he had been entrusted with. After laughing at her expression, Rhett admitted, "Yes dear, I _do_ know it's a_ small _fortune but that is _nothing_ compared to what I have stored in my account there to this very day!…But I digress and I will get to that final point in just another minute or two…You know, the $500,000 was given to me with the stipulation I was to _keep_ it for myself after my services to the Confederacy concluded as full payment for my services. In addition, I was given a certain percentage of ownership of the bank in Liverpool, all of which was detailed in the original agreement I signed with the Treasurer himself. My government superiors explained how my risky efforts on the Confederacy's behalf was worth quite a large sum of money…You know, _if_ the Yankees ever caught me, I _would_ have been immediately hanged and all the assets in my possession would have been seized!...But as I already mentioned to you, the privateers I handsomely paid to distract the Yankees on my behalf made all the difference in the world so don't look so distressed my dear!..._Obviously_ that idea paid off for your daring husband as he is still alive to tell about it!"

"At any rate, I must admit how my blockading and speculating past in addition to my other…shall we say…_quite varied_?…business interests through the years have brought in a _staggering_ amount of income for your _favorite_ husband!…And, if I might add one other tiny, minor detail, I'll also admit how I was _quite_ intelligent _not_ to invest even one measly little dollar in those worthless Confederate bonds!...So now you can rest assured, my _dear_ _Mrs. Butler_, that the_ extreme_ wealth you were fortunate enough to marry into the _third_ time around is quite here to stay!" Rhett admitted with a smirk.

Studying Scarlett's face for her reaction, Rhett waited a moment for her to respond before adding, "Say _something_ my pet!...Has the cat _finally_ got your tongue or are you just happy knowing you can now _really_ tell everyone who irks you to go to the devil?" Suddenly snapping out of her momentary shock, Scarlett spoke out as she truthfully admitted, "I think I _will_ start off by telling that vile Anne Wentworth to go to Halifax followed by India Wilkes_ if_ she doesn't behave when she's here in town visiting."

Rhett grinned at the mental image of another altercation between his wife and Anne, instantly feeling his intimate desires for Scarlett quickly return and realizing he wouldn't be able to hold out from his desired physical intimacy with Scarlett for much longer. "That was _exactly _what I was waiting to hear from my beautiful and intelligent wife!" He responded with a sense of pride. "My pet, _now _can I finish the rest of my story so that your full onslaught of womanly charms _soon _may be unleashed upon your physically deprived and _very_ needy husband?..._Or_ should we just get to the _really good part_ right _away_?" Rhett teased, getting a hard slap on the hand after it quickly trailed below Scarlett's navel.

"_You_ are _insatiable_, Rhett Butler!...Yet I am_ sure_ you are scandalously pleased at the same time knowing your wife is _every_ bit as pathetic as you are since arriving in town!..._However_, you made it this far so you may as well continue your story since I assume you are nearing the end anyway…_Besides,_ I would like to hear _exactly_ how _much _money my _favorite_ husband is truly worth anyway!" Scarlett admitted with a bright smile.

"Don't forget my pet, it's not just _my_ money...It belongs to _us _and _we_ are worth quite a fortune…around $15 million dollars and counting!...And that is in gold _not _Yankee greenbacks or those worthless Confederate bonds, of course..._And_ the _best_ part of all is that it was all _legitimately_ earned…Well, _most_ of it was, anyway…" Rhett admitted before leaning in to taste Scarlett's luscious ruby red lips. Pulling away after feeling her body grow limp, Rhett then chuckled after noticing all color had completely drained from Scarlett's face during her current state of shock. "I know how my _kisses _can quite literally take your breath away my pet, so I will assume your current state of weakness is _not_ from your unexpected yet pleasant discovery in knowing exactly just how rich you are," Rhett teased as he continued holding Scarlett tenderly in his arms. "You know, since you _still_ are speechless, I will continue my story for you so we can get to the _really good part_ that much sooner." Rhett chuckled as all Scarlett could seem to do was nod her head for him to proceed.

..."It was less than a week before the fall of Richmond and I had received an urgent message stating that the last of my services was immediately needed at the Confederate headquarters. Once I arrived there, I was escorted into a private meeting with Admiral Bulloch, President Davis, a few trusted others, and the Treasurer of the Confederacy, George Trenholm, who I've known for years and who just happens to be from Charleston too. During the course of the meeting it was explained how General Lee had previously sent word indicating the Yankee army was rapidly advancing from Petersburg and the Confederate's defenses could no longer contain their impending invasion. At that point, all of us present were smart enough to realize that not only was the war truly over and we were the losing side but also with the Yankee's subsequent arrival, the vast riches of the Confederate treasury would be quickly discovered. As a result, it was immediately decided that it was to be placed in the hands of us private citizens for safekeeping until given further notice."

"Admiral Bulloch and I were ordered to each take a certain quantity of gold while the others present split up the large amounts of silver and a myriad of other treasures in order to do the same. My orders were to deposit the gold I was entrusted with in my established account in Liverpool in order to hide its existence far from where the Yankees would ever be able to discover it…You see my dear, the main idea behind all this was that the treasury was the wealth rightfully belonging to the _Confederacy,_ not the _Yankee_ government in Washington, and it was agreed by all of us that it should be secretly _returned_ to the south one day where it belonged and could be further used to aid in its reconstruction. For the Yankees to go carting off our valuables after storming the headquarters of the Confederacy would have only been a bitter insult added to the south's many grievous injuries."

"So after loading the entire treasury into quite a few rail cars, all of us entrusted with the government's assets immediately set off towards our individual destinations. I traveled on to the coast where a Confederate steam ship had been ordered to whisk me overseas. Less than two weeks later, I arrived in Liverpool. Remember how I told you earlier I already owned a large number of shares in the bank there where I had my account?...The original purpose of that had been so that the sight of me hauling in bags of gold from my Confederate business dealings on a regular basis wouldn't register as being odd or draw attention that could invite further inquiries as to the exact nature of my business there. I unfortunately _did_ attract quite a _lot _of unwanted attention as four heavily armed Confederate guards and I carried in bag after bag of the large cache of treasury gold for more than an hour before it was all finally locked away in the vault…You know, if any Yankee spies caught wind of the true nature of my business dealings there, I would have been in grave danger once I returned to American soil, with or without the privateers assistance…So, I was given shares amounting to a fourth of ownership in the bank in order for the employees there not to become overly suspicious of my frequent activities and presence and hopefully make them think I was only performing the regular banking duties of a principal owner," Rhett explained before noticing a worried expression cross Scarlett's face, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Scarlett, is there something _wrong_?" Rhett asked with concern, suddenly stopping his story to focus on the source of her current unease. "I was just _concerned_ after your mention of those _damn_ Yankees spying on you!...Do you think you _were_ ever in any real danger?" Scarlett asked, unknowingly having brought up a very relevant point. Rhett's hand caressed the delicate skin under Scarlett's chin then tilted her head slightly upwards until her questioning eyes met his.

"My pet, I'll admit I _was _in quite a bit of danger back when I ran the blockades but it was mostly from the unpredictable Atlantic storms I regularly encountered when making my many crossings over the ocean. Truthfully, the Yankees didn't really give me as much cause for concern as they should have and thankfully I didn't have any run-ins with them to find out!…_However_, after I was imprisoned in the Yankee jail, two things became clearly obvious to me…The first being they obviously suspected I had the treasury gold _and _ever since my release from that nasty place, I've been forced to be _extremely_ cautious in all of my business transactions and dealings as I realize my activities _still_ are being closely monitored by the Yankee government to this very day," Rhett admitted, this time himself inadvertently bringing up _another_ point that now worried Scarlett even more. "_Rhett_!" She gasped, her eyes wide and face turning pale. "Are you saying that you are being spied on to _this very day_ and are in some kind of trouble?"

Letting out a loud sigh, Rhett then attempted to reassure Scarlett as he explained, "I won't go into all of the specific details right now, but I _do_ have my suspicions that one of the others who also was entrusted with part of the treasury may have been coerced into admitting _my_ involvement to someone in Washington government. It's difficult for me to even mention this to you but I have my speculations that somehow _Ross_ is involved, which is why I briefly mentioned on the day you arrived that I really don't trust him." Rhett admitted, prompting Scarlett's mouth open wide at hearing his secret thoughts regarding his brother.

"But I thought you and Ross were getting along so well after your little fist fight!" She teased even though she was serious in the asking of her question and expected a serious answer in return. Rhett smiled, leaning over to kiss her forehead before replying. "You _are_ still correct!…Ross and I _did _actually get along right before you and I arrived here _and_ I am cautiously optimistic that his sudden awakening as to his past mistakes has changed him for the better…_However_, I _also_ must be smart while keeping a level head and maintaining the status quo when it comes to his and my relationship…At least until I can uncover the truth in what he's been doing up north these past few years…But let's not continue discussing such sordid things," Rhett admitted. "I would like to finish my original story for you so that _I_ can collect the reward _I _am due at the end," he teased.

..."Getting back to where I left off, I also eventually purchased the majority of shares in the bank I worked at in Atlanta, some shares at a bank in New York, and the one here in Charleston that you had the certain_ pleasure_ of visiting with me last week," he explained with a smirk on his face, remembering the quick tryst they enjoyed in his office there. "As you probably remember, after the war I had been gone from Atlanta for quite some time and when I finally did return, I was almost immediately carted off to that damned Yankee prison! Apparently some Yankee soldiers had somehow overheard the rumors as to how the treasury had been removed shortly before their invasion of Richmond and they were desperate to find it. Eventually, Admiral Bulloch and a few of the others caved in to their demands and returned their shares but I, of course, remained steadfast and _most_ of it remains to this day, in Liverpool…Of course, I certainly _never_ planned on keeping my portion for _myself_ and as I already mentioned, I was to await further orders as to how and when to return it." Rhett explained then turned towards Scarlett, awaiting her response.

Hoping he could clarify matters before proceeding any further, Scarlett blurted out, "_Exactly_ how much gold were you given for safekeeping and _what_ happened to the rest of it?...And what I _still_ don't really understand is _exactly_ what is it that you have been doing all this time at your other banks in the first place?" Rhett chuckled at Scarlett's direct questions he had been expecting to hear and continued on with revealing their truths. "My dear, I will answer your _second_ question _first_ so you won't go into shock again just yet," he replied with a smirk on his face.

"_Surely_ you realize by now that I have been slowly filtering the stored gold back into circulation in the south? With my portion of the treasury, not only did I heavily finance the Democrat's campaigns so they could regain their lost power but I have been readily arranging business loans for southern businesses and individuals that no other banks could or would finance. I also keep busy consistently donating the gold to only the most respectable southern charities and causes, predominately as an anonymous donor, and I also now have a highly respectable reputation as a banker with a _heart of gold_…all pun surely intended!" He joked then raised his eyebrows as Scarlett started laughing hysterically.

Finally calming down, Scarlett admitted with a bright smile, "I'm sorry, Rhett!...It's just so funny to me that _you_ are like a real, present day _Robin Hood_ and if everyone back in Atlanta only knew _that _truth about you…Well, the thought suddenly came to my mind that they all deserve to hear _you_ tell _them_ to go to the devil!"

Rhett laughed at her unique assessment of the situation before admitting, "Remember my grueling campaign for Bonnie and myself to become highly respected with the old guard of Atlanta?...I donated immense amounts of the treasury gold to their damn causes, their churches and schools, orphanages and hospitals…You know, all the right things that would appear to make a scoundrel like me look like a reformed man in their eyes, and it was all for Bonnie's sake, of course," Rhett admitted with a touch of sadness evident in his gentle voice. "Of course back then, I _would_ have loved telling those old goats to go to the devil!...But _now,_ I have so much more _pleasant_ diversions to think about!" He explained, his eyes instantly darkening as all thought now turned to how Scarlett's body was accidentally pressing so tantalizingly close to his own.

Not yet sensing Rhett's rising need for intimacy, Scarlett continued teasing him with her wise observations. "You know, you _were _right all along!...You _are _a real hero!…_And _a real _gentleman _too!…But don't worry!...Your loving wife _isn't_ disappointed about _that _minor point in a moment such as this and _will_ keep your secret quite safe!" Scarlett teased before moving in closer to kiss Rhett's lips. As his body and mind grew progressively hungrier and needier for more of Scarlett's physical comforting, she finally pulled away with much hesitation and struggle, her own body ready to burst with the rising desire she felt for him.

"Is there something _wrong_, my pet?...Or have you suddenly decided now that you've learned all there is to know you're going to run off after all?" Rhett teased before his soft lips kissed the area just above Scarlett's breasts in his efforts to invoke the change in activity he now had in mind. "_Nothing_'s _wrong_, Rhett dear!..._In fact_, there is only one tiny little detail you happened to overlook and I think it's _essential_ for me to know about so that I am aware of _all_ your secrets, _just as you promised_!" she explained as Rhett slowly began teasing her nipple with his tongue.

"_That_ is _not_ the detail I'm talking about and you know it!" Scarlett cried out just before her eyes closed, her head fell back, and the pleasurable sensations she felt instantly overtook her clouded thoughts. After several minutes passed by, Scarlett's sharp mind fully snapped back to attention after Rhett's mouth moved away to begin its ministrations to her other breast. "You _varmint_!" She exclaimed after finally finding the strength to push him away. "You are _purposefully_ distracting me _yet again_ and _this _time I am _not _going to fall for your dirty little tricks as much as I _do_ enjoy them!...It's _quite_ obvious you realize_ what_ detail it is that I am dying to know about so just admit the truth so we'll be able to _get on_ _with it already_!" Scarlett hissed, her temper wildly flaring as Rhett now sat laughing at her.

"_Get on with_ _it_?...So is _that_ what the pleasurable attentions of your loving husband amounts to these days?" Rhett teased, moving away just in time before Scarlett's hand could jab his bruised rib again. "In response to your eagerness in wanting to learn the final detail, I _will_ truthfully admit I _was_ trying to distract you!...You see, my long-winded explanation has basically concluded and I think I am _now_ deserving of the _immediate_ reward of your womanly charms!...Of course, _if_ I admit the one last tiny little detail you seem to be dying to hear, it may be _quite _some time before your state of shock wears off and my patience _won't_ be able to wait _that_ long for you, my pet!" Rhett joked, his hand now slowly caressing the creamy skin of one of Scarlett's inner thighs on its journey towards better things.

Scarlett stared Rhett directly in the eyes, the movement of his hands suddenly halting after noticing the serious expression now on her face. "I _assure_ you I _can _handle it, Rhett Butler!... _Just tell me_ _already_!…_Exactly_ how much Confederate gold do you _still_ have in Liverpool?" Scarlett asked him point-blank. Chuckling as his head slowly lowered over her beckoning lips, Rhett stopped to look directly into Scarlett's wide emerald eyes, realized she _wasn't_ going to give up, and let out a deep breath before admitting the one final truth she had been quite anxious to hear…

..."The answer is $40 million, my dear…I was _originally_ given $50 million dollars in Confederate gold but after expressing my philanthropic side over the past few years, currently there is _only _$40 million dollars left at the bank vault in Liverpool." Immediately exploring Scarlett's opened mouth with his tongue, Rhett never truly understood whether it was his kissing or the discovery of the staggering value of Confederate gold still left in his possession that had caused Scarlett to pass out in a dead faint shortly after he kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, my darling! It's already after nine o'clock and I would like to make breakfast for you before we need to leave for home," Rhett's gentle voice rang out as the last trace of Scarlett's pleasant dream faded into oblivion. Slowly opening her groggy eyes, she took in the fetching sight of Rhett as he hovered over her, his rumpled linen shirt completely opened to the waist and the unshaven stubble on his face adding to his already rugged, handsome appearance. Having spent the night outside under the bright stars, Scarlett did a double-take as she slowly awakened to the realization of her current whereabouts.<p>

"_Ugh_!...I'm _still_ exhausted and am _not _getting up just yet!…Can't we stay here for just _one_ more day?" Scarlett muttered while hiding her face under the blankets in her attempt at blocking the morning sun shining directly into her eyes. Following her fainting spell the previous evening, Rhett had taken great pains ignoring his aching body's physical needs while ensuring Scarlett got adequate physical rest after affirming her health was their top priority. As a result, Rhett had done his best to ignore her flirtatious charm, eventual whining, and over-the-top attempts at seduction after the conclusion of his story, desperately trying to find sleep instead as he studied the stars in the nighttime sky overhead. In the end, both had fitfully tossed and turned for the next several hours, neither having had a very restful night's sleep nor the conclusion to their four days alone they had planned for.

"My dear, I _also_ desire to be nowhere else but _here_ with you…And truth be told, _more_ sleep _would_ be nice! _Unfortunately_, Mother _will_ be expecting us to return by dinner and will think the worst if we don't return on time, especially after the vicious storm that passed through a couple days ago," Rhett admitted to both his and Scarlett's chagrin. "I'll tell you what, as soon as we return home how about I make an appointment with the architect who worked on our current home's renovations so that we can _immediately_ begin preparations for our new home here on this property? I'm _sure _both of us will enjoy the fact we will have an added excuse to come up here quite frequently in order to check in on the construction!" Rhett explained as a smile brightened his face at the thought. "That sounds _heavenly,_ Rhett!..._However_, I'll admit I _have_ grown quite fond of this tiny cottage and can't wait until we can be all alone here again!" Scarlett admitted as the pleasant memories of the past several days ran through her mind, Rhett silently agreeing as he nodded in response.

Both took their time polishing off the remainder of the food that had been their breakfast and that which had been stored in the small root cellar outside of the cottage. Unconsciously, neither had been in a rush to hurry home but both knew it was necessary for Eleanor's peace of mind to leave on time as scheduled. As they diligently worked together gathering their things around the tiny one-room cottage, the air around them quickly grew charged as both were assaulted with the intimate memories of their time alone there at every turn.

"Scarlett dear, have you seen the sash to my new robe? I've been looking all over yet I just can't seem to find where I left it," Rhett suddenly blurted out with a sly grin on his face, effectively breaking the silence and suddenly bringing the tension between them to its breaking point. In an instant, Scarlett whirled around from where she stood across the room packing her new gowns then sauntered towards the bed where Rhett stood watching her, his teeth holding back his lower lip. Pressing her body seductively against Rhett's in all the right places, Scarlett gently pecked him on the cheek before reaching around for the sash tied to the bedpost only inches behind Rhett, her hands quickly working a loose knot in order to successfully untie it. Raising an eyebrow, Scarlett remained focused on Rhett's darkened eyes as she triumphantly dropped the velvet sash into his hands, impatiently waiting for him to make the next move in response to her unspoken taunting.

As they stood silently challenging the other to act, Scarlett finally was the first to speak. "_Is _there a _problem, Rhett dear_?...Your _very_ helpful wife comes to your urgently needed assistance _yet again,_ but _doesn't_ get rewarded? It seems now that your mind is intent on leaving this place your duties as a husband are _definitely_ beginning to fall short of what is _now_ expected of you from your wife!" Scarlett teased in her attempt to further egg him on then walked away to finish her packing.

Almost instantly, Scarlett felt her body land on the soft feather bed after Rhett had picked her up from behind. In a matter of mere seconds, his hard body hovered over hers, all thoughts of packing their things now long gone. "Is _this_ your _last_ mourning gown?" Rhett hoarsely asked in between kisses as his hungry mouth lingered over Scarlett's neck. "I have one other left in the wardrobe at home," Scarlett managed to reply in a raspy voice just as Rhett's conquering hands completely ripped apart the thin muslin of the only mourning gown she brought on their excursion. "_Good_!…But I was going to rip that damn thing apart anyway whether you wanted me to or not," Rhett admitted, triumphantly throwing the unsalvagable gown onto the floor before quickly working to remove Scarlett's undergarments that remained as an obstacle between them.

As Rhett's expert hands touched her in the most intimate of places, Scarlett asked, "So does this mean that we are _not _going to be leaving on time, _as_ _scheduled_? Won't your mother be _awfully_ disappointed if we miss our dinner with her?" Scarlett teased, anxiously watching with heightened anticipation as Rhett hurried to remove his own clothing. With a smirk, Rhett looked deep into Scarlett's sparkling eyes before lying on the bed beside her, responding, "_Damn_ dinner, Scarlett! We are going to be _very_ late for dinner _as always_, and I _guarantee_ you Mother will understand the real reason _why_! Besides, I think you _do_ deserve a _very_ special reward after all!…And what's even better, _so do_ _I_!"

* * *

><p>After sadly leaving the cottage with heavy hearts, Rhett and Scarlett spent the next several hours as they sailed towards home reminiscing and laughing over their shared antics over the past several days while polishing off a bottle of Bordeaux wine that had not been opened during their stay. In addition, the exact date for their remarriage ceremony, also marking Scarlett's official entrance into the Episcopalian church, was quickly agreed upon although Rhett previously had planned on recommitting his marital vows to Scarlett before the new year arrived. However, after having much time alone to discuss all the pertinent details, both mutually decided New Year's Day would perfectly symbolize the new start to their marriage and the new start at life together both were seeking. Rhett even mentioned they would be going on another honeymoon right away but had decided to keep their destination a secret for the time being.<p>

As the tiny skiff boat slowly glided into the marina, Scarlett's emerald eyes glistened with fresh tears as the wine she had consumed and the deep significance of all they experienced together while staying at the cottage began playing with her emotions. After taking down the sails, Rhett sat across from Scarlett and met her eyes with a knowing look as he simply whispered, "_I love you_, _Scarlett_!" Quickly turning away, Scarlett wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and watched Rhett nimbly jump out of the boat onto the pier to dock it then noticed the signs of his immediate frustration after he realized their carriage driver was not waiting there as had been expected. Determined not to let the situation put a damper on the last moments of their precious time alone, Scarlett startled Rhett as she quickly climbed out of the boat after him. "Rhett _dear_," Scarlett gently spoke as she took hold of his hand. "I _don't_ mind walking home and it's not very far!…_Besides_, I think if we had arrived on time, _as scheduled_, we wouldn't have had such a _pleasant_ conclusion to such an enjoyable time away together, _now would we_?" She explained in a soothing tone that instantly calmed Rhett down.

Not caring who noticed them at the docks, Rhett embraced Scarlett as his soft lips ravished her mouth. Entering her mouth, his tongue tangled with hers over and over until Scarlett softly moaned, signaling her complete submission and an unconscious need to immediately have more of him. After finally pulling away with much difficulty, Rhett looked into Scarlett's hazy eyes as he simply remarked, "It's time to get home…_Now_!"

* * *

><p>"See, Rhett?...I <em>told<em> you we should have stayed another day at the cottage!...It appears as if no one is home _nor_ is anyone nervously awaiting our arrival after all! Scarlett said with a trace of disappointment in her voice as they entered the empty foyer of their massive home on South Battery. After walking from the marina for over a half hour, both were anxious to do nothing more than enjoy a lingering soak in the bathtub before climbing under the sumptuous bed covers for a good night's rest. Realizing no one else was currently at home was even better as neither Rhett or Scarlett were in any mood to make small talk nor explain _exactly_ how they spent the majority of their time while away.

Glancing over at Scarlett wearing her new red gown with its scandalously low-cut neckline, Rhett grimaced after having noticed for the umpteenth time the myriad of bruises his intense kissing had left behind on the visible portions of creamy white skin all over Scarlett's neck and cleavage. After Rhett gave Scarlett his jacket to wear before they left the docks, she had quickly become overheated while on their long walk home and removed it just after they passed through the front door. Silently thankful his mother and sister weren't around to witness both Scarlett's scandalous state of dress for a woman in mourning as well as the blatantly obvious signs of their passionate intimacy, Rhett immediately led her towards the grand staircase that led to the privacy of their bedchamber upstairs.

Reaching the lower stair landing, both Rhett and Scarlett cringed after Ross's resonant voice echoed throughout the cavernous foyer after he heard them from where he sat in the study. "Hello Rhett!...And my _dear_ sister Scarlett!...How _nice_ of you to _finally_ return home from your new little love nest!" Ross greeted with a wide grin as he approached them. "I thought I heard you two sneak in here a few minutes ago..._What_ happened to _you,_ Scarlett?" Ross asked, gasping as he looked her up and down, immediately noticing the radiant glow on Scarlett's face and the bright new gown instead of her standard, proper mourning wear. Ross also had been trying hard not to stare at the ugly purple bruises he immediately recognized had been given to Scarlett during her and Rhett's moments of heightened passion. With a smirk, Ross admitted, "_You know what_?...I think I _can_ fathom a pretty accurate guess as to what happened so _please don't_ feel free to tell me after all!...Well, at any rate, it appears as if you two had quite a _good_ time yet I am glad both of you are now safely home!...That storm _was_ something else, wasn't it?"

Stifling her laughter at Ross' reaction, Scarlett felt Rhett's arm wrap protectively around her waist and instinctively leaned in closer to him. Deciding it was best to ignore the majority of Ross' verbal observations, Scarlett quickly replied, "That storm _was_ frightening yet having your brother there made me realize I was truly safe in the end." Suddenly realizing how tired she was from the busy day's activity, Scarlett quickly turned away and began yawning, Rhett immediately taking notice.

"Not to be rude, Ross, but Scarlett needs some much needed rest, as do I…You see, we arrived a couple hours late at the marina and by that time, the carriage driver was long gone so we were forced to walk home…Could you _please_ inform Mother and Rosemary that Scarlett and I returned safe and sound and will meet all of you for breakfast in the morning before we head out for services at St. Michaels?" Rhett asked, desiring nothing more at the moment than to be relaxing with Scarlett under the bed covers.

"Sure Rhett, I'll pass your message on but you know, Mother and Rosemary _are _out back in the garden right now if you wanted to give them the message yourself!...It might be a nice time to say hello to your dear old friend Anne Wentworth as she is here _right now_ visiting them with her mother!…Why else do you think I was hiding out in the study!" Ross explained, fully knowing the whole story of Rhett's extreme distaste for Anne through Rosemary. Glaring at his brother's apparent joke, Rhett replied in a raised voice, "_As I said_, Scarlett and I are _very_ tired and are going off to bed…See you in the morning!"

Leading Scarlett towards the first flight of stairs, Ross suddenly blurted out, "_Rhett, Wait!..._I almost forgot!…There's a small pile of _urgent_ telegrams sent from New York for you in the study…I'll go get them right away." Letting out a loud sigh, Rhett knew whatever the business may be, it most likely warranted his immediate attention. In addition, the fact that he didn't completely trust his brother at the moment made Rhett realize any telegrams laying around stating any urgent business matters of importance was _not_ a good thing in case Ross' curiosity got the better of him. "_Ross_!...Wait just a moment and I'll join you!…Scarlett, I'll be upstairs momentarily…Try _not_ to miss me _too_ much!" Rhett teased before kissing Scarlett's hand then wistfully sighed while intently watching her ascend the long flight of stairs towards their private quarters above.

After Scarlett was completely out of view, the horrific sound of a familiar high-pitched female voice instantly grated on Rhett's nerves as the question with the most scandalous of answers was asked out loud, "_Whatever _in the world happened to your _wife?_ She looks positively _distasteful_!" Both Rhett and Ross quickly turned around, taking in the sight of Anne Wentworth as she now stood directly in front of them in the middle of the foyer. Anne had instantly noticed the sight of Scarlett's improper state of dress after quietly having had entered the house while on a quick errand for Eleanor. Realizing there was an interesting truth to be discovered, Anne immediately decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. Now, as the Butler brothers stood staring at her in disbelief, Anne in her desire to gleam any new little bit of fodder for spreading gossip on Scarlett, once again asked, "_So_…_ What happened to her_?"

Ross immediately turned away to hide the sound of his laughter while Rhett's demeanor on the surface remained calm while inwardly his anger was ready to explode. Having been asked a completely impertinent question regarding his wife from the one woman he despised with a bitter passion, Rhett suddenly decided he would answer Anne's question as only he knew how and, in doing so, would most likely further cement his reputation as a scandalous cad. Glaring at Anne, his face a stony mask of indifference, Rhett finally admitted, "Honestly Anne, _if_ you _must_ absolutely know, I'll _gladly_ admit the truth but first I must warn you that the answer_ is_ quite _scandalous_!"

Briefly pausing for the full effect of the moment, Rhett instantly spotted the signs of Anne's eagerness to hear more so he immediately continued on, "You see Anne, I absolutely_ despise_ those horrid black gowns my poor wife has been forced to wear for quite time!..._So_, I _purposefully_ destroyed most of them_, _except for one, and as my dear wife Scarlett wore them on her gorgeous body I tore each and every one to shreds _and_ with the full intent to _immediately_ _compromise_ _her_ after I finished!…_Oh_ and one more thing, _I_ find _nothing distasteful_ in the immense fun I had in doing that _nor _do I really think _anything_ to do regarding my wife or her appearance is your concern!..._Am_ I making myself clear?" Rhett asked as Anne averted her nervous eyes before suddenly bolting for the door that led to the garden outside.

"We'll just let Anne stew alone in those thoughts for a while," Rhett said with a chuckle as Ross patted him on the back. "Well, _I'll_ admit that was _highly _entertaining!" Ross admitted. "I guess it was a good thing Scarlett wasn't around to hear that!...Just think of the scandal that little tidbit of information will further do to her reputation as _ your_ wife after it makes the rounds!" He laughed out, suddenly stopping after having noticed a hard look cross Rhett's face as he glared at Ross.

"If this is about the past, I already told you how _truly_ sorry I am for my part in further damaging your reputation all those years ago! You know how weak I was and how Father worked so hard to poison me against you and I already admitted how it will take the rest of my life making up for the shamefulness of my past mistakes!…_Hopefully_, you'll someday realize how sincere and contrite I _truly_ am! Until then, consider yourself _very_ fortunate your life turned out how it did!… Otherwise, you may have _now_ been married to that disgusting monster instead of your dear Scarlett," Ross sincerely admitted, his words suddenly working to diminish his brother's sudden anger.

"You _are_ right about that…_that's for sure_!" Rhett laughed out, Ross watching as a bright grin slowly spread over his brother's face after apparently having taken Ross' words to heart. Reminded of Scarlett waiting in their bedchamber upstairs, Rhett started walking towards the landing with the intent on immediately going to her. "I'll see you in the morning…_Please_ don't forget to tell Mother we're home," Rhett added as he ascended the first few stairs.

"Rhett, _wait_!..._Your telegrams_!" Ross' voice rang out, stopping Rhett dead in his tracks. Quickly backing down the staircase, the scowl on Rhett's tired face indicated his extreme disappointment at having had his mission to go upstairs interrupted yet again. Meeting Rhett's eyes, Ross explained, "Remember the telegrams I mentioned a few minutes ago? They arrived for you every day that you and Scarlett were gone and based on the frequency of their arrival, I am assuming _whatever_ the matter is, it _can't _wait much longer." Rhett suddenly felt a sense of unease with Ross, wondering if he had inadvertently uncovered any details regarding his private business affairs. Sensing Rhett's thoughts, Ross admitted with a smirk, "_Don't _worry Rhett…I _didn't_ read them!..._That_ would go against the unspoken code of conduct of a moral gentleman such as _myself_!" Hoping Ross was being serious, Rhett immediately headed over to the study on his new mission in discovering what was so important as to delay him from being all alone with his wife.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ross<em>!...Have _you_ heard about _this_?" Rhett spoke out, having explained the situation at hand to Ross after having quickly read through the first few telegrams. Rhett had immediately realized sharing the news he discovered not only offered the perfect opportunity to aid in building a new bond with Ross but also could possibly help him gain new insights into his younger brother's secretive life. "I did when I was up north a few weeks ago but obviously the problem has become _much_ more severe!" Ross admitted as he furrowed his brows.

As both men each sat in deep leather chairs in the study while sipping glasses of twenty-year old Scotch, Rhett continued reading out loud as he quickly flipped through the remainder of the telegrams. "Listen to this, Ross…Toronto on the first of October, Detroit ten days later, then Buffalo and Syracuse before reaching New York City and Boston on Thursday, and then it was discovered in Chicago only just _yesterday_!...Take it from me, this will be an _even bigger_ disaster than I am sure anyone will _ever _first suspect!" Rhett admitted as he downed the last drops of his Scotch before pouring out another drink. After breaking the seal of the envelope containing his last telegram, Rhett's eyes quickly scanned through the message, his face visibly paling in response at reading the news.

"_Damn it_!" Rhett angrily spoke out, completely aware of Ross' presence but no longer caring what his brother discovered about his personal affairs during his angry outburst. Feeling the sudden need explain his present frustrations, Rhett turned to meet Ross' questioning gaze and admitted, "These telegrams were sent by a business partner of mine in Manhattan. It seems I need to take a trip there, _immediately_! …And I _know_ Scarlett isn't going to be happy about that, e_specially_ since her birthday will be here in a matter of only a few short weeks and if things get worse I may even miss it!" With a sly grin, Ross asked, "Well, why don't you take _her_ with you? It's _quite_ obvious after your time away at the plantation neither of you have grown bored with the other just yet!"

Rhett's loud laughter rang out after understanding the truth behind his brother's sentiments, Ross himself joining in. After finally calming down a few moments later, Rhett admitted, "I would _love_ for Scarlett to go with me but not only will I need to take care of my urgent business matters that will be demanding of my time but I also think it's best if Scarlett stays here with Mother and Rosemary where it's still _safe_ for the time being. I can only imagine the chaos and scenes of pandemonium I am about to put myself into and want to rest assured that my _wife _will _not_ be in any danger as well." Nodding his head in complete understanding, Ross threw the remainder of the Scotch down his throat before blurting out, "Well then,_ I_ am going with you!"

* * *

><p>Entering the bedroom a short while later, Rhett immediately spotted Scarlett still in her gown and curled up on top of their large four poster bed, sound asleep. After quickly stripping off his clothing, Rhett carefully climbed on top of the bed in the attempt at not disturbing Scarlett's peaceful slumber, slowly closing the distance between them until his own body eventually lay spooned into hers. In an instant, Scarlett awakened after sensing Rhett's warm breath on her skin. "<em>Rhett<em>!...What took you _so_ long?" Scarlett whispered in a groggy voice while struggling to keep her eyes open. After tenderly kissing the bruises on Scarlett's neck, Rhett admitted, "Once again, I am _truly_ sorry for all of my shortcomings as your husband and promise to make them up to you _after_ we both get some much needed rest! _However_, it was the pile of urgent telegrams waiting for me in the study that caused my delay and that which contained quite a bit of _bad news_, I regretfully must admit!"

Fully awake now, Scarlett turned around to face Rhett with obvious nervousness in her wide, green eyes. "_What_ happened?...Did someone we know _die_?..._Oh good God!..._It's _Mammy_, isn't it?" She cried out as her eyes immediately filled with tears. Quickly sitting up on the bed, Rhett pulled Scarlett into his arms and embraced her tightly as he consoled her over her erroneous assumptions.

"_No_, my darling!…_No one_ died and certainly _not_ Mammy!" He rushed to admit before continuing on. "Actually, the bad news is that Ross and I are leaving tomorrow on the first train headed to New York. There are some urgent business matters I must attend to with some of my business partners..._And don't worry_ my pet, they are business matters regarding part of the large fortune that your husband has made_ legally_!" Rhett admitted. "We will be leaving as soon as church services and our little discussion with Reverend Kershaw regarding our wedding plans have concluded," He further explained, stopping to reassuringly kiss Scarlett after having noticed a panicked expression cross her face and understanding the reason why.

"_Don't_ worry my dear! I _will_ be fine but may end up being gone for _at least_ a week, maybe even two. In fact, there _is_ the slight possibility that the Wilkes' and your Aunt Pitty may _not_ be able to travel here for the Thanksgiving holiday as planned. In addition, I would love to have you with me but as it is, the safest place for _you_ right now is to remain here in Charleston." Rhett admitted. Watching Scarlett's reaction, Rhett forced a smile on his face for her benefit even though his heart was breaking inside at having to leave her so soon after having just returned home.

Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, Scarlett's sad eyes met Rhett's as she realized she still didn't know the exact reason for his unexpected trip. "Can you _please_ tell me _exactly_ what's wrong and _why_ you are leaving me so suddenly?...I really _can't_ go with you?" She blurted out in frustration. Rhett quickly pulled Scarlett onto his lap, burying his head in her hair before he let out a deep breath.

"I am _every_ bit as disappointed as you are!... However it _is_ essential I leave at once! I'm sorry that in my haste to inform you of all this that I failed to mention the underlying reason why. You see, there has been an _extrem_e outbreak of influenza among the horse population that has been quickly spreading across our entire country as well as Canada and it's only a short matter of time before it arrives here in Charleston, too…Probably within a matter of less than a week or so. Apparently the government is about to stop all ships from entering and leaving New York's harbors and it will most likely be only a couple of days before _everything_ is utterly out of control there," He explained, suddenly stopping after Scarlett let out a loud gasp.

"So why would _you_ suddenly want to go to New York on business if everything will be as dangerous there as you make it out to be?" Scarlett asked with a horrified expression on her face. Deciding it was essential that he thoroughly explain the rest of the details, Rhett further explained, "Years ago when I was out west, I bought a large number of claims for a silver mine near the Comstock Lode along with some other investors I knew. The telegrams that were sent for me indicated the entire group is very eager to immediately sell out to a potential buyer from New York who has made a very large offer for our shares. The timing of the influenza epidemic has made this very difficult _yet _ultimately extremely urgent as the buyer only gave until the last day of this month for us to close on the transaction before he rescinded his offer… Of course, the other investors and I realize how the influenza outbreak will soon completely depress this country's entire economy as all transportation, communication, and delivery of even the most basic of goods will be sporadically shut down as the disease continues spreading across the continent!"

After taking a deep breath, Rhett continued on, "Scarlett dear, it _may_ be a little boring for you to hear but it's essential for you to know a few more points so that you can understand my situation better. Last year, the Chancellor of Germany abandoned the silver standard regarding their monetary system of government. As a result, there has been quite a significant drop in the demand for silver, most of which is mined in this country and _drastically_ affecting the area in Nevada where I have my mining interests. My partners and I have been quite eager to sell out because of those reasons and now with the horse influenza quickly spreading towards the west, it is only a short matter of time before our mine operations could be completely shut down. If that happens, my enterprise will quickly run into debt as hundreds of work horses are used to pull the silver carts out from the deep mines. If they happen to be out of commission for half a month or so while ill or if any end up dying, then there is no telling how long it will be before we can make _any_ profit whatsoever and I _so_ hate to _lose_ money instead of _making_ it!"

With a sad look of acceptance, Scarlett quietly said, "I hate to admit that I understand but I do. I'm _not_ happy about you leaving and _will_ worry every second that you are gone!…Just _please_ be careful and hurry home as quickly as you can after finalizing your business, you hear me? And another thing…Just _how _will you get home if the trains and ship transportation are shut down?" Drawing his arm around her waist, Rhett kissed Scarlett's forehead before he replied, "_Don't_ worry about _that_, my pet! I have plenty of close contacts in New York who will see to my safe return home…Besides_, if_ I ever was _truly_ desperate, I could always win a boat in a poker game if I had to!"

After laughing together over the memorable event from Rhett's storied past, Scarlett immediately asked, "By the way, why don't you think Aunt Pitty and the Wilkes' won't be able to make it here for Thanksgiving?" As Rhett carefully worked to loosen the buttons down the back of Scarlett's gown, he responded, "The influenza is spreading so rapidly that almost all of the horses used to haul the coal out of the mines and to the train yards have already become infected. At the current moment, all coal mining has been stopped until the horses regain their health and the coal in storage is quickly becoming depleted. I am fortunate that my train tomorrow is still scheduled to leave but I fully expect the further north Ross and I travel, at some point we may have to find an alternate means of transportation to get us to New York. Once the influenza inevitably spreads here, there is _no way_ the trains will be in operation for weeks on end and I certainly_ don't_ expect to see Ashley Wilkes driving a carriage all the way here from Atlanta with the others in tow..._You_, on the other hand, are a different story where that is concerned!" Rhett joked after having remembered how he left Scarlett at Rough and Ready the fateful night he kissed her for the first time. Continuing on, he added, "_Besides_, with the rate of infection near one hundred percent I am _sure_ that very soon there will be _no_ healthy horses either here or in Atlanta to pull a carriage in the first place."

Beginning to feel the familiar stirrings in his lower body after he finished unbuttoning Scarlett's gown, Rhett quickly removed it then immediately started caressing her tense back and shoulders. As Scarlett let out a soft moan of pleasure as Rhett's hands worked wonders on her achiest spots, Rhett chuckled at the memory of the earlier incident with Anne. "You know Scarlett, after you left Ross and me alone in the foyer a short while ago, Anne Wentworth happened to walk in asking all about _you_!" Rhett admitted as Scarlett turned towards him in disbelief. "_Oh really_?...And here all this time I thought _you _were the Butler she was _most _interested in!" Scarlett teased then continued on, asking, "_What _could that rude wench _ever_ possibly want to know about _me_?"

"Well my pet, she wouldn't come right out and say it but I _do_ think she admired your scandalous new gown _and_ was mighty jealous of those bite marks I gave you all over your creamy white skin!...Of course, she wouldn't stop pestering me to tell her the truth as to why you looked so ravishing so, _of course_, I had to tell her_ exactly_ what happened that made you look that way!" Scarlett instantly flipped around to meet Rhett's eyes then suddenly decided to kiss him hard on the lips. After finally pulling away a few moments later, Rhett with a sly grin on his face, asked, "So are you_ proud_ of me my pet, for telling off Anne Wentworth in an equally entertaining manner as _you _did last week?..._Or_ are you ashamed that your cowardly husband_ didn't_ tell her to go to the devil as you would have done?"

Looking deep into Rhett's dark, sparkling eyes, Scarlett suddenly realized she no longer felt tired, that after the following day Rhett would be gone for an indeterminate amount of time, and that he had defended _her_ honor against her new arch rival. Waiting expectantly for Scarlett's reply, Rhett finally got the answer he was looking for after she finally admitted, "I am _more_ than proud of you, _especially_ since I suspect your entire response to Anne was _highly_ scandalous! _In fact,_ I think you deserve quite a large _reward_ and sadly, since you won't be around here to enjoy my charming companionship for the next week or possibly even longer, I think I will even _double_ your reward this time!"

* * *

><p><strong>End note: The influenza outbreak actually<em> did<em> happen in 1872 in exactly the manner I described towards the end of this chapter but for my story's purposes, I made it during the fall of 1873 when this story actually occurs!  
><strong>

**Now if you have another few seconds to spare, _please_ review for me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter while not being too bored...LOL! **

**_Thank you_!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I just want to say 'thank you' to ScarlettlovesRhett, The Scarlett Starlet, and Cherry Blair for your kind reviews! Please keep them coming and for everyone else out there reading this...I would _love_ to hear what you have to think too if you have just a moment or two to spare in order to review for me! :)**

**Just as a warning, there is a little 'mature' activity going on in this chapter like in a lot of the others though I do try to write things in a tasteful manner so read on at your own discretion! :)  
><strong>

**_As always, I don't own any rights to anything!_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mmm!<em>…I've missed doing this _so _much while we were away!" Scarlett murmured as she and Rhett silently rested together while soaking in their over-sized bathtub, his arms holding her close from behind. The previous evening had been spent involved in their newly shared favorite pastime of intimate marital bonding, proving to the other in the end the extreme difficulty they would both face in being apart for any extended length of time. As a result, both were in no rush to get their day started because in doing so, the dreaded time for Rhett's departure would seem to arrive much sooner.

As his large hands gently began caressing Scarlett's belly, Rhett decided to truthfully reply to her simple observation. "Well then,_ I_ think your loving husband deserves another reward for his highly intelligent and well-thought out foresight when planning the finer details for this very room...Don't _you_ think so too, Mrs. Butler?" With a loud snort, Scarlett responded by slapping the sudsy bath water at him. As he wiped water out of his eyes with the back of his hand, Rhett frowned as he slowly shook his head at Scarlett in mock disappointment. "I suppose this means you _aren't_ going to miss me very much _after all_?" He asked, noticing Scarlett suddenly raise an eyebrow after her vibrant green eyes immediately spotted the smug look found on his face.

"Oh, _I'll_ miss you Rhett Butler!…And what's even worse is that you're smart enough to have already figured that out too so you can wipe that conceited grin off your face right away!...I must admit though, it _will_ be nice to catch up on some much-needed rest without you around constantly _bothering_ me and after last night's exhausting diversions I think it's essential I start getting some rest this very moment!" She teased, giving Rhett a quick peck on the lips before turning around to comfortably sit against his chest once more. Realizing how tired she truly was due to a lack of sleep over the past few nights, Scarlett closed her eyes, admitting out loud, "Rhett, I'll be honest…I _am_ quite tired!...Don't _you _ever get tired out from all of our…_exertions_?" As Scarlett's rear end accidentally pressed hard against his groin, Rhett sucked in a deep breath, quickly deciding on the most effective way to answer her question in order to make his thoughts on the matter perfectly clear.

Within seconds, Scarlett found herself having been dunked under the warm bath water and immediately after coming up for air, sputtered out, "_Damn you Rhett_!..._What_ _was_ _that for_?" Wiping the water from her eyes before pulling her wet, clingy hair away from her face, Scarlett sat across from Rhett in the tub, waiting expectantly for his forthcoming apology. Shivering as her eyes met his darkened gaze instead, Rhett leaned in closer to explain his unexpected action. "_That_ was to wake you up, my pet!...And _now _that you seem to be fully awakened, I think it's necessary for me to prove to you _yet again_, that I_ never _get tired when it comes to _you_!" He admitted, crushing his mouth and body onto Scarlett's just before she felt his fingers roughly enter her.

* * *

><p>Immediately after the Butler family's early morning breakfast, Ross left to go pack his bags for New York and Rhett, after explaining he had some urgent letters to write, excused himself as well. After kissing Scarlett on the cheek, he quickly walked off to the study leaving her behind to further catch up with his mother and Rosemary. In all truth, Rhett had wanted to relay the full extent of the news of the spreading equine influenza and its extended implications to Aunt Pitty and Ashley Wilkes along with stating his desire for them to safely remain behind in Atlanta for the time being. Another letter was written to the high end dressmaker on King Street in which Rhett placed an order for a couple of new, tastefully made mourning gowns to be quickly sent over for Scarlett. In addition, a sketch detailing Rhett's exact specifications for a new gown to be made and delivered on time for Scarlett's birthday was also included. After Rhett began working on the message for a telegram to be urgently sent out to his business partner in New York, Scarlett sauntered into the room, carelessly leaving the door half-opened behind her as she swiftly zeroed in on Rhett sitting behind a large mahogany desk, and promptly rested herself on his lap.<p>

"Well _hello_!" Rhett exclaimed, setting down his ink pen as he met Scarlett's sparkling eyes facing his from only inches away. Smiling in response at his greeting, Scarlett quickly set to work planting kisses along Rhett's neck prompting him to close his eyes and let out a deep breath before he simply asked, "Scarlett, where's my mother and sister?" Intently working to loosen the constricting cravat around his neck, she explained, "They're in the parlor having tea. I didn't want to spend the little time we have left without being around you so I figured you wouldn't mind if I joined you here. I ended up making the excuse that you most likely needed my assistance so here I am…_At your service_!" Rhett smiled, knowing what Scarlett's true intentions were then proceeded to reach around her for his pen. "Of course I don't mind you being here as long as you _behave _while patiently waiting for me to finish writing the message for this telegram then a final letter," He admitted, looking down at the paper in front of him while attempting to continue on with his writing.

After growing tired of kissing Rhett's neck with no further positive response, Scarlett's hands began sensually caressing his broad chest from inside his shirt, immediately forcing him to pull away as the realization dawned that time was running out and he still had one final letter to complete. "_Damn it Scarlett_!..._Stop_ doing that or I'll be having my way with you right here and with my mother and Rosemary in the next room I know that's _not_ the brightest idea! I _really_ need to get this work finished before we head over to St. Michaels since I'll be leaving immediately afterwards," Rhett muttered as he tried his best to ignore the slow rise of his most primal urges.

"_Oh Rhett_!...You're _no _fun!" Scarlett replied with a frown, effectively ending all attempts at seduction as she curled up on the settee near the fireplace while glaring at him. As he continued writing, Rhett glanced up at Scarlett for a moment before looking back down at his work, furrowing his brows as he sternly responded, "Well, that may be the case at the current moment but don't forget, your _fun-loving husband_ not only rewarded you many times over last night as well as this morning in the bathtub but also has to leave in a few short hours, which means I _can't_ afford any more distractions no matter how tempting they may be! You don't have to sit around here waiting for me to finish…I am sure Mother and Rosemary would love to have you rejoin them for their after-breakfast tea."

Catching a sad look briefly cross Scarlett's face, Rhett instantly regretted his harsh response knowing how in a very short amount of time he would be missing her too. "I'm sorry my dear," Rhett immediately apologized. "Of course, you know I want nothing other than for you to be here in my company but the quicker I can finish attending to my business the better…So _please_, no more of your dirty little tricks for the time being! Of course, _if_ you are good, I _may _be able to muster up a small reward for you when I am finished after all!" As he got back to his writing, Rhett's mind was now temporarily distracted as the momentous times of the past week they shared together entered into his thoughts starting from the moment Scarlett first stepped off the train at the depot. The fact that she seemed unable to keep her hands off of him was a pleasant, unexpected bonus as far as he was concerned, especially since he felt exactly the same way about her too.

"_It's going to be a very rough few weeks_," Rhett thought to his self, sighing out loud as he slyly looked up from his half-finished letter to spy on Scarlett. Trying to ignore the last one of the hideous high-necked black gowns she was wearing, Rhett instead focused on the obvious excitement in her sparkling eyes as she walked over to admire a porcelain vase resting on the mantel that had caught her eye. Picking it up, Scarlett held back her laughter, covering her mouth with a hand as she studied it then sat the antique cherub and rosebud-covered vase where she found it. Walking over to the settee, Scarlett finally sat down, unconsciously releasing a bored sigh and not noticing Rhett had been watching her intently the whole time.

"I found that on my trip to London with Bonnie and felt compelled to buy it as it reminded me of you," Rhett spoke out, startling her. "Of course, I am sure you've already noticed it is an exact match to the one you threw over my head in the Twelve Oaks library!" He teased, now walking towards her, his letter writing forgotten for the moment. Sitting next to Scarlett, Rhett's strong hands hauled her on top of his lap before pulling her in closer to meld with his hungry lips. Immediately feeling the physical proof of Rhett's desire between their clothing, Scarlett pulled away from their deep kiss and met his inquisitive eyes with those of her own.

"I thought you were too busy writing your very important letters to give meany more of your special attentions," Scarlett remarked as Rhett quickly worked to lower her many layers of undergarments. "You know, you _did _imply that since your mother and Rosemary are currently in the next room, we have to remain quiet and properly respectable," she added as the pleasurable sensation of Rhett's intimate caresses forced Scarlett to close her eyes as her body completely relaxed. "You even said your precious time couldn't afford any more distractions…But I suspect you no longer care to remember_ any _of those things…Is that correct, _Rhett dear_?" Scarlett asked then gasped as she felt the brief pain of Rhett fully enter her.

"That's _damn_ right, Scarlett!...And contrary to what I've recently admitted, I _don't_ always mean _exactly_ what I say! Besides, we are leaving for church services in less than an hour so I think your complete submission to the sudden wishes of your husband are in order and would make Reverend Kershaw quite proud when he hears all about it," Rhett impatiently admitted in a hoarse voice before kissing Scarlett so deeply that she wouldn't be able to make any sound that would alert his family in the next room as to their highly improper activity.

Several minutes later, Rhett was back at work finishing his final letter with a bright smile firmly affixed on his face as Scarlett lay resting on the settee with her eyes closed, her heavy breathing ragged. "Well there you two are," Eleanor announced as she knocked on the half-open door of the study. Immediately noticing the radiant faces of her son and daughter-in-law as they looked up to greet her, Eleanor suddenly realized had she entered the room only a few moments earlier, she would have caught them in an extremely awkward moment. Holding back her laughter, she continued, "I just got word that our carriage won't be on time as expected and will be here about fifteen minutes or so past our usual time." Sealing an envelope, Rhett looked up at his mother and replied, "Is there any particular reason why our carriage won't be here on time as I contract it to be in the first place?" From the corner of her eye, Eleanor noticed Scarlett slyly pull up her fallen stockings so as to not be discovered. Looking out the window to hide her smile, she further explained, "The note briefly mentioned something regarding having to saddle two new horses as the others have suddenly become ill."

"Damn!" Rhett blurted out. "That most likely means the influenza has spread here already…Mother, I'm glad you're here…I have one more letter to finish writing so it seems fortunate to a degree that our carriage will be delayed. Will you please make sure Thomas sees to it that these are all posted immediately?" Rhett asked in regards to the Butler family's servant, motioning towards the small pile of sealed envelopes on the desk. "While you're at it can you please also send him to the telegraph office with this?" Rhett added as he handed over the telegram message he had penned a few minutes ago. "Of course, Rhett!" Eleanor replied as she walked towards the door then suddenly stopped before walking out.

"By the way Scarlett, we were so busy at breakfast hearing all about your fun times fishing and swimming up at the plantation with Rhett that I failed to mention for you not to worry about being bored while he is away. It seems the calling cards have piled up even more since you two have been gone so I've decided it's for the best if you, Rosemary, and I keep busy paying social calls each and every day until Rhett returns. In fact, we have a luncheon date set for later today with some dear friends of mine and to warn you in advance, the Wentworth's may also happen to be there too," She explained. Winking at Scarlett, Eleanor finally left the room making sure to leave the door wide open behind her, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by Rhett and that in turn, had prompted his laughter.

Now focusing his complete attention on his wife, Rhett watched intently as she suddenly lowered her head into her hands while letting out a soft groan. Finally looking up, Scarlett massaged her throbbing temples in the hopes of ending the headache that had been instantaneously brought on with hearing Eleanor's plans. "You're _sure_ you can't take me with you?" She pleaded, Rhett completely understanding and sympathetic over the reasons for her current distress. "I'm _truly_ sorry my pet and I promise after I return to you that I will make your endless days of paying social calls and dealing with Anne Wentworth without me _highly_ worthwhile!" Rhett admitted, smiling brightly at knowing what his entertaining plans were for Scarlett's upcoming birthday. "I'll owe it to you to keep that promise, Rhett Butler!...And _this _time you had better mean _exactly_ what you say!" Scarlett replied with a wide yawn before curling up and promptly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>As had happened the previous week, neither Rhett nor Scarlett found the ability to concentrate on Reverend Kershaw's sermon at the mid-morning Sunday service they were attending at St. Michael's Church. Their minds were instead focused on the fact that time was quickly drawing to a close before Rhett's train was due to leave Charleston, filling both with a profound sense of sadness. Upon the conclusion of the service, Rhett quickly escorted Scarlett out of their pew in order to catch up to Reverend Kershaw so they could inform him of their wish to renew their wedding vows. Rhett hoped they could discuss their plans quickly enough so he had time to take Scarlett to the secluded location he knew where he could properly say goodbye to her.<p>

"Captain Butler!...How nice to see you again!" Reverend Kershaw politely greeted Rhett as they shook hands in the vestibule near the main exit. "I have wanted to thank you for your excessively generous patronage, especially with the monetary donation you sent to the rectory after I ran into you and your brother on Monday. Unfortunately, your mother mentioned you would be out of town for the remainder of the week so I hope the delay in properly acknowledging your considerable financial assistance wasn't thought of as being rude on my part," He warmly admitted before reluctantly turning towards Scarlett with a frown. "Hello, Mrs. Butler. I do hope you've been enjoying my sermons as I _have_ noticed how intently you've been listening to them these past two Sundays," he dryly admitted, adding to his mental list of Scarlett's improprieties how close she was currently standing next to her husband in addition to holding onto his arm so intimately.

Narrowing her emerald eyes as she promptly sized him up, Scarlett ignored her hurt feelings brought on by the Reverend's obvious disdain for her and realized what she must do in order to win him over. "Thank you for noticing my attentiveness, Reverend Kershaw! I must admit your sermons have been _very _thought provoking!" She lied, knowing how she actually had been scandalously reminiscing over her and Rhett's most involved, intimate moments while it appeared she had been intently paying attention to the sermon at hand. Noticing the Reverend's frown suddenly disappear as his eyes instantly brightened, Scarlett continued speaking, her sly smile directed towards Rhett. "In fact, I have to deeply thank you for the marital advice you gave Captain Butler last week. I must admit my behavior has been highly improper at times but ever since you pointed my husband in the right direction in order to further assist me in my education as a good wife, I have been pleasantly surprised at how immensely fulfilling the teachings of the Scriptures have actually been! In fact, Captain Butler and I are hoping we could further discuss with you the possibility of my formally entering into this very church on New Year's Day through the renewal of our wedding vows!" She explained, purposefully lowering her eyes to the ground in a humble manner for the Reverend's benefit as Rhett turned away, barely able to contain his laughter.

Clearing his throat, Reverend Kershaw smiled brightly, now in a jovial mood as he replied, "Well…I don't know what to say to you Mrs. Butler, other than I'm extremely elated you've been so serious in heeding my good advice!" Taking a step closer, he added in a quiet voice, "You know, I think you and I got started off on the wrong track and I hope you can forgive me for my harshness towards you. I now realize how unforgiving I had been, especially now that I am aware of the extenuating circumstances of your daughter's tragic death. I would be honored to preside over the renewal of your and Captain Butler's marital vows!...If you are available on Tuesday afternoon around 2pm, my schedule is wide open if you two would care to finalize the arrangements over at the rectory. Now if you'll please excuse me, I have to go greet some of the other church members before they leave." Watching Reverend Kershaw walk off with a bright smile on his face , Rhett turned towards Scarlett and remarked, "I don't know how you do it my dear, but after all this time the power of your persuasive charms still never fails to impress me as it's quite obvious there's no one you can't conquer!"

* * *

><p>After their brief discussion with Reverend Kershaw, Rhett and Scarlett quickly caught up to Eleanor, Rosemary, and Ross, finding them near the Butler family plot as they walked among the graves in the St. Michael's churchyard cemetery. "Oh good, there you two are," Eleanor said with a smile as Rhett and Scarlett approached holding hands. "I was beginning to wonder if you lost your way in here again like you did last week after our visit with the Reverend," she added with a smirk, Ross and Rosemary chuckling as they both knew the true story behind their mother's thinly veiled comment. Scowling at his sister and brother, Rhett directed his attention back to Eleanor and replied, "Very funny, Mother!...Scarlett and I were busy discussing our plan to renew our wedding vows with Reverend Kershaw and now I've realized I have some important paperwork to pick up at the bank before Ross and I leave town…How about you meet us in front of the bank in…oh, shall we say about half an hour?" Trying to remain casual as his entire family eyed him suspiciously, Rhett added, "I <em>promise<em> it won't take me very long!…It's just that I would hate to travel all the way to New York City without having the property deed for the transfer of ownership of my silver mine…It's locked away in the safe I have in my office over at the bank."

Smiling as she realized how easily she had jumped to conclusions, Eleanor nodded in understanding as she replied, "I understand Rhett, especially since I realize you _did_ get into town quite late yesterday and couldn't get to the bank then…I'll make sure we have the carriage there in half an hour, as you wish." After kissing his mother on the cheek with a giddy smile on his face, Rhett grabbed Scarlett's hand as they quickly ran off together, the remaining Butlers staring after them in their wake and fully really realizing Rhett most likely had something other than retrieving paperwork in mind.

* * *

><p>"Rhett, this isn't the way to the bank, is it?" Scarlett asked as Rhett held her hand while pulling her along the cobblestone side streets just off of King Street. Turning to meet her questioning eyes, Rhett chuckled as he replied, "No it's not, but we <em>will<em> meet the carriage there on time as well as get the papers I mentioned that I needed. There's something I need to show you so that when I am away, you and Anne Wentworth will have a new topic for conversation." Now thoroughly confused as to their final destination, Scarlett could only continue following Rhett's lead as they raced through a residential area of Charleston-style single homes, eventually passing through a set of ornately scrolled wrought iron gates behind a private residence before entering an overgrown, secluded garden. As they continued in silence along a meandering brick path, Scarlett whispered, "Rhett, where are we? Does someone you know live here?" Nervous with the thought they were probably intruding on private property, she tightened her grip on Rhett's hand as he softly chuckled without answering her questions, finally stopping when they reached a bend in the path with a hidden alcove tucked away in the corner of the yard where a large oak draped with Spanish moss towered overhead.

Turning to meet Scarlett's nervous, questioning eyes, Rhett smiled before quickly embracing her in his arms. "I'm sorry if I scared you my pet, but there is absolutely nothing to worry about and I guarantee we are all alone here as this house is currently vacant and on the market," he explained before motioning for Scarlett to lie on the stone bench in the alcove. Lowering her undergarments, Rhett positioned his self between Scarlett's legs, his mouth instantly finding its destination. Feeling her entire body grow instantaneously weak, all Scarlett could focus on was completely surrendering to the moment, thoroughly enjoying what little time they had left together. As Rhett's fingers expertly hurried her along, Scarlett moaned in delight as her body burst out in response to the quick pleasure he had just given her.

Without a moment to spare, Scarlett suddenly found herself being lifted off the bench, her legs quivering as they were positioned around Rhett's waist. Resting Scarlett's back up against the tree as he firmly held her close to his chest, Rhett furiously worked towards the expected conclusion of their intimate activity and did so in record time, as he had already known he must do in order to make it over to the bank before the carriage and his family arrived there.

After quickly adjusting each others clothing, Rhett glanced at his pocket watch then turned to smile at Scarlett. "My pet, I must shamefully admit the six minutes that our fun little activity took is a new record for speed…One I certainly _never _hope to improve upon," he admitted, kissing Scarlett's forehead before leading her out of the gates.

As they hurried down the street on their way towards the bank, Scarlett managed to ask, "So whose garden was that anyway?...I certainly hope you're right about the house being vacant but I must admit how no matter what, that was_ truly _an entertaining way to send you off with a beautiful memory!" Suddenly stopping where they were walking just before passing an alleyway, Rhett looked around and noticing no one was nearby, bent Scarlett over his arm as he thoroughly kissed her where they stood. Abruptly ending their kiss as it quickly grew more heated, Rhett grinned while waiting for Scarlett to catch her breath, still holding her in his arms.

"That was the garden of my boyhood home…You know I chose that location as it was the exact spot where years ago, Anne Wentworth attempted for me to seduce _her_!...Instead, I thought it would make things around here even more entertaining if the scandalous truth ever came out in one of your _friendly_ little conversations with Anne!" Rhett admitted with a grin, finally releasing Scarlett from his embrace before hastening her to walk faster after checking the time on his pocket watch.

* * *

><p>"Well here we are with eight minutes to spare and no carriage in sight!" Rhett remarked as they walked out of the side entrance of the large bank where he was the majority shareholder. Locking the employee door with his key, Rhett tucked the paperwork he needed for the property transfer of the silver mine into his jacket's breast pocket for safekeeping. "Maybe we should go back into my office and make the most of our time while waiting," he joked, though after thinking over the variety of achievements he had accomplished only mere minutes ago in far less time, he realized it wasn't a bad idea after all. After Rhett wrapped his arm around Scarlett's waist, she laughed out, looking into his sparkling eyes as she replied, "I don't think so, Rhett dear!...As I already mentioned earlier today, I'll readily admit that I am quite worn out and am anxious to catch up on some rest while you're gone, as long as your mother doesn't commit me to paying <em>too many<em> social calls, of course. Besides, the carriage just turned the corner so it's best we hurry off so you are on time for your train and the sooner you leave here, the sooner you will return to me." Knowing she was right, Rhett let out a soft sigh before turning to face Scarlett's sad eyes, brushing his fingers over her lush lips as he spoke out with a deeply sensual tone in his voice, "_Parting is such sweet sorrow…That I shall_ _say good night until it be morrow_." Leaning forward to brush Scarlett's lips with a soft kiss, Rhett pulled away just as the carriage rolled to a stop at the curb.

"That was from the works of Shakespeare, my dear…From _Romeo and Juliet_ in case you didn't already know," Rhett explained as he grabbed hold of Scarlett's hand and carefully led her down the stone steps of the bank. "I must admit how through the years I've found your knowledge of the classics to be truly lacking for someone of your elevated social standing," he teased, moving away just before Scarlett could slap his arm. "When I return, I plan to remedy that right away, among the other things that will most definitely require our immediate_ and_ time-consuming attentions," Rhett admitted before handing Scarlett into the waiting carriage, a sly grin having spread across his face. Turning to address the wide-eyed stares of Eleanor, Ross, and Rosemary after he sat down, Rhett remarked, "What's wrong?...Didn't you expect that Scarlett and I would be ready to leave here on time?...Even my own wife knows that I always mean _exactly_ what I say!...Well, _most_ of the time, anyway!"

* * *

><p>After quickly downing a third glass of Scotch while on board the New York bound train, Rhett reveled in the comforting warmth slowly spreading throughout his body, signaling the time was right to focus on the underlying issue between him and Ross he knew was at hand. Motioning to the lounge car's porter for another round, Rhett turned to catch his brother's eye as he sat on the deep leather seat across from him and finally found the confidence to speak what had been weighing heavily on his mind. "I suppose now would be a good time to inform me as to your true intentions why you're going to Manhattan with me," Rhett declared. Without a hint of surprise at his older brother's bold remark, Ross simply answered, "Let's just say that I truly am my brother's keeper and we'll leave it at that, for the time being."<p>

Tipping the porter who arrived with their drinks, Rhett settled into his seat hoping Ross would decide to further elaborate after all; Ross instantly noticing the expectant look on his brother's face. With a sigh of resignation, Ross leaned in closer towards Rhett's ear and whispered, "Now's not a good time nor place for this conversation but I promise to explain everything just as soon as we can find somewhere a little more private, like one of our staterooms perhaps." Nodding his head in a show of his understanding, Rhett slowly sipped his drink while watching the passing scenery of the Low Country out the window, knowing with each second more distance was being put between him and Scarlett.

As the minutes quickly went by and his attention remained fixed on Rhett, Ross suddenly understood exactly where his brother's thoughts now lie. Effectively changing the topic of conversation, he broke their silence as he quietly remarked, "It's clearly obvious how much you miss her." With the sound of his brother's voice, Rhett immediately turned away from the window to meet Ross' soft brown? eyes, clearly filled with compassion. Realizing he now had Rhett's undivided attention, Ross continued on, "You probably remember how I once loved a woman that way too, a long time ago…" His quiet voice trailed off, his emotions getting the better of him as the alcohol from the Scotch suddenly went to his head. Studying the view out the window, Ross further admitted, "I'm _such _an idiot, Rhett!...Not only did I destroy the close relationship I had with you but even worse, I truly became an unfeeling, selfish, cowardly monster by completely turning my back on the _only_ woman I've ever loved!"

Before turning away from the window to face his brother, Ross quickly threw back the remainder of his Scotch, coughing in response to the immediate burning sensation as it raced down his throat. Finally able to re-gather his thoughts, Ross cleared his parched throat before he could continue on. "You know, I am rather anxious to meet my son for the first time when I go to New Orleans and a little nervous about it too, I must admit!" Ross explained, the slight trace of a smile on his lips. "Obviously you are my son's guardian and I don't think I've ever thanked you for the extraordinary kindness you've readily provided in that regard through the years. However, no matter what type of reception I receive when I meet Robert for the first time, I _do_ plan on petitioning the court when I am there in order to declare myself his new, rightful guardian…Besides, I am sure that with the charming woman you were lucky enough to marry keeping you constantly entertained, you will be quite happy not to have such a major responsibility in your life any longer," Ross admitted, signaling the porter for another drink as he passed by.

Leaning forward in his seat, Rhett gripped Ross' hand, their eyes meeting for a moment as Rhett responded, "Don't think for a minute I would _ever_ consider my nephew a burden of any sort! From the very beginning, all I wanted was to provide a normal life for him, unlike what you and I experienced with Father. Of course, the sad fact remains that he will never have a completely normal life after sustaining the injuries to his brain when Anna was beaten so severely." As he was instantly confronted with the horrible memory of his battered, anguished lover watching in disbelief as he turned his back on her, Ross turned away to hide from Rhett's watchful gaze, wiping a tear that had rolled from his eye.

Not realizing how much the three Scotches he had quickly consumed were affecting his better judgment, Ross immediately decided he could no longer hide his true feelings that had been suppressed for years. "I never stopped loving her, Rhett! Even when I was forced into marrying Maggie I only thought of Anna for the two years Maggie and I were together!…You _can't even imagine_ the regret I have lived with all this time and if only I could turn back time in order to stand up to Father a real man like you would have easily done, life would have turned out so different, for all of us!" Ross cried out, his eyes starting to glaze over and words slurred. After the porter returned with Ross' fourth Scotch, Rhett immediately motioned for the bill before handing over a small wad of greenbacks. Turning back to focus his attention on Ross, Rhett laughed after watching his brother completely miss his mouth while attempting to consume his drink, the liquid thoroughly saturating the front of Ross' shirt as he remained totally oblivious.

"_Damn_!...I sure drank that one rather quickly!" Ross spoke out in disbelief as he stared into his empty glass. Somehow able to continue on with his original train of thought, he added, "You may find this hard to believe but even after all the tortures I willingly put Anna through that night, I've always held out the small hope that one day I would be able to find her and she would somehow be able to find it in her heart to forgive me…_Maybe_ even still have just a tiny amount of love for me left inside." Now staring at his brother in disbelief, Rhett furrowed his brows as he realized he was, for the first time in his life, at a complete loss for words.

Finishing his own drink, Rhett intently watched his brother, smiling as Ross' eyes slowly closed, his head rolling off to the side as the completeness of his drunken state had quickly been brought on. Realizing his brother had fallen asleep after hearing Ross let out a loud snore, Rhett once more turned his attention towards the landscape outside the window, smiling to his self as he replayed the memories of the past week with Scarlett over and over again in his mind. After several minutes passed by, Rhett chuckled softly realizing even the memories of his and Scarlett's scandalously intimate moments could affect him, as they were the cause for his current state of arousal. "_Damn, Scarlett!...What a fine wife you've turned out to be!" _Rhett thought to his self, a wide grin crossing his face after suddenly realizing how in his current physical state he wouldn't be able to leave for the privacy of his stateroom just yet.

After Ross snorted out loud, waking himself up as a result, his eyes turned towards Rhett as he continued on with the conversation as if nothing had happened. "I know both you and Mother have kept in contact with Anna for years now," he admitted, his heavy eyes threatening to close again. "Mother won't tell me anything more but you, Rhett…_You_ I think will tell me where she is so I can go to her and try making amends, won't you…_Please_?" Ross pleaded, his voice struggling to remain strong even as his desperation showed through. Letting out a deep breath, Rhett looked Ross directly in the eyes admitting, "I _can't _because she doesn't you to find her. I think you're probably forgetting exactly how humiliated you made her feel in addition to the severe physical wounds that took weeks for her to recover from… And it was all because _you_ were afraid to stand up to Father!..._No_! I _can't_ tell you and I _won't_ tell you, so it's time to let her go and move on with living your life."

Nodding his head, Ross decided to take a new approach to get the information he desperately wanted out of Rhett. "You're right brother, and I thank you for being such a loyal friend to Anna all these years, especially since she needed one so badly! _However_, I have one question I beg you to answer for me then I promise to drop the subject," he explained, trying to hide his budding excitement after noticing Rhett's eyes widen with interest. Continuing on quickly while he still had momentum on his side, Ross attempted to play on his brother's emotions as he asked, "If _I _was holding back information regarding Scarlett's unknown whereabouts and _you_ were desperate to find her, wouldn't you do whatever it took to find out the information you needed so you could go to her right away?...Besides,_ if_ you tell me, I'll _honestly _answer your question…You know: '_Why am I going to New York_ _with you_?' …And I'll answer it right away as it seems we are now the only two left sitting in this car and will have our privacy after all!" Sensing Rhett's curiosity growing, Ross decided to sweeten the deal by adding in something else he knew his brother would be highly interested to hear. "I'll even fill you in on what I've been doing up north these past few years as it is related to why I am here right now in the first place and I'm _sure _you'd be highly interested to hear all about _that_, especially after telling you that it has to do with _you_!"

Mulling over Ross' proposition, Rhett soon realized Ross could have easily found Belle years ago if only he had taken the time to look for her. Belle's reputation was well known near and wide and if Ross ever traveled to Atlanta, a stop or two at the most well-known upscale brothel, saloon, and private gaming hall in town would most likely be at the top of his sightseeing list, instantly bringing him into immediate contact with Belle herself as a result. Empowered with his sudden, final decision and hoping it would never be construed as being disloyal towards Belle in any way, Rhett muttered, "Against my better judgment, I _will _tell you but I must first warn you that the details you are about to hear are rather unsettling."

"I can handle it, Rhett, _I assure you_!" Ross replied with excitement, his words continuing to slur together though his eyes remained focused on Rhett's while patiently awaiting further details. Slowly letting out a deep breath, Rhett explained, "Well, it just so happens that Anna, now going by the first name of _Belle_,_ also_ lives in Atlanta where Scarlett and I have our home…_Correction_! _Used to have_ our home, as we are now going to remain in Charleston indefinitely!...Anyway, Belle has now found her fame and fortune operating a highly successful business over on Decatur Street…_In fact_, my dear wife has taken the time to get to know Belle better and even has learned a few _highly _entertaining things from her in the end!" Rhett admitted with a cryptic smile, hoping that in Ross' drunken state the conversation could now be concluded.

As Ross' mind attempted to piece together the small amount of information he had just been given, Rhett decided to further conclude matters as he stood in preparation to leave the lounge car. "Come now, Ross…It seems your end of the bargain will have to wait until later as tempted as I am to hear it right away. It seems as though _I_ have now become _my_ brother's keeper so to speak, and I need to get you off to the comfort of your bed," Rhett stated as he tried pulling Ross up off the leather seat.

After carefully attempting to stand on his shaky legs, Ross promptly sat back down, motioning for Rhett to be seated as well. "_Not so fast_, Rhett!...I know where Anna, now known as _Belle_ as you mentioned, is currently living yet other than that information, you've told me absolutely _nothing_! _What_ is the nature of the business you claim she owns?...And is she _happy_? Is she married with a family of her own or am I just truly wasting my time after all?" Ross asked, the pleading tone in his voice signaling to Rhett the need to tell him the complete truth was necessary. Adding one final point to the conversation after it immediately came to mind, Ross said, "_Why_ exactly are _you_ my son's guardian instead of his own mother? And _why_ did you previously mention that hearing the details of her life may be unsettling?"

Ross sank back into his seat impatiently waiting for Rhett to answer his direct questions, fully realizing by now that there was more to his former lover's life than what Rhett had already told him. Sensing his brother's desperation, Rhett decided he owed it to Ross at this point in their lives to be nothing but brutally honest. "Ross, I'm Robert's guardian because Belle couldn't take care of him, both from a financial as well as a personal standpoint. After realizing the extensive amount of care he would need due to his mental handicap, she went out in search of work as a servant but found no one willing to accommodate her personal need for flexibility in her schedule when dealing with Robert. I tried sending her money as often as I could in order to support them but when he was still just a baby, Belle decided to strike it out on her own after having grown embarrassed of her financial dependence on me…That was when she begged me to petition the court in order to become Robert's guardian. Shortly after I was instated, Robert was placed in the home where he still remains to this day, quite happy with his life there too I must admit," Rhett explained, briefly pausing as he intently watched Ross' reaction. "Please go on, Rhett…I _must_ hear the rest," Ross quietly spoke out.

Nodding his head, Rhett decided to quickly spill the final details in order to finally conclude the conversation they should have had years ago. "Belle appears to be somewhat happy in her life but knowing her for as many years as I have, I can easily see how there is an underlying sadness inside her that has never gone away. The _good_ news is that she has never married nor had any more children, surprisingly enough with all things considered," Rhett admitted, taking a brief pause just before revealing the final detail. However, Ross beat his brother to the punch in his desire to hear the rest. "So what's the _bad_ news, Rhett?" He blurted out, his eyes shining brightly in anticipation.

Placing his hands on Ross' shoulders, Rhett's gaze locked with Ross' as he slowly replied, "She's a prostitute, Ross! Belle now considers herself retired from 'active duty' but she is still a highly involved madam in the day-to-day operations of the most high end brothel in Atlanta! _In fact_, after she came to me out of desperation to get the financing to start her business, I immediately became her partner in it and still am to this day." Rhett watched as all color suddenly drained from Ross' face after the reality at hearing the truth hit him hard. Sinking his head into his hands, Ross cried out, "_Good God_!..._What have I done_?"

* * *

><p>"Well hello again, Mrs. Butler!" Reverend Kershaw pleasantly greeted Scarlett, kissing her hand after she stood from her chair in the St. Michael's rectory. "I sincerely apologize for my delay and once again, I hope you will forgive my rudeness on your part! I just received some unfortunate news that was cause for my untimely delay so let's now step into my office before any more time gets away from us," he explained while leading Scarlett towards a brightly lit room overlooking the eastern end of the churchyard cemetery. Scarlett had been waiting in the rectory's small waiting area for more than twenty minutes. After feeling the beginnings of her fiery temper rising at having been made to wait so long for their appointment, she had been just about to reschedule with the church secretary when the Reverend somberly walked through the door. Now closing his office door behind him, Reverend Kershaw ushered Scarlett towards a beautiful hand-carved wooden chair placed directly in front of a matching desk. Sensing Scarlett's interest as her fingers unconsciously trailed over the elegant carvings, the Reverend warmly smiled at her before starting their conversation.<p>

"Those are Thomas Elfe pieces…He was and still is regarded as the finest furniture maker in all of Charleston and his work is highly collectible…These chairs and the desk are more than one hundred years old and were donated by the Middleton family well before I was even born!" With obvious sincerity in her voice, Scarlett admitted, "Well I must be truthful that I have yet _another _lesson to work on since I am mighty jealous of you as they are absolutely beautiful!" Scarlett met the Reverend's eyes, noticing he was beaming in delight at her charming remark.

Straightening her back in the chair, Scarlett added, "You know Reverend Kershaw, my mother-in-law gave Rhett and me an antique sideboard as a wedding gift a few years ago. It is a highly carved piece like your chairs and desk and the craftsmanship looks similar…I am wondering now if it is also a Thomas Elfe piece." After sitting down in the chair behind his desk, he remarked, "Now _that_ would be a real find!...He didn't produce too many of those!" Finally noticing the lack of Rhett's presence there, the Reverend immediately asked, "Is Captain Butler late?" Lowering her eyes, Scarlett replied, "I am afraid he was unexpectedly called out of town in order to take care of some urgent business matters in New York City. With the horse influenza spreading so quickly, he and his brother Ross were in quite a hurry to get out of Charleston while they still could."

Looking out the window at the peacefulness of the cemetery, Reverend Kershaw suddenly remembered part of his and Rhett's brief discussion when they ran into one another outside the saloon on Market Street the previous week. "I suppose you are planning on making arrangements to rebury your daughter here rather soon after your formal entrance into this church?...Is that the _real_ reason for your wanting to renew your vows?"" He pointedly asked Scarlett, catching her completely off-guard with the bold directness of his assumptions. Instantly knowing she could not hold back the truth, especially to a man who was truly a devoted servant of God, Scarlett immediately replied, "Why yes, _of course_ my husband and I both want our daughter to rest here where she belongs with her family, Reverend Kershaw! _However_, our real reasons run much deeper than that." Taking a deep breath to aid in strengthening her thoughts, Scarlett finally summoned the courage to admit the difficult truth she knew would be held in strict confidence.

"In Atlanta where Captain Butler and I were married and made our home, it was no secret that our marriage had gone through some excessively rough times. In fact, my husband ended up leaving me behind in order to come here to clear his head over our marital issues and it wasn't until two weeks ago when I decided to salvage what was left of our marriage that I arrived here," she explained while keeping her eyes fixed on the view outside the window. Feeling an overwhelming sense of relief at releasing the truth, Scarlett added one final point to her explanation. "So now Reverend, after thoroughly discussing all of our past failures and mistakes, my husband and I both find it's more important than ever for us to renew our vows in order to fully live out our lifelong commitment to love, honor, and obey," She concluded, meeting Reverend Kershaw's soft eyes and warm smile as he sat quietly listening, enthralled with Scarlett's brutally honest explanation.

"_Ahh_!...Well, that explains a _lot_ to me then, Mrs. Butler!" He exclaimed a few moments after Scarlett stopped speaking, finally understanding her untoward public displays of affection with her husband coincided with her arrival to town. "Once again, I would like to apologize…My rudeness was unforgivable and the faulty assumptions I made on your part are shameful. I think I now have an accurate assessment of your and Captain Butler's true feelings regarding your commitment to one another and I thank you for sharing your story with me," Reverend Kershaw admitted with an affectionate smile.

"Mrs. Butler, I am quite happy to preside over your service and afterwards, I will give full permission for your daughter's remains to be transferred here. However, there is one minor point I feel perhaps you would be able to help with," he quickly added, watching as Scarlett raised an eyebrow while a bewildered expression appeared on her face. Continuing on, he explained, "I must tell you the reason for my lateness for our appointment was due to the fact that I had just been informed Mr. and Mrs. Alston are not having their annual New Year's Eve ball this year. Instead, they are leaving right after Christmas in order to take the grand tour of Europe for three months. Normally news such as a party's cancellation would not affect me in the least but this particular ball directly benefits the charities predominately supported through St. Michael's parish such as local orphanages, schools, and hospitals. I know it might be considered highly improper of me and is a lot to ask of you and Captain Butler but what would you think if I asked you…No, I should say _beg_ you for your and Captain Butler's help by hosting the ball?" Reverend Kershaw quickly continued on as Scarlett suddenly moved forward in her chair, obviously interested to hear the rest of the finer details.

"You mentioned when we spoke on Sunday that you wished to have a New Year's Day service and I think I could understand the symbolic reasons why after hearing your story. However, what would you think if you renewed your vows just before the stroke of midnight instead, right at the high point of the ball and with the most influential and respected members of Charleston society there to share your happy moment with you?" He persuasively asked with heightened anticipation.

Scarlett smiled brightly at the Reverend's well-thought out idea, quickly realizing she could literally be the belle of the ball in a beautiful new gown as she once had been before the war. In addition, the ball would offer Rosemary the perfect opportunity to showcase her attributes to the male members of Charleston society. Rhett would also have an opportunity to show his largesse by donating more Confederate gold back into the city of his birth but the fact that she and Rhett would be showing their guests, Anne Wentworth especially, how much they meant to one another was the icing on the cake as far as Scarlett was concerned.

Just as she was about to give her positive decision, one nagging doubt suddenly crept into Scarlett's mind that made her realize holding such an important, private ball probably was not the best of ideas. ""Reverend Kershaw, I _do_ want to say yes but with Rhett's reputation, will _anyone_ even come?" She blurted out. Laughing out Scarlett's remark, the Reverend finally calmed down enough to explain, "Mrs. Butler, let's just say that I have noticed how _you _are the only person who pays attention to my sermons since your arrival into town! In all truth, everyone else is too busy paying attention to you _and_ your husband to even remember they are in a house of God!...I do have to admit your mother-in-law has given me the complete story behind Captain Butler's unfortunate and undeserved reputation. Now that you are here by his side, I know this will be _the_ ball of all time as the whole town has been curious about you and I guarantee _everyone_ in town will be clamoring to attend, no matter what they wish to believe about him!...The fact that you are not only hosting it for charity's sake _and_ on New Year's Eve no less, definitely is an added draw!...So what do you think?..._Will_ you say yes or would you like to wait for your husband's return to make your decision?" With an enthusiastic smile brightening her face, Scarlett replied, "Yes! We'll do it!"

* * *

><p>The news of Scarlett's and Rhett's upcoming wedding vow renewal ceremony and New Year's ball quickly became the prime topic of conversation during lunch at Mrs. Rita Manigault's majestic home on Meeting Street in the heart of the south of Broad neighborhood. After first being introduced to the pretty woman dressed in mourning wear known as Mrs. Rhett Butler, Rita was instantly charmed by Scarlett's striking green eyes, radiant glow, and casual, forthright attitude; a refreshing change from the uptight Charlestonians she was forced to constantly socialize with due to her husband's birth into a highly regarded, socially prominent family. Intently watching Scarlett as she skillfully deflected any and all verbal barbs constantly being thrown her way by the obviously jealous Anne Wentworth, Rita laughed out loud, attracting the attention of the many ladies present, and instinctively knew she and Scarlett were going to become great friends. Turning her attention back to the conversation at hand, Rita quickly realized how deeply Scarlett loved her allegedly scandalous husband after the conversation turned towards the news of his sudden departure for New York only a few days ago.<p>

"So are you telling us that Rhett decided to just leave you all of a sudden to go on a business trip and in the middle of the chaos of the horse influenza outbreak after you both returned home _only_ just Saturday?...Don't you find that a little _odd_?" Anne asked with contempt in her overly excited voice, immediately remembering the hard look on Rhett's face as he explained the reasons for Scarlett's unkempt appearance to her. Jealously wanting to get back at the woman who stole Rhett's heart in her continued pursuit of him, Anne looked down at her plate to cut a small portion of veal as she muttered under her breath for all to hear, "I'm sure if_ I_ was married to the man, he'd _never_ in a million years want to leave _me_ behind!" While Anne still happily worked on her food, the shocked eyes of the other twelve ladies present, including Anne's mother, all turned to face Scarlett while intently awaiting her reaction to Anne's uncalled for rudeness.

Warmly smiling at her captivated audience, Scarlett winked at Rita from across the table before turning to face Anne sitting directly next to her. "No Anne, I find nothing _odd_ in that an urgent business matter had suddenly come up in New York for my husband to attend to!...He's a very busy businessman with very large responsibilities, especially over at his bank…You must certainly realize that by now!…But you know, after realizing how utterly _exhausted_ I had become from our active time away, my dear Rhett insisted I stay behind in order to catch up on some much-needed rest! Wasn't that sweet of him?...Besides after we renew our wedding vows in a little over a month, Rhett has promised to immediately whisk me off on yet _another _honeymoon so I am _sure_ we _will_ make up for lost time then!" Scarlett said with a bright smile to the amusement of the other ladies as they all realized what it was that she was insinuating. As Anne looked up from her plate, glaring at Scarlett with steely eyes, conversation randomly resumed all around them, the other ladies nervously anxious to move on to a new topic before the intimate details being revealed grew even more explicit.

Smiling brightly, Scarlett felt compelled to keep the upper hand and momentum when it came to Anne. Silently thanking Rhett for the true intentions behind his well-thought out garden interlude, Scarlett leaned towards Anne and whispered, "You may feel better for me knowing Rhett certainly made perfectly clear how much he'll miss me while saying his goodbyes right before he left." After Anne quietly let out a mocking laugh, she immediately turned to face Scarlett once more to sarcastically reply, "_Where_?...In the middle of the train depot just like when you first arrived?...I _guarantee_ by now everyone in town has heard all about your vulgar display of impropriety and I will make sure whatever it is that you did to further hurt Rhett's reputation _will_ also be made known as being all _your _fault!" With a triumphant smile, Anne quickly went back to work enjoying the meal in front of her as Scarlett choked back her laughter and the other ladies pretended not to overhear what had been said. Eleanor eyed her daughter-in-law suspiciously as Caroline Wentworth spoke out regarding plans for the upcoming Thanksgiving holiday, watching as Scarlett quickly took a sip of her glass of punch before tapping Anne on the shoulder.

"_What_?" Anne hissed in a loud whisper in response to the intrusion to her meal. Holding back a smile, Scarlett quietly explained, "I won't pretend to admit I am fine with your unhealthy devotion to my husband. However, I would like to make one other thing perfectly clear to you!…Just between us _friends_, let's just say that Rhett's former childhood home over on King Street that you long ago visited _now _contains some _very _happy memories for him as it _never _did before!" Scarlett took another sip of her drink all the while sensing Anne's eyes intently burning on her face, desiring to hear more. Turning back to face Anne once more, Scarlett casually smiled as she leaned closer, quietly admitting, "You see, just before leaving for the depot, Rhett took me over there and fully compromised _me_ in the most delightful little alcove there in the garden!"

* * *

><p>Rhett and Ross' train came to a complete halt near the Virginia coast after running out of fuel and due to the equine influenza, there was no available coal any train for at least the next several weeks. As a result, Rhett immediately directed Ross towards the nearby docks where he was easily able to secure, for a hefty price, their passage on a barge docked nearby carrying food and other essential supplies that was headed for New York City in only a few short hours. As they waited to board, the brothers were able to further discuss the many twists, turns, and misunderstandings of their respective past in addition to Rhett's intense love for Scarlett and Ross' years of secretly carrying a torch for Belle. In the end, both men knew the mistakes of years past had finally been forgiven and their relationship had truly taken a turn for the better. Later as the river barge slowly headed up the Hudson River on its way to the docks near the lower west side of Manhattan, Ross decided the time was right to finally own up to his end of their earlier bargain and tell Rhett the real reasons for his wish to tag along.<p>

"Remember when I mentioned yesterday that I am your _keeper_?" Ross asked, instantly drawing Rhett's inquisitive eyes on his. Quickly continuing, Ross further explained, "There's no other way for me to tell you than to just let it all out…After Father and Maggie passed on, I traveled north, here to Manhattan in fact, in order to find work. I should first explain how Maggie's cousin struck up a friendship long ago with Father shortly after you had been disowned…That's why Father forced me to marry her in the first place, to appease her cousin as they were very close like a brother and sister and he wanted to see her marry into Charleston society for some reason. Anyhow, he once had mentioned his family owned a large bank in lower Manhattan so when times got truly desperate for me financially, I first offered you the plantation and after I blew through your down payment on gambling and _other_ sordid sorts of things, I knew the only honorable thing to do was to seek a job with Maggie's cousin who had previously asked me to come work for him."

"Okay, so far it sounds as if you were somewhat respectable other than the manner I'm speculating as to how you spent my ten thousand dollars' worth of gold! ...At least Father would still be somewhat proud to call _you_ his son!...So tell me, _why_ are you _now_ so intent on being my watchful eyes and ears when you still wanted absolutely nothing to do with me after the war, except for my money of course!" Rhett brusquely asked. Looking out over the water at the view of Manhattan off in the distance, Ross sighed before responding to his brother's hard-hitting question.

"I quit my job at the bank just over a month ago when I discovered I had a major conflict of interest with Maggie's cousin, one of the principal owners there. Her cousin is the famous banking scion Frasier Hamilton whose family founded the Bank of New York on Wall Street," he explained, turning to face Rhett as he continued. "After he and I couldn't see eye-to-eye on a personal matter regarding _you_, I walked out, left Manhattan, and quickly ran into an old friend of yours, George Trenholm, quite by accident! In my drunken state at the time, I quickly spilled all the details regarding Maggie's cousin and the job I had given up and after he heard the reasons why I had left, he immediately wrote some letters to his Confederate connections in Washington who, in turn, offered me a short-term job position keeping my close watch on _you,_ my own brother of all people!" Immediately perking up in response at hearing Ross' admission, Rhett narrowed his eyes as he chewed on his lower lip. "How am _I _involved now all of a sudden?...I don't even know who Frasier is, though I do recognize the name from somewhere," Rhett explained.

"But you _do_ know who he is as you _have_ met before and he most definitely has it out for you!...Frasier Hamilton is the former Congressman from Boston who lost that beauty of a sailboat to you in the poker game when you were at West Point! Apparently he never forgot about you after getting you kicked out of there on your _minor technicalities_! Chuckling at what he perceived to be a joke, Rhett asked, "And why would he be still out to get me, _little_ _brother_?" With a serious look, Ross explained, "Well, let me just start off by saying I never had any idea whatsoever regarding Anna's eventual fate but I _did_ uncover the fact that you own the gaming hall in her establishment almost a year ago when I happened to catch your name on a balance sheet in Frasier's office…The amounts of money filtering through your place are absolutely _staggering_ and your _very_ unscrupulous accountant, who is a Republican and a Yankee and once worked at the bank for Frasier, had been the one who notified him as to what a profitable enterprise it truly is!...I think it's a fair assumption to say Frasier has been sore all these years at losing his prized possession then hearing how you had turned out to be highly successful and famous as a blockader. So now, the two men have been watching your funds like a hawk in the hopes you will uncover something they think you have that they are both desperate to get their dirty little hands into."

Laughing out, Rhett tried to make a joke of the situation as he admitted, "Let me guess, they think I have the mythical gold of the Confederate treasury?" Narrowing his eyes, Ross immediately replied, "There's no use hiding the truth from _me_ as _I _know you have it! Don't forget, _I_ am _also_ friends with Trenholm and he filled me in on everything I needed to learn about you since you and I had still been estranged from one another when he asked that of me. You know I must admit, you are doing quite an _impressive_ job helping to reconstruct the very fabric of southern society with your many loans and anonymous donations thanks to the gold left in your possession."

Ross intently watched as Rhett's face fell with the realization his brother had known more than he had ever let on. Deciding to lighten the tense mood, Ross admitted, "Don't worry brother, your secret is safe with me and in all truth, I am quite impressed as to the highly respectable businessman you have become!...I am sure Father is _not_ turning in his grave at this very moment knowing he had been _wrong _about you after all!...He hated you, you know! He always complained how much like _his_ father you had become!"

Laughing together at the thought, Ross decided since they were bonding more than ever before that he would add one final piece of information to the conversation. "Rhett, I must also tell you that after you were disowned, Father swiftly sent off a letter of apology to Frasier that you had so easily taken his boat away. The letter described what a monster you had become and how ashamed he was for siring such unruly offspring! …Remember Father's mantra: _Blood runs_ _deep but honor runs even deeper_?...He probably sent the letter off to Frasier, a complete stranger at the time, predominantly for that reason but I do know for a fact he thought having such an influential, wealthy northern blue blood in his corner would help reinstate the Butler name to its original social prominence. After everything involving you that had previously occurred, he was more than eager to elevate the family name even further above the rest of Charleston society as he wanted nothing more than Frasier's blue blood to run through the veins of the future generations of Butler heirs."…And _that _is why he arranged my forced marriage to the boring, Yankee snob Maggie Hamilton and being the stupid, ignorant fool I was I went through with it!

Completely silent while thinking over Ross' explanations as he looked out onto the Hudson River, Rhett realized one final point had not been explained that he knew needed to be made clear. "Ross," Rhett began, his brother's alert eyes suddenly turned in his direction. "_Why _exactly did you want to come here to New York with me?" As a bright grin formed on Ross' lips, he finally provided the final piece to the puzzle that had been on Rhett's unsettled mind.

"Trenholm and I both think this sudden silver mine transaction is a ploy to see where your considerable funds are being drawn from. In this case, Frasier will watch to see where you _deposit_ your portion of the monetary settlement after the deal closes. I'm surprised you haven't already realized how your financial transactions have been closely watched since after the war and both Frasier and your accountant have been on your trail for years but through my own research, I discovered how you have always paid cash or used a trust account in which your name was untraceable," Ross explained, stopping for a moment when Rhett interrupted with another question. "What would Frasier want with my money or the Confederate gold when he's a wealthy man to begin with?...He's probably worth many millions more than the value of gold I have left, you know."

Quickly responding, Ross explained, "You do realize after the financial panic back in September, Frasier lost tens of millions of dollars as his bank heavily invested in now-defunct railroads and their construction and now his family as well as their bank are seriously hurting from a financial standpoint. By getting you up to New York, I know they hope to find the account with your millions in Confederate gold and I'm speculating that they'll then swoop in to somehow steal it right out from underneath you. Trenholm wants me to keep an eye on Frasier for any signs of his knowledge of your account's whereabouts but on a personal level, I am due a very large amount of money from Maggie's life insurance policy that he owes me and I fully intend to see that I get it."

* * *

><p>Almost a week after Rhett had been gone, the first of his telegrams finally arrived stating his and Ross' safe arrival in Manhattan. A few days after that, a second telegram arrived in which it was briefly stated that Rhett's business deal would keep them there for at least another week in order for the prospective buyer's lawyers to closely go through the financial reports from the mine. As promised, Eleanor had kept herself, Rosemary, and Scarlett very active by entertaining in their own home as well as calling on many of Charleston's upper class ladies of polite society who had been curious to meet for themselves the infamous cad Rhett Butler's wife.<p>

Even though by day Scarlett had easily made many new friends with her brash wit and refreshing charm, as the nights grew lonelier and lonelier without Rhett in their bed, she began to find her patience for his long overdue arrival wearing thin; the true state of her emotions hidden behind the closed doors of their bedroom when she cried herself to sleep each night. Finding Rhett's love letter to her after he had gone had also done its part in provoking her malaise as its re-reading each evening before she climbed into bed was the spark that triggered the remainder of her tears for the night. In addition, the dreaded equine influenza had rapidly spread to Charleston by the first week of November so Scarlett found herself quite exhausted by day's end after walking along the narrow sidewalks of Charleston's cobblestone streets instead of riding in a horse-drawn carriage when she, Rosemary, and Eleanor set off on paying their many social calls.

After receiving Rhett's latest telegram stating his hopes for an eventual return the day before Scarlett's birthday, her sour mood seemed to lift until the day came and went without his arrival as she had been impatiently expecting. After a horrible headache suddenly came on in the middle of dinner, Scarlett was quick to excuse herself from Eleanor's nightly poker games before racing off to the sanctuary of her bedroom. "I do hope Rhett makes it back here in time for her birthday tomorrow," Eleanor quietly spoke to Rosemary as they watched Scarlett leave the dining room in an excessively sour mood. "It's going to be a very rough day on us all if he doesn't," she added.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading! I hope Rhett's and Ross' "secretive" backgrounds don't bore you too much...This story has taken on a life of its own with me and as I keep thinking up the situations to explain things from Rhett and Ross' viewpoints, I find some of you out there may think this story may be getting a little boring...But don't worry, it'll (hopefully) get better starting with the next chapter...LOL! :)<br>_**

**_ Now once again, I hope you enjoyed this and will leave a review! _**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks so much to the most awesome reviewers Cherryblair, Caleshi, Ccac2003, Lilita234, Iambonniesalvatore, Imgonewiththewind, and Sissypoo! You guys are amazing and inspired me so much to work hard at getting this next chapter out before Christmas, even with all of my last minute craziness around home!**

**I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas and if there is any time whatsoever for you to review, I would be so happy!**

**As always, I own no rights to GWTW:**

* * *

><p>After finally arriving in Manhattan after three long days of traveling, Rhett immediately realized his foolish mistake in going there. The barge he and Ross had found passage on was only one of many attempting to enter the overcrowded Hudson River with desperately needed supplies of food for the starving residents of the city. Rhett watched as crate after crate that had been transported from hundreds of miles away were unloaded by the dock workers for immediate distribution to the waiting throngs of people gathered there. At the same time, another barge nearby prepared to leave with its full load of horse carcasses headed for its Barren Island destination southeast of Brooklyn and the glue rendering factory to be found there.<p>

After the unfortunate reality of the disastrous situation at hand was made perfectly clear, Rhett realized it would most likely be quite some time before he and Ross would be able to return home. "Well Ross, I was hoping things here wouldn't be as bad as they appear to be but now that we've finally arrived, it looks like you and I are going to be in New York for much longer than we've expected!" He sadly admitted as thoughts of Scarlett came to mind then decided to change the subject right away in order to quickly conclude their personal business. "Since we now seem to have nothing but time, how about finally explaining to me why Frasier Hamilton owes you Maggie's life insurance policy distributions?" Turning to look at his brother, Ross chuckled, his eyes shining bright. "_Ah_! You _never_ forget a thing, do you Rhett?...Well, since we are completely clearing the air between us I guess I have no choice but to tell you."

After pausing for a moment, Ross began explaining, "As I said before, I spent your money for the plantation property down payment on gambling, drinking, women… You know, all the _finer_ things in life!…Of course you should know, I _do_ consider my short-term failed attempt at mining phosphate to be considered a type of gambling of sorts so don't think I've been as big of a card shark all this time like you are, _especially_ since you've seen how I never win at poker when it comes to you or surprisingly enough, your _wife_!...I'm thinking when we return home maybe I should even take a lesson or two from Scarlett!"

Rhett laughed out loud in response as Ross continued on, further explaining, "Frasier knew I had received a large payout after Maggie died and came to me in my office at the bank a few years ago with a secret business proposition, which is what he called it. He explained how he had heavily invested in a railroad being constructed out in Nevada and needed immediate funds after construction hit a major snag of some sort. Apparently he had tapped out his personal funds and felt that he couldn't ask to borrow any money from his family or take out a loan from his bank so he came to me instead. Like a stupid fool, I handed over $200,000 to him, his agreement stipulating he would not only return my full principle but also a _twenty five percent_ rate of return on my investment within a two year period of time!...Of course after the two years came and went, I never saw a dime of my money and he further avoided the subject when I was around."

"Last month, I decided to quit my position at the bank and immediately wrote Mother stating my intentions in returning to Charleston as a stopover on my journey before heading off to New Orleans on a much-needed vacation. Of course, I find life in Charleston has been highly entertaining after getting to know Scarlett better so I now won't be leaving until after Christmas, as you already know!" Ross admitted with a grin on his face.

"Well, that does clarify matters a _little_ better," Rhett spoke out. "However, maybe you can _further_ explain why you said it was because of _me_ that you quit your banking job in the first place." Furrowing his brows, Ross nodded his head before looking Rhett in the eyes as he replied, "Around the start of this past September, I happened to catch Frasier in his office a few days before the financial panic hit with the intention of once again asking for the money he rightfully owed me. Within a few minutes, his secretary called him away on an urgent matter so I waited there for his return and shortly after he had left I spotted some papers on his desk, one with your name on it, and quickly glanced through them. After understanding the true nature of his plans and the real reason why he needed my money, I immediately quit my job on the spot when Frasier returned to his office."

His curiosity now completely piqued, Rhett impatiently asked, "What plans?...What's the man _really _up to?" After letting out a deep breath, Ross replied, "You know Rhett, even though you and I had still been estranged at that point, I just couldn't allow him to get the better of you, my own flesh and blood brother. But to further explain, let me start how at the present moment, you haven't yet been told the name of the interested buyer for your mine and most likely _won't_ but I have uncovered the truth that it is obviously Frasier and what he's up to is this: with the passing of the Treasury's coinage act last year establishing the silver dollar as the standard monetary unit _and _after a branch of the U.S. Mint was established in Carson City near the location of your silver mine, Frasier decided to secretly buy up as many mines as he possibly could in order to become the exclusive producer of silver bullion for the U.S. Treasury, which of course will make him wealthier than he's ever been!"

…"Of course just like you, he has been purchasing the properties using trust accounts where his name is hidden because if the truth of the full extent of his holdings were to be revealed, I'm quite positive he would be prosecuted for having a monopoly on the silver industry. I'll admit that once you got that urgent telegram back at home stating how there was an offer for the immediate sale of your mine, it didn't take me long to realize with what I already knew how Frasier would think you and your partners would be quite eager to sell out as soon as possible. His thoughts being that due to the influenza outbreak, your mine's production would most likely be idle for quite some time, losing you tons of money and you and your partners would obviously want to avoid that at all costs." Ross explained. Feeling confident in their new brotherly relationship characterized by complete honesty, he suddenly added some final thoughts in conclusion.

…"Frasier's very smart though and knows the silver industry will eventually make its rebound in the long term and since we obviously already know this is all a ploy of his to see where your personal account with the Treasury gold is located, I have a few words of advice to offer you as to what you should do now," Ross admitted, the sly grin on his face not having gone unnoticed by Rhett. Instantly intrigued, Rhett remarked, "Well then tell me because I sure want to do _something_ to put that man in his place _and_ off my trail, once and for all!"

Suddenly noticing the captain of the barge approach them where they stood on the lower deck, Rhett turned his attention away from Ross for a brief moment. "Good day Philip and _again_ my brother and I thank you very much for allowing us to travel here with you on your ship!" Rhett politely spoke as they shook hands. "It has been my great pleasure to be given the opportunity to come to the aid of a fellow Confederate blockader Captain Butler, and if you should find yourself in need of a return trip to Virginia, I plan to be docked here again for several hours exactly two weeks from now," the captain fondly replied before walking off towards the stern of the ship to see to the unloading of cargo crates.

"Well brother, I guess we should now get off this boring old ship, telegram your business partners, find our hotel and have a few drinks in preparation for your meeting tomorrow," Ross remarked, Rhett immediately agreeing with the idea. Both worked quickly gathering the very few bags containing their personal belongings before jumping off the barge onto the wooden pier, pushing through the large crowd at the docks in order to leave the wharf. A short while later as they walked east along Houston Street on their way towards their destination at the Hoffman House Hotel, Ross finally had the opportunity to give his earlier advice regarding what to do about Frasier Hamilton.

"You know Rhett, I'm no attorney but I think especially since Frasier is desperate to purchase your silver mine and singlehandedly has already snatched up the majority of the others around the Comstock Lode, it's probably a good assumption to say that you should hold out for a higher price as I know he'll gladly pay it in the end," Ross explained.

"That's a _great_ idea Ross, and after hearing your explanation regarding him earlier it had already crossed my mind!...However, my partners have been eager to sell out their shares for some time now and may only agree with the original purchase offer in order for the transaction to conclude quickly, so I will have to talk things over with them first. _However,_ I _do_ think after relaying the information regarding Frasier's silver mine holdings out west as well as the full extent of his ultimate plans, they may seriously consider that alternative in the end!" Rhett admitted before asking, "So is that all? Or did you have any other thoughts on the matter?" Smiling after realizing how well his older brother always seemed to pick up on his thoughts, Ross started to explain, "There _is_ one final thought I had that would definitely throw Frasier off your trail for a while!…Actually it was George Trenholm's idea so I really can't take credit for it even though it _is_ absolutely brilliant!...You on the other hand, may not care much for it as you will be losing money on your business deal in the end."

Dodging a large pile of trash left on the sidewalk directly in their path, Rhett and Ross quickly turned the corner onto Broadway and proceeded to walk north towards their nearby hotel a few blocks away. Turning towards Ross as they continued on, Rhett remarked, "Alright, so let's hear this brilliant idea." Moving in closer towards Rhett, Ross responded in a quiet voice so as to not to be overheard by anyone passing by on the sidewalk. "He suggested you donate _every _last cent of your portion of the mine's sale to a charitable organization here in New York or somewhere nearby so that Frasier can't trace your deposit of funds to any account you may hold and to throw him off your trail for a while! Of course let's be honest, it's _not_ like you really need the money that badly in the first place as you _are_ already quite wealthy in your own right!…So what do you think? Isn't that a brilliant idea?" Ross asked, Rhett grinning from ear to ear with the plan he instantly formed in his mind after hearing his brother's advice.

"As much as I hate to turn away my hard-earned money especially after all the trouble we went through to get here, it's all for a good reason _and_ I think it's the _perfect_ plan so I'm _definitely_ going through with it!" Rhett admitted before pausing for a few moments as they waited to cross the congested intersection filled with other pedestrians at 24th Street. Finally continuing on, he added, "However, there _is_ an organization I'm thinking of that will be absolutely _perfect_ for this exact purpose. In fact, I do believe that what I am going to do with my portion of the money from the transaction will finally put Frasier in his place for quite a long time when it comes to his issues with me!" Watching Ross eye him inquisitively, Rhett finally dropped his bombshell news. "I'm going to donate my proceeds to West Point Military Academy!...You never know when you might need to call in a favor from someone in the upper echelons of the military!" He admitted with a wink just before they entered the lobby of their hotel.

* * *

><p>"Now <em>that<em> sure is an interesting conversation piece, isn't it?" Ross spoke out as he and Rhett sat enjoying Cuban cigars and expensive glasses of Rhett's favorite twenty year old Scotch in the bar room of the upscale Hoffman House Hotel where they were lodging. "I was told by the bartender it's one of that popular French artist Bouguereau's works. It's called "_Nymphs and Satyr_" and was exhibited in the Paris Salon's exhibition earlier this year," he added. Intently studying the huge, sensually stimulating painting Ross was referring to that was hanging behind the dark cherrywood bar, Rhett's eyes took in the sight of four beautiful, nude water nymphs with skin every bit as firm and creamy as Scarlett's as they attempted to pull an objecting male satyr into the pond where they had been bathing. Rhett's thoughts immediately turned to Scarlett, his dreamy eyes and the darkened expression crossing over his face easily giving away the lusty nature of what was now on his mind.

"_Damn_, Rhett!...What is _wrong_ with you?" Ross loudly remarked over the chatter of the crowded room, instantly startling his brother and bringing him back to reality. "I have to admit, it's as if you're a lovesick little puppy dog when it comes to your wife!...I find it incredible that after you've been married to the poor woman for more than five years now you still have the desire as well as the stamina for her that it's obvious you do!" He teased then decided to test the depth of Rhett's resolve even further. "_Especially_ after viewing that very explicit nude painting hanging on the wall right in front of your very eyes, are you _still_ sure you won't join me later for some intimate female companionship?" Ross asked, winking at Rhett just as the waiter set another round of drinks in front of them on the table.

Chuckling under his breath, Rhett met Ross' staring eyes head-on and truthfully answered his brother's verbal taunts. "Like I've already told you, Scarlett is one of a kind and there is no other woman I could possibly want other than her! Besides, I love her too deeply to ever break her trust or our marriage vows for the cheap thrill of another woman,_ especially_ with a prostitute! To me,_ nothing_ is worth that and Scarlett and I have been through enough tough times together through the years to truly realize now what is most important for us!...And that brings up another point entirely…Ross, I would _really_ love for you to stay behind in Charleston for another week after Christmas so you could be there when Scarlett and I reaffirm our wedding vows! Since you didn't come to our wedding when we married five years ago, it would _really_ make me happy for you to be there this time!" Rhett quietly admitted.

"_Of course_ I'll be there! In fact, I wouldn't miss it for the world as I'm sure it will somehow end up being scandalously entertaining, _especially_ since it _is _you and Scarlett we're dealing with here!" Ross exclaimed with heightened animation, instantly lightening the seriousness mood of the prior moment. "And Rhett just so you know, in _your_ honor I am going to further scandalize the Butler family name when I start the betting with those present at your service as to how long it will take before you and your lovely wife sneak off to re-consummate your marriage after the ceremony concludes." Laughing at Ross' outrageous idea, Rhett reached deep into his trouser pocket then placed a five dollar gold coin on the table. "You can open the round with the groom then and the groom's betting on fifteen minutes, _tops_!" He admitted with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after sending off a quick telegram to Scarlett informing her of his and Ross' safe arrival, Rhett left the nearby Western Union branch office and headed out for the long walk on the way to the appointment with his business partners and the attorneys at The Bank of New York on Wall Street. The previous evening, after a few rounds of cocktails in the Hoffman House Hotel's bar, Rhett and Ross had both found themselves starving and consequently ordered the only item left on the menu for their dinner meal that the waiter mentioned had been somewhat still fresh: broiled chicken with baked potatoes and stewed vegetables. Thanks to the impact of the equine influenza and the resulting delay of food supplies entering into the city, their meager meal had ended up being largely unsatisfying but both men hungrily relished every morsel of food on their plates as if it was their last. Afterwards, Ross left Rhett's company in his pursuit of finding quick pleasure with a high class whore at a nearby brothel and had not returned to their hotel by the time Rhett left in the mid-morning of the next day.<p>

Now, as Rhett walked alone on his way towards the financial district two hours in advance of his meeting's scheduled appointment time, he found his hunger had returned with a vengeance, especially after all his latest exercise in navigating the never ending streets of lower Manhattan. Spotting an elegant, three-story Georgian-style brick building down the street, Rhett proceeded towards it, hoping he'd find a decent rib-eye steak there at Fraunce's Tavern as he had been accustomed to during his many business trips during the war. After being shown to a wooden table near a bright, sunny window overlooking the bustling Broad Street, Rhett quickly placed his order then was in for the surprise of his life after spotting Ross and Frasier Hamilton quietly embroiled in an argument over something where they were seated in a corner at the other end of the room. Rhett continued watching when only a few short minutes later, Frasier suddenly got up from the table after handing over an envelope to Ross then swiftly walked out the front door.

With a sly grin on his face, Ross intently watched Frasier's hasty exit, finally noticing Rhett's watchful gaze from across his room as he got up to leave as well. "Well _hello_, brother!" Ross' cheerful voice loudly announced seconds later as he sat himself down in an empty chair at Rhett's table. "What a delightful surprise to find you here! You know, you certainly missed out on some fun times last night after I left you!" He remarked with a happy smile on his face as he reminisced how his previous evening's entertainment was spent drinking brandy before hitting the sack with his new lady friend.

Choosing to ignore Ross' comments, Rhett cut to the chase when he angrily asked, "_What the hell_ were you doing here with Frasier Hamilton and _why_ didn't you return to the hotel or at least send word that you wouldn't be there this morning?" Rolling his eyes as he let out a deep breath, Ross muttered, "Oh brother!...You really _are _my keeper now, aren't you? You know the last time I checked I discovered I am now a grown man with no need for a curfew or a father in my life!"

Laughing at his own joke, Ross quickly decided to further elaborate after noticing how Rhett was ready to let his suppressed anger loose. "As luck would have it, I happened to run into Frasier last night over at the brothel I went to after you and I parted ways back at the hotel. You know Rhett, he has the worst taste in whores!...I was _truly_ embarrassed for him with the girl he chose to spend his evening with and I think even _you_ would have agreed with my honest assessment too, if only _you_ would have been there too!" Ross rambled on before quickly continuing in a more serious manner.

…"Anyway getting back to your original question, I ran into Frasier in the saloon there and by the time I arrived he had already been quite drunk out of his mind so I got to thinking that maybe I could get some information out of him on _your _behalf as well as convince him into paying up what he owed me. And you know what?...My bright idea worked! In fact, what you saw a few minutes ago was Frasier meeting me with a cashier's check covering the full amount of money he originally borrowed plus every last bit of interest he promised me years ago! So now of course, I am a very happy _and _a very rich man and can return to Charleston whenever you say the word," Ross enthusiastically explained. As an afterthought, he added, "Oh and by the way, I myself got quite drunk by night's end and ended up staying in bed with my beautiful new friend until just about an hour ago. In the drunken, _exhausted_ condition I was in, there was no way I was about to walk the almost thirty blocks back to our hotel or even be able to write you a letter explaining my whereabouts!"

Rhett laughed out loud, thinking how similar Ross was to the way he used to be not so many years ago and now smiling, he nodded his head in understanding as he replied, "Alright Ross, I _believe_ you but for a minute there I'll admit I was worried you were in a secret plot against me with Frasier Hamilton! I'm glad you were finally able to get your money! How were you ever able to do it? And by the way, what was the information you got out of him that would be helpful to me?" At that moment, the waiter arrived with Rhett's lunch, setting it down on the table before asking Ross if there was anything he'd like as well. "If you can have another one of these delicious looking ribeyes cooked medium rare as soon as possible that would be _fantastic_!" Ross remarked, patiently watching as the waiter walked off to the kitchen before turning back to Rhett to further explain the situation with Frasier Hamilton.

"Honestly Rhett, I still can't believe getting my money and helping you out at the same time was as easy as it was but all I did was lay out the cold hard facts to Frasier as I named off each and every silver mine near Carson City I knew he was secretly involved in before mentioning that dirty little word, '_monopoly_'. So of course, he begged me to keep my big mouth shut and as drunk and scared as he was, that was when I got him to promise to meet me here this morning with my money. As far as the part with helping _you_ out goes, all I did was casually mention how I heard he was doing business with you today and his face turned as white as a sheet knowing his secret identity as your buyer was no longer quite a secret after all!..._In fact_, after that point I easily got him to inadvertently admit what his top price would be for purchasing your mine after I lied to him and told him we were still estranged! But believe me, what he originally offered is _nothing_ compared to what he'll pay if you and your partners choose to hold out for more money." Ross eagerly explained, his hungry mouth watering as he watched Rhett enjoy his delicious meal.

After swallowing another mouthful of juicy steak, Rhett waved his hand, signaling for Ross to continue as he spoke out, "Please continue!…How much more _will_ he pay?" Quickly attacking his own meal after it suddenly arrived while Rhett was talking, Ross paused for a few moments to swallow a bite of his own steak before finally replying, "Well Rhett, I do believe he originally offered you ten million dollars. _However,_ let's just say if you sell for anything under _twenty_ you and your partners are stupid fools!" Letting out a loud gasp, Rhett dropped his fork and looked up from his plate to meet Ross' smiling face. "_Seriously_?...What makes him think it's worth _that_ much?" Rhett asked in surprise.

"Well that's just the thing, Rhett," Ross began in response. "As a principle investor, I would think you would have heard of this but at this point, I'm guessing the answer is 'no'. Anyway what I'm getting at is that apparently Frasier had quite an extensive private analysis done on your mine's profit/loss margins and somehow discovered someone there has been stealing a fortune from you for years by under reporting the exact amounts of silver extracted!...That is the information I found sitting on his desk over a month ago and when he insisted I spy on you to find out more information, I refused! In the end I discovered how he also found out your particular mine contains a higher concentration of silver deposits than all the others there that he already owns and he wants yours badly enough to pay through the roof for it! Of course now that I know his other deepest, darkest secrets and after much persuasion last night at the saloon he readily agreed with the thought I had to put me back on his payroll as a '_special consultant_'!...Wasn't that brilliant of me?"

"_Brilliant_!…Just _brilliant_!" Rhett dryly admitted as he paid both of their bills before standing up from the table to leave. "Of course, you probably failed to realize if Frasier's monopoly is ever found out you could be implicated as an accomplice of sorts in his unlawful involvements and there will be a paper trail of paychecks easily leading investigators to _you_." As he checked the time on his pocket watch, Rhett missed noticing Ross' smile fade, then quickly threw on his overcoat as he announced, "I've got my appointment with the other investors and Frasier's attorneys in twenty minutes over at his bank just down the street from here. You can either wait here for me to return or else I'll meet you back at the hotel in a few hours."

Quickly regaining his cool composure, Ross rose from his chair as well. "I'll meet you back at the hotel Rhett, but I'm going to deposit my cashier's check over at _your_ bank first." Ross explained before walking off towards the exit then abruptly turned around and stopped just as he was about to exit through the main door. "By the way, I've seen to hiring a carriage for our transportation and it should be arriving here at any moment…I'm getting quite tired of walking so much, aren't you?" Ross remarked. Laughing at Rhett's inquisitive look, Ross explained, "_What's wrong_?...Did you think _every_ horse in town would be permanently ill or dead? It's been almost three weeks since the first influenza outbreak here so of course life should now slowly be returning back to normal, I would think."

* * *

><p>After carefully explaining that they should hold out for a larger payout as they sat in the waiting area before their business meeting, Rhett and his fellow investors finally were admitted into a large, private conference room to meet with the attorneys Rhett knew were handling Frasier Hamilton's secret and unlawful personal business ventures. Rhett, acting as the spokesman for the collective, explained how they were now demanding a larger sale price due to unforeseen circumstances regarding the under reporting of silver yields over the past several years. As a result, he completely shocked Frasier's attorneys by presenting the information they already had known and immediately asked to adjourn their meeting for the time being in order to fully explain the situation to their client who wished to remain anonymous. In the end, it was decided to meet again in two days' time in order to once again work towards finalizing their business transaction.<p>

After disagreeing with the attorneys over many of the finer points of the mine's profits versus outgoing expenses at their next meeting, it was immediately put into motion by Rhett that either the attorneys worked harder at realizing what a profitable money-making venture the silver mine truly was and pay their new asking price or else he and his investors were rescinding their offer of its sale from the prospective buyer. Understanding the implications of Rhett's threat for Frasier's ultimate plans, the attorneys quickly decided to take a closer look at the financial reports with their client and meet again within a week's time. Finally a week later, the deal easily closed with no further negotiations; the unnamed buyer whose identity only Rhett knew paying their full asking price of $20 million dollars with each investor collecting $5 million dollars each. Celebrating the closing of their highly successful business deal at Delmonico's, Rhett was the only one among his three fellow investors who knew the man intently watching their happy reverie from a nearby table was the purchaser of the mine himself, Frasier Hamilton.

* * *

><p>Returning to the Hoffman House Hotel later that afternoon, Rhett immediately found Ross sitting at the ornate cherrywood bar in the main level bar room nursing a strange-looking concoction. "<em>Don't<em> even ask, Rhett! All I know is that it's _immensely_ helping the horrible pounding in my head from all the brandy I drank last night," Ross mumbled as he rubbed his sore temples. "I tried sleeping this wretched headache off all afternoon so I'm sorry I missed saying goodbye to you this morning when you left. How did the closing go?"

Rhett quickly sat down next to Ross and with a happy smile on his face, admitted, "Absolutely perfect _and _exactly as planned! Ross, I can't even begin to thank you on my and the other investor's behalf for your accurate insights into the deal. Thanks to _you_, we were certainly able to walk away with many millions of dollars more than what was initially expected!" After pausing to order a drink of his own after the bartender came by, Rhett's demeanor suddenly changed after a thought came to mind. "Ross, these past two weeks we've been alone together I've been thinking quite a lot about how many wasted years have gone by without us having the relationship we now seem to have," he quietly admitted, Ross immediately focusing his red, groggy eyes towards Rhett. "You know, as angry as I had been for your immature ways and disloyalty towards me in the past, I've actually really missed you all these years and though you're going off to New Orleans soon I certainly hope you'll return to Charleston and consider staying there for good," Rhett truthfully admitted.

…"That's certainly what I needed to hear! You know as well as I do that Charleston will always be my home and _yes_, I'd love to remain there. _However_, there are two simple facts remaining that stand in the way of that idea. The first is how I will need a job to keep me busy because I certainly can't go the rest of my life living off your generosity or my personal savings," Ross explained then finished the remainder of the hangover remedy he nursed in his hands before continuing on with his next point. "The second is that after I travel to New Orleans, I've decided to head over to Atlanta and find Anna now that I know where she is…I _don't_ care _what_ she is, Rhett! I still love her and have to let her know how sorry I am for everything I've done to hurt her!"

Drawing in a deep, cleansing breath, Rhett knew the time had come to completely admit his well-thought out plan. "That's _exactly_ what _I _needed to hear, Ross and I'll be honest, I've been giving something else much thought as well!...You see, I am now a firm believer in finding a second chance with those you most love in life and I'm willing to help you out where I can when it comes to your very own second chance of sorts with Anna, as much as she is probably going to kill _me_ for it!" Rhett remarked as a smile quickly brightened Ross' face. "_Really_?...You would help me? Rhett, you don't realize how much that means to hear that!" Ross enthused, his pounding headache forgotten for the moment in his heightened state of excitement.

Laughing, Rhett patted his brother on the back while explaining, "Don't get your hopes up just yet. You know, she_ is_ quite set in her ways back in Atlanta and I'm sure she still is quite bitter in regards to _your_ past lack of honor and respect towards her!…Besides, doesn't the fact that she was once a very active and well-sought after _whore _seem to bother you _at all_?

Groaning as he massaged his throbbing head once more, Ross slowly admitted, "No not really, because when it comes down to it, the manner in which she's been with other men is not so different from the behavior of my very own. The only difference is that I, like most other gentlemen, am the one who pays for a service in pursuit of my own self-gratification and she, like the many whores I've been with through the years, provides it with no emotional involvement for either party whatsoever." Closing his tired eyes as he rested his head on top of the bar, Ross spoke out one final thought on the matter, "I really _do_ love her Rhett!..._That _fact _hasn't_ changed no matter what she's become!...So tell me, what's this bright idea you have in mind for helping me out?"

Getting directly to the point, Rhett admitted, "Well, now that Scarlett and I have decided to make Charleston our primary home, I figured it wouldn't be appropriate to leave Anna high and dry when it comes down to the day-to-day operation of my gaming hall there. So now I have a very lucrative business proposition for you…How would you like to become its proprietor? I, of course, would remain a silent partner and take a certain percentage of the gaming proceeds but you on the other hand would not only be actively involved in its continual success on a daily basis but would obviously be in everyday, close contact with Anna as a result." Realizing Ross was speechless, Rhett quickly continued on, adding one final thought to the matter. "After the truth has been made perfectly clear to me that you _do_ still love Anna and are impatient to make up for the past, I think it's best if you find out her feelings for you one way or the other before making your final decision regarding my offer. You know Ross, if you _do _end up accepting it I have to admit I will _really_ miss having you around Scarlett and me in Charleston and I hope you can frequently get away to visit us."

After shaking Rhett's hand with a happy grin on his face, Ross slowly staggered up from his bar stool. "Rhett, you're the best brother a fool like me could ever wish to have! As you said, I will wait to make my final decision until after I see Anna but as of this very moment, I readily _accept _your generous offer!...I'm now going back to my room to get some sleep before we have to leave for West Point in the morning but Rhett, thank you again for coming to my aid as you've _always_ done through the years!" Ross explained before painfully lumbering off on his shaky legs.

* * *

><p>Suddenly waking from a highly erotic dream starring Rhett, Scarlett's hand slowly traveled under the sheets towards his side of the bed and found the space empty and cold. "<em>Damn<em>!" She cried out in frustration, fully awakened now and having hoped Rhett had only been late in returning home the previous day after all. The telegram he had sent only a few days ago stating his intentions to return home before her birthday had Scarlett pinning all her hopes that he would arrive as planned. Now realizing that had not been the case, tears quickly began welling up in Scarlett's sad eyes after the thought Rhett might not even be home in time for them to celebrate her birthday together later that day immediately came to mind, quickly bringing on an extended crying jag.

A half an hour later a sudden knock at the bedroom door instantly brightened Scarlett's hopes that Rhett had finally returned after all. Flying out of the bed, she wiped away her tears while racing across the room to open the door. "Happy birthday Scarlett!" Both Eleanor and Rosemary shouted out as they stood together in the hallway. Immediately noticing the signs of her distress, mother and daughter gave one another a knowing look right before Eleanor took Scarlett into her arms. "Scarlett dear, _please _don't cry! I know Rhett is doing all he can in order to return home as soon as possible!" She gently explained as Scarlett quietly continued to sob on her shoulder. _"Please _my dear, can you cheer up just a little for my and Rosemary's benefit at least?"

Knowing Eleanor was right, Scarlett nodded her head in response, pulling away to wipe her tears before slowly smiling after meeting Eleanor's gentle, comforting eyes. "That's _much_ better! …Now, Rosemary and I would _love_ to spend the rest of your very special day celebrating _not _crying so let's go get started right this very minute! Besides, I am_ sure_ my son will find a way to return home at some point for your _birthday _of all days!" Eleanor remarked, winking at Rosemary before directing Scarlett back into her bedroom in order to help her get dressed for the day.

After spending an enjoyable morning and afternoon with Rhett's mother and sister, Scarlett was pleasantly surprised to discover how they had purposefully kept her so busy that she hardly had found another moment to cry over Rhett's absence. After Eleanor had quickly helped her dress, the three women had a long breakfast followed by a late-morning visit at Aunt Eulalie and Pauline's home. Next, Rosemary requested they window shop along King Street followed by afternoon tea and desserts in the tea room where Rhett had taken Scarlett shortly after her arrival in Charleston a few weeks prior. Filled with meringues, scones, and pots of sweetened black tea, Eleanor then suggested they walk the grounds of the beautiful gardens at the nearby College of Charleston before heading back home in order for Scarlett to open her birthday gifts before setting off once more for an evening dinner and musical performance at the Manigault's home.

Finally arriving back home after the tiring yet pleasant day, Scarlett was the first to enter the foyer in her hopes at finding Rhett there. Watching Scarlett's hopeful demeanor completely fall after realizing he still hadn't returned, Rosemary rushed over to comfort her with a sisterly hug then was completely startled herself after Ross walked out of the study towards them. "_Ross_!" Rosemary shrieked, momentarily surprising her sister-in-law as she pulled away from their embrace. "You're _back_! That means _Rhett's_ home too!" She enthusiastically remarked with a huge grin on her face, instinctively turning towards Scarlett and watching as her face positively radiated with excitement.

"Yes ladies, we are _finally_ back! Our return trip was rough as there were no trains running as far south as Charleston. Luckily, we ended up finding transport on a merchant ship instead and sailed off from New York harbor four days ago." He explained before turning towards Scarlett, blatantly eyeing her from head to toe after noticing the new mourning gown she was wearing.

"_Scarlett_! I certainly hope it's been a very happy birthday for you so far but of course, now that you know my _brother_ is back in town I'm _sure_ your day will only further improve!" Ross smirked, pausing for a brief moment before continuing his train of thought. "By the way, I have something Rhett wanted me to give you…Please excuse me for a moment and I'll be right back," Ross said before quickly walking off towards the study then returning a few moments later with a letter and a large brown papered package in his arms. Noticing the inquisitive expression in Scarlett's eyes, Ross further elaborated as he explained, "I'm as clueless as you are as to what's inside. All Rhett would admit to me was that it's apparently a birthday gift of some sort for you and it was delivered here when he and I returned home a few hours ago. But here, he wanted you to read _this_ first." Ross said as he handed the letter over to Scarlett. "Ross, where _is_ your brother?" Eleanor spoke out as Scarlett walked a few steps away, impatient to read her letter. Not paying attention to what Ross had quietly whispered in response to Eleanor's question, Scarlett carefully opened the envelope then quickly unfolded the paper inside before reading:

_My dearest Scarlett,_

_I am truly sorry to have not made it home yesterday as I had hoped to spend all of this morning celebrating the very important day of your birth together in our bed!_

_As you now know, I have finally made it home but at the present moment, I am busy getting your birthday surprise ready. In the meantime, please open my gift in the privacy of our bedchamber and Ross will escort you in a short while so you can meet me for our private celebration._

_I love you,_

_Rhett_

Turning around quickly after finishing Rhett's letter, the glow on Scarlett's happy face was all Eleanor needed to see to know the wish she made the previous day on Scarlett's behalf had come true after all. "_Well,_ my dear?...Did your letter contain _good_ news?" Eleanor asked with a smile, knowing all the while where Rhett was and what he was up to thanks to Ross' explanation a moment ago. "The very _best_!" Scarlett truthfully admitted, her eyes brightly shining and face radiant. "Well Scarlett, I think we have enough time for you to open your birthday gifts from Rosemary, Ross, and me so let's go to the withdrawing room for a short while before we all need to get dressed before heading out for our evening plans," Eleanor announced as she quickly directed everyone down the hall to the large room across from Rhett's study.

Impatient to be alone upstairs in order to open the large package from Rhett, Scarlett quickly unwrapped each gift as Eleanor handed them over. "Rosemary, thank you _so _much! This hair comb is absolutely _gorgeous_ and I _love_ it! Are these really emeralds?" Scarlett asked as she held up a delicate gold ornamental comb encrusted with hundreds of tiny green stones. "Yes they are, and of course _if_ you haven't already suspected, I'll admit anyway how my brother recommended that particular piece to me to purchase for you!" Rosemary laughed. Opening Eleanor's gift next, Scarlett was pleasantly surprised to find a complete volume set of the entire works of William Shakespeare. Rolling her eyes as she shook her head, Eleanor admitted, "As you already have probably suspected, Rhett strikes _again_!" Quickly handing another gift to Scarlett, Eleanor explained, "Here my dear, this one was all _my_ idea, though Rhett _did _mention how much you liked these!" Opening the small box, Scarlett laughed out loud at what it contained, a dozen of the same dark chocolate bonbons she sneaked while unpacking her and Rhett's lunch at the plantation as he had secretly watched her from the stream.

"Those _are_ my very favorite!...I know I _will_ certainly enjoy them and probably _all_ _at once_, too!" Scarlett exclaimed with an affectionate smile for her mother in law. Finally opening Ross' gift, Scarlett gasped as she studied its contents: a large quantity of elegant, cream-colored, embossed stationary with the name _Scarlett Butler_, printed in emerald green ink across the top. Also enclosed were matching envelopes and a fine-tip ink pen. "Ross this is beautiful _and_ obviously very expensive! _Where_ did you ever find this?" She asked with much interest. Shaking his head in mock shame, Ross explained, "A little store on 38th Street in Manhattan called _Tiffany and Company_. You can ask your husband all about it since he told me to buy this for you, explaining how much you would love it and that you had no personal stationary of your own to use when writing your sisters and your Mammy."

After laughing out loud at Rhett's antics with his family when making sure she got exactly the birthday gifts he wished for her to have, Scarlett quickly got up from her chair and went around to each of her loved ones to personally thank them for their generosity and well wishes. Knowing time was getting late, Eleanor was the first to speak in order to break up their happy celebration. "I'm afraid that if we are to be on time for the Manigault's dinner party then all of us need to get upstairs now in order to dress before it's time to leave, except for you Scarlett. I do believe you have different plans for your evening and I'll send Mary up right away to help you dress," She eagerly explained as she kissed Scarlett goodnight before heading out the door. Quickly following suit, Rosemary also left the room in a hurry leaving only Ross behind with Scarlett. With a knowing smile, he picked up Scarlett's large package that had been delivered earlier and carried it up the four flights of stairs to her and Rhett's bedchamber.

Opening the door, Scarlett gasped as the sight of hundreds of red roses in vases rested on almost every available inch of furniture, completely overwhelming her. "_Great balls of fire_!" She proclaimed as she took in the unexpected scene. "Did Rhett sneak into every garden in Charleston this afternoon in order to get these for me?" Gently setting the package on the bed, Ross grinned while ignoring Scarlett's question. "I'll be back in half an hour in order to escort you to your husband. I know he's _very_ impatient to see you!" He said before rushing down the stairs.

Closing the door behind Ross, Scarlett walked towards the bed and sat down before quickly tearing away the brown paper wrapping off of Rhett's gift. After slowly opening the box then carefully peeling away the many layers of delicate tissue paper, Scarlett didn't know whether to laugh or gasp in shock at the gorgeous green velvet gown that lay there. It had obviously been crafted as an exact likeness of the one her and Mammy had spent hours creating in her long ago attempt at borrowing tax money from Rhett except it had been updated for its overskirt to be worn bustled in the back, as was the current fashion. A note tucked inside the box instantly caught her eye and after immediately opening it, she read:

_My darling,_

_I hope you love your new gown as much as I do and I hope to see you wearing it this evening though we both know you won't be wearing it for very long! I have missed you so much while I was away and am anxiously awaiting your arrival!_

_I love you,_

_Rhett  
><em>

A sudden knock at the door startled Scarlett and after opening it, Mary Eleanor's personal servant, entered. "Mrs. Butler sent me to help you dress. Is this what you'll be wearing?" She asked, immediately rushing over to the bed after spotting the new gown lying there. "Yes it is…Isn't it _gorgeous_?" Scarlett enthused with a bright smile as Mary gently lifted it from the box to further admire the finer details and craftsmanship. "Hurry now and help me dress! My husband is expecting to meet me very soon and I certainly don't want to keep him waiting any longer!" Scarlett remarked.

Just as Mary finished styling Scarlett's hair, a loud knock at the door signaled Ross' prompt arrival a half hour later. "Mary, thank you so much for assisting me and have a good evening!" Scarlett said while dismissing the servant girl. Opening the door, Mary quickly greeted Ross before making her swift exit in order to assist Eleanor and Rosemary downstairs.

"_Well_? Are you going to lead me to Rhett's secret location or are you going to stand here all night staring at me?" Scarlett teased as Ross stood speechless while his appreciative eyes raked over her, admiring the way the gown flattered her feminine attributes and fully brought out the striking green color of her vibrant eyes before they finally rested on the large emerald and diamond locket between her firm breasts. Shaking his head several moments later, Ross placed Scarlett's arm on his before directing her towards the stairs. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting you are my _sister_!...I was just thinking what a lucky man my brother is to have such a beautiful wife!…And a feisty one at that, too!" He admitted, joining in with Scarlett's laughter as it echoed throughout the hallway.

After quickly leading Scarlett out the main level French doors that opened onto the garden, Ross suddenly stopped. "This is where I take my leave. Just follow this path to the very end and you'll find Rhett waiting for you there. Enjoy the rest of your birthday, Scarlett!" He said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before returning back inside the house. Completely intrigued with what Rhett had in store for her as well as being very impatient to see him, Scarlett practically flew over the large garden's winding brick walkway on her mission to find him. Stopping at the end of the walkway in front of a large red brick carriage house, Scarlett stood bewildered for a few moments wondering where to go next until the door behind her quietly opened and Rhett stepped out.

"Happy birthday, my darling!" Rhett's deep voice gently spoke out. Quickly turning around in response, Scarlett rushed into Rhett's welcoming arms and suddenly began sobbing. Holding her close, he breathed in the fragrant rose-scented perfume in Scarlett's soft hair and sighed. "I've missed you _so much_!...That was _way_ too long to be gone from you and I _promise_ from now on I will _never_ again leave here without taking you along!" He admitted, wiping away her tears with a handkerchief. Finally noticing Rhett's clothing, Scarlett narrowed her glistening, inquisitive eyes as she looked over him standing there in his casual trousers and unbuttoned, loose fitting white linen shirt. "I guess my choice of attire doesn't quite fit in for a formal birthday celebration but I'm sure later tonight you'll appreciate the sentiments behind my reasons for being dressed this way, my pet," he remarked with a smirk on his face.

Gently guiding Scarlett's head closer, Rhett's lips finally met hers, kissing her softly at first then increasingly deeper and rougher in his desperation to taste more. After finding his hand had somehow made its way inside the low cut bodice of her gown, Rhett suddenly pulled away and looked towards the direction of the house before meeting Scarlett's heavy-lidded, glazed eyes. "I think we should continue our little party inside before we cause a scandal, _especially _since you look so ravishing in your new gown and I could taste _every_ inch of you right _here_!" Rhett admitted, reaching for Scarlett's hand and quickly directing her inside the carriage house.

After firmly closing the door behind them, Rhett backed Scarlett up against it and frantically felt around under her skirts as he raced to peel away her undergarments. Gently holding one of her legs around his waist, Rhett's other hand busied itself under her skirts, the manipulations of his fingers readying Scarlett's body to easily receive him. Feeling the slickness between her legs, Rhett knew his quick foreplay was complete and after immediately lifting her, he wrapped her legs around his waist. With Scarlett's back against the wall, Rhett drove deep inside her, gently at first then rougher and faster as she moaned out his name and both quickly found their release.

Lowering Scarlett to the ground, Rhett tightly held her in his arms while panting heavily from his exertions. After several minutes passed by, Rhett hoarsely spoke out, "Scarlett, I'm _truly_ sorry! I knew our first time together would most likely be a quick one after I've not been able to experience your _charms_ for such a long time but I certainly _didn't_ expect to break our previous record for speed!...I _promise_ to make it up to you later, my pet!" Kissing Rhett's cheek, Scarlett stepped away to quickly adjust her olive green underskirt then smirked as she admitted, "Oh I _know_ you will, Rhett Butler!...And I know that only because you _always_ mean _exactly_ what you say!..._Remember_?" As he embraced her, Rhett nestled his face in Scarlett's fragrant hair, breathing in her heavenly scent once more. "_My God!..._ _How I've missed you_! It's _so_ good to be home!"

After sharing another deep kiss, Scarlett finally noticed how the carriage house where they were had been specially prepared just for them in order to make her birthday a special event for just the two of them. "Rhett! _You_ did all of this just for _me_?" Scarlett gasped as her eyes took in the finer details inside the cozy space. "Of course!...It's not every day my sinfully delicious wife has a birthday you know!" He admitted with a happy smile as they both looked around. A table had been placed in the center of the room and was covered with an emerald green tablecloth to match Scarlett's gown. It had also been set for two with fine white dinner china, silverware, and champagne glasses, and was topped with a crystal vase with a dozen fragrant red roses Rhett had cut from the garden himself earlier that afternoon. Hundreds of candles placed intermittently around the interior flickered brightly, illuminating the intimate space with a warm, romantic glow. Off to the side near a window was a small wooden table on which rested a tiny white cake, a small pile of gifts, and an ice bucket holding a bottle of chilled champagne.

As Scarlett walked away, further inspecting the finer details inside the carriage house, her sharp eyes narrowed when other things she hadn't initially noticed alerted her to Rhett's other intentions. Realizing her complete understanding, Rhett walked up from behind her, wrapping his arms around Scarlett's tiny waist as he gently kissed her neck. "My pet, I see you _now_ understand what is in store _after_ your birthday celebration is over. As I've mentioned to you before, I _never_ did truly forgive you for savagely attacking me in that Yankee prison so after I finish making this evening all about _you_ first,…_you_ my pet, are going to make the rest of our time here making things up to _me _in this private _horse jail_ of our very own!" Rhett explained before suddenly turning Scarlett around for a long, passion-filled kiss until the loud rumble of her stomach immediately alerted both to her hunger. "Mother and Rosemary kept me so busy today in their attempts at keeping my mind off your absence and with the excessive amount of walking we've been doing around town since the influenza hit, I just seem to be starving _all the time_!" Scarlett laughed.

Leading her towards their dinner table, Rhett said, "Well then I suggest it's for the best that instead of more _exercise_ we now enjoy every last bite of our _dinner _because my plans for you later will require much strength _and_ endurance on both our parts!" Seeing to Scarlett's comfort as he seated her in a plush dining chair, Rhett quickly sat himself next to her then turned to say, "So tell me Scarlett, _exactly_ what have you been up to for the three weeks I've been gone? I'm sure you've been naughty at some point and I'd _love_ to hear the finer details of every last scandal you've caused while I was away!"

An hour later as they finished eating every last bite of the delicious broiled lobster, Carolina gold rice, and grilled vegetables that had been their main dinner course and had been served to them by Mary, Rhett immediately cleared away the remnants of their meal, placing their dishes into a large wicker basket near the door. After grabbing the bottle of champagne, Rhett popped the cork before pouring out two glasses and handing one to Scarlett as she sat intently watching him with a seductive smile.

Ignoring the nature of her intentions for the moment, Rhett cleared his throat then knelt down next to Scarlett, gazing deep into her green eyes and holding her hand as his heartfelt words spilled out, "I would like make a toast to your _parents_!...Without _them_, I wouldn't be married to the most beautiful, charming, scandalously entertaining, and intimately pleasing wife a varmint like me could ever hope for! We may have had our rough times in the past my darling wife, but without them I do believe we wouldn't now be here at this perfectly blissful moment in our lives! So to Gerald and Ellen O'Hara, I selfishly offer this toast as a thank you of sorts that _their_ passionless marriage was fortunate enough to somehow produce _the_ most passionate _and_ perfect woman for _me_!"

"_Bravo_, Rhett dear!...That actually was quite a lovely speech!" Scarlett enthused before taking a long sip from her glass. "_Mmm_!... Absolutely _delicious_!...This is our wedding champagne again, isn't it?"

"Yes it is and I am so glad you are enjoying it, my dear!… Would you like to open your birthday gifts now?" Rhett asked and after Scarlett nodded her head in response as she sipped more champagne, he walked over to the side table, quickly returning with a stack of beautifully wrapped packages that he then set down in front of her. Leaning in to taste her ruby red lips with a sensual kiss, Rhett left Scarlett's body tingling in anticipation with the implied promise of better things to come. "_Mmm_!...Now _that_ tasted absolutely delicious too but, of course, I _do _think the business of opening my gifts from you must come _first_ before I will allow you to give me any other pleasures!" She teased as she quickly worked to open the smallest gift first.

"_Oh my_!...These are _gorgeous_, Rhett!...And what's even better is that they _perfectly_ match the locket from Bonnie!" Scarlett exclaimed as her fingers gently stroked an exquisite pair of gold drop earrings inlaid with tiny pave emeralds and diamonds. With a bright smile, Rhett removed them from the box and placed them on her ears. "Before they were merely pretty, _now _they are gorgeous!...I purchased those in Manhattan at a store you would absolutely go mad for called _Tiffany and Company_. You know, now's _not_ the time to give all the details about my trip to New York but I have a feeling I'll need to return there soon…to West Point to be more specific!…Something about wanting to honor me for my extreme generosity but like I said, that's a story for _another_ time!..._ Anyway_, if that's the case then I would love to take you there!" He explained before handing over the next gift.

Quickly tearing off the paper, Scarlett raised an eyebrow at what the box contained then turned her eyes to focus on Rhett's. "I think _this_ gift is for _you_!" Scarlett teased as she held up a completely sheer, black lace nightgown that left absolutely nothing to the imagination and with shoulder straps as thin as the green silk one he had previously given her. "_Well_?...I know _I_ love it but do _you_?" Rhett impatiently asked as he awaited Scarlett's reaction. With a sly grin, she replied, "_Of course_ I do! _Anything_ that gets my husband inspired enough to keep up with his much younger wife's _newly appreciated_ form of exercise is fine by me!" After kissing his smiling lips, Scarlett quickly got back to work opening a square-shaped box wrapped in the same iridescent white and emerald green filigree-embossed paper as the other gifts. Opening the lid, she sat dumbstruck for a moment staring at the gift inside. There lay a dozen white linen handkerchiefs edged around all four sides with delicate, handmade Irish lace. On the bottom right corner of each handkerchief the initials '_S.O.B_.' were hand embroidered in emerald green silk.

"These are beautifully made Rhett, and I love them dearly but why would you have the word '_sob_' embroidered on each one? Is it because I've been crying so much since I came here to Charleston while talking over our horrid past?" Scarlett asked, furrowing her brows in her frustration to understand Rhett's mindset behind his expensive gift. Laughing out at her mistaken observation, Rhett remarked, "That's _not_ it at all, my dear! I merely thought you'd appreciate having your very own supply of handkerchiefs for a change but I _do_ have to admit I've enjoyed coming to your rescue all these years so I will hold on to a few just in case you need one and don't have your reticule around. But in all honesty, '_S.O.B._' is _not_ referring to your frequent crying jags of late and you'll just have to think a little harder to realize what it _does _mean."

Winking at Rhett, Scarlett decided to tease him and blurted out, "_South of Broad_!..._That's_ it, r_ight_ Rhett dear? Laughing once more, he shook his head while admitting, "Well,_ technically_ that _is_ true but I didn't originally think up that combination of letters in _that _exact way…That's pretty clever of you, my pet! In all truthfulness however, I had those specially made for you with _only_ the initials for the many names of yours that should truly matter to you like they do for me!... '_S_' stands for _Scarlett_, my scandalously sexy and sinfully seductive wife. '_O_' for _O'Hara_, for your obstinate ways and anything but ordinary outlook on life. And last but definitely not least there's '_B_' for _Butler_, which is the _only_ last name of any man you've been married to that will forevermore be yours for all eternity and also just happens to be the same name of the _only_ man who has ever _truly _loved you more than his own life itself!"

After meeting Rhett's gentle eyes for a moment as she thought over his well-thought out explanation, Scarlett blurted out the one thought that instantly came to mind. "_My God_, _Rhett_! _I_ truly _don't_ deserve you!" She whispered while lowering her eyes, the champagne and busy day of activity having had gone straight to her head and adversely affecting her emotions.

"_Oh yes you do_!...And _in fact_, _you_ deserve to have _all_ _of me_ for a _very_, _very_, long time right after _our _dessert!" Rhett lovingly spoke out, slowly drawing out each and every word before leaving Scarlett's side for a brief moment. After quickly returning with the birthday cake, he carefully removed Scarlett's new gown and undergarments before directing her to lie on a large white blanket covered with scattered rose petals and that which had been carefully arranged over a pile of fresh, sweet smelling hay in the otherwise empty and unoccupied horse stall.

First parting Scarlett's legs, Rhett next grabbed a handful of cake, grinning broadly as he proceeded to spread the buttercream frosting and vanilla cake all over her quivering body before gently placing her legs over his shoulders. "I hope this has been a _very_ happy birthday so far, Scarlett Butler!...But the night _is_ still young and I _certainly_ plan to make this your _most_ memorable _and _well-deserved birthday celebration yet!" Rhett admitted with a tom cat grin before sampling a delicious taste of his dessert.

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I'd love to read your review if you have a few minutes of time to spare! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Thanks so much to: CherryBlair, Caleshi, HelenSES, saragwtw, imgonewiththewind, and jalna for your kind reviews! As always, I really appreciate each and every one of you taking the time out of your busy day to read my story and leave your comments! _**

**_I wanted to get this latest chapter posted before New Year's so I'm glad I made my goal. Hopefully, it won't seem rushed to you like I know it does for me in certain spots but oh well, what's done is done! ;)_**

**_And again, if you have the time to leave a review, I always appreciate reading what my readers have to say plus they're very motivating for me to work harder getting the next chapter out!_**

**_Happy New Year's everyone! :)_**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to GWTW or the characters portrayed within my story!**

* * *

><p>Staring at the beautiful sight of Scarlett as she peacefully slept while naked in his arms, Rhett couldn't help but fall even deeper in love with his wife. After having spent the past several hours thoroughly convincing her how truly loved she was while enjoying her birthday cake and the resulting intimate companionship, Rhett had a hard time holding back his laughter when Scarlett had unexpectedly fallen asleep immediately after the latest round of several particularly intense, physical moments between them. Closing his own exhausted eyes while tenderly caressing Scarlett's taut belly, Rhett decided to take a short catnap too in the hopes that upon awaking, both might be refreshed enough in order to pick up where they had left off.<p>

"Oh _Rhett_ _dear_, it's time to wake up!" Scarlett's sweet voice quietly rang out a short while later, the pleasant dream he had been having instantly fading away. "You know, I just checked the time on your pocket watch and there are only fifteen minutes left until my birthday is over for another year so I figured to completely make this one the _most _memorable as you promised, we should _now_ make the most of what little time we _do_ have left!" She explained with sparkling eyes and a bright, happy smile. "Besides, I don't think you've _completely_ forgiven me yet for attacking you at the Yankee prison all those years ago so I figured it would be best if I attacked you right _here_ _and now_ in this horse stall, but with an attack of your very_ favorite_ sort of course!"

Rubbing away the sleep from his tired, groggy eyes, Rhett suddenly grinned at the sight of Scarlett as her body hovered inches over his while wearing the sheer, black lace nightgown he had given her only a few short hours ago. "_Mmm_!...I'm fully awakened _now_, can't you tell?" Rhett practically growled before lunging for her, the immediate hardness of his body giving no illusions as to what he was referring to. "You look positively _sinful_ in that thing!...Come here and give your best sweetheart a kiss!" Rhett commanded as his arm around Scarlett's waist hauled her closer.

Scarlett struggled to pull away as his mouth firmly pressed down on hers, Rhett's tongue easily having entered her mouth when the sudden painful pinching sensation on his arm finally stopped his rough foreplay. "What the hell was _that _for? I thought you _liked_ my kisses!" He remarked in a surprised tone of voice, intently searching Scarlett's smirking face for an answer. "You _know_ I _do,_ you conceited skunk!" She teased, Rhett watching as Scarlett gently moved off of where he had planted her on his lap before positioning herself between his legs. "It's just that you've fulfilled _your_ end of the bargain you promised earlier…You know, making this night all about _me_? So now that I'm well rested,I think it's time _I _got to work getting you to finally _and _completely forgive me for my unfortunate actions when you were held prisoner in that horrid jail!" Scarlett admitted, flipping her mussed ebony tresses behind her shoulders in preparation for the intimate task at hand. Grinning at the thought of what an amazing, radically different wife Scarlett had now become in her overeager willingness to please him, Rhett closed his eyes as he further sank into the pile of fresh hay they were resting on inside the carriage house. "_My God_ Scarlett,_ I_ truly don't deserve _you_!" He uttered out loud just as the gentle pressure of her warm mouth immediately sent him over the edge.

* * *

><p>"You know Rhett, all of our <em>celebrating<em> has made me quite starved! Is there anything out here left to eat?" Scarlett's breathless voice spoke out over an hour later as Rhett held her tightly in his arms, both completely satiated after having found the strength for yet some more mutual gratification. "I think we both demolished every last bit of that lobster earlier along with the rest of our dinner…Even every morsel of that sinfully delicious birthday cake is now long gone!" Rhett explained, winking at her. Kissing the top of Scarlett's head before walking off towards their clothing haphazardly strewn over the ground, Rhett found the pocket watch in his trousers and checked the time. "Hmm…It's a little after one thirty in the morning. I'm sure everyone should be back from the Manigault's dinner party and in bed by now!" He mentioned before sinking back onto the blanket and taking Scarlett back into his arms once more.

"What do you think if I quickly ran inside to get your wrapper then we go over to the kitchen and cook up a meal of our own together?...For me, that was _truly_ an enjoyable event of ours up at the cottage, you know!" Rhett remarked with an expectant expression on his face as he waited for her agreement. Laughing out at his comment, Scarlett truthfully admitted, "I think _every _moment we spent there together was _truly_ an enjoyable event Rhett dear, and I love your idea as long as we can make something to eat rather _quickly_…and with no further _distractions_, if you know what I'm getting at!...I'm so hungry that if there was actually a horse in here, I'm sure I'd probably eat it right about now!" Eyeing her warily, Rhett joked, "Well my pet, if you're _that_ hungry I can always allow you to sample another taste of _me!" _

Shaking her head as she laughed out once more, Scarlett admitted, "_No thanks_!...You taste _exactly_ like vanilla and butter cream cake which is much too sweet for what I'm craving right now!...I'm thinking more along the lines of some fried chicken with biscuits and gravy_ if_ that's something you think you can handle!" At that moment, the loud rumbling of Scarlett's empty stomach was overheard, prompting both to laugh at the timely sign of her hunger.

"Well then, I guess I'll be back in a few minutes then we can get to work in the kitchen right away…and with no further_ distractions,_ as you wish!" Rhett remarked with a warm smile before giving Scarlett a quick peck on the lips. Getting up to leave, Rhett quickly tossed on his linen shirt and trousers before walking away then stopped short just before reaching the door. "Of course you should always remember my dear darling Scarlett, that when it comes to _you_ and your _needs_, there's _nothing_ I _can't_ handle!" Rhett added, turning to smirk at Scarlett where she still lay naked on the blanket before securely closing the door behind him.

A short while later, as the happy couple sat side by side on the stone floor of the kitchen room addition enjoying a small platter of fried chicken they prepared together, Rhett decided to fill her in on all the most pertinent details regarding his trip to Manhattan. Quickly relaying the fortunate turn of events behind the silver mine's purchase price increase, Rhett then further explained how his expected return to Charleston had been delayed beyond what was expected by traveling to West Point in order to personally donate his five million dollar windfall. "Now I have more than just the Yankee government in Washington closely watching my personal business transactions as I've certainly made even more of an enemy out of Frasier Hamilton too!" Rhett explained to Scarlett's chagrin. "I'm sure he's now realized not only how Ross tricked him on my behalf regarding informing him to the top dollar price he'd pay for the mine but also heard how my full portion was immediately donated to West Point Academy as the big news was in all the papers by the time I left there. Mark my words, Scarlett… I _haven't_ heard the last of that man just yet!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn it<em>, _Scarlett_!...I know these are all new but I just can't take it anymore, having to see you day in and day out wearing these horrid things!...I even particularly specified in my letter for the dressmaker to make these a little less…shall I say, '_proper'_? Obviously that was _not_ money well spent and the seamstress didn't pay any attention to my order whatsoever!" Rhett begrudgingly remarked early the next afternoon while rifling through Scarlett's large wardrobe in the search for a halfway attractive mourning gown for her to wear. "How much longer will it be until you can finally allow yourself to be rid of this ridiculous mourning tradition?...I am seriously considering keeping you locked away up here in our room until you can start wearing the gowns that _I_ consider _appropriate_ out in public." He admitted, holding the most flattering of Scarlett's mourning gowns in his hand as he approached her where she sat up in bed, grinning at him.

"That sounds just like _Rapunzel_! Remember how much Bonnie enjoyed that story?" Scarlett remarked, lazily stretching her arms high above her head. Waiting for his reply, Scarlett then rolled her eyes after noticing Rhett's own wide eyes were fixated where Bonnie's locket still rested in its place of honor between her pert, exposed breasts. "_Oh Rhett_! Don't you think everyone has by now been waiting hours for us to finally make our appearance downstairs?" Scarlett asked, instinctively alerted to the nature of the thoughts running through his mind. Purposefully teasing him further as she seductively ran her fingers through her long, tangled hair, she admitted, "Besides, I am _really_ hungry and _tired_ after our full range of activities last night. Right now, I think I would enjoy nothing more than another good meal then for us to sit out on the piazza for a while to get some fresh air before coming back here for a long, restful _nap_."

"Well where's the fun in _that_, my pet?" Rhett sulked, now resigned to saving all thoughts of intimacy in the back of his mind for later. Plopping down on the bed next to Scarlett, Rhett silently worked lacing her corset as she spoke out, "Getting back to your more _practical_ thoughts Rhett dear, technically I can quit wearing these horrid gowns on Bonnie's behalf right now as I am well past the sixth month of mourning but Melly only just died a short while ago so that would be pushing things a little too much if I quit wearing them now…I figure when we renew our wedding vows on New Year's Eve that I will surprise you with a beautiful new gown that isn't any shade remotely being near _black. _That will be almost exactly three months from the time she passed on and is the absolute earliest I can get out of wearing these ugly things!"

"_Hmm_…Well, I guess I can handle another month or so if I absolutely must, but it'll be _torturous_ I'm telling you!...Of course, if you'd like to hide away up here after all for the duration of that time then I, of course, won't object and will even keep you well _entertained_!" Rhett joked, kissing Scarlett's forehead before reaching for her hand in order to escort her downstairs for their late brunch. As they approached the door, he turned to her suddenly with a bewildered expression and asked, "Why did you say we're renewing our vows on New Year's _Eve_? Am I missing something?...I thought it was agreed upon by us both that January first would be our special day."

Suddenly feeling on edge after seeing a hard look creep over Rhett's face, Scarlett shrank back while timidly admitting the truth. "I'm sorry Rhett but we've been so busy since yesterday afternoon that I've completely forgotten to tell you the news! When I met with Reverend Kershaw a few days after you left for New York, he begged me to change our date by only a day in order for us to host the New Year's Eve charity ball normally given by the Alston's. He came up with the idea that we could renew our vows right before midnight in front of everyone present and I figured it would be the perfect opportunity not only for Rosemary to be more social, but also for you the prodigal son of Charleston, to show everyone there that you are _not_ the scoundrel they all think you to be!"

"_Damn it_, _Scarlett_!...You should have _waited_ to discuss this with me! That was a _huge_ lack of good judgment on your part and I _insist_ you're going right over to have a talk with Reverend Kershaw _immediately_ in order to get us out of this damn mess you put us in!" Rhett raged, his face turning bright red from his overblown anger. "There is _no way_ _in hell_ I am renewing our vows in front of all of Charleston!..._In fact_, I _despise_ that whole idea so much that if you can't get us out it at this point, I'd rather not even renew them there, _at all_!" He added, slamming the door behind him before storming down the stairs and leaving Scarlett all alone, unrelentlessly crying.

Half an hour later, Scarlett finally left the confines of the bedchamber and headed downstairs. The seemingly never-ending flow of tears had finally been replaced by a painful throbbing in her temples and in her attempts to make the pain subside, she decided to seek out Eleanor for any type of headache remedy she may have in order to help her. "My brother left just about fifteen minutes ago if that's who you're looking for…Something about going to cancel plans for a New Year's party." Ross blurted out after Scarlett entered the withdrawing room where he was reading a newspaper, hoping her mother in law would be found there having afternoon tea. Taking a good look at Scarlett, Ross dropped his paper and walked over towards her. "You look absolutely _horrible_, Scarlett!...So _what_ did my brother do to you _this_ time?" He teased then instantly regretted his comment when tears suddenly began streaming down her cheeks. Taking Scarlett into his arms, Ross tried immediately soothing her obvious distress.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that remark but now I'm guessing Rhett _did_ do something after all, the way you're getting all weepy on me. Can you explain what's wrong so maybe I can help you?" He gently asked before pulling a handkerchief out of his trouser pocket and wiping away Scarlett's tears. Wanly smiling, Scarlett met Ross' worried eyes and quietly admitted, "Thank you, Ross...I'm sure everything will _eventually_ be fine. It's just that Rhett got mad that while you two were in New York, I met with Reverend Kershaw regarding the plans for our wedding vow renewal ceremony and to make a long story short, he and I now are committed to hosting a New Year's Eve charity ball where we will be having our ceremony right before midnight." Pausing to blow her nose into the handkerchief, Scarlett continued on, "Of course your brother didn't care for that idea for reasons he didn't mention before storming off and now I have this horrid headache that was suddenly brought on and I feel like I'm getting sick!"

Instinctively pulling away, Ross stepped back a few paces just in case Scarlett began vomiting violently all over him, prompting her to grin at him. "Don't worry, Ross! I'm not going to violently wretch all over you but I did come down here looking for your mother, hoping she'd have something I could take to get rid of the terrible pounding in my head!"

"Well, I hate to have to be the one to break the bad news but Mother and Rosemary left over an hour ago to personally deliver some invitations regarding the Thanksgiving holiday dinner we're having here…I'll tell you what, there's an apothecary shop over on the corner of Broad and King Street. Would you be able to handle the walk if I personally escorted you there so you could get what you needed for your headache?" Ross asked, a sense of deep concern in his voice. "We'll have to hurry though as it looks like we'll be getting some rain soon." Nodding her head, Scarlett replied, "The sooner the better anyway and thanks so much, Ross!...You _really _are a good brother, you know!"

After arriving at the apothecary shop twenty minutes later after their short walk, Scarlett quickly explained her symptoms to the druggist there and watched as he worked to whip up an elixir to immediately remedy her throbbing headache. "Ross, you don't have to stay here with me…I feel like taking a walk through the park to clear my head after I leave here anyway." Scarlett admitted after hearing Ross' soft sighs of boredom as he stood nearby looking out the window. "Thanks again for thinking to bring me here but I know the way back home and it's a short walk. Besides, I've been walking all over town with your mother and Rosemary over the past several weeks so I'll be perfectly fine!" She added for Ross' benefit in order to appease any fears he may have had at the thought of leaving her there all alone.

"Are you absolutely _sure_, Scarlett? Of course, I wouldn't want my brother getting mad at either of us if you were to somehow get into some kind of scandal, as I've discovered you are prone to do," he admitted with a grin. Trying hard to smile through her pain, Scarlett said, "Who cares what Rhett thinks! He's mad enough at me as it is right now anyway!...Besides, this horrid headache is all I can think about at the present moment, so just go! It's obvious you have somewhere else you'd rather be right now and that's perfectly alright." Kissing his sister in law on the cheek, Ross met Scarlett's pained eyes. "If you _insist_, I _will_ leave as there are some other errands I must attend to right away. Thanks Scarlett!...I hope you end up feeling _much_ better but please for my sake, get home right away so Rhett doesn't think the worst if he comes home before you and realizes you're not there," he explained before handing over some coins to Scarlett for the bill. After waving at Ross through the window as he walked down Broad Street, Scarlett turned around to face the druggist and just about gagged while drinking down the strange brown concoction he handed over to her.

Slowly heading south along the residential area of King Street, her headache slightly better and lost deep in thought as she headed towards home, Scarlett hadn't noticed the dark clouds overhead signaling that one of Charleston's well-known, sudden drenching downpours was imminent. Panicked after the first rain drops fell, the replaying of her and Rhett's earlier argument in her mind instantly ended when Scarlett's focus turned towards trying to navigate exactly where she was in order to find immediate shelter. Noticing the familiar white house a few blocks away near the Tradd Street intersection, Scarlett quickly ran towards it with the intention of waiting out the worst of the storm in the sheltered alcove she knew she'd find there in the garden. "_Rhett's going to be even more upset with me now_!" She cried out in her mind after finding her destination where only a few weeks before, she and Rhett had enjoyed a quick tryst before he left for New York. Drawing up her knees to her chest after sitting down on the cold stone bench under the sheltered alcove, Scarlett felt her headache return with a vengeance and sank her head down as tears began falling once more.

* * *

><p>"I think you owe your wife an apology, Rhett!" Ross' voice rang out from the study after a wet, bedraggled Rhett flew through the front door of his home on South Battery. Peeking his head through the door, Rhett glared at Ross after noticing him rudely lounging behind his desk with his feet up on it, enjoying the personal stash of Cuban cigars and Scotch that had been purposefully hidden away. "Damn it, Ross! Can't I keep <em>anything <em>a secret from you anymore?" Rhett gruffly asked, now fully entering the room. "Those were locked away in the cabinet from _you _because ever since you've been around here, I find the little things I most enjoy in life just seem to magically disappear!" Laughing out as he continued puffing away on the stub of his second cigar, Ross poured out another full glass of Scotch before getting up from behind the desk. Walking towards Rhett, Ross patted his brother's arm on his way out the door as he spoke, "I figured I owed myself a little reward after coming to Scarlett's rescue earlier!...You _really_ upset her you know!...She didn't even eat the brunch left out for her, and whatever it was that you did to her brought on such a bad headache that I had to take her over to the apothecary over on Broad to get her something for the pain."

Blanching at hearing the full extent of implications brought on by what he had finally realized was a ridiculous, unnecessary argument, Rhett shook his head before grabbing the drink in Ross' hand. "Sorry brother, but _I_ need this more than _you_ do right now!...You just don't realize what Scarlett's really like when she gets angry at me!" Ignoring the harsh burning sensation as the Scotch traveled down his throat, Rhett raced for the stairs leading to the bedchamber in his sincere desire to apologize to his wife. A few minutes later, Rhett flew back down the staircase, meeting his mother's and Rosemary's surprised faces as they stood there in the foyer staring at him after finally having returned from their social calls. "Where the _hell_ is my wife?" He barked, the panic evident in his loud voice. Shrinking back, Eleanor and Rosemary could only shrug their shoulders as he glared at them, his eyes now wildly searching the room for his brother. "_Ross_! Get out here!..._Now_!" Rhett shouted out, watching as Ross instantly raced out of the study once more with a fresh drink in his hand.

"Sorry Rhett! I had to have one more…this is too rare _and_ delicious to pass up and you _did _take the other Scotch away from me only a few minutes ago!" Ross winced after having been caught red-handed sampling more of Rhett's contraband goodies. Unconsciously ignoring Ross' comment, Rhett practically shouted out as he simply asked, "_Where_'s _Scarlett_?" Hiding the glass behind his back after realizing his brother hadn't yet noticed it, Ross explained, "She's probably upstairs resting. She insisted I leave her at the apothecary shop because she wanted to take a quick walk through the park before coming home."

"Well she's _not_ upstairs, and now I'm _really _worried! This storm is worsening and looks as if it's going to last for quite a long while!" Rhett remarked, closing his eyes then unconsciously sinking his head into his hands in frustration. After a few moments, he straightened his posture before rushing for the front door, knowing what he must do. "I'm going to find her!...All of you stay here in case she returns before I get back!" He shouted, rushing out into the unrelenting rain.

Scanning the expansive grounds of White Point Gardens on the Battery directly across the street from their home, Rhett's eager eyes hadn't immediately spotted Scarlett taking cover there under one of the myriads of ancient oak trees as he expected. Frustrated and even more worried now, Rhett suddenly realized the best way to find his wife would be to follow her footsteps from earlier. Racing off towards the apothecary shop while covering his head with his overcoat, a sudden thought came to mind as he ran north up King Street. Turning onto Tradd Street, he then made his way towards the back entrance of the grounds of his former boyhood home there on the corner, his heart racing even further from the excitement at having noticed the heavy iron gates had been left wide open. "_Scarlett_!" He shouted out over the noise of the driving rain as he flew through the garden towards the location where he instinctively knew she would be found.

Finally spotting Scarlett after turning the bend in the brick path, Rhett's heart sank as he took in the sad sight of her completely soaked from head to toe, shivering from the cold, and curled up on the bench sobbing, not yet having noticed his presence there. Startling her as he approached, Rhett met Scarlett's red, swollen eyes with his own, covering her with his warm overcoat before picking her up to hold in his strong arms. "Can you _ever_ forgive me for my ridiculous outburst, my darling? I love you so _very_ much and am _deeply_ sorry for what I put you through earlier! That was _inexcusable _and _rude _and I sincerely apologize from the very bottom of my broken heart!" Rhett contritely admitted in a gentle tone, holding her close as he planted tender kisses on Scarlett's sweet red lips, both oblivious now to the rain as it continued drenching them.

* * *

><p>Three days later, the continuous low-grade fever, nasal congestion, body aches, and enduring headache that kept Scarlett confined to bed ever since the day Rhett had found her was finally enough to convince her that a physician should be called over to the house right away in order to help ease her suffering. Over wrought with worry, Rhett impatiently paced the oak floor of the wide hallway outside the bedchamber door for the more than fifteen minutes Eleanor's personal physician Dr. Morris, had been inside the room examining Scarlett. As the door finally swung open and the doctor stepped out into the bright hallway, Rhett's tired, stressed eyes settled on the doctor's, waiting expectantly for the news of the outcome of his findings.<p>

"Captain Butler, if I may speak candidly…" Dr. Morris began as he directed Rhett to sit in the small settee near the east window looking out towards the Cooper River. "…I must admit how at your wife's _insistence_, I've performed a very thorough physical examination and overall have found her to be in excellent health other than her having that horrible cold she somehow picked up and that which will, in all likelihood, take several more days for her to get over." He explained and after noticing Rhett's demeanor soften after letting out a sigh of relief, he continued on. "_However_, she _does_ have an underlying condition that without plenty of rest, may continue provoking certain symptoms she is now experiencing, most especially her headaches."

Pausing, Dr. Morris eyed Rhett suspiciously for a brief moment before continuing, "From what I've gathered, Mrs. Butler _hasn't _been getting very much restful sleep for quite some time so, of course, she needs plenty of rest to help regain her strength. In addition, I also recommend plenty of fresh air and some light exercise once she feels up to it and frequent, well-rounded meals for a woman in her physical condition are certainly always very advisable too."

Worried now, Rhett anxiously blurted out, "_What_ exactly is this underlying medical condition my wife has?...Will she be _okay_?"

Dr. Morris warmly smiled as his eyes noticed the troubled look in Rhett's. "Your wife mentioned she's been suspicious for a few weeks now regarding a certain matter so after performing a quick and simple internal examination, I've determined her assumption was indeed correct and she is now approximately five or six weeks along in her pregnancy. So congratulations to you are in order, Captain Butler!...If all goes as expected, you'll become a new father right around mid-July or so!"

Momentarily shocked at Dr. Morris' sudden news, Rhett's full consciousness quickly came back just as a huge grin planted itself firmly across his radiantly happy face. "_That's_ absolutely _thrilling_ news!...Doctor, thank you again for getting over here so quickly and for your caring attention to my wife!" He admitted, shaking the doctor's hand before quickly escorting the man downstairs. Stopping at the door before leaving, Dr. Morris turned to Rhett and explained, "Just to let you know Captain Butler, I've taken the liberty of giving Mrs. Butler a sleeping draught to help her rest. She may be asleep for several hours more but at this point her body needs it more than anything _else_." Closing the heavy mahogany front door behind him, Rhett was lost deep in thought, still smiling brightly, when his mother and Rosemary came rushing into the foyer in their desperation to hear the news regarding Scarlett's health.

"Well, Rhett? What did Dr. Morris say?...Is Scarlett going to be okay?" Rosemary pleaded on both her and Eleanor's behalf with deep concern in her soft spoken voice. With a dreamy expression all over his face, Rhett casually waved his hand while admitting, "Don't worry about Scarlett! She's fine…_perfectly_ fine!...Excuse me ladies, I must now get back upstairs to her _immediately_!" As both Eleanor and Rosemary stood in the foyer intently watching Rhett giddily race up the stairs like an excited little boy, Eleanor suddenly grinned, astutely having realized what the probable cause was for his excitement. "I've always thought the happiest of days are when babies are born but the days when their presence is first discovered are obviously quite happy ones too!" She quietly blurted out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well<em>, _we_ll, _well_ Mrs. Butler! _Sleeping_ the entire day away in order to _not_ fulfill your binding obligation to your husband!...How very _distasteful_ of you! I'm now thinking you _must_ be punished for your terrible misdeed after all!" Rhett teased Scarlett where he lay in bed next to her, watching her eyes slowly opening after several hours of deep rest. Groaning as she covered her head with a pillow, Scarlett's muffled voice called out, "So what did _I _do _now_?" Chuckling, Rhett tossed the pillow to the floor before carefully positioning his body inches over hers, meeting her eyes now filled with understanding.

"So _when_ were you going to tell me you lost the little bet we made back up at the cottage?...Were you _afraid _of finding out what _your_ end of the bargain might entail?" Rhett teased, still grinning.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Rhett Butler! _Of course_ you know how I wanted to lose in the first place and _any_ punishment coming from you will be predictably enjoyable anyway, so _bring it on, dear_!...I'm quite ready _and _willing to tolerate what you have in store for me!" Scarlett laughed out before further explaining. "But of course, I first had my suspicions I was pregnant the day before my birthday when you hadn't arrived home, as was expected. A terrible headache suddenly came on during dinner and I got all emotional and moody thinking about you, storming off in front of your mother and Rosemary to go sulk here in our room. It was at that point I also realized how my menses were a few weeks late and with all of our recent _activity,_ I finally realized there might be a little something more involved to have caused all of that!" Scarlett admitted with a bright smile before enthusiastically adding, "Can you _believe_ it, Rhett?..._A baby_! I guess Dr. Meade was quite wrong after all, as it certainly _didn't_ take very long for me to get pregnant!"

Rhett's heart leaped in his chest as he leaned in to kiss his radiant wife, thrilled Scarlett was as excited as he was to be having their child this time around. Rolling off to his side a few minutes later, Rhett spooned his body with Scarlett's, wrapping his arms around her still-tiny waist from behind in order to cradle his large hands over her belly. "_Scarlett_, I love you _so_ much!" He gently spoke out, breathing in the intoxicating aroma of Scarlett's rose-scented hair as he rested his head over her shoulder. "_What's in a name? That which we call a rose… By any other word would smell as sweet_!" Rhett seductively drawled while whispering into her ear. "That was from Act Two of William Shakespeare's play _Romeo and Juliet_, in case you were wondering!" Rhett softly explained. "Oh, and Scarlett honey, now that Dr. Morris has ordered you to rest up for a while, I am going to make sure your day of submission that's your end of the bargain for our little wager will be spent _here_ in our bed with _me_ learning all the intricate details behind Shakespeare's finest works!" He further admitted with a wicked grin.

Flipping around quickly to face him with bewildered eyes, Scarlett immediately started to pout. "_What_?..._That's_ my _punishment_ for losing our bet?...Aren't you _sure_ you had something else entirely in mind?...I know _I _certainly did!" Chuckling at her predictable reaction, Rhett truthfully admitted, "What I imagine you are thinking for your special punishment would have been highly_ predictable_ of me, now wouldn't it? And of course my pet, you most certainly should have realized by now how your husband is every bit as uncertain _and_ unpredictable as you are! Besides, before I left for New York I _did_ happen to mention how your knowledge of the classics is rather frightfully appalling, which is why I made sure you received the basic building blocks for your education with the complete works of Shakespeare my mother gave you for your birthday!" After kissing Scarlett hard on the lips, Rhett walked over to the dressing table where she had left the large pile of leather-bound books then returned to the bed with a random handful. "…So to make things more enjoyable for you Scarlett dear, I'll let you pick which one of these we'll first start off with!"

"_...Ahh_!...Here's _Romeo and Juliet_, the tragic tale of young star-crossed lovers who both take their lives after mistakenly thinking the other is dead…Or maybe you'll find more enjoyment in _The Merry Wives of Windsor_, the comedic story of a fat, drunken scoundrel named Falstaff who decides to seduce two young mistresses in order to gain their husband's wealth!...Apparently that one was Queen Elizabeth's very favorite!" He explained while quickly sampling through each and every book he had tossed on the bed. Chuckling, Rhett held up a copy of _MacBeth _and met Scarlett's eyes. "My pet, this one may be _slightly_ familiar to you as I've quoted certain passages from it to you through the years. _MacBeth_ is its name and is the popular tragedy in which the obsessive, self-driven Lady MacBeth urges her husband, a general in the Scottish army, to murder the king so that _he_ can become the new King of Scotland and she the _queen_! Then, the wife goes absolutely mad and dies at the end of the play, as does her husband after he is killed off!...You know, a real _happy_ ending!" Rhett joked, suddenly deciding to tickle Scarlett's side in order to put an immediate end to her continued sulkiness at having her plans for punishment rejected. Slapping his hands away, Scarlett leaned in to kiss Rhett just as he pulled back in response.

Winking, Rhett boldly admitted, "You know, _if_ you just put up with all of this for an entire afternoon, I _will_ reward you _later_ for your efforts in the end!...Besides, you _may_ find it highly _interesting_ when you discover how there are many parallels between you and Lady MacBeth! Some of her finer characteristics have often reminded me quite a lot of _yours_ through all the years of getting to know you so this one may be where we'll start your Shakespearean education after all." With an incredulous look, Scarlett turned to face Rhett's sparkling eyes. "Are you going to now explain to me how your _wife_ is highly _similar_ to a fictional, scheming, conniving, insane _lunatic_ of a woman?" Laughing at her predictable and expected reaction, Rhett calmly explained, "I knew _that_ would get your full, undivided attention my pet, but that is going to remain a secret for the time being, as it is all a part of your finer education!"

Hours later, Rhett and Scarlett shared a long laugh together over her eventual realizations as to the similarities she shared with Lady MacBeth before Scarlett's thoughts started growing inwardly reflective and more serious. "I guess I really _was_ that big of a bully to Frank!...I mean, after his funeral when you came to propose to me I of course, realized all of that when I explained my thoughts regarding Frank's death to you but not until now after reading through _MacBeth_, have I ever really seen the entire situation in such detail and depth! In fact, I now realize it's as if _I_ was the husband of the family while _Frank _was the pathetic, always agreeable, meek little wife!...It's no wonder he was so embarrassed when I went after his friends to settle the debts they owed the store all those years ago!" Scarlett gasped after realizing how her well-known inner determination and drive to come out ahead inadvertently thrust her into the traditional manly role of family breadwinner.

"Shakespeare calls it '_unsexing_' oneself, you know the woman taking on the traditional roles of the male and vice versa, and that is further detailed right over here," Rhett pointed out with his finger, directing Scarlett towards a passage in the volume of _MacBeth_ he held in his hand. "Of course, people like Reverend Kershaw are obviously appalled at those types of women who exhibit such aggressive characteristics, but_ I_ find how in the right situation they could be highly pleasurable_ and_ productive for both husband and wife, you know!" Suddenly closing the book, Rhett further had Scarlett's undivided attention after immediately tossing the book on the floor. Meeting her questioning eyes, Rhett delicately caressed Scarlett's soft, lush lips with his fingers as he admitted, "I think it's a fair assumption to say your Shakespearean education for today is _over_!...What do you say I give you that reward I promised earlier before we head downstairs for dinner, late _as always_? I'll even willingly allow _you_ to _unsex_ yourself for both our benefits, if you'd like!" Without a further word, Rhett rested his large body on the bed, smirking as he watched Scarlett seductively undress before she walked over to remove his trousers. "I am still ill with this terrible cold, you know!" She warned before bending over to kiss Rhett's soft lips. Smiling into her eyes, Rhett replied, "I don't care and when I get sick too we'll just have more time together in which to further expand your educational horizons!" Nodding her head, Scarlett carefully sat herself on Rhett's waist, taking in every last inch of him as well as complete control of their sexual endeavors, proving how in their current situation, unsexing oneself could be considered to be quite a rewarding and pleasurable educational experience too.

As Rhett and Scarlett lay entwined in bed, naked and lazily lounging together in their intimate afterglow, Scarlett's sudden headache alerted both to the fact it was essential she get some more much-needed rest. Settling her under the covers before tucking them tightly around her, Rhett got out of bed to dress for dinner after Scarlett insisted he still meet his family downstairs as originally planned. "Alright I'll go, but only since you _insist_, my darling wife! However, I will return very soon with your dinner, especially now that you are eating for two and will need more frequent nourishment than you already do!...Besides, when I return there is the business regarding the renewal of our marriage vows that must immediately be discussed! With you having been quite ill over the past several days, we've never had another chance in which to further discuss the matter, other than for me to apologize for my immature, angry outburst!" Rhett explained, kissing Scarlett's lips before heading for the bedroom door. Suddenly stopping as he reached the door, Rhett turned around to take one last lingering look at Scarlett before offering a final observation that suddenly came to mind. "Who would've thought _you_ Scarlett Butler, would be _knocked up_ just in time for your own wedding!" Laughing, Rhett dodged the pillow tossed his way before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>"Come on Rhett, just admit it! You know we're all <em>dying<em> to know if the rumor is true!" Rosemary pleaded after Rhett reached the dining room just in time for dinner with his family. "So is Scarlett having a baby or not?" Loudly dropping his fork, Ross looked up from his plate with a look of surprise before admitting out loud, "_Oh good Lord_!...A baby Butler running around this place! Somehow that news shouldn't be surprising consider how often you and Scarlett seem to just go wandering off together for hours on end!" With a feigned look of shock, Eleanor nervously laughed at Ross' comment. "Ross, how scandalous! Remember your manners at the dinner table, please!" She chastised then turning towards Rhett she simply asked, "_Well_?_ Is_ she?" Letting out a deep breath, Rhett looked around the dinner table at the expectant looks on the faces of each member of his family and with eyes sparkling bright, admitted the truth. "_Yes_!...Scarlett _is _going to have a baby!...But it's still very early so I don't want _any_ word of this to get out beyond the four of us here…Do you all understand?" Watching as everyone nodded and promised their silence in the matter, Rhett continued on, "After Scarlett's miscarriage last year and Bonnie's death shortly after, I'd absolutely die if anything happened to her or to this baby! So now she and I are going to wait until she is well past her third, maybe even her fourth month before announcing the news to anyone other than our immediate family."

"I understand _completely_ Rhett, and I'll speak for all of us when I now tell you how happy and excited we all are! However, it sure is going to be difficult next week holding back the news when we have the Thanksgiving dinner party here!" Eleanor happily admitted, her comment immediately putting Rhett on edge. Furrowing his eyebrows, Rhett looked directly at his mother when he pointedly asked, "And _why_ would that be, Mother?...I thought it was just going to be the four of us and Scarlett since the Wilkes' won't be here with us after all." Gasping at the realization she forgot to mention the news, Eleanor quickly admitted her mistake, "Oh no, Rhett dear!... I'm_ so_ sorry! With the excitement of Scarlett being quite ill and all, I've completely forgotten to tell you!... Since the Wilkes family won't be joining us now, I've taken the liberty of inviting Reverend Kershaw as well as Scarlett's Aunts Eulalie and Pauline over for Thanksgiving dinner. And then there's Caroline and Anne Wentworth too, as their previous plans with Caroline's brother and his family fell through!" Shaking his head at the horrid thought of having to tolerate Anne's presence as a guest in his very own home, Rhett quickly excused his self from the table, inviting Ross to join him in the study for a cigar and Scotch to celebrate Scarlett's pregnancy.

* * *

><p>More than two hours later, Rhett returned to the bedchamber carrying a large silver service tray containing Scarlett's dinner. Softly knocking on the door, he entered the room to discover Scarlett still sound asleep, the bed covers tightly tucked all around her and immediately let out a deep breath, relieved that she had not been waiting around all that time for him to return. After starting a fire in the fireplace to warm up the cool room, Rhett quickly slipped under the bed covers to snuggle close to his wife while she contently slept. After gently caressing Scarlett's belly as he held her close, she slowly began stretching out her body, signaling her impending state of wakefulness.<p>

The pleasurable feeling of Rhett's soft lips firmly planting kisses all along her neck finally brought Scarlett to full consciousness. "_Mmm_! You smell _so_ good!" Scarlett murmured, deeply breathing in Rhett's musky, masculine cologne that at the current moment had an added uniqueness to the normal richness of its character. "You must have been celebrating our special news with Ross since you smell just like your favorite Scotch and a fine Cuban cigar!...Let me guess, _immediately_ after you went downstairs for dinner the entire family got the truth out of you, didn't they?" Scarlett astutely asked. "My pet, it pains me to admit you're right but yes, our happy news is no longer only our secret and Ross and I _did _celebrate for a short while. However, I did explain how the knowledge of your pregnancy is _not_ to be spoken of beyond the confines of this home by our family until you or I give the word, once we get past the first several months of course."

"You know Rhett, I'm actually glad to hear everyone now knows about the baby! I'm sure I wouldn't be able to hide it from anyone for very long anyway!…_Now_, I think a celebration of our very own is long overdue since I really don't count our activity earlier this afternoon as a celebration, that was more of an educational experience to go along with my lesson in Shakespeare…Don't you think so?" Scarlett admitted with a sly look as she slowly unbuttoned Rhett's finely-woven dress shirt. "I'm assuming your headache is now long _gone_?" He asked suspiciously, closing his tired eyes as he rested on the bed enjoying the pleasant sensation of Scarlett's delicate touch as she gently stroked his chest. "Of course it is!...How about removing those trousers too, then I can further massage the rest of you, Rhett dear!" Scarlett offered using her sweetest-sounding persuasive charm before she was suddenly pushed away, her initiations blatantly rejected as Rhett quickly rose from the bed, having remembered the full tray of food that was Scarlett's dinner still sitting on the dresser.

"_Nope_!...Not a chance, _Scarlett dear_!" He teased in imitation of her. "At least not until you've had the opportunity to have something to eat!…You _are_ eating for two now you know, so remember what I told you up at the cottage: I am going to be the most over-protective husband _ever_ in order to ensure not only the health of our son but yours as well!" A short while later after Scarlett finally realized the extent of her hunger and devoured every last trace of food Rhett had brought her from the kitchen, he decided the time was right for a civil discussion regarding the change to their original plan in renewing their vows. "I've already apologized for causing the unnecessary argument between us my dear, so I'd like to now move past that point and instead focus on what our final arrangements will be." Rhett gently explained, noticing as Scarlett nodded her head in agreement, completely attentive as to what he was about to reveal. Letting out a deep breath, Rhett slowly continued on, trying to figure out exactly the right words to use in order to help her understand his viewpoint.

"I certainly don't want to dwell on our past. In fact, I would _love_ to completely ignore it from this point on, but we'll both never be able to completely get away from it no matter what, and yet I think that could also be considered to be a _good_ thing!...As I've said before, I think choosing to discuss and face up to our former marital issues has truly helped us both come to this point in our lives knowing how deeply we love one another and would do whatever it takes to make the other happy…Don't you agree?" Rhett explained.

"_Of course_ I do, Rhett!...I feel like the time that we've been together here in Charleston has been so much more of a marriage than we've _ever_ had within the previous five years together in Atlanta!" Scarlett enthusiastically admitted, Rhett completely agreeing with her simple yet accurate insights into their marriage. "_Good_!...It seems we are both on the same page so far. Well, getting to the rest of my point, remember when I left you in Atlanta the day Melanie Wilkes died and I stated how I was going off to Charleston to find something left of the charm and grace of my youth?" He asked, watching Scarlett sadly nod in response at the bitter memory of that frightful day as she patiently waited to hear the rest of his explanation.

"…Well _that_ was a _stupid_ comment!" He admitted with a grin before quickly continuing. "Of course _now_ that you know _everything _there is to know about me, I'm sure you've realized I never had much charm and grace in life at any point during my youth!...Now that I _am_ here again in Charleston however, I _have_ realized something regarding myself and our family and that is how important it is to _me_ at least, to uphold certain traditions that have been a part of the Butler family for generations. Now that I'm older, maybe a little bit wiser too, I _do_ find that certain ideas such as having Bonnie's final resting place here in the family plot, maintaining my rightful place as patriarch of this family, having our marriage and _you,_ my lovely wife, officially recognized by the church of my ancestors…I find those things have somehow become _very_ important to me now, especially since our family is now growing and those ideas will need to be passed down to our sons someday." Understanding where his explanation was leading, Scarlett asked, "And so you would prefer to renew our vows in the actual St. Michael's _Church_ like a traditional wedding service your ancestors, even your own parents, once had _instead _of in a ballroom somewhere, am I right?" Kissing Scarlett's beckoning lips, Rhett had to hold back the full strength of the emotions he was feeling and quickly pulled away to conclude their conversation.

"_Yes_!...That's it _exactly_! I was hoping we'd make our vow renewal an intimate family affair, instead of one with hundreds of people who could care less about us personally!...Of course, they'll only be present for the cheap thrill of watching our little spectacle in the middle of their heavy drinking, gluttonous eating, and never-ending dancing. Not only that, but most everyone who will be invited are those who formerly turned their backs on me, thanks to my unfortunate past. To me, those things just don't quite say, "I love you Scarlett O'Hara Butler and want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I _always_ mean _exactly_ what I say!" Rhett joked, though very serious in his admission. "I must also admit when I argued with you over all of this days ago, I ran off to speak with Reverend Kershaw in order to set things straight, right before that terrible storm hit. So now I'll give you our new plan, a _compromise_ to be more precise, which I hope you'll find to your liking as well." He added knowing Scarlett's curiosity would be highly piqued and after noticing the questioning look on her face, knew he wasn't wrong in his initial assessment.

"This is what we are going to do: First, we are going to renew our vows in the late afternoon on December 31st, the last day of this year, at St. Michael's with only our family and any close friends present whom we decide to invite. You know, having our happy event on the last day of this year may even symbolically make up for all the horrific events you and I went through during the course of it. In all honesty, we'll be remarried and ready to begin the new year with a fresh start together so I'm fine with the change in date Reverend Kershaw easily agreed to." Rhett explained then paused for a breath before continuing on. "Afterwards, we are going to be _the_ most good-looking _and_ scandalously happy newly-remarried couple to ever host a St. Michael's New Year's Eve charity ball. Then, you and I are going to spend the early morning hours following the ball's conclusion as well as the _entire_ next day enjoying each other's company locked away in seclusion from the rest of the world in our suite over at The Planter's Inn here in town!...And _finally_, after a few days into the start of the new year I am going to take you far, far away on the best second honeymoon of your entire life!"

"_Oh Rhett_! You _are_ awfully kind!..I'll admit how I _love_ the new change in our plans and agree they'll be much more meaningful too!" Scarlett admitted with genuine enthusiasm. Sealing the deal with a deep kiss, both inwardly released a figurative sigh of relief knowing any discord between them regarding their vow renewal plans was now only a thing of the past.

* * *

><p>"Rhett, now why did your mother have to spoil our Thanksgiving Day celebration by inviting that distasteful, wretched woman over here?...I thought I certainly had my fill of Anne Wentworth while you were off in New York!...A tea with her one day, a luncheon the next…You'd think her and I would seemingly be best friends by now, how often we've been in the presence of one another lately!" Scarlett objected while she and Rhett were busy dressing after a particularly long and arduous intimate session in their bed. It was Thanksgiving Day, a national holiday officially regarded as such by the former President Abraham Lincoln and one in which the Old South, in their rebellious nature, had taken quite a few years to avoid. Now widely celebrated all over the southern states after the true nature of the idea behind it was finally fully appreciated, the Butler family as well as most of the other prominent families of Charleston took it as seriously as if the former Confederate President Davis himself demanded it. Walking over to where Scarlett now stood fully dressed in the only mourning gown he found somewhat appealing, a wicked grin crept over Rhett's face while his eyes remained fixed on the tiny portion of creamy white skin above her cleavage that remained exposed for all eyes to see. "<em>Come here<em>!" He demanded, the wickedness evident in his laughter. Knowing Rhett was up to something, Scarlett remained fixed to her spot where she stood a few feet away and firmly replied, "_No_!"

Raising an eyebrow as he smirked at her, Rhett's darkened eyes met Scarlett's and held her gaze. After what seemed to be an eternity, Rhett pulled Scarlett closer after wrapping his arm around her waist, crushing her against his hard, muscular chest, and thoroughly taking Scarlett by surprise. "There's no need to play games with _me_, my sexy little pet!...Your sweetheart only wants to give you a kiss that will be a conversation starter for all of our Thanksgiving Day celebrations in the years to come!" He sinfully admitted, sampling a quick taste of her sweet, full lips before plunging his head in the area of exposed skin between her breasts.

* * *

><p>Scarlett tried her hardest ignoring the glances of their guests as well as the laughter Ross had been stifling all throughout dinner. Having been completely upset at Rhett for leaving behind the obvious evidence of the intense yet welcomed kisses he initiated right before they left the confines of their bedchamber to greet their guests, Scarlett's anger was quickly assuaged after having noticed Anne Wentworth's increasing discomfort every time she looked her way. When Rhett's hand found hers under the dinner table and held it tight, Scarlett turned to smile at him and let out a soft sigh, watching as he sat next to her enjoying his conversation with Reverend Kershaw. After Rhett quickly glanced her way before turning back to face the Reverend, with her free hand Scarlett once again tried adjusting the black fabric along the squared-off neckline of her gown in order to hide the ugly reddish-purple bruises the pressure of Rhett's firm mouth on her skin had given her. Meeting Eleanor's embarassed smile and look of understanding, Scarlett tried to busy herself by tuning in to the conversations all around her while her eyes took in the complete scenery of their dinner party.<p>

The table had been set beautifully with Eleanor's fine porcelain Lowestoft china as well as artfully decorated with freshly cut myrtle vines and ivy, leaves in varying shapes and colors, and an assortment of pine cones gathered from the nearby woods. Dinner had been absolutely delicious and contained a wide variety of rich foods: oysters on the half shell, shrimp gumbo, roast turkey with oyster stuffing, julienne and mashed potatoes, Carolina gold rice covered with sausage gravy, candied yams, pickled beets, cranberry sauce, and pumpkin pie for dessert. Conversation during their multi-course meal with her family and all the other guests other than Anne Wentworth, had been highly entertaining and thought-provoking, especially when it turned towards her and Rhett's upcoming nuptial renewal ceremony and the charity ball to follow.

However, watching as the servants cleared the last of the dinner dishes from the table while everyone else all around her remained highly animated in their conversations, Scarlett realized she was getting quite restless and needed some fresh air to clear her head just as the first sour taste of bile rose up in her throat. "Excuse me, _please_!" She struggled to speak, quickly releasing her grip from Rhett's hand. Immediately getting up from her chair, all conversation instantly stopped to watch as Scarlett practically flew out the dining room towards the nearby French doors leading into the garden. Ignoring his family who knew the truth behind Scarlett's sudden illness, Rhett turned to face the inquisitive stares of his dinner guests as he stood from his chair. "Apparently all the oysters my wife ate haven't agreed with her, especially after she's been ill over the past week. Please excuse me!...I must go to her and make sure she's alright!" He remarked before quickly leaving the room, the deep concern for Scarlett plainly evident on his face for all to see. Once he left the room, Scarlett's Aunt Eulalie immediately turned to face Eleanor and remarked out loud for all to hear, "There's no use hiding it, Eleanor!...It's quite obvious my niece is having a baby, isn't she?"

* * *

><p>"Oh Rhett!...I'm <em>so<em> embarrassed!" Scarlett sheepishly admitted after he found her in the garden, resting under a large crape myrtle tree near the carriage house. "Do you think everyone realizes the truth why I ran off so suddenly?" Lying in order to spare Scarlett any further distress, Rhett admitted, "No, _of course not_! I explained to them before running out the door to find you how lately you've been ill, so I'm sure we'll be able to hide the news for at least a little while longer." Helping her off the ground, Scarlett met Rhett's eyes as he wiped the corner of her mouth with his handkerchief before pulling her close in his arms. "I _know_ you're lying to me Rhett Butler, but since you _do_ always say _exactly_ what you mean I'll choose to ignore your deception for the present moment since I'm smart enough to know it's all for my benefit anyway!" Chuckling, Rhett kissed Scarlett's forehead before leading her back towards the house. "You know Scarlett, now that the horse influenza has just about ended here in Charleston, I'm sure within a few short weeks it will come to the end of its course in Atlanta too. You've been cooped up here for so long, what do you think that before all of our time is _really_ tied up getting ready for Christmas and all of our other important milestone events, that you and I get away!...Just for a few days, of course, but I would _love_ for you to feel refreshed _and_ be in complete physical _and_ mental health before the day we recommit ourselves to one another!" Rhett explained with a bright smile, his idea instantly stopping Scarlett as they walked.

Excitedly throwing her arms around Rhett's neck, Scarlett planted her lips on his cheek. "I love you Rhett!...You're _much_ too good to me and getting away from here for a short while like we did when we went to the cottage is _exactly_ what I need!" She admitted, her face radiantly glowing before a sudden question quickly came to mind. "By the way,_ where_ are we going?" She asked. Holding Scarlett's hand, Rhett directed her back towards the house and their highly speculative dinner guests before answering her question. "Why _Tara_, of course!...You've always drawn your strength from there before and besides, I know how much you miss Mammy and since she's highly responsible for helping you realize how much you love me, I'd like to personally invite her to be present at our special event!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!...If you have a moment, I'd love to read your thoughts! :)<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Thank you so much to ScarlettlovesRhett, Lilita234, Cherry Blair, and Imgonewiththewind for your really nice reviews! I always love to read what all of you have to say and appreciate you taking the time to let me know your thoughts! I'm glad you're all liking things so far in my story!...And of course, if anyone else wishes to review for me too, I always appreciate it! :)_**

**_A special shout out to imgonewiththewind: you made my day reviewing so much all at once and I'm so glad my crazy story is entertaining you as much as it is! :)_**

**_Just to let everyone know, this chapter is rated 'M' as I have 'upped the smut' in this one! If you are too young to read this sort of thing, please go read something else on this site so I don't feel so guilty in the first place for posting this garbage!...LOL!_**

**_As always, I don't own these characters at all!_**

* * *

><p>It was still Thanksgiving Day and dinner had long been over. Both Scarlett and Rhett readily admitted their first real celebrating of the holiday together had been quite an overall success despite her sudden sickness and its unexpected, consequent revealing of the truth of her pregnancy to their guests. Now later that evening as they both lay in bed while reminiscing over the day's events as well as finalizing their plans to leave for Tara within the next week or two, a sudden thought regarding an important matter came to Scarlett's mind.<p>

Without a word, Scarlett reached over to the bedside table, opening the drawer as she announced, "I have a little surprise for you!" With a wicked grin on her face, Scarlett deposited a letter written on a couple of sheets of the new stationary from Ross into Rhett's hands. "I was going to save this as an early wedding surprise but since we're going to Tara soon, I figured you deserve to know what's going to be expected of you while we're there, as well as some other details so you can further plan our future getaways," she admitted, her eyes glowing bright with excitement. Dumbfounded as to exactly what his mysterious wife was up to, Rhett held Scarlett's gaze for a few moments with a highly speculative look on his face before quickly tearing open the envelope and carefully unfolding the paper inside in order to discover what it contained.

As the truth eventually dawned as to exactly what it was he was reading, a bright smile quickly planted itself across Rhett's devilishly handsome face. "So, you've been working on your fantasy list after all!...I figured you forgot all about your promise to me up at the cottage!" He said, leaning in to kiss Scarlett before settling back on his pillow in order to study what she had written in finer detail. "And why would you think _that_?...You know, you _aren't_ the only Butler who says exactly what he…or _she_ means!" Scarlett teased. Sharing a smile at their inside joke, Rhett turned back once more to focus on the list in which all the places she fantasized for them to have a seductive tryst were given.

Quickly scanning through the first few points, Rhett remarked, "It seems as if you wish for us to make up for some of the _finer_ moments in our unfortunate past…Am I correct, my darling pet?" Nodding her head, Scarlett explained, "Like you've said before, we'll never be able to completely get away from it so I figured why not make it even better by having a fun time as, together, we make up for all the wrongs we've done to one another!" Grinning at her brilliant plan, Rhett admitted, "That is highly ingenious of you!...I am continually amazed how your intelligent mind works and I now further realize life with you my darling pet, will certainly_ never_, _ever_ be boring!"

Focusing on the paper in his hand once more, Rhett spoke out as he read, "The Twelve Oaks library…_Hmm_, considering Twelve Oaks has long ago been burned down to the ground by Sherman's men, that may be a difficult wish to fulfill," Rhett admitted, turning to Scarlett with his eyes sparkling bright. "Well I think it's still worth a try, Rhett!...I did go there after you left me at Rough and Ready you know, and even though all that's left are a couple of brick fireplaces and the foundation stones, I figure we could always improvise somehow once we get there!" Scarlett enthusiastically explained. Nodding his head in agreement, Rhett smiled and read on.

"The Atlanta Armory… _Why, Scarlett_!…You'd want to have your way with me in front of hundreds of spectators in a ballroom?...How _very_ scandalous of you!" Rhett remarked while scratching his head, knowing she most likely was somewhat serious. Laughing out, Scarlett admitted, "_Of course_ I would!...I'd love to make everyone pea green with envy at witnessing firsthand how enjoyable marriage could be when one is _not_ a proper gentleman or lady _and_ has the most perfectly willing and highly capable partner!"

"_Hmm_, very true my pet and as always, it's quite impressive to hear you admit to it!" Rhett added before offering a final thought on the subject. "Of course, you _do _realize our vow renewal celebration will be held in a grand ballroom so maybe your scoundrel of a husband will prove all of Charleston right after all when he takes advantage of you right there during our first waltz!" Enjoying the look of Scarlett's shocked expression as she contemplated the probability of him following through with the idea, Rhett decided to quickly move on to the next point while holding back his laughter.

"Number three is by the fork in the road near the Rough and Ready way station where I left you the night Atlanta was burned," he read out loud before turning to meet Scarlett's gaze. "I think that _can_ be arranged after we arrive at Tara as long as the horses are strong enough for the task after having had the influenza outbreak pass through...What is it, like fifteen miles or so away from the plantation?" He asked as he pulled Scarlett closer and began tenderly massaging her flat belly. "Yes, something like that and I thought since we'd be traveling so far along all those deserted country roads that maybe we could make an even longer, even more romantic day out of it and have a picnic there too." Scarlett enthusiastically explained. "I love the thought but after the _good_ part, we'll see about all the rest…I wouldn't want Mammy's precious lamb to be out in the sun for too long…I may get in trouble for it, you know!" He teased.

Moving on, Rhett read the next point that had been crossed out, Scarlett's birth date notated next to it. "The Yankee horse jail…and you're keeping track of your wishes being fulfilled too!" he laughed. "Well my pet, at least I've been able to fulfill one fantasy of yours so far and in quite a memorable manner too, I have to admit!...You know, that was so highly entertaining I think we'll have to continue working on perfecting it even further for years to come, don't you think so?"

"_Of course,_ Rhett dear!...And especially since I was your prisoner of sorts, don't you think the sash to your velvet robe should be used as part of our fun next time?" Scarlett asked, fluttering her dark veil of lashes in her attempt at teasing him. Raising an eyebrow for a moment while watching her, Rhett happily agreed. "_Of course_!... And it was very remiss of me in my duties as your highly skilled lover to have not thought of that in time for your birthday celebration! As you can see, your husband isn't _always_ as smart as you think he is, after all!" Laughing as she cuddled closer, Scarlett teased, "Well then, I guess I'll just have to punish you later, but do read on first!"

Happy to oblige, Rhett quickly read through the next few points in silence then turned to meet the smug look on Scarlett's face. "_Every_ room at our house of horrors on Peachtree Street as well as a recreation of the night I drunkenly carried you up the stairs to your bedchamber?...What a wanton, willing wife you've become!...If only I knew years ago how offering my full repertoire of masculine charms would have turned you into such a wild woman, I'd have passionately taken your virginity in the Twelve Oaks library right after you threw that vase!" Rhett joked, sharing a laugh with Scarlett before a serious look crossed over his face. "Are you _truly_ serious though, Scarlett?...I know you've already told me how much you enjoyed the night I practically raped you and stupidly failed to realize your true feelings afterwards, but I can't lie!... I _do_ still feel guilt over what I did to you back then!" Pinching his arm, Scarlett replied, "Don't be ridiculous when you well know by now how much I truly enjoyed that night _and_ it opened my eyes to so many things regarding you!…Let it go already and please just read the rest!"

Rhett smiled in relief before continuing on then turned to face Scarlett with a surprised expression after reading the next point in silence. "Belle Watling's place?..._Really_?...You did happen to mention that idea before but I thought you were just joking with me at the time, even though_ I _wasn't!…There_ is_ something upstairs there I think you'd enjoy and that I would like to show you some day," he remarked before meeting Scarlett's narrowed, inquisitive eyes. "What is it, Rhett?...I thought I knew all of your dirty little secrets by now…You're not hiding something horrid from me after all, are you?"

Chuckling, Rhett decided the time was right to finally admit the truth he had wanted to save as a surprise for later in order to assuage Scarlett's rising fears. "You do know all of my secrets, my pet, _except_ for one minor thing, which is the gaming room upstairs at Belle's I secretly own there and when we lived in Atlanta, I was its full time proprietor. Of course now that you and I have decided to make our home here in Charleston permanently, that phase of my life is essentially over and I've offered Ross the position if he so wishes to accept it." Rhett admitted, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "_Great balls of fire_!" Scarlett gasped, struggling to grasp her thoughts into the coherent thought she had in her head but couldn't quite form into words, instead only piecing together, "Ross…and Belle?...There…_Together_?"

"_Yes_!...And that idea is quite surprising for me too! I didn't happen to mention this to you yet but when Ross and I were together on our trip, he did explain on more than one occasion how much he still loves her and how truly sorry he is for all the wrongs he not only did to Belle, but to me as well. You know, I _do_ believe him _and_ in his hope to make amends with her, which is why I offered him the opportunity at the sporting house in the first place!…I just hope she doesn't get too angry with me over it!" Rhett explained before remembering he still had more to read from the list. "Well, let's move past that thought for now, but if you want to go to Belle's with me then I will certainly do whatever it takes to make you happy!...However, after having discovered your hidden poker talent, I'd love to put you up against a few men I know with whom I have some gambling scores to settle!...We can think of it as yet another _educational _experience, what do you think about that?"

"That would be just heavenly!...And wouldn't that trampy red gown you forced me to wear to Ashley Wilkes' birthday party be just perfectly divine for our special outing there?" Scarlett teased before blushing in embarrassment at the wicked nature behind such a thought. Immediately noticing Scarlett's unexpected, innocent reaction to her own comment, Rhett felt a warm flush instantly spread throughout his lower groin, instinctively prompting him to clamp his mouth down hard on Scarlett's in response. Letting out a low, guttural growl as he teased apart her lips with his tongue, Rhett's searching hand easily slid under the sexy green silk chemise she wore, cupping her soft, full breasts. As Rhett's fingers gently tweaked her nipple again and again, Scarlett whimpered, her soft voice cracking as she croaked, "Don't you want to know the very last part of my list?"

After Rhett's hands found the slick, sensitive flesh between her legs, teasing her again and again, Scarlett moaned, her eyes instinctively closing and head settling into his broad chest as she felt the first waves of ecstasy course through her entire body. Chuckling softly at her instantaneous reaction, Rhett finally replied, "Of course I want to know what else is on your list, but you'd better hurry and just tell me what it is because I don't think either of us will be able to hold out much longer!" Hesitantly pulling back for just a moment, Scarlett met his darkened eyes, completely surprising him as she breathlessly admitted, "_If_ we do go to West Point soon, like you mentioned to me before, I want to show you a _better_ time than the one you had on your birthday in your barracks all those years ago!"

* * *

><p>Less than two weeks later, Rhett and Scarlett finally arrived at Tara. The influenza had run its course as it finished passing through Georgia on its way out west, gradually allowing all train and horse transportation to resume as normal. After traveling to Savannah then making the transfer on to the Jonesboro bound train, Scarlett had been quite exhausted by the time they arrived to find Pork waiting there at the depot in a small, open carriage in the late afternoon. As Pork transported them to Tara only a few miles away, Scarlett had fallen fast asleep, completely exhausted from both the stresses of travel as well as her pregnancy, and had slept in Rhett's arms the entire way.<p>

Pulling up in front of the house, Mammy was the first to rush out the front door in her excitement to greet them and immediately recognized the radiant glow on Scarlett's face and in Rhett's sparkling eyes for what it was: deep marital happiness. After Rhett handed Scarlett out of the carriage, together they approached Mammy where she stood waiting at the bottom of the front steps, a warm smile quickly spreading over Mammy's dark, round face as she animatedly enthused, "Mah baby an' Mist Rhett!...It sho es good ter see you's…en so happy _together_ too!...Dis is a happy day fer _me_!"

Laughing out at her enthusiasm, Rhett kissed her cheek before hugging her, replying, "_Every_ day since Scarlett's come to Charleston has been happy for us Mammy, and she and I both owe you a huge debt for that, of course!" Glancing over at Scarlett where she stood by his side, Rhett met her loving gaze and held on to it for a few moments before it was broken when Scarlett suddenly rushed into Mammy arms for a warm, welcoming hug. "_Oh Mammy_!...How I've missed you!...There's so much to tell you but _first_, you'll never guess what!...Rhett and I are going to have a _baby_!" She cried out as Mammy held her close, a bright, toothy grin on her happy face. Finally noticing Dilcey and Prissy standing behind them on the verandah, Scarlett yawned uncontrollably as she greeted them, finally realizing how exhausted she was despite her brief rest in the carriage. "My dear, it's been a very tiring day and I think it's essential for the baby's sake that you get some more sleep right away." Rhett suggested before entering the house.

"Will!...How good to finally see you again! It's been years since I was last here after Scarlett's and my honeymoon." Rhett cordially greeted his brother-in-law, shaking his hand before turning towards Suellen where she silently stood by her lanky husband's side. "_Ahh_, Miss Suellen!...You get prettier and prettier every time I see you!...Your husband is _almost_ as lucky a man as I am to have found such a lovely wife!" Rhett spoke out in his overboard attempt at flattering Scarlett's sister as he leaned over to kiss her freckled, highly weathered hand while Scarlett held Rhett's arm, holding back her laughter. "Aren't you going to say hello to your oldest and dearest sister?" Scarlett snickered after meeting Suellen's glaring eyes. "Hello Scarlett." She tersely replied before immediately turning her attention towards her young son and daughter who had caused quite a scene noisily flying down the staircase. They had been quite excited to see their uncle who they hardly knew but whom their Aunt Scarlett, when she had been visiting at Tara only a few months ago, had told story after story of in which it was relayed what a fun-loving, boyish sort of man he truly was.

"Uncle Rhett!...Uncle Rhett!...Can you come play cowboys and indians with us?" Will and Suellen's eldest child Willy shouted out with enthusiasm as he skidded to a stop at Rhett's feet, his younger sister Susannah following close behind on his heels. Laughing, Rhett crouched down to tousle the boy's mousy brown hair before shaking his hand in a show of respect. "Well _hello_ there! I'm sorry but I won't be able to play with you_ this_ time, but I promise to very soon!" Rhett laughed before turning towards the Benteen's four year old daughter. "Miss Susannah!...You are as pretty as your mother with those bright blue eyes of yours!" Rhett smiled, kissing his strawberry blond haired niece's cheek as he bent down to greet her, causing her to blush as red as her hair in embarrassment.

After making more small talk for a short while longer in the foyer, Rhett suddenly made the excuse that he and Scarlet were tired after their long journey and would be missing dinner entirely as they needed immediate rest. Quickly ascending the staircase, he directed his wife towards the large, sunny bedroom at the end of the hallway that had once been Ellen's and after Pork carried in their very few bags, Scarlett finally collapsed on the bed, groaning out loud after her head hit the pillow. "I feel bad not spending hardly any time with the children or Will and Suellen, as much as I still don't like that old goat, but I'm so tired right now I just can't seem to handle anything other than laying here in this very comfortable bed." Scarlett admitted before closing her tired, droopy eyes.

"Well that's just _perfect_ since one of my very favorite things to do is to have my lovely wife in bed too, you know!" Rhett admitted from across the room while unpacking their bags. "…And whether you're exhausted or not, I'm staying right here with you, Mrs. Butler!...Besides, I'm sure with all of the fun little activities you have planned for us during our stay here, we'll both need to spend much time _resting_ in our bed in the first place," he added, Rhett's true intentions behind his words immediately attracting Scarlett's undivided attention. Instantly opening her eyes, she watched as Rhett worked carefully arranging their things in the dresser and became vaguely aware of the increased wetness between her legs, her heart skipping a beat as she appraised his powerful, masculine body in its current disheveled yet devastatingly handsome state.

Secretly continuing to watch him, Scarlett made a mental note how Rhett's tousled, windblown hair fell so becomingly over his right eye before lowering her own eyes as she intently studied how perfectly his tight trousers smoothed over his muscular legs and all the other right places like a second skin. As raw lust quickly threatened to replace her tiredness, Scarlett suddenly began quivering with an intense, aching need to feel Rhett inside of her and gasped out loud in reaction when he stripped off every article of clothing from his body where he stood. Casually wrapping his black robe over his firmly muscled, powerful form, Rhett spun around to check up on Scarlett, a mischievous grin spreading over his face after realizing she had been intently watching him the whole time. Knowing well the hazy, dreamy look in her eyes that signaled her arousal, Rhett quickly raced towards the soft feather bed, gently removing Scarlett's boots, gown, undergarments, then finally her corset, triumphantly tossing it to the floor before lowering his lips onto her in order to kiss the place where he knew their son was resting in her belly. Just as his highly capable fingers finally entered into Scarlett's moist warmth, a sudden familiar knock at the door alerted them both to Mammy's presence just outside.

"_Damn_!...Just when things were getting to the _good_ part!" Rhett whispered, nuzzling Scarlett's ear with his soft lips and warm breath. "Hold on to that thought my pet and I'll be right back!" Sauntering over towards the door, Rhett paused to turn around and take another look at Scarlett as she now rested on her side, her head propped up with an arm as she intently watched him with a seductive smile. Before he lost his resolve, Rhett resigned himself to turn around and open the door a crack in order to face Mammy. "Please let Will and Suellen know we'll be downstairs on time for breakfast with them in the morning…Scarlett and I are going straight off to bed for the rest of the evening." Rhett announced with a devilish smile.

Gruffly nodding her head in response at not having had the first word, Mammy's eyes shyly lowered after taking in Rhett's attire. "Den _you_ mak sho mah lamb eat's eve'y moufful she can of dis!" She commanded while handing over a large tray containing his and Scarlett's dinner, trying to peek beyond his shoulder in order to catch a glimpse of Scarlett. Rhett quickly glanced at what the tray contained and chuckled as he moved half outside the bedroom door in his attempt at getting Mammy to back off. Standing there clad in only his robe, Rhett admitted, "Now Mammy, don't you worry your pretty little head over Scarlett!...I'll _certainly _make sure she thoroughly enjoys every last morsel on this tray!…Good night!…Oh and Mammy, thank you again!… For _everything_!" Rhett laughed out, quickly closing the door and locking it behind him before she could get in another word. Walking towards Scarlett with the tray, Rhett sat it down on the bed next to her and remarked, "How thoughtful of Mammy and such good timing on her part, too!...She brought us some custard for our _dessert_!"

* * *

><p>After a highly enjoyable evening in their bedroom locked away in seclusion, Rhett and Scarlett quickly dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast early the following morning, all smiles and very eager to begin their fun-filled day. Entering the dining room, the happy, radiant glow on both their faces left no further illusions for either Will or Suellen as to exactly how Scarlett's and Rhett's time was spent the previous evening; time they themselves had spent completely wide awake, tossing and turning restlessly after Scarlett's passionate moans and indecent yelling out of Rhett's name into the early morning hours had robbed them both of a good night's rest.<p>

"Good morning Suellen!...You look well rested this morning and quite pretty in that blue calico, I must admit!" Rhett greeted with a polite smile as he entered the dining room with Scarlett on his arm. "I hope _you_ had a good night's rest but I know it can sometimes be very hard out here in the country where some of the more wild beasts can make so much noise at night," she curtly replied in turn as she caught Scarlett's eye and frowned. "Is that so?" Rhett remarked with furrowed brows in his attempt to play off her rude, thinly disguised comment. "You know come to think of it, I _did_ hear some loud moaning and whimpering late last night…And quite close to our bedroom window too! However, I figured that it just goes with the territory and is to be expected for the next few days while we're here." He smirked, seating Scarlett at the table before turning his attention towards Will as he stood there on his wooden stump of a leg holding back his laughter, the look of admiration for Rhett and his antics plainly written across his face.

"Good morning, Will!...I'm sorry for our hasty retreat yesterday after we first arrived. Neither I nor Scarlett got around to mentioning it to you or Suellen when we arrived but you may have heard by now from Mammy that Scarlett's pregnant. With all the traveling we did to get here, she was just plain exhausted and needed immediate rest." Rhett enthusiastically explained, his genuine respect and fondness for his brother in law clearly evident. "Suellen and I did hear of it and congratulations!...That's very exciting news and of course we're happy for you!" Will admitted with a smile, his pale blue eyes immediately glancing towards his wife who remained sullen and moody as she sat across from her older sister at the table. Raising his voice an octave, Will stared at his wife as he spoke out, "_Right_, Suellen?"

"Oh Will, don't worry about her!...She's always hated me!...I'm certainly used to it by now." Scarlett rushed to explain just as Prissy entered the room carrying a heavy platter filled with ham, scrambled eggs, toast, and peach jam, dropping half the food onto the table as she set down the tray. "Good morning, Prissy!" Scarlett greeted her with a smirk. "I see things around here haven't changed much at all, have they!"

"Oh Miz Scahlett!...T'is so good you's back home…en a baby!...I'd just love to help out when it's time for birthin you's!" Prissy replied in her obnoxious nasally voice, instantly grating on everyone's nerves. Half-heartedly laughing out, Scarlett met Rhett's grin as she replied, "No thanks, Prissy!...I already have a doctor back home in Charleston ready to assist me when the times comes!" Fully alert now, Suellen gasped in shock as she turned towards Scarlett. "Does that mean you're leaving behind Atlanta and staying in Charleston for good?"

"Yes, Suellen, that's correct," Rhett spoke up. "My darling wife has decided she cannot possibly live another day without me always by her side _and_ has made the very fortunate decision to make Charleston her permanent home!" Winking at Scarlett as he turned towards her, Rhett lowered his head and planted a firm kiss on her unsuspecting lips, oblivious to Suellen's angry glare, before continuing on. "…And that brings up another point entirely!…Your sister has agreed to renew her marital vows to me on New Year's Eve in Charleston of course, and afterwards there is to be a very exclusive charity ball we are hosting; not only as a celebration of the renewal of our marriage, but also to bring in the new year with our loved ones present while raising funds for the local orphanages, hospital, and schools." Pausing for a moment, Rhett pointedly met Suellen's eyes and held her stare as he continued speaking. "Of course, Scarlett and I wish nothing other than for you two to be there with us to celebrate our special event and the formal invitations will be sent out after our return home. What's more, Scarlett's Aunt Pitty along with India, Ashley, and Beau Wilkes will be arriving in time to celebrate Christmas with us and you are sincerely invited to do the same!…Of course, would be expected for you to stay in our home as our guests and all the necessary funds for your travel will be provided."

Will glanced over at Suellen in his attempt to assess her reaction and noticed a radiant sparkle in her blue eyes that hadn't been seen in quite a long while. Turning to Rhett, Will admitted, "That sounds like a good time but Suellen and I will have to discuss it together first. Of course, we have the two children as well as the new baby and it may be hard to travel so far away with them. Besides, with this leg, I don't think I'd be much fun at a ball!" Nodding his head, Rhett remarked, "I completely understand but keep in mind that Mammy will be invited too and will be able to help care for the children in our home along with our other servants helping out. Besides, most of the men at the balls I've been through the years mostly spend the night drinking spirits as they gawk over all the pretty ladies in their finery, so I'm sure you would end up having a good time in the end!" Glancing towards Suellen as she ate her meal in silence, Rhett continued on in a gentle tone. "In all honesty Will, I believe the last time I heard of Suellen leaving Tara was to go to the Twelve Oaks barbecue where I first met Scarlett before the war back in '61!...I really think it would do both of you as well as your children a world of good to get away from this place for a short while!" Settling in with a plate filled with food, neither Rhett nor Scarlett noticed the gleam in Suellen's bright eyes as she smiled at Will for the first time in ages.

Rhett proceeded to eat his breakfast while Scarlett did the same, both in silent communion that much nourishment was necessary, not only for their child Scarlett was carrying but also for the day's upcoming, energy-depleting entertainments. "By the way Will, is the cart available as well as a spare horse or two?" Rhett spoke out into the quiet of the room a few minutes later. "There is some urgent, unfinished business I must attend to near Rough and Ready and Scarlett will be joining me for the very long ride." Rhett explained before turning to look at his wife with a smug look.

* * *

><p>"Well here we are, my love!...I <em>do<em> believe this is just about the exact spot where I left you that night." Rhett announced after stopping their horse on the side of a long dirt road near where it forked with two others behind them. Handing Scarlett out of the cart, Rhett took a look all around where they stood on the reddish hued rocky ground and smiled. "Yes, this is it!...I walked through that large pine woods right across that field over there when I left you…Well, what do you say, Mrs. Butler? Was this worth the long ride over from Tara or not?"

Grinning, Scarlett truthfully admitted, "Of course that remains to be seen, Rhett dear, depending on _what_ you choose to do with our time here all _alone_ practically in the middle of nowhere!" Nimbly climbing back into the cart, Scarlett sat down on the wooden bench and watched Rhett intently with a sly grin on her radiant face while waiting patiently for his reaction to her little charade. Without a word, Rhett tied the horse's reins to the nearby fence before walking towards her with a lusty gleam in his dark, smoldering eyes. "Climb on down here, Mrs. Butler…I want to kiss you!" Rhett laughed out while reaching for her. Smirking, Scarlett shook her head as she teased him, replying with an adamant, "_No_!" Immediately stepping on the hub of the wheel, Rhett grabbed Scarlett under her arms, being careful as he hauled her out of the cart, then swung her to the ground, never loosening his grip even for a moment as he led her towards the fence on the side of the road.

Tossing his hat and jacket onto the ground, Rhett tenderly caressed the flawlessly smooth skin on Scarlett's pretty face, staring deep into the loving depths of her bright eyes now sparkling with a look of passion. "There's one thing I know and that's how much I love you, Scarlett Butler!...Here's a former soldier of the South who _truly_ loves you, more than anyone or anything in this world!...Wants to feel your lips and arms all over his body!...Wants the memory of your kisses always on his mind and in his heart." Rhett sensually spoke out, his romantic sentiments warming Scarlett's heart and arousing her immensely as he firmly held her against his own highly stimulated, charged body.

"How about making some _more_ beautiful memories with me, my love? Rhett seductively drawled in his attempt at improving upon their similar moment from years ago in order to fulfill Scarlett's sexual fantasy. "Kiss me, Scarlett!...Kiss me, again… and again!" Rhett closed his eyes as he gently bent Scarlett over his arm in preparation to meet her lips with his own then stopped as a sudden thought came to mind, his darkened eyes flying wide open. Meeting Scarlett's bewildered eyes, Rhett joked, "Don't worry, my pet!...I _am_ going to kiss you, you know! I just wanted to _first_ confirm you aren't going to be slapping my face afterwards, like the last time we were here!" Zoning in on Scarlett's tantalizing ruby red lips only inches away, Rhett slowly lowered his mouth then was completely caught off guard when Scarlett suddenly pulled away from his tight grip with a hand clamped over her mouth, sprinting away towards the fence.

Immediately sinking her knees to the soft red dirt, Scarlett's entire upper body bowled over as she violently wretched, quickly emptying the entire contents in her stomach that had been her breakfast only a couple of hours ago. Racing over to her, Rhett knelt down and gently massaged Scarlett's lower back until her vomiting spell ended. "My dear, I think it's safe to say that's _not_ quite the beautiful memory either of us had in mind for today, but I promise you we'll return here long after the baby is born in order to fulfill your fantasy." Rhett softly spoke out a few moments later as he gently helped Scarlett to her feet. "Come now, it's for the best that I get you home so you can get some rest before dinner." Pulling out one of Scarlett's new handkerchiefs from his overcoat pocket, Rhett carefully wiped off Scarlett's mouth, before kissing her forehead and holding her in his comforting arms. "Rhett, I hope you aren't disappointed with me now that I've completely ruined our day!" Scarlett sadly admitted as her body tensed, deeply embarrassed to have ended the fun plans for their outing so quickly before it had ever really had begun.

Looking deep into Scarlett's eyes, Rhett tightened his grip around her waist as he admitted, "My darling, _our son_ may have ruined the mood of the present moment but the rest of our day together most certainly is not!...Besides now that you're pregnant, these moments _are_ to be expected and we'll just have to work around them until your brief bouts of sickness pass…I've noticed how the early afternoons seem to be when you most often are ill so, for a little while longer, I'll just have to get used to taking advantage of your _charms_ only in the mornings or evenings!" Pausing for a moment as he pondered a further thought, with a sly grin Rhett added, "…_Or both_!"

* * *

><p>Nestled close to Rhett as she slept almost the entire distance to Tara, Scarlett's tired eyes and continuous yawning once they arrived home signaled her body's utter and complete exhaustion; a fact that definitely had not gone unnoticed by Rhett in his never-ending assessment of his wife's most basic needs. Gently forcing Scarlett off to bed in order to rest for a few more hours, Rhett quickly dressed for dinner and promised to bring up another food tray after his own meal downstairs with Scarlett's family. Upon entering the dining room a short while later, he was pleasantly surprised to be met with a smiling Suellen as she kindly ushered him to his chair at the table next to Will. Politely kissing Suellen's cheek, Rhett sat down, warmly greeting Willy and Susannah before turning towards Will with a bewildered expression as to Suellen's highly uncharacteristic cheerfulness.<p>

Laughing out at intuitively understanding what was on Rhett' mind, Will explained, "Rhett, I'm happy to tell you while you were gone today, Suellen and I discussed your generous offer to join you and Scarlett in celebrating Christmas in Charleston as well as being there for all of your other exciting events and she was somehow able to convince me that we should go!" Smiling with genuine happiness for their sake, Rhett admitted, "That's _great_ news and I'm sure Scarlett will be glad to hear it too!" First saying grace, the children chattered to Rhett regarding the imaginative one-on-one war games they liked to play together while Will began a long-winded conversation regarding the fall's cotton harvest yields. Slowly tuning everyone out, Rhett was suddenly struck as to how much had changed in his life since Scarlett re-entered it in a dramatically altered and improved manner more than two months ago. Thinking immediately of how quickly Rosemary had taken a liking to his wife then turning his thoughts towards his new-found, highly enjoyable personal relationship with Ross, Rhett's thoughts instantly veered towards how Scarlett and Suellen had also remained on a similar course as he had with his brother, for far too long in their own somewhat estranged relationship.

Meeting Suellen's bright eyes as she sat across the table from him, Rhett waited for Will's discussion to end before blurting out, "I think you and Scarlett should spend some time alone together while we're here as it would highly benefit you both to make amends, and I think you'd enjoy yourself even more once you're visiting us in Charleston if you do so!" Looking down at his plate while slicing a large bite of ham, Rhett glanced back at Suellen to notice her crestfallen expression. Speaking gently, he further explained, "Years ago I had an estrangement of my own with my younger brother Ross that ended only just recently. After my Ross and I discussed the unfortunate situations that long ago occurred between us in finer detail, we quickly came to the realization that it was necessary for us to leave the past behind and forgive one another. I have to admit I am truly saddened how he and I wasted so many years but now it's nice knowing I have a brother in my life again."

"I agree!... I think that's a _great_ idea Rhett, and I've even mentioned that to Suellen many times since we've been married!...I've always thought her and Scarlett have been immature in the way they've dealt with one another through the years." Will admitted with a warm smile for Rhett's benefit before directing his piercing blue eyes towards his wife with a look that made her squirm where she sat in her chair. "In fact Suellen, at some point tomorrow I insist you are going to spend time with your sister so you can both start making amends."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Rhett finally made it upstairs to Scarlett, long ago having sent up her dinner tray with Mammy along with the message he would not be joining her right after dinner, as she had been expecting. Entering the room, Rhett fumbled with the lock on the door then turned around, taking in the unexpected sight of Scarlett sitting up in bed under the covers with an open book in hand, the soft glow from the fireplace as well as the oil lamp on the bed side table lighting the room with a warm, ambient glow.<p>

"Rhett Butler, you are drunker than the skunk you already are!" Scarlett remarked while lowering her eyes in her attempt to ignore him, pretending to be highly interested in reading her book. Chuckling, Rhett removed his shoes and waistcoat then loosened his cravat before staggering over towards the bed. "What are you reading that's more important than making a beautiful memory right here and now with your very drunk husband?" He slurred slightly, planting his heavy body on the bed next to her before lowering the bed covers. "Actually, I was reading some more Shakespeare. I figured since you were taking so long at least I had _that_ to help put me back to sleep! Scarlett truthfully admitted, her attentions turned back to her book once more.

"_Well, well, _it seems the dessert offering here in this very room is so much more tempting than what I sampled downstairs after my dinner, much more satisfying too!" Rhett teased, lasciviously grinning after having noticed she was wearing the sheer black lace nightgown he had given her for her birthday. One hand slowly traveled the short distance under the bed covers towards her while the other grabbed the book from her hand and tossed it onto the floor. Raising an eyebrow, Scarlett glared at Rhett as she casually remarked, "Well_ I_ thought the peach cobbler on my dinner tray was quite good!...So what took you so long in getting here anyway?"

Just then, Scarlett let out a loud gasp when Rhett's thumb suddenly found his desired destination between her legs and started slowly swirling over the sensitive nub found there, using the sequence of motions that never failed to arouse her. Breathing in deeply, Scarlett's head rolled back onto her pillow as her eyes closed, the electrifying sensations of Rhett's manipulations deepening with each passing moment. As he continued bringing her closer and closer to the brink, Rhett slowly slipped his fingers inside Scarlett one by one, gently exploring her at first before the warm slickness found there instinctively prompted him to deepen and quicken his movements. Just as Scarlett was about to moan out loud in her heightened state of ecstasy, Rhett roughly guided his firm, unyielding mouth onto hers, their tongues meeting again and again until her body arched one final time before completely relaxing, signaling her gratification was complete.

Satisfied with his actions and no longer feeling the effects of his drunkenness, Rhett cradled Scarlett in his arms for a long while until her ragged breathing slowly returned to normal. Ready to relay his big news, Rhett suddenly spoke out, "If you _really_ want to know what took me so long downstairs, I'm more than happy to tell you, _now_!" Turning to gauge Scarlett's reaction, Rhett noticed the inquisitive expression in her vibrant green eyes, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of her all aglow with the after effects of his intimate manoeuvers. Smirking, Rhett further explained, "After dinner, Will invited me to your mother's sitting room in order to try out his homemade corn mash whiskey so, of course, it didn't take long for us both to easily and rather quickly, I'll admit, become highly intoxicated!...As we both already know, Scarlett, Will really cares deeply for you as his sister so, naturally, his end of the conversation somehow turned towards how radically different _you_ have become since you were last here only a few months ago. Of course, he also asked me _exactly_ what has transpired in a such short amount of time to get you to the point where you now are!"

Fully alert now, Scarlett felt her heartbeat race in her chest as her anger was suddenly was brought on after realizing they had probably been discussing her in a highly improper, intimate way. "_What_ exactly are you trying to tell me, Rhett Butler?" She impatiently asked, her eyes flashing wildly. "What _specific_ details did you give Will regarding _me_?" Dodging her question for the moment, Rhett laughed as he looked Scarlett directly in the eyes. "First off, just so you know, it looks as if he and your sister will be visiting us in Charleston in a few weeks so we'll have quite a full house for Christmas. You know, earlier at dinner both Will and I agreed with the idea how you and Suellen need to spend some time together in the hopes you will finally work out your many differences, similar to what Ross and I have done. Of course, you and her getting along _would _make our Christmas celebration with all of our family present a little more enjoyable too."

Instantly objecting like a spoiled, petulant child, Scarlett pouted as she released her frustration. "_Oh Rhett_!...Suellen has _always_ hated me and I've detested her rude, moody attitude for ages, even before I stole Frank Kennedy away from her!..._Why_ did _you_ have to go and do this to me?" Scarlett complained. Laughing at her overblown distress, Rhett replied, "I'm sure in the end it won't be as bad as you think it will be, my pet, _especially_ after I _show_ you exactly what it is I told Will your sister needed more than anything else in the world to quickly turn her into a truly pleasing, highly entertaining woman like _you_ are!" Noticing the bright gleam in Rhett's eyes, Scarlett eyed him suspiciously for a moment, coming to the realization that she knew him well enough to know whatever he had admitted to her brother in law had most likely been highly scandalous as well as intimately explicit. "_What_ have you done now?" She groaned, even though she was highly anxious to hear the full details.

Rhett laughed before kissing Scarlett's forehead, resting on his side to watch her closely. "In his desperation and need for a highly trusted, sympathetic, _experienced_ male to hear all the sordid details regarding his marital issues, Will shamefully explained how Suellen, especially since their baby was born many months ago, has become rather…_withdrawn_ from him in all the pleasing, entertaining, and intimate aspects you and I enjoy together so often! …So I did what any other extremely knowledgeable brother-in-law finding himself in the same delicate position would have done!" Rhett explained, dramatically pausing for a moment in order to heighten Scarlett's further interest.

"And _whatever_ would that be, Rhett Butler?..._Do_ feel free to get on with it already, you know!" Scarlett firmly demanded, impatiently waiting to hear the rest. With a devilish grin, Rhett sprang into action as he positioned his body over Scarlett's on the bed, intensely craving the feel of her body with an aching need as he caressed her creamy, flawlessly smooth skin through the sheer lace of her nightgown, all the way from her full breasts to her tiny waist.

Finally answering her question, Rhett explained, "I'll tell you Scarlett Butler, with all of my knowledgeable experience I've figured it all comes down to this: in order to completely mold an O'Hara woman into a very pleasing, sexually fulfilling wife, she needs to be made love to _often_!..._And_ by a husband who knows how!..._That's_ what's wrong with your sister!...So, of course, being the proper person to offer his expert advice in this exact situation, I started off by telling Will he needs to purchase a sexy little chemise like this one for Suellen!...You know, nothing matronly or proper will do when it comes to the basics for a proper seduction between a man and his wife." Reaching inside the low cut bodice, Rhett stroked Scarlett's enticing breasts before taking one in his mouth for a taste then the other a few minutes later, the primal need for her intensifying in his groin with each passing moment and further heightened by Scarlett's soft moans of delight.

Backing away, Rhett met her glazed eyes and smiled. Continuing on with the conversation, he further explained, "You'd think being a backwoods country boy and all, Will would have figured out the certain particulars for himself by now! In all honesty, I had to explain to him all the specific details in regards to properly doing this…" First positioning Scarlett's body comfortably on top of the bed covers, Rhett then sank his knees onto the wood floor, caressing her firm, shapely legs and tenderly planting kisses along the length of her inner thighs before eventually placing them over his shoulders. Within a matter of seconds, Rhett drove Scarlett wild as only he knew how with his warm mouth and teasing tongue, thoroughly kissing her from the inside and out. His hands were rough and ruthless while drawing her closer to the point between pleasure and pain, unconsciously intensifying his pace as Scarlett's tight grip in his hair holding him close signaled her desire for him to never stop.

Knowing she was more than ready and willing to have the rest of him, Rhett pulled away, lowering his body over Scarlett's, her legs spread wide in her impatience to immediately allow him entrance. Remaining calm, Rhett's warm breath grazed Scarlett's ear as he whispered into it. "…And then I happened to mention that after successfully following through on those first two steps he should completely tear his wife to pieces just like this…" Plunging deep inside, Rhett furiously drove up high into Scarlett again and again, her quivering legs firmly wrapped around his waist, her nails digging deep into the firmly muscled flesh in his lower back. Working his fingers quickly as they manipulated the most sensitive area between her quivering legs, Scarlett writhed wildly beneath him, eventually arching her back up off the bed while continuously uttering Rhett's name out loud in her heightened moments of extreme pleasure.

Afterwards as their glistening bodies lay entangled on the bed while watching the remnants of the fire slowly dying, Rhett kissed Scarlett's forehead before adding one final point in conclusion. "…And that is the reason why I was so late in returning to you this evening, my pet! I _guarantee_ you after Will frequently puts my intelligent advice into much-needed practice, your sister will be much more pleasant for _all_ of us to be around!"

* * *

><p>Touring the grounds around Tara after having their breakfast in bed the next morning, Rhett was quickly impressed as to the extent of the alterations and renovations to the land. Thanks to his providing the necessary funds for rebuilding after his and Scarlett's honeymoon visit there as well as Will's hard work and determination, the plantation land Scarlett loved so much had slowly become almost as financially productive as it had been before the war. As they walked towards the small family cemetery where Gerald, Ellen, and their infant sons were buried, Scarlett suddenly stopped Rhett as they neared the newly rebuilt stable. "Rhett, come here!" Scarlett called out as she bolted, running towards a nearby split rail paddock. Reaching her as she stood with her back against a rail with a most becoming seductive smile on her face, Rhett looked around and noticing no one was around, wrapped his arms around Scarlett's waist, pulling her closer. "What a tease you are, Mrs. Butler!" He said, grinning as he gently caressed the side of her face. "I'll admit this would have been a nice, quiet place for another average, ordinary, unprovoked attack but since this location <em>isn't<em> on that little fantasy list of yours, I guess we'll just have to move along immediately in order to pay our respects to your parents, as originally planned."

Laughing at the crestfallen look on Scarlett's face, Rhett started walking away towards the cemetery located near a small stand of cedar trees then suddenly stopped short after Scarlett called out after him, "You know Rhett dear, this paddock is the first and last place where Ashley Wilkes has ever kissed me!" Immediately feeling the heated anger inside of him ready to explode at the thought she had just planted in his mind, Rhett rushed over where Scarlett remained standing against the rail, roughly taking her into his strong arms, possessively kissing her again and again until she slapped his arm repeatedly in signaling her need for air.

Panting heavily, Scarlett finally met Rhett's darkened, hazy eyes a few moments later and smirked at him. "I figured _that_ would get you to kiss me, Rhett Butler!...And just so you know, the kiss Ashley Wilkes gave me was absolutely and positively unmemorable compared to yours and now that _our_ beautiful little memory is firmly planted in my mind, that will be the _only_ kiss I'll think of every time we're right here!" As Scarlett walked off towards the cemetery, Rhett stood behind for a moment watching her, dumbfounded at how she still never failed to impress him. "What a woman!" He uttered out loud before quickly running off to join her.

* * *

><p>"Rhett, can you and I meet again just like last night, after we finish here?...I have some similar business I'd like to discuss with you," Will cryptically blurted out as Prissy cleared away the last remnants of their dinner before bringing in the fresh apple pie for dessert that Mammy had made earlier that afternoon.<p>

"_Aw_! Uncle Rhett! You promised you'd play with us after dinner! Can he, Father?..._Please_?" Willy pleaded, his face sullen at having his hopes dashed again in that his uncle whom he had quickly grown to deeply admire would probably not be spending time with him as he had impatiently waited for all day. With an affectionate smile for his new buddy, Rhett quickly replied, "It's alright Willy, I promised I'd play with you and Susannah and you can even ask your Aunt Scarlett how I always say _exactly_ what I mean!" Glancing Scarlett's way and winking at her once she caught his eye, Rhett continued on, "I'll tell you what…Why don't you and your sister get everything in order for our little cowboy and indian battle and I'll join you right after your father and I finish with our business!" Suddenly, the idea as to how to get Suellen and Scarlett alone in order to begin their long-overdue discussion came to mind. Turning to face Will, Rhett added, "You know what? I think _you_ should join in on the fun too!"

"Scarlett and Suellen, it's a beautiful evening. Why don't you two take a walk outside and get some fresh air before the baby wakes for her next feeding?...I'm sure there's probably a lot you'd both like to discuss, especially since the last time Scarlett was here she spent most of her time ill in bed." Will spoke out at Rhett's whispered suggestion shortly after dinner concluded. "Children, now you two run along and we'll meet you outside very soon." Will commanded as he excused his children from the dinner table. Watching them excitedly run off together, both men then turned to kiss their wives on their cheeks before heading off together for their highly colorful discussion and another glass of Will's homemade corn whiskey, leaving the sisters alone together. "Apparently our husbands are desperate for us to kiss and make up after all these years." Scarlett intuitively explained as she got up from the table, directing her sister to do the same. Quickly agreeing, Suellen added, "I'll never hear the end of it from Will if I don't at least make the appearance of trying…So let's go take our walk in case they come looking for us after their discussion." Finding their shawls, the sisters quickly exited the house, stepping off of the vine-covered verandah before heading towards the nearby oak ridge overlooking Tara's creek and the rest of the plantation land.

Several minutes later as they walked a few paces away from one another in an awkward silence, Suellen was the first to speak when years of resentment and anger towards her oldest sister leaked out. "Scarlett, I must admit that I've never really like you through the years nor have I ever wanted anything to do with you. What you did to me when you married Frank Kennedy was just horribly mean, _especially_ since you are my sister, and I promised myself years ago that I could never, _ever_ forgive you for that! He was my beau, my fiancé and to this day I still can't believe how callous, how deceitful you were, how you always were!" She angrily spoke, her body tense and a slow stream of tears coursing down her reddened face.

Cutting off Suellen as she opened her mouth to continue, Scarlett quickly spoke out. "Suellen!" She began, pausing for a brief moment in order to find the right words to fully express her exact thoughts on the situation. "I'm not proud of many things I've done in the past, Rhett most especially can attest to that! However, at _that_ time, I knew of no other way to save Tara other than getting Frank to marry me so I could get the tax money. I knew if you had ended up marrying him as you had always hoped for, that you would have been long gone from here, the home Pa worked so hard to build for our benefit and Careen's, and Tara would have been easily handed over to the Wilkerson's in the end." Scarlett explained with a contrite heart before reaching for Suellen's arm to stop her as they walked, turning to directly face her sister as she continued on.

"Suellen, think about it!...Would you _really_ have been fine not only losing our childhood home here but also knowing Pa's disgusting Yankee overseer would have been Tara's new owner along with his white trash whore Emmy Slattery as its new mistress?...Especially after Emmy killed Mother with the typhoid I would think you'd understand where I'm coming from!" She added, taking a deep breath as she looked out over the rolling acres of recently harvested cotton fields as far as the eye could see.

"Looking back on things now, however, I know I _am_ truly sorry for what I did to you! I never married Frank to hurt you or even him, though I _was_ a horrid wife to him and always knew he deserved to have been your husband in the end! Now that I'm older and have been through so much, I see so many things in a new light and find most of what I've done in the past was deeply wrong, even though at the time I wasn't mature enough to know of doing things any other way!…I guess you could say I've grown up a lot, especially after going through so many tragedies within the past year!" Scarlett further admitted with a contrite, pained expression in her sad eyes, a look that Suellen deeply reflected on along with what had just been said.

Slowly walking off towards the ridge, Scarlett heard Suellen's footsteps quickly approach from behind as she caught up. Putting a hand on Scarlett's arm to stop her, the sisters stood under a majestic oak tree and looked over the scope of the plantation land. In a soft voice, Suellen humbly lowered her eyes as she quietly admitted, "Scarlett, I know you explained matters before when you married Frank and even though I still don't agree with how you went about saving Tara and still don't know if I _will_ ever forgive you for stealing away Frank, now that I am the mistress of Tara _and_ a mother, I _do_ understand why you couldn't let our home go! In fact, I never did thank you for saving it from the Wilkerson's either."

Meeting Suellen's eyes, Scarlett nodded in response with the realization that was as close to an act of acceptance and thanks she was going to get with her sister. Taking matters a step further, Scarlett blurted out, "Frank was a good man, Suellen, but I really don't think he would have made you as happy as you suppose he would have!…Will is a much better man for you,_ I_ think at least, and its obvious that he loves you very much!…I'm glad you were smart enough to marry him!" Instantly angered by Scarlett's unwelcome observations into her marriage, her cornflower blue eyes piercing and direct as she glared at her sister, Suellen finally snapped, releasing years of pent up anger in the process.

"_Oh really_?...And what makes you say that? What gives _you_ the right to know what's best for me?..._You_ of all people telling me what _you_ think about _my_ life, _my_ marriage when you've been married now to three different men!" Suellen raged before storming off towards the direction of the house. Suddenly stopping a few paces away, she immediately spun around to face Scarlett, her angry, contorted face beet red, her body tense. "You _disgust_ me, especially since I've always seen how for years and years you've thrown yourself at Ashley Wilkes, even after he was married to Melanie, and you're probably _still_ after him, especially now that she's dead! So don't _you_ dare tell _me_ what's best for _my_ life!" Watching Suellen angrily run off, Scarlett calmly blurted out the first thought that came to mind, "Well that went _much_ better than I _ever_ expected!"

* * *

><p>"Well here we are!...Twelve Oaks I'm guessing, by the looks of the dozen large oak trees still standing here along this drive." Rhett spoke out as he and Scarlett took in the overgrown weeds running rampant throughout the ruins of the once stately plantation while they sat together on the back of their horse. "Are you <em>sure<em> you still want to go through with this crazy idea of yours?" Rhett asked, leaning forward to graze the back of her neck with his firm lips. "_Mmm hmm_!" Scarlett murmured, enjoying Rhett's delicate kisses as well as the feel of his tight grip around her waist as they made their final approach towards where the manor home's stone foundation and several brick fireplaces still remained. As Rhett helped Scarlett off the back of Will's docile brood mare, she teased, "You know I've made it my mission to correct the wrongs of our past in all the most pleasurable way possible, so there's no backing out on me now if you're _scared, _Rhett Butler!..._Especially_ since there's no one around here to catch us!"

Laughing, Rhett directed Scarlett towards a small, sunny clearing a short distance away from the foundation. It was obvious the area at one time had been a large garden as a small, random assortment of overgrown hedges, azaleas, roses, and a few once highly-cultivated flowers remained, fortunate to have somehow escaped being trampled or burned by Sherman's men. After spreading out a large, hand-knitted blanket on the ground, Rhett rested on his side and commanded, "Come here!"

Willing to oblige, Scarlett eagerly laid down on the blanket, settling into Rhett's arms as he gently massaged her belly. "Obviously, the library where we officially met is long gone and you _did_ happen to mention how we should improvise, so _here_ we are!...This is just about the exact spot where I intently watched you flirting with dozens of fawning beaux surrounding you as you attempted to eat your barbecue. Of course, I was quite entertained watching how you kept glancing Ashley's way to see if he noticed you." Rhett reminisced as he slowly removed Scarlett's mourning gown and undergarments, carefully placing them on the edge of the blanket before meeting her vibrant emerald eyes as he leaned in to claim a kiss. "Yes, I think this is the _perfect_ place for you and I to make some new, beautiful memories together, don't you think so too, my pet?" Rhett asked with a smug look before proceeding to gently make love to Scarlett as they basked in the warm glow of the midday sun.

An hour later as they rested together on the blanket after their very tiring, intense lovemaking, Scarlett's sudden hunger forced her to leave the comfort of Rhett's arms. After quickly dressing in only her chemise, she then working unpacking the picnic lunch Rhett insisted they bring in order to keep her nutritional intake on a timely basis for the sake of their growing baby. Remaining in his highly becoming, intimately tempting state of undress, Rhett finally noticed Scarlet intently watching him enjoy the fried chicken and biscuits Mammy specially prepared, the dreamy look in her emerald eyes alerting him to her newly aroused state.

"What are you thinking, my dear Mrs. Butler?...Did I not satiate you with enough beautiful memories to last until our next visit here?" Rhett joked, teasing her as he shifted his legs where he sat in order to give her quite an eyeful. "You know I can _never_ get enough of you, Rhett dear! But if you _must_ know, I was just thinking how happy I am being here right now with the _only_ fawning beau I'll ever want!" Leaning over to kiss her, Scarlett was the first to notice the mare was not where Rhett had tied it in a small clump of cedars directly behind him, the rope Rhett had tethered to a tree broken and left hanging from a low branch.

Pulling away suddenly in surprise just as his lips were about to meet hers, Scarlett cried out, "_Rhett, look_!...The horse is _gone_!" Looking all around her in a panic in her hopes at spotting the mare, Scarlett suddenly saw it grazing in a patch of tall weeds about fifty yards away, immediately bolting in pursuit as she ran to catch up to it. Ignoring Rhett's shouts for her to stop, Scarlett continued running as fast as the delicate slippers on her tiny feet would allow, her heart racing from both the physical exertion as well as with excitement knowing she was quickly closing in on the oblivious mare as the distance between them narrowed. Finally reaching the horse, Scarlett immediately grabbed the reins and held on tight as she slowly led it back towards Rhett.

Finally reaching where he stood fuming, a bright smile formed on Scarlett's lips with a sense of pride for her small success, her face a becoming shade of pink from the short burst of intense exercise. "See, Rhett? You worried about me over _nothing_!...I got the horse back _and_ am still in one piece!" She pleasantly announced as he quickly took the reins in his hands. "I don't care! You could have tripped and hit your head on a large brick or some other large piece of rubble among these ruins or even have twisted an ankle! I told you I'm going to be overprotective from now on and I'm _furious_ right now that _you_ aren't thinking of your own well- being as much as _I_ am while you're carrying our child!" Rhett roared with anger, the color quickly draining from Scarlett's face in response to his remark.

Walking together in an uncomfortable silence as the tension mounted even more between them, Scarlett suddenly gasped out loud, immediately startling Rhett as he trained his sharp eyes in her direction. "_Rhett_!...Get me to Tara and get Dr. Fontaine over there, _now_!" She cried out, feeling the warmth of her blood slowly trickling down from between her legs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading!...I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)<em>**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you's are in order for my awesome chapter 20 reviewers: ScarlettlovesRhett, CherryBlair, Ghostwriterextraordinaire, Davismomsva, and of course imgonewiththewind! You all were so thoughtful to leave your thoughts and I appreciate them! And Davismomsva, I enjoyed reading all your different scenarios...that made me smile as I felt the same way as you about everything you wrote but I already had my plan in mind so hopefully you'll like what I've done!  
><strong>

**And to imgonewiththewind: As always, you've made me feel like a rock star and made my day while, in the end, pushing me to work very hard and very fast to get this update out 2 days earlier than planned! I'm glad you could see the humor in what I was trying to convey and to somewhat paraphrase Rhett, I guess it was your persuasively _charm_ing reviews (hee! hee!) that _tempted_ me into getting this done so fast, so I'm dedicating this chapter to you!...LOL! :D**

** And as always, I really and truly appreciate any and all reviews and it only takes a minute if you have the time to spare! Reading what all of you have to say about this story really gets me motivated to keep the updates coming in on a timely, weekly basis too! :)**

**And last but not least, there are some 'adultish' moments in this chapter but nothing too overly descriptive and smutty. I just wanted to let you know beforehand, though!  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of these characters! I just like to write about them for fun and, sadly, not profit! :)**_

* * *

><p>Everything around him was all a blur while time seemed to be at a standstill. Upon realizing Scarlett was in extreme distress, Rhett's concerned eyes instinctively honed in on her abdomen then further lowered below her waist after noticing bright red blood stained across the ivory-colored muslin chemise she wore; the glaring streaks of red marring the perfection of Scarlett's creamy white legs. Immediately, Rhett knew she most likely was suffering the beginnings of another miscarriage. "<em>Damn it<em>!..._Not_ again!…_Not_ _this baby_!" He cried out in a panic as his hands ran wildly through his hair, his mind all in a jumble, all thoughts of anger towards Scarlett from only a few moments ago instantly gone and now replaced with the intense, urgent need to get her to safety, hoping beyond all hope the security and strength she always seemed to gain from Tara would somehow end their current nightmare and everything would be alright in the end once they got there.

Feeling his adrenaline suddenly kick in and without a further word, Rhett immediately picked up Scarlett, carrying her in his strong arms towards their nearby blanket on the ground, his heavy breath tickling her ear. Looking all around, he spotted her delicate French cambric drawers on top of the pile of discarded clothing from their earlier lovemaking and, after gently settling her down on the soft blanket, he tightly rolled up the undergarment, gently placing it between her legs in order to absorb the slow trickling of blood. Looking deep into Scarlett's frightened eyes with his arms firmly wrapped around her waist, Rhett kept his emotions tightly controlled in his attempt to remain strong for both their sakes. "Listen to me, Scarlett! We are _not _going to lose this baby!..._Good God_, we _can't_!...I _won't_ let it happen to us again!...Not _this _soon after everything we've been through!" He adamantly admitted, haphazardly throwing on his clothes before carrying her off towards the mare.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they finally arrived at Tara, the horse frothing at the mouth, biting hard on the bit as a result of Rhett's forcing it to gallop at an extreme pace the entire way there. Stopping directly in front of the verandah, Mammy was the first to hear the commotion their sudden arrival caused and came rushing out the front door just as Rhett raced towards her and the shelter of the house, carrying Scarlett in his arms. "Mammy, get Doctor Fontaine over here _now_!" He forcefully commanded, his face rigid, hard, utterly determined in his desperation to whisk his wife off to the safe environs of their bedroom upstairs, the current task at hand the only thought in his otherwise numb mind.

Hearing the loud ruckus downstairs, Suellen raced out of her bedroom with her infant daughter cradled in her arms in order to see what was going on and watched as Rhett hurriedly raced past carrying Scarlett clad in only her thin chemise undergarment. "Rhett, what happened?...Where are all of Scarlett's clothes?" She asked with a bewildered expression as he unconsciously ignored her. Watching as he kicked in the bedroom door in order to allow his entrance, a feeling of dread immediately came over her. Quickly settling the baby into Prissy's arms, Suellen followed Rhett inside the bedroom, watching as he gently rested her hysterical, crying sister on the bed then gasped out loud after having noticed the blood soaked cloth between Scarlett's legs. "Let me help you!" Suellen spoke out, immediately meeting Rhett's panicked eyes with her own. "I'll go and get some water for the wash basin. Has Doctor Fontaine been called for?" She gently asked, genuine concern for Scarlett's well-being in her soft spoken voice.

"Yes, I told Mammy to get him here right away…_Dear God_!...We _can't_ lose this baby, Suellen!..._Not_ after Bonnie and the miscarriage! _Not again_!" Rhett cried out as he sat on the bed tenderly cradling Scarlett as she sobbed into his shoulder. Watching as they grieved together amidst the uncertainty of the situation, Suellen was instantly struck with the realization as to how much her sister and Rhett truly and deeply loved one another, a love she never allowed her own hardened heart to fully open up to when it came to Will. Witnessing Scarlett's vulnerability, her desperation, her deep primal need to be comforted and loved in her current moment of distress, Suellen finally understood how her sister was not the unfeeling, unloving person she had always thought her to be after all. "I'll be right back with that water, then I'll get Scarlett cleaned up a bit before the doctor arrives." Suellen announced before quickly rushing out of the room in her eagerness to help.

* * *

><p>Less than an hour later, Pork arrived in the open carriage with Dr. Fontaine. Though now partly retired, the elderly, white-haired man in his mid-80's was the only country doctor in private practice for miles around, still sprightly and his mind sharp as a tack despite the persistent rheumatism that had pestered his body for years. Entering the bedroom after slowly, painstakingly climbing the staircase on his way upstairs, the doctor's alert eyes immediately narrowed in on Scarlett as she lay resting quietly on the bed, her blanket-covered knees drawn up and Rhett holding her hand as he sat next to her. "Doctor Fontaine, I presume?" Rhett asked after turning his attention away from Scarlett, his deep voice pained with agony as it cracked. "Yes, and you must be Scarlett's husband, the infamous Captain Butler I've heard so much of through the years." Dr. Fontaine politely greeted in response before facing Scarlett and immediately noticed the panicked look in her red, teary eyes. Gently speaking out in a calm, soothing tone, he spoke, "Suellen told me you're newly pregnant and are now bleeding quite a lot. Can you describe for me exactly what happened to you, dear?"<p>

Trying to hold back her emotions, Scarlett slowly explained the story how her and Rhett were enjoying a picnic lunch together when she spotted their horse quite a long distance away and immediately sprinted off as fast as she could in pursuit of it. When describing how she felt the first trickle of blood course down her legs shortly afterwards, tears instantly fell from Scarlett's sad eyes before she lost all control, her persistent sobbing cutting deep through Rhett's already terribly wounded heart. "Captain Butler, if I may, I'm kindly requesting for you to now wait outside for a short while. I'll need to do a thorough examination of your wife in order to accurately assess the situation," the doctor remarked as he opened a black leather satchel containing his medical implements. Quickly getting up off the bed, Rhett leaned over to wipe away Scarlett's tears before kissing her on the forehead. Squeezing her hand gently, he spoke to her as if they were all alone in the room, "I'll be right outside the door, my darling!...No matter what the outcome, I want you to know how much I love you and as long as we're together, _everything_ will always be fine!" Turning away to leave, Rhett hid the true state of his nervousness behind a tightly controlled smile, giving Scarlett one last lingering look before firmly closing the door behind him as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Slumped down on the wide oak plank floor of the upstairs hallway, his back against the wall next to the bedroom door, Rhett sank his head to his knees as a sudden, overwhelming feeling of unbearable guilt overcame him just like the first time Scarlett miscarried. Hearing footsteps approach, Rhett's teary eyes looked up to meet Suellen's after she noticed him sitting there all alone. Earlier, after gently cleansing Scarlett's blood-stained legs, Suellen had remained by her sister's side, compassionately having decided to reminisce over the fun times they had together with Careen in their early childhood in order to keep Scarlett's mind and fears off of the current situation. After leaving for a short time to nurse her baby before the doctor arrived, Suellen now desired nothing other than to continue offering comfort towards her sister and Rhett in their moment of need, knowing she'd desire the same if she were to be in Scarlett's place instead.<p>

"I assume Doctor Fontaine's examining Scarlett now?" She asked, sinking down on the floor next to Rhett, holding him close as he quietly sobbed in her arms. "I should've been more careful, Suellen!...It's all _my_ fault the mare got away!..._Why_ didn't I realize the rope wasn't tied as tight as it should have been?…And then Scarlett running off the way she did and now, _the baby_!…" Rhett cried out, the desperation in knowing there was now nothing he could do to help Scarlett clearly evident in his voice.

"Rhett, stop it!" Suellen firmly commanded, instantly attracting his undivided attention. "I know you and my sister have had a horrendous year, what with Bonnie and Melanie Wilkes' death and then Scarlett's miscarriage more than a year ago but sometimes things happen for a reason and if this is God's will, there is nothing you can do other than to be there for my sister and continue loving her like I know how much you do!…One way or the other, everything will somehow work out for the better, you'll see!"

Facing Suellen's gentle eyes with an incredulous look, Rhett blurted out in frustration, "How can you even say that?...Have you lost two children in such a short period of time and then a third as it seems Scarlett and I are now about to do?...And I went through all of that with the one person in this entire world who I love more than _anything _and almost lost for good too, several times over!...And then to continue go on believing that's just God's way of doing what's best!...How is all of _that_ for the _best_?" Momentarily taken aback, Suellen calmly took a deep breath, gripping Rhett's hand as she truthfully admitted the basic tenets of the Catholic faith her mother had ingrained in her and that which she still firmly believed, deep in her heart.

"Because Rhett, Mother long ago taught me the only way to fully live life is to _always_ have faith, hope, and love as the basic foundation for it and in having faith, that means accepting how only God knows what's best for us, even though at the time it may not seem that way when going through a difficult moment such as yours and Scarlett's right now. But _without_ having a strong faith in Him, you'll _always_ be disappointed when experiencing the everyday struggles in life as well as the major ones, continually finding yourself lost and alone and bitter with the world and with what has been thrown your way."

Pondering the insightful wisdom found in Suellen's words, Rhett wanly smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Thank you Suellen, for your kindness and for being here with me right now!...I know you and Scarlett don't care for one another very much but I certainly hope someday soon you can take your own advice so that you two can leave the past behind and become true sisters again!" He admitted just as the door opened a crack and Doctor Fontaine stuck out his head. "Captain Butler, I'm through with your wife's examination. Can I see you inside here for a moment?" He remarked with no expression on his ancient, highly wrinkled face in which to offer any indication of his findings regarding the baby.

With his heart beating wildly, his pulse racing, Rhett sprang to his feet as he quickly entered the bedroom, softly closing the door behind him. Following Doctor Fontaine over towards the bed, Rhett's sharp eyes immediately searched Scarlett's face for any sign as to what the news regarding the baby contained as she remained in bed under the warm bed covers. Instantly struck by a faint sparkle in her eyes, Rhett's heart leaped in his chest, desperately hoping all was not yet lost. Sitting on the bed next to Scarlett and taking her soft hand in his own, Rhett turned to face the doctor, waiting impatiently for him to speak.

"Captain Butler, I'm quite happy to inform you that your wife has _not_ suffered a miscarriage, nor does it appear she is about to do so!... So you can rest assured that your child is still quite healthy and safe!" Doctor Fontaine calmly admitted with a smile. Grinning wildly as a flood of warmth overcame his entire body, Rhett let out a deep sigh of relief as he leaned over towards Scarlett, deeply kissing her on the lips over and over again before the doctor loudly cleared his throat in order to continue on. Hesitantly pulling away, Rhett exclaimed, "Doctor Fontaine!...That is _great, great_ news! And thank you very so much for your thorough attention in regards to my wife!" Rhett remarked with a radiant smile as his eyes remained fixed only on Scarlett and her own similar expression. With another thought weighing heavily on his mind, Rhett decided to further inquire. "I must know, however, what caused the bleeding in the first place and has it stopped?"

Nodding his head, Doctor Fontaine continued on, "To further explain your wife's situation, I must tell you how it's a known fact for the more observant, experienced doctors such as myself how, within the first three months or so in a pregnancy, intense bursts of exercise that a woman's body is not already used to experiencing on a frequent basis can cause a rapid influx of blood to flush through the uterus where the baby is growing before finally passing out of the body. I know it can cause quite a scare as most excessive, prolonged bleeding during a pregnancy is typically associated with a miscarriage, but Scarlett's particular situation is definitely _not_ an uncommon one, to say the least!…Initially, the fact that the expelled blood was bright red, not dark nor containing any clots or fetal tissue was my first indication that all was well. The internal examination confirmed my initial assessment as your wife's cervix is exactly as it should be at this point in her pregnancy. As for the bleeding, it has already slowed dramatically, probably even stopped completely by now."

"So you're telling me that this entire situation was caused only by Scarlett's running off so fast in pursuit of our horse and could have been _prevented_ if only she hadn't exerted herself so much?" Rhett asked in confirmation at figuring out the best course of action to take with his wife for the future. "Yes, that's correct!…If Scarlett's body had already been used to running such a far distance _and_ at such a fast pace on a frequent basis _before_ her pregnancy even began, she most likely wouldn't have had this occur to have caused your worry!...Like I said, it _is_ rare but it does happen more often that you'd ever realize and early pregnancy is obviously _not_ the time to start a new form of exercise, even though including some on a regular basis_ is_ very highly recommended for both the health of the mother as well as for the child...Whatever form of exercise Scarlett currently enjoys is certainly fine as long as she doesn't overdo it!" Doctor Fontaine explained before another thought came to mind. "Oh, and by the way, she happened to mention you were returning home to Charleston tomorrow afternoon. I suggest you allow her an extra day here in order to rest and fully heal before putting her through the tiring rigors experienced when traveling so far."

After packing his satchel, Doctor Fontaine turned towards Scarlett and added, "Please remember what I told you earlier in that you need even more rest and nourishment than what you're now getting in order to keep that baby of yours growing strong!...Do you have any further questions before I leave?" Glancing over towards Rhett, Scarlett smirked as she bravely asked the unspoken question on both of their minds. "Since everything regarding the baby is fine, is it safe to say that it's alright to resume intimate marital relations with my husband and as soon as possible?" Coughing repeatedly in reaction at having been asked such a bold question by a woman, especially one whose own birth he had attended to, Doctor Fontaine finally calmed down enough to quickly answer her question in his haste to make a speedy getaway. "To be completely honest, you are perfectly safe for that sort of thing as of right now. However, I recommend waiting a few more days, about three or four in order to be perfectly safe, before resuming any activity of that nature. Good bye Scarlett!...It certainly was good to see you again after all these years, even under the circumstances."

Shaking hands, Rhett finally escorted Dr. Fontaine downstairs, waving from the verandah as Pork set off in the small carriage to return him home. Turning around quickly, Rhett came face to face with Mammy, Dilcey, Prissy, and Suellen as they stood directly behind him in the foyer, worried expressions on all their faces. "Scarlett's fine!...The baby's perfectly fine too!" He laughed out with excitement, turning to face Mammy. "Please see that a warm bath is drawn for Scarlett upstairs in half an hour!" He added before happily racing up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Entering the bedroom, Rhett immediately flew over towards Scarlett where she laid in bed nervously waiting for his return, her wide eyes showing the obvious signs of her fear at not knowing what his reaction would be towards her now that they were all alone. Assuaging her fears, Rhett immediately leaned over to tenderly kiss her parted lips before removing his shoes. Climbing under the covers, Rhett held Scarlett close, massaging the area below her navel where he knew their baby was resting while raining delicate kisses alongside her neck.<p>

"Scarlett, I can't bear for you to be frightened of me!...I think what I spoke of earlier when you ran off after the horse goes without saying and I'm _not _going to chastise you any further. I've decided that from now on I'll just have to watch you even _more _intently in making sure you're not exerting yourself too much during the rest of your pregnancy," he gently explained in a soft-spoken voice before suddenly taking on a firmer tone as he continued on. "Luckily today you and I dodged a very large bullet with this scare of ours and _if_ there's a next time, we may _not_ be as fortunate!...So in conclusion, I am telling you right now so my thoughts are _very_ clear for you on the matter… I am going to be watching you like a hawk watches its chosen prey and if I think _even for a fraction of a second_ that you're going above and beyond the acceptable limits of allowable physical activity, I _will_ punish you, and this time around I _guarantee_ you will _not_ be enjoying the particular punishments I already have in mind!"

Swallowing hard, Scarlett slowly turned around to meet Rhett's narrowed eyes with a flirtatious smile, fluttering her long eyelashes before sweetly asking, "What _type_ of punishments, Rhett dear?" With his answer already prepared after knowing her well enough to know she'd ask, he truthfully answered, "Why honey, I'd keep you locked away in our bedroom in Charleston in order to keep you out of trouble, just like Rapunzel in her tall, exitless tower!...But _only_ until you safely deliver our child, of course!" Letting out a deep sigh, Scarlett smiled for the first time in hours after thinking his punishment wasn't so bad after all. Moving in closer towards Rhett as she gently caressed his chest, she admitted, "Well, _that_ certainly doesn't sound like a punishment to me!...You know, I would_ love_ that, but only as long as you were there too!"

Laughing at Scarlett's very predictable reaction, Rhett went one step further in admitting the plans even he hoped wouldn't be necessary to someday enforce. "_Of course_ I know how much you'd _lov_e that, my pet! But that's just the thing…You would be locked away there in the confines of our bedchamber for months on end until the baby came and by then, your intelligent mind would most likely have deteriorated as a result. So to remedy that unfortunate situation, I have a ready-made plan I will immediately implement _if_ I deem further punishment is necessary after all." With slight trepidation after now realizing the serious tone behind Rhett's gentle threat, Scarlett's nervous voice simply asked, "What _would_ you do?"

Grimacing, Rhett effectively concluded the conversation when he truthfully admitted, "Of course you already know how _I_ had been forced to closely study every major literary work and play by William Shakespeare thanks to my father when I was in my teens…So my pet, in order for _you_ to become as knowledgeable as your very intelligent husband when it comes to the classics as well as to keep your bright mind preoccupied, I will make sure you read _each and_ _every_ volume in that _very_ large, very expensive collection my mother was thoughtful enough to give you for your birthday. _Then,_ I will have you write me a _very_ long, _very_ detailed essay for _each_ of them in which the entire synopsis _and_ an in-depth character analysis will be required from you, and all of this _before_ the baby arrives!...So what do you have to say for _that _punishment, my dear, darling Scarlett?"

With a shocked expression and all color gone from her face as she thought over his well-thought out plan, Scarlett finally blurted out, "Rhett, I _swear_ to _God Himself_, I'll be _good_!"

* * *

><p>A short while later, Mammy's hard knock at the door signaled Scarlett's bath was ready in the tiny bathing room down the hall. Hesitant to leave the close comfort of Scarlett as he held her in his arms, Rhett slowly untangled his fully clothed limbs from hers, quickly buttoning his shirt as he called out to Mammy. "Alright Mammy!...We'll be right there!" Turning towards Scarlett, Rhett smiled at the familiar look of contentment he had become used to over the past few months since they had made a new start at life together. "My darling, I'd like to bathe you now in order to remove all further traces of today's horrid event," he admitted while gently helping her from the bed. Removing the cloth from between Scarlett's legs, Rhett grinned after discovering the blood flow had completely stopped and, after throwing her blood stained drawers into the fire, walked towards where she remained standing next to the bed, immediately taking her into his arms for a passion-filled kiss.<p>

"You know Rhett, the tub _is_ roomy enough for me to sit on top of you, _if_ you'd like a bath too!" Scarlett remarked as her hands toyed with the waistband of his trousers after their kiss ended. Meeting his cold, glaring eyes, she inwardly shrank back as if stung by a hand slapping her across the face. "Are you _kidding _me?" His raised voice spoke out. "Do you think that after the serious threat to our child's life that we had today I am even entertaining _any_ thoughts whatsoever in regards to having my way with you?...Until I know you are completely healed like Doctor Fontaine stated _and_ there is absolutely no physical danger _at all_ to both you and our son, I promise you, Scarlett Butler, I will _not _be seeking your pleasurable, intimate charms in any way!" He explained before noticing Scarlett's crestfallen expression. Feeling the sting of tears in her eyes, she blurted out, "But Rhett dear, Doctor Fontaine _did_ say how I need _some_ exercise, as long as_ I_ don't overdo it!" Deciding to add one final thought in conclusion, Rhett smirked as he added, "I'll tell you what...Tomorrow,_ if_ I determine you are fine and _if_ it's safe enough for you and the baby, we can take plenty of walks together around Tara so you can get that exercise!..._Besides_, it'll be good for us to abstain from one another's charms for a short while so you'll definitely realize I'm remarrying you because of how deeply I love you, _not_ just for the amazing sex!"

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later, Rhett's formerly stiff, stressed body was on its way towards becoming thoroughly refreshed as he soaked in the now lukewarm bathwater of the bathing room's small tub. Earlier, after gently washing away all further traces of dried blood from Scarlett's lower body, he quickly worked lathering the rest of her with a sea sponge and a bar of rose-scented glycerin soap before he could be fully aroused. Having noticed the tenseness in Scarlett's muscles as he bathed her, Rhett inwardly sighed then set to work while firmly massaging her achy back and shoulders, causing her to unconsciously moan out loud in pleasure.<p>

Almost immediately, Rhett felt the unwelcome rise of his most basic, primal male urges as a warmth spread throughout his groin, inwardly swearing to keep his distance from Scarlett before his body betrayed his mind's determined resolve. Opening one eye, Scarlett was instantly made aware of Rhett's current state of inner turmoil after noticing the physical proof in his trousers as he hovered nearby. Stifling her laughter, Scarlett tugged on Rhett's leg, drawing his instant attention as she pulled him closer.

"Rhett dear, I think I've enjoyed enough back rubbing and shoulder massaging for a while. Let's take turns…How about helping me with my wrapper and then _I'll_ massage _you_?" She innocently asked. Knowing Scarlett was up to her old, familiar tricks, Rhett raised an eyebrow and was just about to firmly turn her down when she quickly blurted out, "You seem a little…_tense_!...And it's been a very rough day on _both_ of us! Please let me help you feel better so you don't get all grouchy on me again later…I _promise_ I'll be good and I _did_ already mention I'll have my wrapper _on_ not _off_!" Realizing she was right and he did feel quite tense which would inevitably bring on a bout of brooding moodiness later, Rhett sucked in a deep breath before assisting Scarlett out of the tub, being overly cautious to ignore the shapely curves of her perfect feminine form as best as he could while drying off her silky smooth skin with a plush bath towel. After she was safely ensconced in her red velvet wrapper, she eyed him suspiciously as he stood there watching her intently while still fully clothed.

"Don't worry Rhett, I'm _not_ going to bite you!...But if you expect me to massage you through a linen shirt and trousers you are sadly mistaken!" Scarlett laughed out as she moved closer in order to help him undress. "I've got it, Scarlett!..._I'll_ handle it!" Rhett muttered out loud as he backed far enough away from her reach, knowing how her sensual act of undressing him instantly raised his intense desire to have more of her. Inwardly sighing, Rhett realized how in a matter of mere seconds her delicate yet firm hands would be sending sparks shooting all throughout his body when touching his bare skin and made a firm decision to remain strong no matter what. Quickly unbuttoning his shirt then his trousers, Rhett finally and completely removed all articles of clothing from his body, carelessly tossing them off to the side near the door.

Standing in front of Scarlett in all his firmly muscled, naked glory, Rhett met her sparkling, appraising eyes and sly grin and immediately felt his firm resolve begin to slip away. "_No_ dirty little tricks, Scarlett!..._I mean_ _it_!" He remarked as they stood there staring at one another. "I'll just get in the tub now so you can massage my_ back,_ like you _promised_," he muttered as he walked over towards the tub and plunged a foot in, startled when Scarlett grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"_Wait_!" She practically shouted, meeting Rhett's eyes as he narrowed his gaze suspiciously, trying to guess what Scarlett's intentions now were. Looking all around her, she found a couple of extra towels and carefully spread them out on the floor. "Over here Rhett!… I want you to lay down first and that way I can massage your lower back where I know you get so stiff after riding too long on a horse, like you did earlier today…It's hard for me to reach there when you're in the tub, especially when I'm _not_ there too!" She explained in her attempts at persuading him to go along with her plan. Simply nodding, Rhett lay face down on the towels, gasping out loud after feeling the pleasurable weight of Scarlett's body planted on his unclothed rear just as the delicate strokes of her fingers moved across his tense skin. After thoroughly tending to his back for a long while and gaining his further trust, Scarlett motioned for Rhett to turn around in order to minister to his front side.

"Remember what I said earlier, Mrs. Butler!" He warned before resting his hands behind his head and allowing Scarlett full rein of his unclothed torso. Letting out a deep sigh as her soft hands kneaded away the tenseness in his chest and shoulders, Rhett slowly closed his eyes and with a smile on his face, rested quietly as she continued on with her pleasurable caresses.

Within a matter of minutes, the moist warmth of Scarlett's mouth on his lower groin instantly alerted Rhett to the fact that he had been easily tricked, yet again, by his seductive temptress of a wife. Completely stunned, his eyes flying wide open, Rhett met Scarlett's bright eyes and held her gaze as she continued on, immediately noticing the triumphant gleam in their heavenly green depths while she happily pleasured him with her mouth, teasing him with her tongue, her hands stroking his most delicate, sensitive areas gently, thoroughly, then firmly when she realized he was reaching the end of his tightly regulated self-control. With his fingers tangled in her silken tresses as he pressed her on for more, Rhett finally let out a low moan, his body shuddering as he reached his final breaking point.

Holding Scarlett close in his arms there on the floor as all coherent thoughts and senses slowly returned, Rhett angrily spoke out, "_Damn it_, Scarlett!...That was absolutely _fantastic_ and I enjoyed every second of it, _obviously_! But now I want to return the favor and I just _can't_ and _won't_!…At least not for a few more days until I know you're completely fine and well rested!" Breaking free from Rhett's grip around her waist, Scarlett positioned her head on his chest and looked right into his darkened eyes. "Well quit your complaining then, Rhett Butler!...It sure seems to me as if you're being a mighty ungrateful husband!" She teased, playfully tousling his hair before continuing on."You see, your very thoughtful and generous wife has taken it upon herself to make things a little easier for _you _over the next several days, at least until our _other_ favorite forms of exercise can fully resume!...Of course, I'm repeating myself here but since Doctor Fontaine _did_ happen to mention how important it is to get regular exercise _and_ for me to continue on with what I was already doing _before_ I got pregnant, well, I thought I'd take it upon myself to not only follow through with the doctor's orders but, of course, I certainly would never wish to exclude _you_ from all the fun!" She explained with a smug look. "Besides, didn't I happen to warn you that I would remain fully clothed in my wrapper?...I do believe I also promised to be _good_, and after the predictable reaction I got from you at the end of my fun little entertainment, I'm assuming that I really was!" As an afterthought, Scarlett added, "And, of course, in keeping with the new Butler tradition, _you_ of all people Rhett Butler, should know how _I _always mean _exactly_ what I say!"

Laughing at Scarlett's highly intelligent, well planned deception for his benefit, Rhett paused for a few moments in quiet reflection, finally speaking out after thinking through her explanation as well as having a final observation of his own. "_You_, my pet, are certainly _the _most amazing wife who's _ever_ lived and I'm telling you right now, if any other man ever found out exactly how highly capable_ and_ eager to please you truly are, let's just say_ I_ would be the most envied male on the entire face of this earth!...And another thing, if all wives could be just like _you_, every brothel that currently exists would immediately be put out of business!"

* * *

><p>Later that evening after having had a dinner tray sent up to the bedroom, an unfamiliar knock at the door sounded, and Rhett, wearing only his velvet robe, quickly traversed the room's distance and opened it. Standing there in the hallway just outside was Suellen with a friendly smile on her lips. "Hello Rhett, is Scarlett still awake?" She shyly asked with a look of deep concern in her pretty cornflower blue eyes. Waving her inside after he fully opened the door, Suellen entered and immediately walked over towards Scarlett where she was sitting up in bed still wearing her wrapper, a fan of poker cards in her hand, and an impressively large quantity of poker chips scattered all around her on top of the bed covers.<p>

"You still remember how to play poker so well after all this time? I'm impressed!...I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your game…Of course, everyone downstairs has already heard the good news about the baby and I just wanted to say how happy Will and I are for both of you!" Suellen remarked after sitting down on the bed next to Scarlett. After a few moments of awkward silence, Scarlett's intuition kicked in and she called out across the room to Rhett where he had been busy stoking the fire in order to give the sisters some semblance of privacy.

"Rhett dear, would you please be a honey of a sweetheart and allow my sister and I a few minutes alone?...We can finish our game a little later if you don't mind, but I'm sure you _won't_ since you're losing your third hand to me anyway, am I right?" She asked, smirking at him as he approached the bed. "_Of course, _in regards to both questions_,_ my darling!...And as long as Will doesn't mind my current state of undress, I think I'll go downstairs for a short while and sample another glass of his homemade whiskey!...You know, at first it's absolutely horrid but after having had the past several days in which to continually sample it, I have to admit it's become quite an acquired taste of mine and I'm now actually enjoying the stuff!" Rhett laughed, kissing Scarlett on the forehead and Suellen on the cheek before exiting the room.

Once they were completely alone in the silence of the bedroom, Suellen immediately spoke up, "I really like Rhett and its obvious how deeply he loves you! Sadly, I never cared enough before to want any type of a brotherly relationship with him but since you've been here for the past few days, I've not only discovered he's not the scoundrel everyone has always made him out to be, but I've also grown to really admire him as well!" Surprised that her sister was actually being pleasant for a change, Scarlett reveled in the sudden, unexpected breakthrough and replied in her honest, forthright manner. "Thank you for saying that, Suellen… It means a lot to hear it coming from you, actually! Truth be told, I love Rhett more than anything or anyone I've ever known in my entire life, but sadly that wasn't always the case!"

At that precise moment, a silence fell over them once more and Scarlett suddenly realized with perfect clarity something profound had somehow changed between them and their relationship as sisters. Suellen's decision to be with her at that very moment, her tender care in acting as a personal nurse earlier in the day, and her comforting of Rhett during his stressful time of uncertainty when it was thought all hope regarding the baby was most likely lost, all flooded through Scarlett's mind in an instant.

"I want to thank you for what you did today in helping not only me, but Rhett too! It was very kind of you and Mother would be so proud to know how_ you,_ at least, seem to be following in her footsteps!" Scarlett admitted with a warm smile, unconsciously reaching out for Suellen's hand and holding it tight. Shaking her head, Suellen suddenly blurted out, "I'm _so_ sorry, Scarlett!...I've deceived myself for years thinking how much I've hated you when that's no longer the truth!" Shocked at Suellen's sudden change in subject as well as her unexpected, heartfelt admission of guilt, Scarlett uttered, "_Great balls of fire_!...Are you trying to tell me you actually _like_ me now?"

Quickly continuing, Suellen faced Scarlett's bewildered green eyes head on as she spoke. "Let me start off here: Remember how when we were younger, Careen and I used to _actually_ get like and along with you?...Well, that all changed once you got to be a little older and all the available beaux in Clayton County suddenly discovered who you were. And so it happened that my own sister was the one girl the rest of us loved to hate with a bitter passion, as you had become our chief rival for all the boy's affections!" Suellen explained, then got up from the bed and slowly began pacing the floor as she continued on.

"Scarlett, you had to have known how you were the most flirtatious, most outgoing, prettiest girl at the time and with that flawless white skin, your raven black hair, gorgeous green eyes, and the tiniest waist in all of three counties, you just drew in all the beaux like flies to honey!...I guess what I'm trying to say is how that's when all this anger and bitterness I've had for you all started and I _now_ understand that it was nothing more than deep _jealousy_ on my part!" Suellen slowly explained, glad to have somehow found the courage to get the truth out into the open after so many years of letting it eat away at her. "There's more, Scarlett!...My jealous feelings only grew deeper after watching how you flaunted yourself without caring one bit for propriety or even doing what Mother taught us in regards to behaving properly as a lady should!"

"Fiddle dee dee!...Of course you and I both know I've never cared to act how a proper lady should have!...But are you now trying to tell me that your uptight, ladylike attitude was all a _show_ and you'd rather have been more like _me_?" Scarlett replied, completely taken aback that after all these years, Suellen was now eagerly admitting her true feelings of a secret, sisterly admiration for her. Smiling as she shook her head at Scarlett's slight misunderstanding, Suellen further explained, "No, Scarlett, at the time it wasn't all just for _show_!…I honestly believed _I_ was the one who was right in acting properly as Mother expected, and I believed the way you behaved, earning your 'fast' reputation among all our acquaintances in the process, was terribly wrong! But _now_, I've suddenly realized some things that have helped in changing my mind, to make me realize the proper ways are not always the best ways."

Enthralled at the new change in her sister's attitude as well as highly interested in hearing the finer details, Scarlett leaned in closer, prompting her on. "_Please_, do go on!" Suellen smiled, glad for Scarlett's eagerness to hear more, and truthfully admitted, "For years I've watched you live your life without any regrets, the way you freely show who you are on the inside instead of holding yourself back like I've done while trying to live up to the high standards taught by Mother!...Instead of enjoying my life in the way _you _have always done, I spend all my time obsessively thinking how bitterly disappointed she would be with me for so many little things as I go about each and every day as the mistress of this home."

As they sat there on the bed thinking through Suellen's honest truths, both felt as if a heavy burden had finally been lifted as they began the healing process for too many years of harsh feelings and disappointment towards one another. Eagerly embracing her sister, Suellen felt the warm prickle of tears in her eyes as she further admitted some other truths. "I've never had the courage to be like you even though I now wish I could have been!…Your strength in stopping at nothing when it came to finding food to feed all of us here at Tara, harvesting cotton like a slave in order to secure money for the future, and then later in saving our home from Jonas Wilkerson was simply _incredible_! Though at the time I hated you for making us work so hard and, of course, there's the matter regarding Frank, I now can see how without you, our home would no longer be ours and quite honestly, I'm not sure how any of us here would have gone on surviving without you having done what you did!" Suellen explained, the semblance of a smile on her lips.

"Suellen, you don't even know the half of it, but having to survive after the war completely changed the way I think about so many of the things we were taught when growing up but, then again, I've always been different in that I never cared one fiddle dee dee to be proper!" Scarlett laughed. "But truthfully, Rhett loves me because I'm _not_ a lady and not afraid to admit it! Through the years he has taught me so much in that I can experience so many wonderful things and enjoy my life so much more if I don't completely live by what is dictated for me by society!" Scarlett candidly explained, the words flying from her mouth as she spoke. "But getting to our other issues at hand, I was so afraid what I told you the other day when we were out walking would turn you even more against me and I am deeply sorry for having told you those truths, even though I still think you needed to hear them. I meant every word I said in that I think Will is a fine husband for you and Frank would not have made you very happy in the end. If you remain offended at that, I apologize, but it is the truth nonetheless." Scarlett explained, intently watching Suellen for a reaction after having pulled away from their hug. Smiling as her eyes suddenly filled with tears, Suellen faced her sister, simply saying, "Scarlett, I know!…You were _right_!"

Momentarily shocked, all Scarlett could do was stare at her sister. Laughing, Suellen decided to further explain. "Oh don't look so surprised at me for agreeing with you on something for once! It's taken me years of grieving over something I never had, thinking I'd never get over Frank after you stole him away from me, but that's just the thing, Scarlett!…I've finally realized I was _never_ in love with him at all!" Instantly struck with the ironic similarities between her own long-term obsession with Ashley Wilkes and Suellen's relationship with Frank, Scarlett's thoughts turned towards the memory of her similar-sounding conversation with Rhett the day Melly died. "Well you certainly gave a _damn_ good impression of it, that's for sure!" Scarlett joked.

"Scarlett!...Watch your tongue! What would Mrs. O'Hara think?" Suellen giggled after having imitated their Pa. Laughing together, Scarlett suddenly realized she hadn't felt so good being with one of her own flesh and blood sisters since they were children, their only mission at that point in life was having innocent fun while running free on the land within Tara's boundaries, not acting as bitter, scheming rivals for the attentions of the local boys.

Calming down a bit, Suellen unconsciously straightened her posture before further explaining her surprising viewpoint. "It would seem as if I _did _make a pretty good impression of it but, to be honest, even though for years I truly believed I did love Frank and my interest towards him at the time _was_ real, I've recently come to the conclusion that back then, I was much too young to truly understand what _real_, lasting love is and what I had with him was a more of a relationship based on mutual fondness and friendship, not a true, deep love like you have with Rhett." She admitted, turning to meet Scarlett's smile after hearing the mentioning of Rhett's name.

Continuing on, Suellen further explained, "I think Frank liked having someone to coddle and fuss over and, of course, at the time I loved every minute of it and _did_ expect him to marry me...But lately, after thinking over the past, all the little things he should have done if he _really_ loved me have come to mind." Surprised at hearing her sister's impressions, Scarlett remarked, "What things? It sure seems to me that he really cared for you, Suellen!"

"Yes, I guess that it would appear to be the case but after watching you and Rhett together earlier today as well as how you two have behaved towards one another over the past several days, I've come to the conclusion that what Frank and I had _definitely_ could not be considered as having been real love. For instance, at the Twelve Oaks barbecue, even though he was _my_ beau, he constantly left my side to cater to _your_ every whim!...The fact that he lacked the courage and it consequentially took him so long to ask for my hand in marriage always bothered me, though I wouldn't care to admit that to anyone until now. Of course, years later when you lied to him saying I married one of the Fontaine boys, as mad as I was with you afterwards, the truth still was right there in front of my eyes the whole time if only I made the effort to look, that if he _really_ had loved me, he would have known better than to believe you and rush into your hasty marriage!...Besides, he had been my beau for years and, at that point, had already proposed marriage to me!... Looking back on all of it now, however, it _was_ fortunate that he believed your lie and married you in the end because not only did _you _singlehandedly save Tara, but I am now married to Will who I know loves me deeply as I do him, I just haven't made much of an effort lately at showing it to him!...Of course, there's the children too and nothing I now have in my life wouldn't be here at all if Tara ended up in Jonas Wilkerson's possession!" Suellen remarked.

Pausing for a moment in further reflection, she suddenly decided to add another thought. "I don't know what's been wrong with me but ever since the baby was born, I just haven't been the same in regards to certain things in my marriage with Will. The baby is so colicky and hardly sleeps so I find whenever Will wants time alone, I usually choose to ignore him. Seeing how lovingly you and Rhett act towards one another has made me realize how deeply Will has loved for me for all the years we've been married and also made me understand how much he means to me too!…So you see Scarlett? The other day when I shouted at you and ran off in anger, you had been right the whole time and I knew it!…I was just too prideful to admit to the truth, _especially_ when I was hearing it from you."

Knowing how the truth would only continue strengthening their new-found sisterly bond even further, Scarlett decided it was best to admit some truths of her own. "Suellen, I'm so glad we've had this conversation and now that we've turned this new page between us, it's my turn to tell you a few things," she softly spoke, pausing for a deep breath of air to aid in clearing her head before she could begin.

"I'm sure you've already heard, as it was no big secret back in Atlanta, but Rhett and I had some extremely rough times in our marriage, not just with Bonnie's death and the miscarriage, but also regarding my foolish longing for years and years for none other than Ashley Wilkes!" Scarlett started explaining then stopped when Suellen gasped out loud. Meeting her sister's shocked eyes, Scarlett further explained, "Yes, it's _true_!...For some reason, I never got over my well-known girlish crush on him...I don't want the truth of this to_ ever_ leave beyond this room, especially since I know many people back in Atlanta speculated as to that fact the whole time Rhett and I lived there, do you understand?" Watching her sister nod as she agreed with the idea, Scarlett continued. "I thought what I felt for Ashley was love. However, it was anything but _that_, it was more like a longing for the carefree, easier days of our youth, which he somehow came to symbolize for me, so you're not alone with your similar feelings towards Frank Kennedy in that regard. Let me just get the truth out right now that nothing untoward or improper towards Ashley and me ever happened _other_ than a brief kiss years ago before I was even married!" Scarlett explained, purposefully leaving out the delicate fact that at the time of their kiss, Ashley had been married to Melanie Wilkes.

"Rhett finally left me after having had enough of my foolish behavior only a few months ago, even though I had finally realized it was _him_ I loved _not_ Ashley, and even though I told him so the day Melly died, but it was too late!...It truly was a difficult lesson to learn and I thought I'd lost him forever when I watched as he walked out the door, leaving me behind!... So I left Atlanta to come here and think things through for a week, which is when I arrived here so unexpectedly with Mammy. I couldn't tell _you_ of all people at the time, especially since I thought you hated me then, but Mammy knew when I left here I was going off all alone in search of Rhett in Charleston and let me tell you, she was quite upset I was going there unchaperoned but happy for me to do so all at the same time!...In the end, I'm so glad I went and if I hadn't, I can't imagine how different life would be for me right at this very minute!" Shuddering with the horrible thought of a life without Rhett by her side, Scarlett quickly pushed the thought away and moved on. "Our marriage now has _never_ been better and our love is even stronger after thoroughly analyzing and explaining every little mistake on both our parts after I arrived there! And now that we're having another baby, both of us feel as if we're being given a new start at life together, which is why Rhett asked me to marry him again!...Careen is going to be so mad at me that I'm going to become an Episcopalian and won't be a Catholic anymore but I just don't care!...Without Rhett in my life, nothing else matters! "

"Oh Scarlett! I'm so happy for you and Rhett and don't worry about Careen, she'll be really mad at you for a long time but she'll eventually get over it!" Suellen cried out. As soon as the conversation ended, Scarlett immediately reached over, clinging to her younger sister as they embraced for a long while, the steady flow of light tears flowing from both their eyes. Finally, Suellen was the first to pull away, wiping her eyes and tear-stained cheeks with the back of her hand before meeting Scarlett's eyes with her own. Their long-overdue discussion had suddenly empowered her with the decision to ask one final question in her attempt to fully understand a very important and relevant detail regarding hers and Scarlett's respective marriages. Noticing the questioning look in her sister's suddenly shy eyes, Scarlett finally was the first to break the companionable silence between them when she asked, "Suellen, what is it?...I can tell there's something else on your mind, isn't there?"

Understanding how the current moment they were in could be the only chance she'd ever get in which to get an answer her highly improper thought, Suellen finally blurted out what had been weighing heavily on her mind all day ever since she secretly had been a witness to it. "Scarlett," she shyly began, lowering her eyes to the bed. "Earlier today, I had been a quite a mess after the baby spit up milk all over me and in my search for a fresh towel in which to clean my soiled dress, I happened to notice the bathing room door had been left unlocked," she carefully explained, her eyes fixed on the poker cards nearby on the bed, not noticing Scarlett's eyes had flown open wide after realizing how her pleasuring of Rhett had been secretly observed. With a long pause in which to summon up the courage to continue on, Suellen finally broke the increasingly uncomfortable silence when she asked, "I know Mother would kill me if she only knew what I was about to ask of you, but can you explain for me in detail how to do to Will what I saw you doing to Rhett earlier today on the bathing room floor?"

Late that evening after having resumed their card game, Scarlett and Rhett lay together in bed fully awake, limbs entwined and uncharacteristically fully clothed. The loud sounds of Suellen's and Will's lovemaking traveled to their bedroom from across the hall, instantly waking Scarlett from a deep slumber after having had fallen asleep during their tenth round of poker, the events and stress of the day completely draining her of all energy. "_Damn it_, Rhett! _You_ started this mess!...Can't you _please_ go over there and tell those two to stop it already?" Scarlett begged, now sitting upright in the bed, her hands covering her ears and cringing after hearing her sister call out Will's name repeatedly. "Doctor Fontaine _did_ say I needed lots of rest and with those two going at it like this there is no way I'm going to get _any_ sleep tonight, _at all_!"

Chuckling, Rhett kissed Scarlett's forehead, cheerfully admitting, "_No way_ am I going over there to stop them!...I'm just glad they're finally having some fun together!...Besides, let's just say this is probably their revenge on _us_ for our first several nights here!" After covering her head with a feather pillow in her attempts at muffling the noise, Scarlett let out a loud groan in frustration before secretly admitting how delighted she was that Suellen had taken her expert advice to heart, as apparently had Will in regards to Rhett's.

* * *

><p>The extra day's stay at Tara had been an unexpected bonus. Listening to the soothing sounds of raindrops as they pitter pattered against the plate glass window near the cozy bed, Scarlett slowly awakened feeling refreshed and perfectly happy not to be leaving the comforts of her old home just yet. Stretching her arms high above her head, the rest of her body like a cat after a long nap, Scarlett's searching eyes looked all around after alerted to the fact Rhett had left the bed and quickly spotted him across the room, his back turned to her as he worked to build a fire in the hearth while wearing only his black velvet robe.<p>

Tingling from head to toe with excitement with a sudden thought, Scarlett grinned, holding back her laughter as she quickly peeled away the high-necked, long-sleeved heavyweight white cotton nightgown borrowed from Suellen. Returning to the bedroom shortly after the conclusion of the O'Hara sister's long-winded, deeply intimate personal conversation, Rhett quietly whispered something into his sister-in-law's ear right before she left the room, only to watch her return a few moments later. Watching as Suellen then handed over a garment of some sort to Rhett who was still standing at the door, Scarlett balked after realizing Rhett's intelligent foresight in making sure his resolve wouldn't be further tempted for the remainder of the night.

Now, after stashing the nightgown under the bed, Scarlett drew up the covers all around her and lay back on her pillow pretending to still be sound asleep. Listening intently as the sounds of Rhett's movements signaled his approach, her heart wildly skipped a beat when he sank down on the bed next to her then slipped under the silken bed covers. Instantly feeling his warm hands on her bare skin, Scarlett held her breath and remained perfectly still, afraid to give up her little charade while Rhett's hands firmly caressed away the tension in her lower back.

Gasping out loud after Rhett's fingers suddenly began gently touching the sensitive folds between her legs, Scarlett immediately spun around and met Rhett's grinning face. "What's wrong, my pet?...Are you going to tell me that you won't allow your husband to _touch _you there anymore?" He teased and watching her stunned expression, continued on, "Don't worry, I _do_ have much more self-control than what I've showed you over the past few months so I _won't_ be having my way with you just yet!...However, I _am_ going to _punish _you as best as I can under the present circumstances for removing that horrid old nightgown from your sinfully tempting body!" He laughed before kissing Scarlett hard on the lips. As their kiss grew more and more heated with each passing moment, Rhett finally rested Scarlett's head on the large pillow behind him before carefully climbing on top of her, his hands all over her responsive body, his mouth quickly searching out her perfectly ample, pert breasts as she writhed beneath him.

Not hearing the quiet knocking at the door, Rhett continued on with his pleasurable punishments, neither he nor Scarlett noticing Mammy as she eventually entered the room to set a breakfast tray down on the dresser. Rolling her eyes as she boldly stepped closer, Mammy cleared her throat loudly, finally having Scarlett and Rhett's full undivided attention as she pointed over to the tray. "Miz Scarlett, you is gwine ter eat eve'y moufful of dis en den Miz Suellen wants you to meet her upstairs en da attic for some'thin," she firmly demanded while inwardly laughing at the look of utter shock on both of their reddened faces, watching as Rhett slyly pulled up the covers hoping to hide Scarlett's nakedness from her eyes. Directly facing him with a narrowed, dark stare as she spoke, Mammy chastised, "Now you is gwine ter mak sure mah lamb eats _right away_!...Oh, and Mist' Rhett, you control yo'seff!...You's her husban'…You'll be seein' it all fer a long, long time!"

After their initial embarrassment wore off, both Scarlett and Rhett had a good laugh over Mammy's earlier intrusion as they ate their breakfast in bed together. First helping Scarlett dress, Rhett then threw on his own clothes, giving her a lingering kiss before escorting her up the narrow, wooden stairs leading to the attic. "I'll wait for you downstairs in your mother's study unless one of the children, in their rainy day boredom, come find me to play with them first!...Promise me you'll be extra cautious up there, Scarlett!...I still don't like this idea of leaving you in an old, dusty attic, you know!...I can just imagine you tripping on something or falling down these stairs…" Rhett explained, grimacing as the sudden memory of watching Scarlett helplessly tumble down the staircase in Atlanta rushed through his head.

Gripping his arm, Scarlett met Rhett's nervous eyes and with a calm voice, said, "I'll be perfectly fine up there and am only planning on staying for a few minutes anyway, so don't you worry about me for another minute!...This overprotective thing is going a little too far, you know!" Pecking his lips, Scarlett rushed up the stairs before he could offer up any further objections and opened the creaky, wooden door to enter.

* * *

><p>"Scarlett, over here!...Look what I found for you!" Suellen excitedly called out from across the dim, dusty old room. Carefully walking over the wide planked oak floorboards, she spotted the familiar portrait of her mother and two aunts from when they were young girls and made a mental note to have Rhett return for it later. Nearing Suellen, Scarlett called out, "I'm quite mad at you right now, you should know!...It's good Rhett and I are leaving here tomorrow morning so he and I can<em> finally<em> get a good night's rest!" Finally reaching Suellen who was laughing at her comment, Scarlett stuck out her tongue after meeting her sister's bright, happy eyes then looked down to see a rectangular ivory-colored garment box unopened on the floor at her feet, covered with a thick layer of grey dust.

"I thought the Yankee's had taken this when they came through here!" Suellen started explaining before the dust got to her, instigating a round of unrelenting sneezing Finally ending a minute later, she continued right where she had left off. "Just this morning, only a short while ago, Susannah got bored playing in her room with her dolls and since the heavy rain looks as if it will be keeping her and Willy indoors for the remainder of the day, I thought to come up here with Pork for the Tara dollhouse from Pa after suddenly having remembered it was still up here!...And that's when I found this box hiding behind where the dollhouse was sitting on this crossbeam, and I wanted to give it to you!"

Carefully opening the lid, Scarlett laughed as she lifted up her mother's outdated wedding gown with the leg-o-mutton puffed sleeves, the same one she had worn to her wedding with Charles Hamilton many years ago. "Suellen!.. I hated that gown when I wore it for my wedding with Charles and though I haven't had a new one made just yet, Rhett would die laughing at me if he saw me in this!" Scarlett remarked while trying to remember any little detail of the marriage ceremony, as even back then it had all been a blur. Adding another thought, she simply asked, "Are you expecting that I would want to wear _this_ horrid thing, _again?_" "

After laughing out in response, Suellen shook her head then explained her true reasoning behind offering the gown to her sister. "Scarlett, your first two marriages, in my opinion anyway, don't count as I know how you didn't love either Charles or Frank. Your third marriage to Rhett was not a good one either according to your brief explanation to me last night…But at least that time you managed to marry the right person for you!...However, now that you're recommitting yourself to Rhett, why not ensure that your marriage stays solid for good?...I know Mother never believed in superstition and this idea may be new to you, but I think a little added luck couldn't hurt when it comes time to take the plunge again on New Year's Eve!…So what do you say?"

Knowing her sister was attempting to further bond after their honest discussion the previous evening, Scarlett knew her only choice was to say yes. Watching Suellen as she waited patiently for an answer with an eager look in her bright eyes, Scarlett finally blurted out, "Okay, _yes_!...I don't know what you're up to, but I'll go along with it. Besides, like you said, a little added luck is always a good thing, _especially_ since I used up a bunch of it after the little scare I had yesterday in regards to the baby!"

After giving Scarlett's arm a gentle squeeze, Suellen further explained her original intentions for the use of the gown. "I wasn't expecting you'd want to wear this, I know_ I_ certainly never would either, but look at the beautiful panels of expensive French Alencon lace all around the hemline, bodice, and down the back. I thought maybe you'd like to take this gown with you to Charleston and have your dressmaker there fashion something new while salvaging what you could from it. That way you have your very first part in making sure your new marriage with Rhett is always a happy one. It's a new bridal tradition I heard about when I went to mass over in Jonesboro and a wedding had just ended and it goes like this: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a silver six pence in your shoe."

"That's pretty clever, Suellen and you know what?...I think I'll be happy to follow through with all of the different parts, too!" Scarlett enthused before she suddenly grew quiet as her thoughts turned inwardly reflective. "I already have an idea for the 'something blue'; a royal blue hair ribbon I saved that was Bonnie's...I'd like to somehow use it so I have a part of her with me on my very special day when I remarry her father!" With tears in both their eyes and memories of the beautiful yet utterly spoiled little girl at the forefront of both their minds, Scarlett knew it was time to quickly conclude their conversation and head back downstairs to find Rhett. "Thank you, Suellen!...Your idea is truly meaningful _and_ perfect and I'm so happy you remembered knowing about it so that you could tell me!"

Suellen leaned in close, giving Scarlett a hug as she honestly admitted, "You're welcome Scarlett, and I'm really glad I could be here to help you too because that's what _sisters_ are for!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope you were happy with this chapter!...I knew right from the start I couldn't bear to kill off the baby but having all of you out there think that made for a good cliffhanger, right? :) Plus, I wanted to be able to show a softer side to Suellen which I hope I've accomplished in this chapter.<br>**

**I _do_ want to say that the situation in my story that Scarlett went through with the sudden, excessive bleeding is an actual thing and it happened to me exactly as I described! Fortunately, all worked out in the end and my daughter was born months later, perfectly fine!**

**Now, as always, if you have a moment or two, I'd love to read your thoughts! :)  
><strong>


End file.
